Singing My Heart Away
by Light's Blue Blossom
Summary: AU YUKIRU Tohru's a pop sensation holding a contest determining her loveduet partner Everything goes perfect 'til Yuki entered&Akito's doing anything in his power 2 ruin this couple but is revealing the curse necessary? EPILOGUE!
1. The Contest

**Author's Note: **Just to warn you, this is my first Fruits Basket fic. There are rumors that the manga won't be Yukiru and will be Kyoru and Yuki+Machi. I'm SO pissed off.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket because if I did, then it would have been Yukiru since the beginning. This shall be my disclaimer for the whole story.

**Info:**

Hana and Uo are Tohru's manger; 20

Tohru – 19 turning to 20

Yuki and Kyo – 21 and are cursed along with the other Sohmas

Yamato Nakano – 23 and is the one of the most wanted bachelor

.Singing My Heart Away.

Chapter I 

--The Contest—

It was a nice, cool spring day. A man with black hair wearing a kimono was driving and the radio was on max.

"You heard that right folks. There is a contest for a lucky GUY to be the next singer with THE Tohru Honda in a duet for her next album. Not only will you be in an album with her, but also you might be the lucky one to win her heart. To enter, go to the Tokyo Radio Station and must be registered before March 16th, which is two days from now. Details will be posted later."

The guy turned off the radio and grinned mischievously. He swerved and made the other cars jerk and honk at him. He ignored the shouts and sound and made a quick U-turn and headed toward the station.

XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

"Uo-chan, I don't see why we have to have a contest for this. Can't we pick some other singer and make the duet together? It would be so much easier," a long brown hair girl asked. She was the popular singer, but never had a boyfriend in her life. The turquoise eye girl was wearing a red mini skirt with a matching white top.

"Tohru-kun, don't you think it's time for you to get a boyfriend? I mean, you are coming to the age of twenty and still haven't gotten one, and I don't want to get some one like Seiyu because they're all snobs. They only like you for your looks. You get to see their talents and choose any guy you want to be for the duet instead of some guy who wants you for money and only like you because you're popular," the blonde ex-thug told her for the fifth time that day. She had a mean look, but has a soft spot for friends. She had on a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"But…"

"Tohru-kun, it's not a problem. It will be nice to see you have fun for a change," a black hair girl said calmly, who wore a dark outfit like always.

"OK," she sighed giving up in defeat leaning her head on the seat of the limousine as it drove off to the studio for the final preparations for Saturday.

It all started in some silly little singing contest her two friends signed her up in junior high. Everyone thought it was a little school singing contest, but boy were they wrong. The judges turned out to be record dealers looking for a new singer and Tohru happened to won.

"Hey guys, great news," the black hair man boomed when he reached his house.

A silver hair boy with purple eyes looked at him weirdly knowing it was never good. A boy his age with orange hair and red eyes glared at him putting the carton of milk away.

"What is it this time?" the orange hair boy or should I say young man yelled.

"Now Kyo, you'll love me for this. I registered you two for the contest to win the duet contest with Tohru Honda, and if you two are lucky enough, maybe you'll win her heart," Shigure said happily showing them a poster he got from the station.

"What did you say you did, you d--- dog," the tempered boy yelled, jumping on him. The poster flew out of his hands, and Yuki picked it up and looked at it.

'She's doesn't look that bad.'

"Shigure, why are you entering us in such a silly thing. We don't have a chance," Yuki asked holding the poster. "Since you wasted time entering us, when is the contest and what do we do?" he sighed.

"I'm so glad you ask. The first auditions are on Saturday. They'll look at each one and you have to tell some things about yourself and you have to sing," he replied.

"Sing?" the young man questioned.

"Yup, but don't worry. I've heard you sing before, and I know you'll have a good chance," the older man replied slyly.

"Since you went to all this trouble, then I guess I have no choice," he sighed not bothering to ask him where he heard him sing.

"Oh, Yuki, you'll do it? I'm so happy. You're are so kind like you're brother," Shigure pretended to sob.

"I don't want to do it, but if the d--- rat's gonna do it then it's something else I can beat him at," Kyo eyed the rat murderously.

"You mean it's FINALLY something you can beat me at if you can," Yuki glared.

"Oh joy! Now, let's go to Aaya's to get you an outfit. The ones you have aren't going to do if you want to win," the dog pushed them into his car.

Yuki got out of his grasp and gave him a death glared, "GO. AND. I. SHALL. KILL. YOU."

"Aw, come on Yuki."

"NO."

"Fine. It looks like it's just you and me, Kyo. Let's go," Shigure said as he pushed the cat in the car unwillingly.

"Why would I want to go to HIS store for that and such a silly reason," he muttered as the car drove off. "But he is right. I need some new clothes. I'll ask go ask Haru," he thought out loud. He punched in some numbers, and a man younger than him by a year answered.

"Yo."

"Hello Haru, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" he asked his cousin.

"Why course, Yuki. I'll do anything for my love," the black and white hair man replied.

"Will you stop saying such nonsense! I need to get some new clothes for the audition with Tohru Honda for her new duet CD. I'm sure you've heard about it. Shigure entered the baka cat and me in the contest," Yuki said.

"You're trying to win some singer's heart? What about me?" he kidded knowing that Yuki couldn't be his. "Alright, just meet me at the mall in half a hour," he replied before hanging up.

"OK."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Um…Haru? What exactly are we looking for?" the silver hair man asked. After an hour at the mall, all they did was walk in stores, try some outfits, and leave.

"Hold on Yuki. I see another store over there," he pointed.

"We've been in there remember?"

"Oh, really? Nevermind, then. OK, then how about that one over there," the blue eye man asked pointing a small clothing store.

"Fine. It's almost time for dinner, and I need something fast," the rat said.

They went in, and some clothes spot both young men's eyes. It was black pants with these Chinese shirts. (**A/N: **I know he has some in the manga and anime, but it this story, he doesn't have any and this is the first time he's worn/have them, OK?)

"Hello, may I help you?" the manger of the store asked the two young men.

"I would like to try on those Chinese shirts and black pants," Yuki answered politely.

"A fine choice. Would you like something, too?" he asked black and white hair guy.

"No, I'm just here with him," Haru said as girls around started to stare at the young men. The manager took all the Chinese shirts from color to design with different style of black pants and showed Yuki the dressing room. The silver man tried them on, and when the girls in the store saw him, they stared with star-struck eyes. Yuki slowly went back to change knowing it was good enough and didn't want those girls to bring their friends over to follow him.

He quickly changed from his jeans and shirt and bought the outfit along with pairs similar to it.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"What! You want me to put that on? Do you take me for a fool? I'm NOT trying that on!" squirmed the anger Kyo.

"Now, now Kyonkichi, don't you want to win Tohru Honda-san's heart? Don't make such a fuss. I wish my dear little brother was here so I could help him win, but you'll do Kyonkichi. Please tell dear Yuki that I would be delighted to help him," the silver hair man said.

"Don't call me that! You tell the d--- rat, then tell him yourself. I'll trying it on if it'll help me beat him," he reluctantly agreed once Yuki was mentioned.

When Kyo finished changing into khakis with a loose shirt that showed fit well on him and stepped out, a woman in a light green dress ran up to him.

"Kyo-kun, I've missed up so much! Why do you never visit me?" a brown hair woman asked so gently, but that didn't last very long. "Shii-chan told me about this contest to win Tohru Honda's heart! DON'T YOU LOVE ME? Kyo, you can't do this contest, and I won't let you!" Kagura threatened him as she started beating him up. A few seconds later Kagura seemed to calm down a bit, but still was a little upset. "Kyo-kun, did I hurt you? I didn't mean to. Please forgive me, my darling," she told him giving him a hug.

Ayame cleared his throat to get the couple's attention. "Now Kagura, I know how much you love Kyo, but how do you think he looks in that?" the gold eye man asked.

Kagura paused for a moment and looked at Kyo from head to toe before replying, "He looks handsome, but then again, Kyo is always like this."

"Good, good, but if you want to capture her attention, I have something better. It's a surprise though…Shii-chan, do you mind bringing it to him later?" the older man said happily.

"KYO. YOU. GO. AND. YOU'RE. DEAD," Kagura said emphasizing each word. "Ayame, knock some sense into him," she begged.

Ayame, who wasn't listening to this argument, was talking to Shigure. "So Gure-san, are you free tonight? We can eat here, and you can sleep over and warm my bed," the silver hair man asked freely.

"Now, now Aaya, not in front of the children," he played along, eyeing Kyo and Kagura.

"You're right, Gure. Now Kagura, Kyo, why don't you to go on a little date before going home," shooing them off to the streets and throwing Kyo's clothes in a bag to him.

The little date idea thrilled Kagura, which made her forget about contest. Kyo was a bit less delighted. "Aw, come on Kyo-kun, please, just one little date? You never take me out," she begged. Tears started to form. Kyo couldn't stand to see someone like this.

"Come on, don't cry. I'll take you out for dinner, and that's it got it?" the orange hair man told her as his eyes relaxed a bit. Kyo was always stubborn and tough-like, but always had a soft spot for Kagura at times.

The brown eye woman immediately stopped crying and showed a happy face in an instant. "Thank you, Kyo-kun," she whispered. "Can we hold hands?"

Kyo was about to burst, but remained calm and gave a small smile before stretching his hand out to her as an OK.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Here are the new contestants from today," the DJ's secretary grinned as she handed Tohru the stack. There were some especially cute ones today," she winked as she giggled before heading out.

The three then went back to the hotel to look through the forms. They spread it out on the king size big and started sorting and looking at the contestants.

"Hey, look at this one Tohru. His name is Yuki Sohma. It says he was quite popular in high school, was in the student counsel and president, knows martial arts, is attending Tokyo University, and can sing. He's hobby is gardening. He's just a year older than you are. All this info makes him sound boring," Uo read before letting Hana and Tohru look at his picture. "Weird, he looks like you know who."

"I wonder if they're related," Tohru thought out loud.

"Well, they almost look alike except for the hair and eye color. Must be Sohma-san's younger brother," Uo shrugged.

Tohru blushed as soon as she saw him. He looked so mysterious and handsome, and yet it did look disturbingly like her music dealer, which gave her the creeps.

"Here's another Sohma. His name is Kyo," Hana said in a monotone giving the profile to Tohru.

"D--- it! How many Sohmas' are there? Don't tell me all the contestants that signed up today were all Sohmas'!" Uo cursed.

'Hmmm…I wonder if the other Sohmas' have a different wave too…' Hana thought. "It says he's training martial arts, seems like he's pretty popular too, same age as the other one, and can sing. Not much information on him though," she replied. The singer looked at his picture and blushed again. He was so handsome and had nice muscles.

"He looks OK, but his orange hair stands out. Hey, it reminds me of Kyoko-san," Uo added.

"You're right. The colors are the same," Hana replied.

Tohru didn't say anything and carefully picked up another one. The turquoise eye woman read his profile silently before whispering, "He is so nice, caring, and kinda cute."

"Lemme see, Tohru," said Uo grabbing the profile away and letting Hana and her see.

"Works for Nakano Corp…spare time he visits children in the hospital…can sing and dance…teaches free classes for dancing and singing…age twenty-three. He seems a little TOO perfect," Uo stated.

"His name is Yamato Nakano. He's the heir to Nakano Corp when he reaches age twenty-four. I've heard that he's one of the most wanted bachelor in Japan," Hana stared at the blonde well-groom hair man with green eyes.

"He seems so kind. I can't wait to meet him this Saturday," Tohru said shyly. She gave a big yawn, and they decided to hit the hay.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tohru woke up the earliest and thought she should make breakfast, but the only problem was she didn't know the town very well. The brown hair girl shrugged as she wrote a note telling her friends as she changed into a disguised and went downstairs to explore.

The singer walked around aimlessly trying to get directions, but somehow got herself to the Tokyo University. She started looking around and asking people where the grocery store was, but no one helped her. They ignored her as if she was nobody.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Motoko and her Prince Yuki Club were watching Yuki from a distance glaring at any girl who tries to talk to him. Motoko day dreamed about Yuki and was going to go talk to him about a homework assignment that she didn't 'understand', when all of a sudden he goes to a girl and talks to her. The girl wasn't even pretty. She was wearing an ugly trench coat with her in a messy bun and had sunglasses on.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Tohru was lost and confused. Were all men mean like them? All she wanted to know was where the store was. She was about to return to the hotel when a young man suddenly ask her, "Are you lost?"

Tohru turned in appreciation as she replied, "Thank goodness someone is finally helping me. I'm trying to find the grocery store. It's my first time here," she said taking off her sunglasses.

Yuki seemed dazed as she took of her sunglasses and saw here turquoise eyes. She gave a concerned look as he snapped out of it and answered, "Um…it's a few blocks down. Just go straight there and turn left."

Tohru bowed and said, "Thank you so much," and left.

Motoko saw the whole thing along with the other club members. They were furious, and Motoko knew this was revenge…

- - -- - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note: **Well, here's my first chapter. I tried to make it the best of my ability. Hoped you enjoyed it!

Read and Review PLEASE!


	2. Audition I with Uo and Hana

**Author's Note: **THANK YOU SO MUCH for YOUR REVIEWS! I LOVED THEM! I hope for more people to be reading this and reviewing so tell your friends!

**Bradybunch4529: **Thanks! Glad you like it! 

**KaguyaEvenstar: **Thank you for being with me for all of my stories so far! I REALLY appreciate it!

**Sami the archangel: **Thanks!

**S.B. Kisses: **I don't really mind KK, but if Takaya-san put Kagura to like Kyo then he should return. YUKIRU 4EVER!

**yi wen1776: **I personality don't really know for the manga. But from what Alexandra-Kyoko said (who got it from translations), as well as some research I did, Machi will show up soon and the Machi+Yuki and Kyoru hintings will start in upcoming books, but we Yukiru fans got to stick together if Kyoru and Machi+Yuki does happen. )

**Missblondie: **Glad you like it. Thanks for the idea. I think I'll use last suggestion. :)

I really don't like this chapter. It kinda sucks so please don't flame me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

-Auditions I-

Auditions with Uo and Hana

Saturday soon arrived as the Sohma household prepared for the day.

"You d- rat! Hurry up so I can take a shower!" the orange man yelled banging on the bathroom door.

The door quickly opened as one of Kyo's knocks missed the door and hit Yuki, but fortunately for him, he dodged it easily.

"You idiot cat. Don't be so impatient. If you had woken up earlier, then you wouldn't have this problem," the silver hair man muttered before kicking him in the bathroom. The rat was wearing the black slacks that he bought the other day along with a blue Chinese top.

"Now Yuki, don't mess with Kyo. You know it shall be you who will win the Princess's heart, and I brought one of my outfits to help," Ayame said cheerfully appearing out of nowhere and holding a prince suit.

"Onii-chan! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your shop, and where's Shigure?" Yuki barked.

"Oh…well, you see. We stayed up so long last night and didn't get enough sleep because we were having so much fun doing…oh well that's not important, so I let Shigure sleep in so I could see you on your big day. Now…here are some tips. One, whatever you do…Yuki, where are you going? I am trying to help you and this is the thanks? I command you to come back here and listen to me…Yuki? YUKI!" Yuki's older brother yelled at him as the young man slam the front door.

Yuki gave a big sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. "I guess I'll head to the station early then." He started walking toward the station catching many young women's eyes. He started to get nervous with the stares and picked up his pace. A few minutes he was at the station.

"Excuse me, miss. Can you show me the way to the auditorium," he asked politely tapping a young brown hair woman with a light blue skirt that went to her knees and a pale green top with a blue ribbon in her hair on the shoulder to get her attention. She turned around, and the young man gave a slight gasp. It was Tohru Honda. The girl from a few days rose his mind for they both had beautiful turquoise eyes. Then he was about to slap himself because they were the same person with the same height and everything.

"Huh? Oh, you must be one of the contestants. I'm Tohru Honda. I was about to head that way too. I'm a little late to meet my friends. It looks like you're a bit early though," she grinned happily though her face turned a bit pink, but Yuki didn't notice. 'It's the guy that I read in the contestants profile a couple of days ago. Wait…didn't I meet him some days ago at the university? Ah, he was the one that helped me.'

"Uh…yeah. My name is Yuki Sohma. I'm sorry to make you even later to meet your friends" he gave a sincere smile. 'She looks prettier in person than the poster Shigure brought home,' he thought.

"Oh, no. It's OK, but I really should get going. I'll show you the auditorium," she said quickly grabbing his hand and pulling him with her like it was an instinct. Tohru stopped in front of a set of double doors. "Here's the auditorium. Why don't you have a seat while we wait for the other guys?"

The purple eyed man nodded. Tohru was about to push in the doors when she realized that she was holding Yuki's hand. She let it go and turn to face him again not able to look into his eyes. "S…s…s…sorry, Sohma-kun," she whispered as her face turned red.

Yuki, who didn't even notice this, blushed too and replied, "It's no problem. I think you might want to go in before they wonder about you." The singer just walked to the auditorium in reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The auditorium was filled with empty seats as a few people scattering in the front having small talk before the participants arrive. The door opened, and the bright light that shone outside sneaked in and caught the people's attention.

"Hey Tohru-kun, we were wondering if you were going to show up," Uo waved signaling the girl to come.

Tohru nodded and obediently walked over.

"Do you remember Yamato Nakano?" Hana asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it looks like he was here early," Tohru's music dealer, Akito Sohma, stated while rotated to introduce the two. His cold, black pupil gazed from her to Yamato as his sleek black outfit gave his face an evil impression. (**A/N: **Yes, it's Akito! Do the others know? You'll have to wait and find out.) "Tohru, meet Yamato Nakano; Yamato, Tohru Honda. Yamato happens to be a good friend of mine."

When Akito moved, she saw the same blonde hair, green eye handsome young man from the picture. Up close, she could see that he was quite fit and muscular. Yamato was wearing a handsome black suit. She felt her cheeks get warm as he gently lifted her right hand up to kiss the back of it.

"It's nice to meet such a beautiful, talented young woman, who I've heard from your friends, is the kindest person ever. Akito talks of nothing, but how good of a person and singer you are," he smiled, and Tohru felt her heart flip, and her face turned to a shade of red.

"…Uh……Th…Thank you. It's nice to meet you too….I…I…I hope you do well in the first auditions," she stiffened a bit and gave him a cheerful good luck.

"Well, I'm sure you four need to discuss about the auditions so I'm going to walk around until it's time," Yamato bowed and left.

"That's right. We need to talk about how we are going to narrow it down to fifty today," the mysterious black hair young woman stated.

"Well, why don't we just choose Yamato-san? He seemed to be very interested in you, and you like him too right?" Akito said quickly. "We can forget about the other contestants."

"AKITO! You listen here. If you force someone to work with Tohru that she doesn't like, then you can count her good-bye. I will beat the crap out of you, you got that?" the ex-thug yelled grabbing at the collars of his button up shirt and lifting him up. Hana gave him a blank look as one of her hair strand popped up.

"O…OK…just let me go," he said in a threatened voice trying to get some air.

"You three are the judges, and I want this to be fair so the auditions will still resume. I'm just here to watch, listen, and be here until we narrow it down. That's when I step in," the brown hair singer whispered.

"Well, for us to narrow it down, they have to be able to sing well, get along with you, and meet our standards, right Hana?" the blonde added.

Hana nodded her head without showing any emotions. "To make today's auditions go by fast, I suggest we split up into two groups. Akito, you can take the singing part since this is what you specialize in. Uo and I can ask questions and judgements. Tohru-kun, you can just listen to them sing or walk around and get to know them," Hana instructed.

"Are sure it is _wise _to let them do the personality and judgement?" Akito sneakily questioned Tohru.

"What are you saying!" Uo slammed her fist to the wall behind him.

"…Uh…nevermind! I think you two can do it as long as you don't beat them up and do anything," he changed his mind.

Uo was going to add something to that, but the double doors opened again, and guys started to arrive.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Yuki leaned his head on the wall once Tohru left. Something was telling him that there was something that wasn't right, but that wasn't important to him. Right now, he was trying to figure out what he was feeling for Tohru though he only went to the tryouts because of Shigure, and the idiot cat was here to compete against him. It's not like he was actually here to win, right? Maybe to show off Kyo, but that's it.

The young man stood there for a few more minutes before deciding that it was almost time to go in, but the door pushed out and made the surprised man fall down on the ground landing on his butt.

"Oh, sorry about that. You're here for the auditions right?" Yamato apologized as he offered his hand to the fallen man. The silver hair young man nodded and took his hand. "Well, I guess I'll see you around. Good luck on your auditions, maybe I'll see you in the second round," with that, the mysterious man left.

'What did he mean, 'Maybe I'll see you in the second round?' It seems like he knew for sure he made the second round, but the tryouts haven't even started. I wonder what that was about,' the confused rat thought.

Just as he thought he had a chance to go in, an annoying voice interrupted. "You whoooo Yuki, there you are. Did you miss me while we were separated? It was rude of you to leave before letting me finish, but I guess you were to stress out about winning a girl's heart so I will forgive you and give you advice since I have experience and know what it feels like to be in love," Ayame said loudly.

Yuki was annoyed and embarrassed as everyone around stare at the demented laughing man.

"What experience? The only girl you even know that comes close to is Miine," he hissed.

"Awww…there are more things you need to learn about me, little brother, like when the time I went out on my first date…" Ayame started.

"Will you close your d- mouth and shut up! No one here, especially me, wants to hear your freaking nonsense and blubbering," Kyo yelled at him. He was wearing a ridiculous outfit that looked like he was a prince wearing a prince-like ensemble with a sword and hat in the color of red.

The crowd, who was already staring at Ayame, drew their attention to the man in the weird costume and starting cracking up.

"Stop laughing at me!" he shouted before he stomped into the auditorium with an embarrassed face.

The crowd continued to laugh, but dispersed leaving an astonished Yuki and mad Ayame.

"They have NO sense in fashion especially while trying to win someone's heart. Speaking of winning someone's heart…Yuki," he started.

"Onii-chan, the auditions are about to start. If you don't mind, leave me only, and I don't need your help to win. I'm only here to beat the idiot cat," he said calmly.

"Well, actually, I was going to say good luck, and if she doesn't like you, well there are other fish in the sea, and one of them is bound to fall for you. I'm here if you ever need help with anything," he said with sincerity.

Yuki was startled. Those words coming from his mouth were normal and helping. He managed to whisper a small thank you before entering.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

In the auditorium, it seemed like the judges and Tohru were sitting on the first row waiting to start right at 10. Kyo, Yuki, and a few other guys from the age range twenty to twenty-five were the only contestants there.

When Yuki entered, he saw Kyo sitting in the last seat in the last row cursing under his breath about the costume. Yuki briskly walked by and sat in the fifth row. The other obsess guys sat on the second row near Tohru as possible. Yuki let out a sigh and thought, 'This is going to be a long day.'

Time flew by quickly as more and more young men entered. Most sat close to the singer as possible. When 10 o' clock came, the guys hushed when they saw the blonde woman go on the stage.

"OK, listen up because I'm only saying this once. If you don't know what to do after this, then get your butt out of here. You each have been given a specific number, which is the number of your performance. There will be two groups, number one to 100 shall be in-group one and will be do their singing portion first. 101 to 205 will have a little chit chat with Hana and me to see if you're worthy enough to go on to the second round," she began as Uo paused for a bit as the men got a little scared. "Once you finish the first part, then get to the other line. After you're finished, you can leave. You can come back around eight to see if you made it or not. Only fifty will make it, so you better do your best. When I call up your name, come and get your sticker number from our music dealer, Akito Sohma."

'…A…a…Akito? He's the music dealer? What is he going to do when he finds out about me?' Kyo and Yuki thought as their faces turned white as a sheet of paper.

"Julian Smith, 181. Kyo Sohma, 182. Yamato Nakano, 183. Yuki Sohma, 184…"

Akito smirked as he saw Kyo's and Yuki's face whitened. No one knew where he had disappeared to except for Kureno and Hatori. This was going to be fun toying with them. 'It would seem that Yuki wants to win the girl's heart. I guess I can let him think that and look like I've changed. At the end, he won't win, or I can torture him by threatening to kill her if he falls in love with her like most of these disgusting b-s,' Akito thought evilly.

When Kyo, Yamato, and Yuki got their sticker, Akito gave Kyo a warm smile, but when the cat grabbed his sticker, Akito pulled him in a hissed"Did you miss me Kyo? I promise I'll make your life h- if you go on in the contest. I'll spill your secret about being cursed, and everyone will be disgusted when I take your beads. Now we wouldn't want that do we."

Akito let Kyo go as he placed his fake smile on again and the next sticker to Yamato. Once it was Yuki's turn, the head of the Sohma gave him a less threatening threat. "Yuki…you've grown and changed since I last saw you. Wanting to win Tohru's heart? I never thought of that happening. Good luck on the auditions. I'm sure you'll get to the final round since I'm here," Akito lied.

Yuki glared at him and yank the sticker and left. 'Akito has a plan. I have to be on my guard or else. Maybe I should talk to the cat and see if we agree for a change,' he thought.

Once the guys got their number and split up, it was time to let the fun begin, in Uo's case.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Number 101, Justin," Uo called out from a room. He gave a slight gulp as he entered as each one felt pity for another. "OK, let's get to the point. Scenario 1, you're at work, and you've just received word that Tohru is at the hospital. What do you do?" Uo barked.

"…I…um…I…would…" he stammered looking at Hana and Uo. "I…would ask which hospital, buy some get well flowers and visit her to see if she was alright after work…" he said with more confident. Uo was about to yell 'WRONG', but Hana didn't let her.

"Say it was your first year anniversary as a couple, what would you do?" Hana asked.

"Hmm…well let's see…I know what NOT to do…Never ever do nothing or even forget the date. Roses don't seem to work either..." he said talking to himself.

'This guy is a nutcase,' Tohru's best friends thought. Uo was up to her last nerve from this lunatic. "NEXT!" screamed Uo as this surprised the young man as he hurriedly left.

This went on for a while until it was Kyo's turn….

Julian left without a sudden scream from the blonde manger as well as some few lucky ones. The line in for 101-205 was getting shorter, but so was Kyo's patience. He was glad that his turn was next so this could all be over, but that meant he had to deal with Akito.

The orange hair young man entered the room and once Uo and Hana saw him, Uo noticed his hair as well as Hana noticing something about his denpa wave that was strange though it didn't stick out as much as his outfit.

"Hey Hana, it's that guy that has Kyoko-san's hair color," she whispered. Hana nodded her head in remembrance.

"Will you just stop whispering and ask me the questions, d-it!" Kyo shouted.

"Hold you horses, Carrot Top. You know, that attitude won't help you get to the second round," she bellowed back.

"Carrot Top? My name's not Carrot Top you d- woman! As for winning, I don't care. My d- cousin entered me, and I'm only here to beat Yuki!" he roared.

"Well, I don't know what this rivalry is about, but if you want to beat him, then shut your mouth and listen. What's up with that ridiculous costume anyway?" the ex-thug yelled.

Kyo shut his mouth, but not before glaring at her and saying, "Long story."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM 

Tohru was siting with Akito listening to the voices as some of them did their best to win her heart. She had to admit that some of them were good and kinda cute, but Akito seemed to be bored out of his mind. The singer didn't even know if he was actually paying attention. Most of the guys had picked out love songs to sing. Tohru wanted to stretch her legs out and see how the others were doing. Unfortunately, she picked a bad time. She was a hallway down from the room where the line ended where she heard yelling and arguing. Tohru gave a long sigh knowing how over-protective her friends were, but they didn't have to scare people off. Tohru quickened her pace. As she walked by, the young men blushed. She brushed against the second person in front of the line, not knowing who is was. The brown young woman opened the door to interrupt.

"Oh, hello Tohru-kun. What are you doing here?" Hana asked calmly as the girl saw Uo ready to beat Kyo up.

"I wanted to see how it was going that's all," she cheerfully, "and you can hear the fighting from outside to the hallway," she added.

"It's going fine. Just some trash here and there. Do you wanna stay and listen for a bit?" Uo asked.

"Sure."

"OK, Carrot Top, what would you do on your first date with Tohru?" Uo asked.

"That's easy. Buy some flowers, pick her up, and go out for a nice dinner and movie," he replied carelessly.

"That was an actual decent answer too. Hmmm, you might a have chance," Uo said impressed.

"Question two: If Tohru was poor and lived in the streets with people bullying her, what would you do?" Hana stated.

"Save her and beat them to a bloody pulp."

"Final question. Will you tell Tohru that you've been cheating on her if you do?" Uo and Hana said in unison. This question had been asked so many times, and from their waves, Hana could feel if they were lying or not.

Kyo paused for a moment thinking about a violent brown hair girl, Kagura. She wasn't that bad, it was just because she liked him, right? But why was he thinking about her now? Kyo shook his head and hesitantly answered, "I don't know…it depends on the situation. Maybe I would tell because she deserves to know."

Uo looked at him weirdly and said, "OK, it wasn't so bad Carrot Top. You might have what it takes to make it to the final." With that, Kyo left with a confused heart.

"So Hana, what does your wave read?" Tohru asked wondering how they do this.

"I can't really tell. First of all, his denpa wave is really strange from everyone else like it's not human. Second, something was keeping him back from answering the last question. His heart is still confused about love, and there might be another in his heart, but his other answers seemed sincere," Hana replied in her infamous monotone voice.

"So he might cheat on Tohru? Not when I'm here he won't," Uo started yelling again.

"W…wait. He's still confused right? I think we should give him a chance since all his other answers were appropriate," the singer defended him.

Uo sighed, "You're too nice. I'll put him on for one of the lasts, K. NEXT!"

Yamato Nakano opened the door and made a big entrance to catch Tohru's attention. Uo looked disgusted as she let Hana begin.

"You're rich, Tohru's rich. If you marry her, you two would be really rich. Everyone likes being rich, and guys will do anything to be rich. Do you like her for her prettiness, money, or personality traits?" Hana seemed to raise an eyebrow.

"Personality traits of course. How can you love a girl just by how they look, and how much money is in her bank account?" Yamato said with reassurance.

Tohru looked impress as well as her best friends.

"OK, hot shot. Since you like Tohru's personality, care to explain which trait you like and don't in detail?" Uo emphasized.

Yamato just smiled and replied, "Her smile brightens the room. Her voice is like angels singing, but other than that, I don't really know her well so until then, that's all I can say."

Uo thought, 'He's not doing so bad either. Maybe there's hope after all.'

"I see…Then one finally question. If this relationship works out, where would the two of you live and how many kids would you have?" Hana inquired.

"I would buy the most biggest and most expensive house because nothing is too good for me…her. As for kids, I don't really plan on it, but if she wants some, then that's fine with me."

"Not bad," the blonde said, making him look good. Yamato didn't need to hear it twice left.

"Uo-chan, Hana-chan, do you two like him?" Tohru questioned noticing Uo's approval.

"He's one of the few that we've let go freely, right Hana-chan?" Uo said calmly.

"His aura gives off greed, but I have a feeling he will be more trouble to us as well as be in one of the finals. Akito seems to like him as well, but at the end, it will be your choice Tohru," the black hair young woman stated.

"Greed? I don't like the sound of that. There's more to him than meets the eye then," Uo murmured before screaming next.

Yuki stepped in and his gaze met Tohru's. For a slight moment, those two didn't notice their surrounding, but stared into the eyes of each other. Hana sneezed, which got the two's attention as they blushed.

"So you're a Sohma too? Are you related to the dimwitted orange head and the weird music dealer?" Uo butted in.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I see. Well, let's get this over with. Do you like Tohru for her beauty, fame and wealth, or personality?" Uo asked the same question she asked Yamato hoping if anyone can give a better answer.

Yuki looked at Tohru again with a earnest look as he responded, "I don't know," he started as Uo was looking mad, "I don't really care for money as long as she's happy and well. She's really pretty especially when she smiles, but I would go with personality, but I haven't really gotten to know her well. I hope to though."

Uo and Hana looked pleased. Tohru just blushed and stared at Yuki.

"Very well. You two are starting a family and have to buy a house. Where would you buy it?" Hana wondered how he was going to reply compared to Yamato.

"I have really never thought about that except I know it would be somewhere nice, and a place we both like to raise our kids if we do get marry," the silver young man said with confidence.

"If you cheated on her, what would you do?" Uo asked making sure he was for real.

"I would explain the situation with her and say I'm sorry. If she's the one I love the most, then she deserves to know, and I want our relationship to be strong and on trust," Yuki said firmly though not really sure why he would cheat.

The three gawked at the purple-eyed man with awe. Out of all the guys, he had to be one of the best answers to the questions. With the look on the singer's eyes when he entered, only fate knew they were destined to be.

Yuki was getting uncomfortable with the looks. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to leave, but with the blank looks, Yuki slipped out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: **I'm so weird…My first chapters always seem to be the best. Don't give up on my story because it might suck in some chapters. (puppy dog eyes)

I updated sooner than I thought. If I get lots of reviews and depending on my amount of homework, I'll try to update quick!

Hoped you liked it!

RR PLEASE!


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**You all are going to be SO MAD at me, but please don't. As you know, Lent starts tomorrow, and I decided to give up……..(gulp) manga/anime…Yes, this means reading Fruit Baskets and other stories. I won't be updating until Easter. I'd thought you'd like to know if you're wondering about my long update. **

**-Blue**


	4. Audition I with Akito

**Author's Note: **THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH for waiting! GEEZ, you have NO clue how hard it was giving it up! There were so many chapters I wanted to read from but I couldn't. As promised, I'm posing it up on Easter so HAPPY EASTER!

Anyway, it seems that one of my readers want me to type the cuss words out. People haven't had problems with it, but if you do, tell me, and which ever has the most will win. I personally don't like typing/saying the cuss words, but I can ask my friend to type it. VOTE so I know!

**S.B. Kisses: **Thanks for your review, and I'm glad you understand!

**KaguyaEvenstar: **Glad you like it! Thanks for being understanding!

**Sami the archangel: **I won't type the cuss words on this chapter, but I will on the next if the majority vote for it.

**Missblondie: **Would you forgive me if I dedicated the next chapter for you and post two chapters today?

**yi wen1776: **Hmm…thanks for the suggestions. I think I will use at least one of those songs on upcoming chapters. THANKS! Feel free to give suggestions.

**Orlando-Bloom-Luver: **I can't believe you actually did that…Actually…I can, but oh well. Thanks for your review!

**o.oxanimefreakxo.o: **Yeah, I know, but I want to, but I'm never ever giving up anime ever again!

**Sarah **(Love of Furuba)To me, it's hard to write the evil part, but don't worry. I'll put some Akito POV, but it'll pretty much be the same. It's OK if you don't know what Lent is, but thanks for being understanding!

I'm in a rush so sorry if there are any mistakes or anything!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

Auditions I

Auditions with Akito

Yuki gave a sigh of relieve. The first part was over, but now it meant having to deal with Akito. He wasn't in a rush to get there, right? Maybe he should quit and not meet Akito again though he wouldn't hear the end of it from the cat. Then, Tohru entered his mind. 'If I quit, then I won't be able to see her any more…but what does she have to do with this? Akito wouldn't let me go to the next round even if I wanted to,' the rat thought. He sighed. This is a big dilemma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three young women were impressed though you couldn't tell if Hana was. Uo was going to break the silence, but Hana knew what her blonde friend would say, so she answered, "His wave is very much like the other two Sohmas. They have strange waves. I wonder if all Sohmas' do. I feel his wave was honest and every word spoke from his heart, but what Kyo-san was said about beating him intervenes with a small part of his answer coming from that thought about being here and answering the questions from the heart."

"Well, that's good enough for me. I'll just put him on the list, and we'll have to see what type of singing voice he has. Before I bring in the next contestant, Tohru, do you mind telling us about your relationship with him? You two seem to know each other," Uo asked suspiciously.

"Umm…r…relationship? Well, he helped me that one day when I needed directions to the store to buy some things for breakfast. He was here early today, and he asked me where to auditorium was, but that's pretty much it," she answered shyly, not bothering to mention how she held his hand while guiding him to the auditorium.

"I see…Tohru…Do you like him?" Hana asked.

Tohru's face slightly blushed. She quickly answered, "He's kind and handsome…but I wouldn't say I like him just because I just met him twice."

Uo and Hana nodded their heads not wanting to push it any more.

"Well then, NEXT!" Uo yelled. The next person came in scared, but when he saw the brown hair singer with a smile; he got more confident and less scared, but that was going to change.

"OK, Uo-chan, Hana-chan, I'm gonna go back to listen to the others. I'll see you, later OK?" Tohru said and left.

When he heard this, his face whitened. Now no one in the room could stop Uo from yelling.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Yuki felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around with a confused look.

"Don't you think you should get in line for the singing portion?"

"Honda-san, what are you doing?" he asked surprised that she left so early.

"I was going to go back to Akito. I don't really think he's listening to them sing though," she replied cheerfully.

"Oh. Well, if you're going to go to the auditorium, want to walk together?" the rat asked.

The singer nodded her head. The auditorium was on the other side of the building. Tohru wanted to start a conversation, but she didn't want to be nosy.

"What made you enter the contest," she wondered as it slipped out of her mouth.

Yuki was startled by the question as he turned his head toward her. "Oh, my cousin entered me. I don't know why, but since he entered me, I might as well go," he answered.

Tohru looked kinda hurt, but managed to reply a small 'Oh'.

Yuki saw this and tried to change the subject by asking her a question. "Do you like being a singer?"

Tohru's face changed from hurt to happy. "YUP! I love making my fans happy, especially seeing their expressions during my concerts. The orphanages that I sing at a few times a year are happy when I come and bring them gifts. I couldn't have done it if it wasn't for Akito-san," she said cheery with an ease look on her face.

'She can make anyone happy with her smile. I can see why the kids at the orphanages like her,' Yuki thought as a grin showed, 'but Akito helped? Akito's planning something, and if Tohru gets hurt, I promise I'll beat him up,' he swore.

"I'll see you in there. Good luck," she whispered when she saw the ending point of the singing line.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The black hair sly music dealer, Akito, was bored out of his mind. He knew who was going to win this, and he saw no point in the auditions. He had helped and told Yamato all he needed to know to pass Uo's and Hana's judgement. Now it was Tohru's turn to agree. Yamato winning wasn't really that was on his mind. It was seeing Yuki and that disgusting cat here. It will be fun toying with their minds like before. He might have gone missing for seven years, but he still hasn't changed and is still the head of the family.

Akito's thoughts were interrupted. Tohru plastered a smile as she plopped down sitting next to Akito. The music dealer thought she was smiling because of Yamato so a smirk appeared.

"So my dear Tohru, do you mind telling me what's with the smiling face?" Akito asked friendly.

"It's nothing. I'm just getting along very well with one of the contestants that's all," she replied.

"Oh really? Care to tell me who that lucky person is?" Akito asked, already knowing whom.

"Oh, I think you know him. His name is Yuki. Are you two brothers because you two look alike?" she told him.

'Yuki? YUKI! That insolent fool ruined my plans. Why wasn't that dYamato flirting with her! If he doesn't go with his end of the bargain then I shall have to add some plans of my own, but not to worry. I can always exterminate to pests, even if he is family,' the head of the Sohma family thought.

Tohru looked at him waiting for an answer. Akito finally snapped out of his thoughts and replied, "No, Tohru-chan, we're cousins."

"Oh, I see."

The two sat and listen in silent for moments until Akito broke the silence when it was Kyo's turn to sing.

Akito and Tohru saw the orange hair man walk to the stage without ease, but also glaring at Akito.

"Well…if it isn't Kyo. I see you're still the same as always. Now lets see how you're singing is, you dis…I mean, you dear cousin," he stopped himself remembering Tohru was here.

Kyo grabbed the microphone and motion the guy to play the song. (**A/N: **I don't own these songs, and I'll post the English version in the bottom.)

_"Eien" no imi ga mada wakaranai kedo_

_Omoide ni kawaru toki nani ka ga hajimaru yo_

Ima demo tokidoki kimi no yume wo miru 

_Odayaka na hoshi no furu yoru ni_

_Furimuita kimi wa nani ka iikakete_

_Sono kage wo asa no hikari keshite iku_

_Zutto issho ni itai yo to ie mo sezu_

_Damatte te wo furu shika dekinakatta ano koro..._

_"Sayonara" no kizu ni mune ga itamu kedo_

_Atarashii deai wo ima wa shinjite itai_

_Kisetsu wa megutte me ni utsuru sora wa_

_Kinou yori mabushiku mieta yo_

_Kimi ga ita shiin ippo fumidashite_

_Arukidasu Mou furikaeri wa shinai_

_Senaka wo mukete sono ato no tameiki mo_

_Kimi to sugoshita koto no kinen ni nareba ii ne?_

_Ashita e to tsuzuku michi wa tookute mo_

_Atatakai kaze ga soko ni wa fuite iru_

_"Eien" no imi ga mada wakaranai kedo_

_Omoide ni kawaru toki nani ka ga hajimaru yo_

_"Sayonara" no kizu ni mune ga itamu kedo_

_Atarashii deai wo ima wa shinjite itai_

Once he finish the song, Tohru applauded for him while Akito looked stunned to see him sing so well. The music dealer knew that he would have to let him go to the next round because Tohru was here.

Kyo's face turned red from the attention as he walked of the stage and out the doors to go home. As he did this, Yamato walked up the stage ready to sing.

_Mokuyoubi no yo-jikan-me madogiwa wa watashi dake no tokutou-seki_

_Jugyou ja narawanai kamoku_

_Donna ni ooku no hito no naka kara demo_

_Isshun dake de anata no sugata chanto mitsukeru_

_Itsu ka super duper love love days hajimaru_

_Nokosazu tabete sodatete ikou kono kimochi_

_Anata ni tsutaeru yuuki honto wa mada nai kuse ni_

_Koko de me ga atchaeba ii na Nante sukoshi negatta_

_Itsu mo mimamotte kureru kono sora no_

_Aosa ni yatto kizuita you na ki ga suru_

_Harikiri-sugite pinto ga bokechatta shashin-mitai_

_Chika-sugite mienai mono ga ippai_

_Itsu ka super duper love love days hajimaru_

_Nokosazu tabete sodatete ikou kono kimochi_

_Dare ni mo zettai mane no dekinai koto da to omou_

_Sekai de hajimete no koi wo shite iru yo Sugoku anata ni_

Tohru clapped again, but his voice wasn't good as Kyo's. Akito surprisingly approved and clapped.

Yamato gave a smile and went outside of the auditorium.

It was finally Yuki's turn. He was nervous because no one had heard him sing before, and now he would have to in front of Tohru and…Akito. He took a deep breath and took a step on the stage.

Tohru gave the rat a smile for reassurance when she saw him. Akito noticed this and cussed.

Yuki returned her smile and nodded so the guy could play the tape.

_Nagai nagai sakamichi no tochuu de tsumazuite_

_Itai nani ka ga kirete mou arukenai_

_Tsumasaki tachi mitai na hibi demo itsuka kitto_

_Tsuyoku naritai to miageru sora wa takaku_

_Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo fui ni watashi o tamesu_

_Mou ikudo koeta darou_

_Hitori nakiakashita yoake_

_Chiisa na kesshin kurikaeshi aruite yuku no_

_Harahara to yuki no mau michi mo haru ni wa hana_

_Kizutsukeau hi ga aru keredo demo heiki_

_Hontou wa dare mo ga yasashikute motomeatteru_

_Kanashikute kanashikute kokoro chigiresou na yoru_

_Sore demo nao shinjite miru_

_Hosoi kibou tsunaide_

_Koraete mo koraete mo ochiru namida nara ii no_

_Ame ga furu hageshiku furu_

_Subete o nagashiteku_

_Ikiru no wa kurushii no onaji kurai suteki na no_

_Ima o koete koko o koete_

_Mata waratte misete_

_Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo sono te ni dakishimete yukeru_

Tohru stared was confounded. He had a really sweet sing voice, not too deep or high, and the words touched her heart. This was the second time he had surprised her. Akito was startled too. He clapped, which gave Yuki a baffled look.

"Splendid Yuki. I never knew you could sing so well. I'm sure you'll make it to the next round, right Tohru?" he stated.

"Of course!"

The rat gave a weak smile. He walked off the stage. Yuki didn't have anything else better to do so he decided to walk around until it was eight.

After about another hour, the auditions were finally over. The four were supposed to meet up at the room where Hana and Uo had their chitchat with the contestants.

"Those were some of the worse guys. They don't deserve to breathe the same air as Tohru-kun. I'm losing my voice because of them," Uo said rubbing her neck.

"Eh? Uo-chan, do you want me to get you some water?" Tohru asked worriedly.

"No, it's OK Tohru. We can go get something to eat after we pick fifty people for next Saturday," the blonde told her.

"Let's start with contestant number 1…" Uo started getting out her notes.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Two hours later they had finally picked out fifty eligible people. Not wanting to work any longer, they typed it up, print it, and taped it on the front doors of the radio station. By now, everyone's stomach was growling for food.

"That's it. Let's go to the nearest café or restaurant 'cuz I am starved," Uo complained. The two young women agreed, but Akito had other plans.

"I'm sorry, but there is business I must attend. I shall be seeing you later then," he apologized and quickly left.

Uo shrugged and ushered them to the nearest food place, which also happened to be the place that a Sohma worked.

The three entered a nice cozy Japanese restaurant with all the furniture decorated to be like a Japanese dining room. It had the low table and the cushion seats along with sliding doors so they could have privacy. The soft music gave it a nice scene until they heard yelling and screaming from a room near the back.

"Dit woman! I can feed on my own. I don't know why we all had to have dinner together just because of a dcontest, Momiji!" yelled a familiar voice.

Suddenly, another voice interrupted him. "You should be glad that he invited you, stupid cat! Now will you shut up and eat. You're loud voice is disturbing the other guests!" Yuki shouted at Kyo.

"You know what! Forget the dfood. Let's fight! This time I'll beat you for sure, you drat!" he bellowed.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You're going down. You're never going to beat me no matter how many times you try," the rat said in a much calmer manner.

"Oh, yeah? Bring it on!" the orange hair man stated getting ready in fighting position until the doors opened.

"Huh? Well if it isn't Carrot Top," Uo said. "I told you he sounded familiar," she told Hana and Tohru.

"Uo-chan, it's not nice to barge into someone else's dinner," Tohru hissed.

The Sohmas' who were there, stared at the three uninvited guests. Of course they knew who one of them were, and Shigure and Ayame immediately jumped on her.

"My, my. What a beautiful woman! My I ask this young princess her name? Maybe we can come to my home tonight and…" Ayame started.

"AAYA! How could you do this to me? Are you cheating right it front of me!" Shigure said in shock.

The three girls were getting disturbed of this weird conversation.

Hatori, a black hair man, noticed this and had to put a stop of this. "Ayame, Shigure, don't you know how to behave in front of guests?" he said as anger marks appeared.

Ayame immediately shut up as well as the dog.

Yuki stood up and walked to the door to apologize, "I'm sorry you had to see this…er… unpleasant scene. I beg you to forgive us, but those two," he pointed to his brother and the dog, "have a mental disability of being prevented to beautiful young woman as yourself."

"HEY!" Shigure and Ayame started, but Yuki gave them a look.

"In return of your inconvenience, why don't you join us for dinner. I'm sure Momiji won't mind, do you?" he said in a soothing voice.

"Nope. I get to finally meet Tohru Honda! How are you? Welcome to my restaurant. I'll go get more seats for you three," he said rushing to get more seats.

"A..are…are you sure this that we're not intruding? I mean, you don't have to repay us," Tohru asked quickly.

"Tohru-kun, it's free food! Come on, don't you want to get to know the contestants more," the blonde whispered to her. "I'm starved," she said as she sat on the floor and started grabbing some food.

"Hey! Get your own food, dit!" Kyo yelled grabbing some food of his own. The others stared in sweatdrop.

When Momiji came back, Yuki did introductions. He introduced all eleven of the other cursed Sohmas'.

Hana was quiet as always took note that all the others Sohma had a strange wave. 'This is very strange indeed. I wonder why they have strange waves,' she thought.

"Honda-san," Kagura started.

"Oh, please call me Tohru," she insisted.

"OK, Tohru-chan, um…I was wondering if you know if Kyo made the next round?" she asked worriedly.

Uo answered for her, "Yeah. Both him and Yuki got to the next round. You don't have to go back and check."

Kagura's kind personality changed in anger mode. "WHAT! Kyo, how could you? I thought you loved me!" she started to beat him up. "I will lock you up and won't let you out until the whole thing is over," she threatened. "Hmm…or…" the brown hair young woman turned her attention to Tohru, "What do you like about him? Do you love him the way I do? Why else would he make it to the next round? Would you love him no matter what? Even if mmmphmmph," everyone around her put their hands around her mouth so she wouldn't expose the secret.

Uo started to laugh. "Tohru didn't choose in this round and won't be until we narrow it down to ten. He was one of the lasts one who made it. I wouldn't worry about it, but I don't know why you would go to the contest if you have a girl," Uo said drinking her second glass of sake.

Kagura began to calm down, but this only started Ayame to say something.

"Oh, I knew you would make it Yuki. My guidance did help. Oh, Yuki, I must make you an outfit to help make you win Tohru-san's heart," he told Yuki. Now the silver hair man turned to face Tohru. "Tohru-san, what do you think of my dear brother?" he asked in hush tones.

Tohru blushed and Ayame saw this. "Aw, just like I thought. No one can resist my brother, especially when he looks like his brother," Ayame praised himself.

Yuki heard this and blushed also, but had to hit his brother.

"Don't say such nonsense! How dare you compare me to you?" he yelled as the siblings started bickering.

Tohru thought, 'This was a side I never thought to see. He has a lot of surprises in store.'

Once dinner was over, everyone was stuffed. Luckily, it was on the house thanks to the rabbit. Slowly, everyone started to leave until the Uo, Hana, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Kagura, and Momiji were left. Momiji had to work until eleven so said good-bye to go check that everything was in place.

"Kyo…will you please walk me home?" the boar asked nicely.

"What? I thought last time was a one time thing," he stated.

"Please?" she asked.

"No," he said firmly, but that wasn't going to stop her.

"YES. YOU. WILL," she said emphasizing each word and dragging him along to her apartment.

"Hey Tohru…How about we ditch Kyo in the next round? I think he already likes somebody or someone already likes him," Uo said as the others watched in amusement at the schizophrenic girl.

"I don't mean to be rude, Sohma-kun, but I was wondering why you, as well as your whole family that I've met today, have strange waves. They don't feel as if they were human," she stated.

Yuki gave a surprised look. 'No one knows. She doesn't know, right? But with her sixth sense, I can't let my guard down, he thought. "Umm…I don't know what you're talking about, but I know that I am human."

Hana nodded her head though he had a suspicion that she didn't believe him.

"Honda-san, I've been wondering why media hasn't come to get an interview or people asking for your autograph?" he changed the subject.

"That's because they're scared of Uo-chan and Hana-chan. The first day when I was popular, Uo-chan and Hana-chan volunteer to be my bodyguards and everyone was afraid of them. I think the only time I get interview is when we appoint it though I'm pretty sure there are paparazzi around," she said cheerfully.

"I see. It's nice that you have caring friends like them," he stated. "Well, it's getting late so I guess I'll be seeing you next week in the second round, Honda-san," he said.

"OK Sohma-kun, bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akito was to meet a certain man at a restaurant later that day. He arrived a minute after Tohru and her friends left and was glad that Momiji wasn't in sight. He knew where Yamato was waiting for him so he let himself go in.

"Good evening, Akito," said the blonde hair man when he entered.

"I would say the same for you if it wasn't for the fact that my dear cousin Yuki has already got Tohru's eyes. I told you to flirt with her and nobody would be in your way, but it looks like we're going to have problems," the cold black pupils bored into Yamato's green eyes.

"Well, how was I supposed to know about this? I thought by doing those little things she would notice. The other young women have," he replied without a care.

"But she's different from other disgusting sluts. Get it through your thick skull!" he yelled in a whispered voice. "I would have had him and the ca…I mean Kyo eliminated if it wasn't for the nosy blonde, the wave freak, and the filthy girl. If Tohru and Yuki talk more and more, than the chances of her choosing him will be greater if you don't take a step in."

"What do you want me to do then?" the most wanted bachelor asked.

"I don't know. Just do something," he said.

The door slid open and a light brown hair woman around Yuki's age stood there with a tray of food smiling. "I have an idea, but in return, I get Yuki."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**Author's Note: **Like I've said, I don't own the songs. If you wanna know where to find it, it's at Okay, here are the translations in order that they showed up:

Cardcaptor Sakura: Kimi Ga Ita Scene/ A Scene with You 

Even though I still don't understand the meaning of "eternity,"

Something starts anew when it becomes memories

Even now, I dream about you at times,

In the nights full of peaceful stars

You turned towards me and were about to say something,

And that shadow is going to disappear in the morning light

I couldn't even say, "I want to stay with you forever,"

But to only wave in silence, at that time

Even though my heart hurts from the wound of farewell,

I now want to believe in a new encounter

Seasons come and go, and the sky that reflects in my eyes

Could be seen brighter than yesterday

From the scene with you, taking a step forward,

I start to walk, without looking back anymore

The sigh after you turned your back on me,

Is it all right to make that a memory of our time spent together as well?

Roads lead into the future, however far,

The warm winds will be blowing in there

Even though I still don't understand the meaning of "eternity,"

Something starts anew when it becomes memories.

Even though my heart hurts from the wound of farewell,

I now want to believe in a new encounter.

**Cardcaptor Sakura: Super Duper Love Love Days**

It's Thursday's fourth hour of school

By the window is just my very own seat.

Doing a study I don't learn

It doesn't matter how many people there are

Just for one second I was able to see you

When is super duper love love days going to start?

Eat every bite and grow this feeling

The feelings that I want to tell you

Really I still don't have the courage to say a thing

Right now here if our eyes can meet it would be good...is what I was wishing for

Every time that this sky protects us

I just finally realized it's blueness.

I got so excited that the focus went blurry

Like a picture real close

There is a lot of things ya can't see

When is super duper love love days going to start?

Eat every bite and grow this feeling

I think no one can ever copy the world's first love towards you.

Fruits Basket: Sky Blue/Sorairo 

Long long is the road oncoming road

Something is hurting and I feel I can't walk on

Standing on tiptoe looking for something everyday but, someday surely

The everchanging sky I look at will be a source of strength

Still there is joy, still there is sadness, and I don't when to expect

either

Still I must carry on, I know

Alone I cry till the dawn comes

With a bit of determination, I continue to walk on

Though my heart is thumping and the snow dances about the road, spring will bring the flower once more

Returning to a painful day here, but I'm ok

Searching to meet a truly kind person

Sadly, Sadly my heart will break during the night

But still I'll believe in what I'm looking for

With my fragile hopes

My wishes will come true, my wishes come true, even though tears may fall, its ok

Though rain is falling, violently falling

All of it is seeping into the ground

Though going on is painful, that same sadness is wonderful

Passing by today, passing by here

To see your smile again

Still there is joy, Still I will hold on to those hands

I posted two chapters for my late update so how about you review twice? This chappie and the next. BTW, I doubt I'll use anymore anime lyrics on my next chapters. I am too lazy to change it now.

R&R PLZ!


	5. Interview and Love Problems

**Author's Note: **This chapter is dedicated for Missblondie. Why? Because she gave me the idea to put the curse in. I wrote this chapter like three times before getting this perfect. Thanks for your help, Missblondie!

Before I forget, I'm not sure 'bout the rating of the story. I put PG-13 to be safe, but if it's not that inappropriate, then I should change it to PG. I don't know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4 

Interview and Love Problems

It was a beautiful, sunny day. The birds were chirping and the sky was cloudless.

Tohru was having a perfect dream before her alarm clock woke her up. Wait….alarm clock?

Tohru lazily pressed the snoozed button and noticed the note by the clock. It read:

Tohru

Meet us at Tokyo Station for an interview with Tokyo Morning News. You'll have an interview with them every week talking about the contestants and the elimination.

We left this morning to make sure everything is set at the station and the fact you overslept. Hurry up and get here! The interview starts at nine. We'll see you there.

Uo and Hana

Tohru looked at the time. It was eight, and she had to be there at nine! She rushed to the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth took a shower, changed, and ran out the door. The singer knew where the station was and decided to quickly rush over there on foot not noticing whom she was bumping into.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Why are we here again?" asked the annoyed, furious cat as he almost got ran over by a car.

"Aw, what's wrong Kyo? Don't you think it's nice to be out of the stuffy house and walk around a bit? Get a whiff of that city smell," Shigure answered.

"Well, you didn't have to take us with you!" Kyo shouted. People started to stare at them wondering what the orange head was yelling about.

"Baka (idiot) cat," Yuki whispered. "Shigure, are you sure it's not distract us from the house when your editor comes by looking for you?" he asked suspiciously.

"What are you talking about? Today's not the 10th is it?" Shigure lied.

'That poor woman,' the rat and cat thought as they shook their head in disbelief.

In that moment, the two felt an impact, and smoke was seen along with a poof sound.

"GOMEN(sorry)! GOMEN! GOMEN!" replied the person who bumped them. The mysterious person feel down with a thump, but instead of landing on the persons, she landed hard on the concrete.

Everyone around them stared and starting whispering among themselves asking, "Where did the smoke from? What happened? Weren't there two people right there?"

The person quickly looked up and wondered whom she jostled into, but instead found a pile of clothes and a white rat and orange cat. The two animals quickly ran into the alley.

Tohru didn't have time for this. She was going to be even later if she wasn't going to leave. She stood up and briskly walked to the station limping. Her left knee was badly scrapped from her fall, but she ignored it.

When she entered the station and met up with Hana, Uo, and Akito, they gasped when they saw her knee.

"Tohru, what happened?" Hana asked worriedly as she kneeled down to examine it.

"I bumped into someone and fell," she replied.

"Who was this jerk? I'll teach him a lesson," Uo said, punching her fist to her hand.

"Uo-chan, don't. I ran into them and fell, but I don't know who it was. When I realized I fell, I found some clothes and a mouse and cat, but no one," Tohru stated.

Akito's face whitened. 'Those fools. What if someone else saw and knows about the secret? I guess we'll have a little chat the next time I see them,' he thought. "Tohru-chan, are you sure that's what you saw? Maybe it was an illusion from a bump in the head?" Akito insisted.

"What are you saying, Akito? That Tohru's lying?" Uo yelled at him.

"No, of course not. It's just not that normal to find clothes and a mouse and cat once you fall," the music dealer tried to defend himself.

"Enough of this argument. Someone get me an first-aid-kit," Hana interrupted.

"I'll go find one," the blonde sighed.

"There you are Tohru. We were wondering when you would show up," stated the assistant manager, Erika. "OMG! What happened to you?" she asked, noticing that Hana was cleaning a large scrap.

"It's nothing, Erika," Tohru insisted.

"If you say so. You're on in five minutes so let me get you into make-up," she dragged Tohru on a chair and getting a make-up artist. "Tohru, once Hikaru introduces you, you're gonna sing the new song you've been working on. After that, you'll head down to sit next to Hikaru and talk about the contest so far, " she told her quickly when make-up was being put on.

Once the make-up was finished, Erika dragged her to the stage where she was going to make her entrance.

"You're on in a few seconds, Tohru. Good luck," she whispered before leaving.

Tohru gulped. It was just like her concerts. Why was she nervous? Millions of people have seen her, but why did this one make her jittery?

She looked over from where she was at and saw the light brown mahogany floor with a red rug. There was a white color couch with a black chair on each side of the couch. Behind the couch was a fake window pretending to look out to downtown. Plants were in various parts of the stage to give it some life.

Once she saw Hikaru coming on stage, she calmed down a bit. It was almost show time.

"GOOD MORNING, JAPAN! Here in Tokyo, it's a bright sunny morning, and today we have a special treat. Instead of listening to the latest hit from a CD, we have Tohru Honda as a guest, and she's gonna start your day by singing you her new, never heard before song, Average Girl," the host said with enthusiasm. (**A/N: **I don't own this song. I repeat. I don't own this song)

Tohru walked up onto the stage, and the audience screamed. Some had posters saying 'I LOVE YOU' or 'I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN'.

Tohru smiled at the audience and remembered, she had to aim to the cameras so the people at home could be watching her. She took a deep breath and began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In that moment, the two felt an impact, and smoke was seen along with a poof sound.

"Dit! Who bumped into us?" Kyo swore.

"I don't know. It's all Shigure's fault for dragging us here," Yuki mummered.

Shigure, who was still in his human form, gave a serious look. Everyone around them were staring and whispering. The only person who would get a good look at what really happened was the girl. Shigure squinted his eyes trying to see who the girl that ran into them was. The smoke was clearing and the person who bumped into them was none other than Tohru. He was going to ask if he could talk to her for a moment, but she walked off quickly.

He would have run after her, but Yuki and Kyo were first priority. He quickly grabbed the clothes and saw the two running to the alley were he followed.

The mass of people were standing, still confused of what had happened. Some saw Shigure run away with the clothes, but assumed that he was a vagabond that really needed new clothes or was a demented man really around, and a police needed to capture him.

A few moments later, the herds of people were vanishing.

The back of the alley, the trio Sohma were breathing hard not because they were tired, but startled by the event that happened.

Another poof was heard, and Yuki and Kyo were naked and quickly changed into their regular clothes.

"Shigure, I am NEVER going anywhere with you again," Kyo screamed.

"It was Honda-san who bumped into us," Yuki stated. "Do you think she saw us?"

"I don't know Yuki, but we can't risk it. From now on, I want you to be careful when you two go to your next audition. We have to tell the others and warn them," Shigure said.

"This is all your fault, you know that right Shigure?" Kyo scolded.

"What? How is it my fault?" he asked acting innocently.

"You were the one who wanted to go out and teasing the deditor," Kyo snapped back.

"Do you think she'll tell Akito?" Yuki said quietly.

Shigure looked at him with his eyes wide. "A…A…Akito? Yuki, what do you know that I don't know?" his face returned grave and paled.

Yuki took a breath, "He's Tohru's music dealer. The baka (idiot) cat and I saw him there on our first audition. He was still same ol' evil b. I hope Tohru doesn't mention it."

"Oh, this might be worse than I thought, and Hatori knew he was here. That's why he was so hesitant to move here. Akito's probably plotting something," Shigure thought out loud. "Let's go home."

When they got home, they found Mit-chan yelling and bawling outside on the porch.

"Excuse me, Mit-chan, but if you must really act this way, please don't do it in front of my house," Shigure said insouciantly and entered the house followed by Yuki and Kyo.

Mit-chan gave an appalled look. Just when she had realized what had happened, it was too late. Kyo locked the door leaving Mit-chan banging on it once more.

Shigure turned on the TV. Just give it about an hour, and he'll give her the chapter.

"Hey Yuki, Kyo, come over here," Shigure barked.

"What do you want you ddog? You already ruined my life by annoying me and entering me into the stupid contest and making me transform into the cat in public. Now what?" Kyo shouted.

"What is it now, Shigure?" Yuki said sternly.

"Look, it's Tohru," he pointed. (**A/N: **This song isn't mine. It's by Barlow Girl. This is sorta a religious song, but don't worry, it's not going to be a Christian theme for the whole story, I just thought this song would be perfect.)

So what if I'm not your average girl

I don't meet the standards of this world

Chasing after boys is not my thing

See I'm waiting for a wedding ring

No more dating

I'm just waiting

Like sleeping beauty

My prince will come for me

No more dating

I'm just waiting

'Cause God is writing my love story

'I would if this is how she really feels,' the rat thought.

Boys are bad that's certainly not true

'Cause God's preparing one for you

If you get tired waiting till he comes

God's arms are the perfect place to run

'I wish Kagura were more like this. Why am I thinking about her? Kyo shook his head. 'It's because she's so annoying and…and always bugging around me. Why does she care about me so much? All I do is yell at her,' the cat started to feel guilty. 'ARG! That's not important. What's important is to beat the drat!' he concluded to himself.

No more dating

I'm just waiting

Like sleeping beauty

My prince will come for me

No more dating

I'm just waiting

'Cause God is writing my love story

Sleep that's the only thing

For me 'cause when I sleep God's

Preparing one for me

No more dating

I'm just waiting

Like sleeping beauty

My prince will come for me

No more dating

I'm just waiting

Like sleeping beauty

My prince will come for me

No more dating

I'm just waiting

'Cause God is writing my love story

No more dating

I'm just waiting

'Cause God is writing my love story

No more dating

I'm just waiting

Once she finished, Shigure was about to turn the TV off, but Kyo and Yuki gave him a threatening look.

Shigure snickered. They were following into his plan hook, line, and sinker. While they busy themselves with the show, he was going to go phone the others for a meeting. After that, deal with Mit-chan. Sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the song ended, Tohru did what she was told. She walked over to Hikaru and sat down next to her.

"That was a great song, Tohru-chan. I bet the everyone listening loved it too," Hikaru complimented.

The audience applauded and whistled. Tohru blushed.

"Now Tohru-chan, I'm curious about this contest that you are holding. I'm sure millions of fans are wondering too. What's it about?" the hostess asked.

"My best friends are the ones who decided to hold the contest. Akito-san is, of course, my music dealer and wanted me to do a duet with a guy. My best friends, Hana-chan and Uo-chan, immediately said no. After a while of convincing, they agreed. The only catch was we hold an audition for a guy to be the duet because my friends thought we should find an average guy," she began.

"Ah, Hana-san and Uo-san. They are very protective of you. First time you came here for an interview, I was nearly beaten up. I still have a bruise to show you," she kidded. "But we know that it's not the only thing the contest was held, right?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"Umm….I have to admit, I've never had a boyfriend before, and Uo-chan and Hana-chan thought it was time for me to get a life outside of my music. Of course the first couple auditions, Akito-san, Uo-chan, and Hana-chan are choosing who will go on to the round where I shall be choosing from there on. Akito-san is judging talent. My friends are determining whether or not they're good enough for me," the singer finished.

"I see. Do you have a favorite, yet?" the hostess asked slyly.

Tohru's face reddened. "I'm guessing be the way you're blushing, you do," Hikaru laughed. "I think we'd all like to know who that lucky guy is, don't you audience?"

The audience started cheering.

Tohru's face was turning redder and redder.

"So, do you mind telling us?"

"If you don't mind Hikaru-chan, as much as I love you, but it's a secret. You'll have to wait like everyone else," Tohru said, relieved that she could make up an excuse.

"Aw, com'on Tohru-chan, why not give us a little hint?" she said, holding out her thumb and index finger to indicate what she meant.

"Well…I can say that he's very mysterious…in a way and very kind," Tohru blushed.

"I think that's all we're gonna get out of her folks, so why don't we bring in our next guest, Akito-san," Hikaru said.

The audience cheered in politeness. No one liked him. Why? Because they all had heard bad rumors about Akito and because of the creepy aura he sends out in a mile radius. They all felt sorry of the pretty, young singer.

When Akito appeared and gave his usual smile, the audience from the set and home all had shivers from the spine.

"Akito-san, what's it like to be working with Tohru?" Hikaru questioned.

'It's sick and horrifying. How could anyone stand for so much annoying smiling and laughing? The only good thing is the money,' he wanted to answer, but knew it wasn't going to end well with him after.

"It's so much fun. Everyday when we come in to work, it's always new and exciting. Her warm smile warms everyone up," he lied.

Everyone knew it was a lie, only poor, dense Tohru thought it was true.

"Do you have any one in mind for Tohru's duet?" Hikaru asked, curiously.

Akito smirked. "Why, yes I do. Have you ever heard of Yamato Nakano?"

"The most hottest, richest, wanted bachelor?" she asked.

"Yes. I have met with him on various occasions and from what I've heard, he's very charming and kind. His kindness led me to how nice Tohru-chan was, and they would be perfect together," Akito insisted. "They both can sing well and he seems to care about her already."

The whole crowd awed. Tohru gave a light smile and blushed.

"Now Tohru, is this the mysterious guy that you have your heart sent out?" Hikaru smiled.

"…Not really, but he seems really nice. I don't really know exactly if I really think of him that way, but he's one of the few who I've talked to," she tried to state it in the way that wouldn't hurt him.

'Dit! She's supposed to fall in love with Yamato. That Yuki is ruining my plans. Yamato and Motoko better hurry up with their part or else things are going to get drastic. I can't wait to get rid of that wretched girl!' he yelled in his mind.

"I'm sure Tohru's friends would like to join us now," the hostess stated, indicating that it was their turn to come in. "So do you have any one in mind for Tohru?" she asked, abruptly.

"Hmph. No one was good enough except for a few, but I don't care as long as he doesn't hurt her," Uo said.

"What about you, Hana?" she asked.

"Some of our contestants had very strange waves. I don't know what it means. Even our own Akito has a strange wave. I think that there is one person good enough for her, but the answer lies with her heart," Hana said in a mysterious voice.

'Dit! I hope she doesn't find out. At least she wasn't with Tohru when she hugged one of my idiotic family member. If anyone found out, I promise you they will pay. Maybe a quick reminder will help…' he thought evilly.

The audience as well as Hikaru stared at her. "OKAAAY! Well, I have a spe……," she started, but was rudely interrupted.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I wanted to give this beautiful young lady this," said Yamato. Hikaru looked mad for the interruption, but was happy when she realized that it was the Yamato that Akito was talking about.

He handed two dozens of red roses to Tohru.

Her eyes widen, and the audience awed. Tohru flinched a bit and flushed. She took the roses and gave a small 'Thank you'.

Everyone was impressed and thought they would be perfect together. Hana, of course, knew better by his wave, but didn't say anything.

Akito smiled. 'Perfect. Everyone likes Yamato. Now all we have to do is get Yuki out of the way.'

"What a special treat! For al of you at home you didn't get it. This is Yamato Nakano, and he dropped by some beautiful red roses to Tohru. These two would be so cute together!" Hikaru said. "Now Tohru, don't you think this pushes Yamato a bit on your list?" she asked.

Tohru was nervous. Akito had scooted over so that Yamato could be sitting next to Tohru. His hand was almost touching hers, but she placed them over her lapped, twitching with her skirt. "…Y…Yes, but I'd like to know the other contestants better also," she said. 'Especially Yuki…' she thought.

"That's all the time we have folks. Catch us next Sunday with more info on the contest," Hikaru said, as the curtains rolled down.

"This was an unexpected surprise, Yamato. I know you and Akito are up to something," Hana hissed so only the two of them could hear.

"Hey Hana, com'on. Akito wants to talk to us. He said to bring Yamato along too," Uo shouted from the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki turned off the TV and went to his room. It looked like Kyo was on the roof again.

He laid on his bed thinking. Jealousy raged inside of him when Yamato came and gave Tohru the roses, but why? He was only in the contest because of Shigure and the idiot cat. But…what was this feeling he was feeling inside? Ever since they met, his heart would always thump harder than usual with the mention of her name. Any guy around her, it mad him jealous. When she smiles, he was happy, but he didn't know why. He didn't like this feeling haunting him, but it never leaves. It was like some one was calling him, trying to give him a sign, but what was it?

Yuki groaned. Maybe all he needed was a walk to clear his head. Yeah, it's just all the stress that's all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Dit! Why does her face keep on showing up?' Kyo thought.

All he wanted to do was go somewhere with peace and nothing would distract him, but her face was everywhere. We're probably wondering whose face, but whom else? Kagura…

Clouds floating by had her boar shape. He closed his eyes and her face popped up.

Every since the song, thoughts of her would appear out of nowhere. He didn't know why. So what if he kept on thinking about her? It meant nothing and always will be. She was just an annoying cousin who would always follow him around. Why did she care about him anyway? It wasn't like he was that special. He was a freak. His true form is hideous. No one could stand him, yet she did. Why?

He decided to go to his master's dojo and get his anger and confusion out. This was too weird for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tohru, Uo, Hana, Akito, and Yamato were in Akito's limo. They were heading to a restaurant to have brunch. The five were silent until Tohru broke the silence.

"So what are our plans for Saturday?" Tohru asked. "You've already picked out people from their voices and personality. What now?" she asked in curiosity.

"That's a good question, Tohru. What are you guys planning next?" Yamato asked also.

"You know, since you're a participant, we're not allow to answer, but let's just say it has something to do with poise," Uo hinted.

"I see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki was walking down the street still confused. The walk wasn't really helping him. He sighed.

"Yuki-san!" someone shouted to him.

He sighed once more. This day could not be getting any worse.

He turned around and gave a forceful smile. "Hello (name)-san. How are you?" he asked politely.

"I'm fine," Motoko replied. "Fancy meeting you here, eh? I heard that you're in the contest trying to win Tohru Honda's heart. I never thought of you like that going after a girl," she said smoothly.

"My cousin entered me. I only went because of him," the rat replied, hoping the conversation would end soon.

"So you don't like her?" she asked.

"….No," Yuki said briefly before leaving.

'YES! Now, just let Akito and Tohru hear this and Yuki shall be mine,' she thought aloud, pressing the stop button on the recorder.

'I wasn't lying, was I?' Yuki thought. 'I don't like Honda-san. I think I love her, but she'll never like me. My heart is still confused,' he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shihan (master), what do I do? You know Kyo-kun the best," Kagura asked.

"I'm sorry, Kagura. I can't help you on this. Kyo's heart is not something I know the best. He might be stubborn, but somehow, feelings of love are still buried deep inside of him. One day, it will blossom and he will finally understand, but until then, love will be hard for him to understand," Kazuma told her.

"I see…Well, I better get going. I promised Kisa I'd take her shopping," the boar said. "Thanks for listening though."

"Your welcome. Be careful," the gray hair man said.

Just when she left, he heard punching and screams coming from the dojo.

"Kyo, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Master, I'm…I'm sorry for not telling you that I was here. It's just…I'm so confused," Kyo began.

"Confused about what, my son?" Kazuma asked concernedly.

"It's about Kagura. I can't stop thinking about. Ever since the ddog entered me into the contest; I can't stop thinking about her. She's so annoying, and yet that's all I can think about is her," Kyo shouted, punching the bag.

"What about Tohru Honda?" he asked.

"What does she have to do with anything?" Kyo asked.

"What do you think about her?"

"What do I think? I dunno. She's just some singer that I'm trying to win to beat the drat," Kyo shrugged.

"So you don't like her. What if she liked Yuki? Would you like her?" he asked once more.

"Of course! I'd show her that I'm better than Yuki and that if she had to choose, it would be me!" he shouted.

Kazuma sighed. "Kyo, love is not about winning or losing to your opponent. Love is two people that care for each other and will do anything for the other no matter what. You can't force someone to love you, and you can't make someone not love you. We are all different and for each of us, love is something we can grow upon and strengthen, not by hurting others for your own self," he stated.

Kyo thought about this. 'You can't force someone to love you…That's what Kagura tries to do to me. You can't make someone not love you…I can't do that to Kagura either. …Not by hurting others for your own self…I guess that means the contest,' he thought.

"…Will do anything for the other no matter what…If that's true then why doesn't Kagura stop bugging me when I tell her?" Kyo asked.

"You don't understand yet, Kyo. Think about it some more and come back when you have found your answer," he said.

"But Shishou (master)…"

"Not until you're ready," he ordered. 'It looks like his heart is starting to blossom afterall.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In an dark alley, two people met.

"Excellent work, Motoko," Akito praised.

"Hmph, it wasn't that hard. I don't see why he's in the contest if he doesn't like her," Motoko said, looking at her nails. "Now all we need to do is let Tohru listen to it. Before you know it, she'll come crying to Yamato and fall in love with him. When are you going to let her hear it?" she asked.

"Soon, but not now. If my dear Yuki does begin to get Tohru to fall in love, then I'll let her listen to the tape," Akito told her.

"Why not now? It'll be so much quicker. That way I can get Yuki," Motoko whined.

"Yes, it would be faster, but Yuki might like Tohru later and that would be the perfect time," Akito stated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: **Kinda long, but I think you deserve it since I couldn't update until today.

R&R PLEASE!


	6. Karaoke and Akito

**Author's Note: **Hmm…I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been busy with homework and stuff…especially author alerts…

**Sarah's Love of Furuba: **Thanks for reviewing twice!

**Cardcaptor Soldier: **Uhh…I don't know where you learned that, but Onii-chan and Nii-chan are the same. I've seen it used both ways for older brother, but I don't know which one is right, so I used Onii-chan. Older sister is Onee-chan or Nee-chan. See that different? I'm glad to make you feel happy?

**o.oxanimefreakxo.o: **Thanks!

**KaguyaEvenstar: **Both actually. The anime kinda leaves off stuff so the book takes it's place though it's not in the same order as the anime.

**Black Winged Angel Sami: **I changed the rating. Listen, but I'm not going to type to cuss words and never will! I don't like the cuss words, but since Kyo cusses, then I have to for the characteristic.

**Rath lover: **Glad you like it!

**Catherine b: **Hehe…will I'm not very good, but thanks!

Chapter 5 

--Karaoke and Akito--

"WHAT!" Rin exclaimed. "You're just joking, right?"

"Yeah, I mean, for years now, nothing like this has happened," Haru stated.

"Yuki, Kyo, are you sure that NO one saw you?" Hatori asked firmly.

"Well, you see…that's the thing," Shigure started.

"Shigure, what do you mean?" Hatori asked.

"Tohru Honda was the one who bumped into us. People around stopped when the smoke appeared. Once the smoke cleared, it was the usual thing, and we ran into the alley. Shigure grabbed our clothes. I'm pretty sure that no one saw us transform except for Tohru," Yuki told everyone.

"I see. So if Tohru knows, then Akito could find out," Hatori reasoned.

"I already have, Hatori," said a familiar voice.

The Sohmas' face turned pale as they turned to the owner of the voice.

"Well, aren't you happy to see me? I'm sure Yuki and Kyo were," Akito said.

Silence filled the air.

"I see you are able to speak about me behind my back, but have no guts to say it in front of my face," he smirked. "Now, as for the curse. I didn't think you fools would mess it up. I mean, who would like you when they see your _true_ form," he emphasized true as Kyo twitched. "In this case, Kyo and Yuki since you both want to win Tohru's heart, but the question is…do you love her?" Akito gave a mischievous grin. "That's beside the point. Luckily for you insolent fools, Tohru didn't know who she bumped into though she did see an orange cat and a white rat along with some clothes on the ground," Akito stated.

Everyone in the room knew the story. They were waiting for the punishment. No one leaves without some kind of torture once something like this happens. Of course Akito hadn't changed even after all these years. He just left, but wrote a letter saying how we should be careful about the curse and one-day he'll return. If anyone found out about the curse or was close, there would be punishment for EVERYONE even if they didn't do anything.

"As for the punishment," he started, "I shall be lenient this time since it has been the first time we've seen each other for all these years."

Akito fingered all of the Sohmas' closer to him one by one.

When it was Ritsu's turn, his was the most dramatic. He was the only who had the nerve to spoke.

"I'M SORRY! IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT THAT YOU HAD TO COME! IF I WAS THERE WITH YUKI AND KYO, NONE OF THIS WOULD EVER HAPPEN! I'M SORRY! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" Ritsu shouted.

Shigure poked him in his weak spot, and he fell down.

One by one, they all got a blow in the face except for Yuki and Kyo.

"Yuki, I'm sure you remember the black room," Akito said nonchalantly. "It just happens, I have one in my house. Maybe a day or two in there will remind you who is in charged. I will pick you up later today, Yuki."

Yuki's face turned pale. 'NO! Anything but that,' he thought. Everyone else felt commiserated for him and yet, his face showed no emotion.

"As for you, you filthy cat, I'm sure you wouldn't mind dropping out of the contest and leaving town. I don't wish to see your face, especially your true form, but since I'm being kind, I'll give you a month to leave and you can figure the contest by yourself. I don't even think you'll make it to the next round, so save yourself from the humiliation," Akito ordered. With that, he left.

A few minutes after he left, Kagura started to whine about how cruel Akito was and started making promises to visit him and cook him dinner.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Shigure spoke up. "How 'bout we do some karaoke?" he asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Can't you ever be serious and not think about your self?" Hatori mummered.

"What are you talking about Hatori? I thought we should have some fun before Yuki's and Kyo's punishment begins," Shigure defended.

"Yes, by doing what you want. You were bugging me all last weekend if I wanted to go to a bar and do karaoke with you," the seahorse stated.

"You're no fun, Hatori!" the dog complained.

"Actually, it doesn't sound like a bad idea. I'm in," Haru piped up.

"I wanna go too, but I have to go work," Momiji said.

"Can I come too?" Kisa whispered.

"If Kisa's going, then I'll go," Hiro said.

"Is it OK for me to come?" Ritsu asked no one in particular.

"I would like to come also," Kureno said.

"I'll go," Yuki stated.

"If the rat's going, then count me in! I'll show all of you that I'm a better singer than the d--- rat!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo, you have to dedicate the song for me!" Kagura exclaimed. "I want to spend every second with you now that Akito's making you leave."

"If my little brother is going, then it is only right for his older brother to accompany him to show where he got his good looks from. I'll show you some of my moves on stage," the snake told Yuki. "I need to inform Miine-chan that I won't be coming in today."

Yuki gave an annoyed look. This was going to be a long night.

"Hatori, Rin, you are going to miss out on the fun. Are you going to come? You know you want to," Shigure said, trying to convince them.

Hatori sighed, "Well…someone has to baby-sit you and Ayame."

"HEY!"

"I'll go only if you don't embarrass me," Rin caved in.

Hatori and Kureno drove the gang to the most popular karaoke place, Tokyo Teen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I love karaoke!" Tohru burst out.

"We know. That's why we think it is time for a girls' day out," Uo told her.

"We haven't had a girls' day out since last year. You've been working hard, Tohru," Hana said.

"Are you sure?" Tohru said uneasy.

"We rarely have free time like this. Let's not waste it. I have it all planned out," Uo said, ushering them out of the hotel and into the limo.

"Where are we going for karaoke?" Tohru asked in curiosity.

"I heard that there's this place called Tokyo Teen has the best karaoke in town. Everyone goes there on weekends so it might be crowded, but we booked it ahead," the ex-thug said.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the restaurant. What Uo said was right. The restaurant was a nice two-story building with red velvet rope outside maintaining order from all the people waiting.

When the limo pulled up in front of Tokyo Teen, everyone outside was suddenly louder. Whispers could be heard from the crowd wondering who was in the limousine. What if it was a celebrity?

The security at the restaurant was advise before they left, and the guards took their place securing Tohru when she got out.

"Wow, it's really popular, but did you have to hire the security?" Tohru hissed at Hana and Uo.

"You never might know who'll run up and do who-knows-what," Hana said. "Besides, we didn't want anyone to ruin our fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ya know, maybe it wasn't smart to go without calling like a week early for reservations," Haru said once they were there.

"Don't worry about it Haru. I made reservations yesterday," Shigure reassured them.

"You make reservations every weekend, but never go, you mean," Hatori said.

"It's not my fault that you never want to go Hatori," the dog grumbled.

"Shigure, are you really obsess with going to this place. I mean, you could just go by yourself," Kureno stated.

"It's not fun going without other people."

The restaurant was bigger inside. There were lots of rooms and some were loud. A large staircase with red carpet stood in the center of the room leading to the second floor. The floor was dark except from where the light was emitting from the lightbulbs on each side of the doors leading to the room. You could see your reflection on the glass tiles. Sakura trees were placed in the front area where you enter.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait along with rest of the crowd," said the greeter of the restaurant.

"I have reservations under Sohma," Shigure said.

"Oh, I see you decide to show up now. After all these weeks, we decided not to keep your reservation. We gave it to another party," she said.

"WHAT!" Shigure yelled. "I demand that you give us that room."

"I'm sorry, but if you had come regularly and keep your appointment, then we wouldn't have given it up," she said in a calmly manner.

"This is all your fault," everyone muttered.

"Now if you will please move, we are busy trying to fit everyone in," she said.

"NO! I have been planning this since it opened. I won't move until you give us a room," Shigure yelled stubbornly.

The argument could be heard to the manager's office. The manager came out to resolve the dilemma.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"Mr. Hokkido!" said the greeter. "This is the Sohma party, but as you can see, they decided to show up this week, but we gave the room away. He seems to be the one who kept on making the reservations and isn't waiting in line like the other people."

"Why should we wait when I made reservations!" Shigure argued.

"Nikki, who did you give their room to?" he asked.

"To the Uotani party."

"What time should they be arriving at?" he asked.

"Um…we're the Uotani party," Uo said, entering in wondering why he was asking.

"Good timing. You see, the Sohma party seems to make a reservation everyone week, but never comes so we decided to give it away, and it has never been a problem until now," he explained. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind sharing a room with them. Of course we'll give you a discount for your inconvenience," he told her.

"I don't know. We were hoping for a girls' day out today," the blonde replied indicating Tohru and Hana.

"Oh, it's the party with Tohru Honda! Then I'm sorry for asking. I'll make sure that no one will bother you," Mr. Hokkido said quickly.

The Sohma turned their heads around. Other strange coincidence!

"Uo-chan, why don't we let them join us. I mean, we do owe them for dinner," Tohru pleaded.

"But it's a girls' day out. I will understand if we take the girls, but we haven't had time to have some fun ourselves," Uo said.

"Hana-chan, what do you think?" Tohru asked.

"Whatever you want. We are doing this for you," Hana replied, giving Uo a reminder.

"Fine. We'll share the room with them, but after this, we're sticking to the plan," Uo said in a strict voice.

"We don't mind sharing the room with them. I hope we all fit in it though," Tohru told the others.

"We'll give you the biggest one. Thank you. I hope if you have any problems with them, let us know and they will be gone," said the owner.

"Really?" Shigure exclaimed.

"You really are kind," Ayame said, pretending to weep on his sleeves. "But I'm sure you're just doing this for a special someone," he whispered so only she could hear.

Tohru's face turned pink and Yuki got jealous.

"AAYA! AGAIN? I thought you promised not to cheat right in front of me?" Shigure said.

"But how could I not?"

"That's enough. I thought we were here to sing," the seahorse said.

The host led them all to the biggest room, which was on the second floor. They walked on the stairs and it was brighter with a chandelier in the middle of the here then the first floor.

In that room, there was a TV with the karaoke machine hooked up. There was two long tables connected together with menus on top. About twenty seats were available. It depended on how much space you used because the seats were connected. (**A/N: **I don't really know how to explain it, but it's those seats like in McDonalds that are connected and you can squeeze in. It's like that and curves around the table. Am I confusing you?)

"I got first dibs!" Shigure yelled. He started flipping through the songs and picked one.

Everyone but Ayame was ignoring the dog when he was singing. They were busy ordering lunch and talking.

After the lunch order was being taken, Kisa begged Tohru to sing a song. Tohru couldn't say no to such a face and let her pick what the tiger wanted her to sing.

Yuki was the only one who understood her when she was having troubles in school. She knew that he was in the contest and wanted to win so she decided to repay him back for understanding her.

"Tohru-chan…do you think you can do a duet with Yuki?" she asked.

Yuki gave Kisa a surprised look. Tohru smiled and leveled down to her size.

"I don't know. If he wants to, then I'll be happy."

Kisa gave him her puppy dog eyes, which no one could resist.

"Alright Kisa, which song?" he asked, standing up.

Kisa showed them which one and the music began. (**A/N: **I don't own "Southside". Lloyd does)

(YUKI)

Tell ya daddy stop his hating  
Cuz I be wearing braids and rockin jerseys daily  
But that don't mean I'm thuggin though  
He don't want me with you  
But I ain't tryna hear it though  
Not tryna hear it though

(TOHRU)  
But I know that if he knew you  
He would understand ya  
Know that your my man and  
He would never hurt me no  
Let me come and see you  
So that we can be alone, alone  
(Baby I know a place that we can go and be alone)  
As long as you make sure that you safely get me home  
(Don't worry baby)

Tohru gave Yuki a smile and started dancing to the rhythm of the beat while singing. She grabbed his hand and made him feel the beat and dance with her. He wasn't that bad of a dancer.

(YUKI)

Meet me at the southside  
Get you home by midnight  
Make sure that your daddy just don't know (daddy just don't know)  
I'll put you in the hoodbug  
I know what I'm doin cause  
That's where we'll be eating on the low (eating on the low)  
Meet me at the southside  
Baby we can go hide  
Knowin that mah boys goin have my back (yeah-eeh-yeah)  
Only at the southside girl (southside, eh-eeh-eh)  
Southside

Girl I'll know that we can make it  
Cause we won't let him break it  
I don't care who with it  
Its you and me against the world  
Tell me those three words that  
Lets me know you're still my girl  
Oh Baby, yeah

(TOHRU)  
Oh I swear I'll never leave you (why)  
People have lied to yah  
But by your side I'll show yah  
The way a girl needs to roll  
You don't need a lot of money  
I'm ready come pick me up (pick me up)  
(Baby I know a place that we can go and be alone, yeah)  
As long as you make sure that you safely get me home  
(Don't worry baby)

(YUKI)  
Meet me at the southside  
Get you home by midnight (midnight)  
Make sure that your daddy just don't know (oh, no-no-no)  
I'll put you in the hoodbug  
I know what I'm doin cause  
That's where we'll be eating on the low (eating on the low, oh)

Meet me at the southside  
Baby we can go hide  
Knowin that mah boys goin have my back (we can go hide babe)  
Only at the southside girl (yeah-eeh-yeah)  
Southside, southside girl (southside)  
Southside

Baby we can  
Baby we can (Baby we can)  
Alright  
Yeah Baby (Yeah Baby, heh)  
Meet me at the southside girl (Oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh)

(BOTH)  
Cause all I want to do, is ride the south wit you (Ooooh-oooh-oooh-oooh-hooh-hoh-ooooh-oooooh)  
ATL Georgia, what do we do for ya

(YUKI)  
Meet me at the southside (You can come and meet me yeah-eeh-yeah, yeah)  
Get you home by midnight (midnight)  
Make sure that your daddy just don't know (oh, no-no-no)  
I'll put you in the hoodbug  
I know what I'm doin cause  
That's where we'll be eating on the low (meet me at the southside yeah)

Meet me at the southside, southside  
Baby we can go hide  
Knowin that mah boys goin have my back  
Only at the southside girl, gotchu in tha hood (got me in tha hood)  
Southside, but it's all good (we goin chill)

ATL Georgia, what do we do for ya  
Bull doggin' like we Georgetown Hoyas  
(Can you pick me up tonight, take me anywhere you like)  
Shorty let's ride, in my Cadillac (Cadillac)  
Tilt yo seat back  
And everything'll be coo (yeah)  
Side girl (yeah)  
Alright (oooh-oh-no, no-ooh-hooh)  
So what you wann do (we goin kick it tonight)  
(yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah, only at the southside)  
I know it, that you ain't used to this country boy  
But I'll show ya (Show me)  
Ain't nuttin but a thing (yeah-yeah-yeah)  
Chicken wings on string (baby-baby-baby)  
That's how I hang (only at the southside, southside, southside)

Once the song ended, everyone applauded. They were perfectly in harmony. Their dancing was great because they were in unison as if they knew what was going to happen next.

"Not bad," Hana complimented.

"She's right. You know, you might not even have to go to the next audition," Uo joked.

"Huh? Why?" asked the confused rat.

"Because the next round is testing your dancing skills, and it looked like you can. In fact, it looked like you two could feel what was happening and go from there, and this was your first time doing a duet with her," Uo stated.

A few of the Sohmas winked at him. They knew that one: he liked Tohru and two: he was probably going to make it through the last round.

Before their orders arrived, everyone wanted a turn singing. Of course some weren't that talented, but at least they were having fun and goofing off.

"Ritsu-chan, why don't you go sing something?" the singer asked.

"Oh me? No, I could never," he said in a girlish voice.

"Why can't you? I'm sure you can sing very well," Tohru insisted.

"Well…if you want…," he said as he started to flipping through the songs and finally picking one.

As he was singing, he tried to dance, but that didn't work. The monkey tripped over the cord, fell, and broke the karaoke machine.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I DON'T DERSERVE TO LIVE! GOD, TAKE ME NOW! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'LL PAY FOR THE MACHINE! I'M SORRY!" Ritsu yelled.

Shigure poked him again in his weak spot. "Haven't I taught you anything?" he asked.

"Great. What are we going to do now? It's all his fault that the karaoke machine broke. I don't think we can leave without people noticing that we broke it," Hiro said in his usual tone. "But I guess that's what happens when we let a cluz like him use it. Hey you," the sheep said, indicating Tohru, "since the manager likes you. Why don't we say you and your cluziness broke it, and we won't get in trouble," he said.

"What are you saying?" Uo yelled. "Tohru isn't cluzy, you little twerp. You know, maybe we could blame it on you," she said holding him up by his collar.

"It only makes you weak by using your friend to threaten me. If you had the nerves to stand up to me, I might show you some respect," the sheep said.

"That's enough. If you mother doesn't discipline you, I will," the ex-thug yelled.

"What are you gonna do, spank me? I could turn you in for child abuse," Hiro said carelessly.

This got her really anger. She put him down and gave him a look. She didn't like this smart-aleck kid.

"Hiro," the tiger whispered, "why do you have to be so mean? Tohru-chan didn't do anything. She was nice to let us share the same room with her and this is how you treat her?" she told him.

Hiro stayed quiet. "What Uo-san is doing for Tohru-chan is like what you do for me. You stand up for me when I can't do it alone. If you say that to Uo-san, then you're saying it to yourself because you do it," Kisa said.

'I guess Kisa's right. I do look up for her like Uo-san looks out for Tohru. I don't want her to get mad,' Hiro thought. "I'm sorry, got it? I'm sorry for being rude and everything I said, but that doesn't change a thing, got that?"

"I accept your apology," Tohru said.

"Hmph, you better be sorry," Uo muttered.

After lunch ended and the karaoke machine being resolved, the three girls continued their girls' day out inviting Kagura, Rin, and Kisa. Rin said she had other plans. Kagura was reluctant to leave Kyo, but manage to get over it. Hiro was stubborn to let Kisa go with Tohru, but he knew that she would be mad at him again so agreed.

"Look at those ladies go. It makes you feel a bit hesitant to let them go," Shigure joked. "Kureno, I noticed the way you were staring at Uo. Do you like her?" he said smugly.

Kureno's face turned red. Ayame and Shigure started cracking up. "Kureno's in love. Kureno's in love," they said in unison.

"Well, if the girls' are having a day out, we should have one too," Aaya declared.

"I agree," the dog said.

"I guess we're driving them," Hatori told the bird.

"Com'on Hiro, Yuki, Kyo, I know you're probably going to miss your girl, but that doesn't mean we can't do something to pass the time," the cow said.

"What girl?" the rat and cat argued.

"Oh, don't lie. We know that you like Tohru and you like Kagura," the cow said, chuckling.

"I do not!" they yelled again.

"Don't deny young love," Ayame said.

"Who asked you, you d--- snake? Leave me alone, d---it!" Kyo said, throwing a hissy fit.

'This is going to be a long day,' Hatori thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the day ended, Akito called saying he wanted Hatori to drop Yuki off at his house.

The rat shuddered. Two days alone with Akito…Maybe he'll have something to do with Tohru and he won't have to be worry about him for those hours.

The first night was fine. Nothing happened. Yuki sat in a corner hugging his knees. Past memories invaded him and he started to scream, but Akito didn't care. He loved the screaming of torture from Yuki.

In the morning, Akito came for a little visit, reminding him about the past and gave him a hit. Lucky for him, Akito had to be somewhere for the rest of the day, but the room was locked.

Later that night, when Akito thought that Yuki was asleep, he made a couple of phone calls.

"Hello, Yamato. It's me," Akito said. "Who cares what time it is. Listen, I heard that my dear Yuki and Tohru met yesterday and you know what they did? They sung karaoke together. What do you mean 'so'? If you don't know, her friends go with her everywhere and they are two of the judges. They like him. If you don't do something, then your chances will be slim. The tape? So she told you. I'm sure we won't need it yet, but when we do use it, you must be the next guy she likes. Bye."

"Motoko, it's me. What's more important: your beauty sleep or Yuki? I heard that Yuki and Tohru are getting hot. Yamato isn't doing his part so you have to do yours. Yes, but the tape is later. No, I have my ways of persuading people. Listen, I have to go. I don't know if Yuki is awake or not so bye," he said before hanging up.

Before going to bed, he slid the hole on the door to the black room to see that Yuki was asleep in his same position. Once the hole slid back, Yuki opened his eyes.

'So this is his plan. To get rid of me so that Honda-san can be with Yamato and Akito will be happy, but he said something about a tape…I wonder...And Motoko is in it? I knew she liked me, but going so far to work for Akito? I can't let Honda-san get hurt.'

The next day was the day Yuki was getting released, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to be freed easily. Akito came in to talk to him.

"Yuki, I'm sure you had a pleasant two days in here. I hope you've learned your lesson, but there seems to be more in that lesson then you think. If you don't want to be back in here, then I suggest you not to have the relationship you do with Tohru. You see…I only want the best for her and you're not the best. If you don't stop being nice to her, she might get hurt, and I'm sure you don't want that to happen," Akito told him.

Yuki gave a disgust look. "You are cruel, but fine, as long as you promise not to hurt Honda-san."

"Oh, I won't hurt her. I'll keep my bargain if you do," he said evilly. 'But you didn't say anyone else couldn't.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: **And another chapter finish. I was so mean to Yuki and there was a lot of random things, but it just happened like that. I don't know when I'll update next, but I think it'll be a little longer because it's almost the end of the school year and the teachers are cramming in projects and essays. AUGH!

BTW, check out my one-shot. It's a Yukiru of course, but I don't know if it's really that great. Since I took time to write it, then I might as well.

R&R!


	7. Shall You Dance?

**Author's Note: **Guess what? Today is BlueSakuramon's birthday! Yup, I'm finally 14! Random fact about me: My favorite number is 14.

I'm in a rush so I can't reply your reviews, but I can say THANKS! I really appreciate it! If you need me to answer then give me your e-mail address.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6 

--Auditions II—

Shall You Dance?

Great. What was he going to do? He loved Tohru and yet, here he had to be distant from her so that she would be safe. Today was the next round of auditions. The weather seemed to be perfect with his mood.

It was raining cats and dogs and thunder was roaring everyone split second. The cat could hardly manage to walk without falling. Kagura came by hoping to stop him so he wouldn't push himself. Kyo was acting strange when Kagura came over to talk to him, but he still went anyway. Kagura, who didn't like this whole thing, was actually helping him get here. This was going to be interesting to see him dance.

The streets were empty except for a few cars driving by. If it wasn't the fact that he had to go to the auditions, he could be standing outside getting soak by the rain.

Yuki was lucky that he never bumped into Tohru this week, but unfortunately for him, Motoko was after him. Motoko and her club chased after him every day stalking him ever since Akito called her.

"Yun-chan, do you think you can help me pick Kyo up?" the boar asked.

Yuki blinked from his daze. He turned around noticing that the baka cat was on the wet ground face flat on the cement. Kagura was leaning over with her umbrella over Kyo. Kyo's umbrella was lying in the middle of the road…smashed.

Yuki sighed, "Kagura, must I really help him? It's his fault for wanting to come."

"I know you two don't get along, but please? I don't want to stop him from what he wants and if he likes Tohru, then I shouldn't stop him," she whispered. "I know he'll never return the feeling."

Yuki looked at Kagura. What had changed? She was all over him for the past years, and now she's letting him go?

"I shouldn't be selfish for myself. It's not love if it's one sided," Kagura said as if she read his mind. "I want him to be happy even if I'm not. I might be the one getting hurt, but at least it won't be him."

Yuki looked at Kagura and decided to pick up the cat. She was already enough pain letting Kyo go, but what she said let him think on it.

'I might be the one getting hurt, but at least it won't be him,' Yuki repeated what she said. 'I don't want Tohru to get hurt, but I love her. Kagura's right, you shouldn't be selfish for the one you love. I'll do bad at today's audition and it'll be the last time I'll see her. No one will get hurt…except me….'

When they arrived at the station, Kyo was more conscious. The rain lightened up a bit, but he was still tired.

Kagura gave a light, forcing smile before leaving. "Good luck, Kyo, Yun-chan," she said.

The two headed to the auditorium once more. It was almost time to start and almost everyone was there.

Kyo and Yuki sat on the last row. The rat saw Tohru on the first row sitting next to Akito and was probably talking to Yamato.

A few minutes later, the audition started.

Uo went up stage indicating that the audition was about to start. The room began to silence.

"Congratulations to those who made it to the next round. Today's tryout will determine which twenty-five will make it to the next round. I'm sure you all are wondering what today's audition will be about. Today's audition will see how well you can dance," Uo told them as some groaned. "You're going to have to be able to dance if you're the fortunate enough to win, then during tour concerts where you both will have to perform," she explained.

All the guys started to daydream about performing with Tohru except for two.

'Why try when I'll have to leave town within a month?' the cat thought.

Suddenly, his thoughts came upon what his master told him.

'_Kyo, love is not about winning or losing to your opponent. Love is two people that care for each other and will do anything for the other no matter what. You can't force someone to love you, and you can't make someone not love you. We are all different and for each of us, love is something we can grow upon and strengthen, not by hurting others for your own self.'_

'Kagura was the only who was actually cared about my punishment. She was the only one who was sad and still was going to care about me, but why? Does she really like me that much even after what I've said to her? Geez, I've been a jerk to her and she still bugs me saying that she loves me. All I can think of is Kagura, but why? Is it because I lo…Nah, that can't be it. I can't love her. It must be something else, but what?' Kyo thought.

'Why should I fantasize something when I can't have it without people get hurt? No matter what happens, I can't make it on to the next round,' Yuki concluded.

"You all are going to pick a song and sing and dance to it. Half of you will be here next week. We are going by your number that you first received. I hope everyone remembers his number. The first person that will be starting will be 14," Uo said.

Number 14 nervously stood up.

"What you're going to do is pick a song and tell that dude what you want to sing. He'll find it and start it once you give him a signal. It's not that hard. If any of you screw it up, then consider yourself out," Uo warned.

Number 14 went up to the stage and told he guy in charge what he wanted to sing. The contestant then went up the to microphone and waited for him to nod his head knowing that he was ready when he was. Number 14 nodded back at the guy and the song started.

He grabbed the cordless microphone and began to chant and dance. Let's say his dancing wasn't great, but it was better than other guys dancing were. All he needed were some lessons and it would be perfect.

It went on like this, but some guys dancing were not that great. Some tripped over their feet. Thank goodness the microphone was cordless or else we would have had problems. One guy managed to tell the guy in charge of the music the wrong song and started singing the wrong lyrics. A couple, while dancing, accidentally threw the microphone in the air while doing hand moves. One almost broke the stage lights.

The judges were horrified at some of them, but when there are bad dancers, there were good dancers. Julian (the guy before Kyo) was really good.

Of course, this was before Kyo's, Yamato's, and Yuki's turn.

It was finally Kyo's turn and from what Yuki saw, the weather got worse.

When Kyo walked toward the stage, he was fine. He managed to walk up on his own and didn't look tired, but once he got on there and told the guy near the stereo his song, thunder roared. That wasn't a good sign.

Once the microphone was in his hand, Kyo gave a sign to the dude and the song began. Kyo was sluggish and off beat. His voice began to crack and in the middle of the song. It was too much for him. He collapsed onto the floor.

Akito smirked. He knew it was the weather's doing. He loved it. If it weren't the fact that people were here, he would have laughed.

The other people except for maybe Yamato were worried. They all wondered what had happened. The person in charge of the radio was the closest one to him rushed over and rolled him over. He checked for Kyo's breathing and for any bumps. Everything was fine except for a slow heart rate.

"Akito-san, Yuki-kun, you're related to him. Do you know what might be wrong?" Tohru asked concernedly.

"I don't know, Tohru. He might be related to me, but I don't know him very well," Akito lied.

Yuki was already up on the stage near Kyo. "It's just the weather. He never liked the rain. Our family doctor doesn't allow him to do much movement or work during those weathers. I guess he pushed himself," Yuki said.

He hated the cat, but with Akito in the room, who knows what he would do if he didn't say anything. An annoying, live cat was better than being tortured by Akito.

'Cat! The weather is making him sick, and he could turn into a cat. We're in trouble. Surely Akito must know,' Yuki thought. He turned around to Akito and the gleam on his eye meant that he did know.

"What should we do then?" Tohru asked.

"I think it's best if he went home for a nice long sleep to get his strength back," he told her. "I'll take him home," he said quickly, picking him up.

"But the auditions…" someone shouted out.

The others looked at him. "Looks like I have no chose, but to leave. If I don't, then something else might happen."

Akito looked please. He was having a good day. First the disgusting cat faints and now Yuki was going to forfeit the contest. Everything was going to be fine after all.

Just was Yuki was halfway to the doors. The door opened revealing a brown hair young woman. She was wet, but that didn't matter to her. She rushed over to Yuki.

"Kagura, what are you doing here?" Yuki asked with a surprised look.

"I realized that he might transform so I had to come back to make sure he was OK," she whispered, gasping for breath. "I knew we shouldn't have let him go," she said when she saw him. "At least he hasn't transformed. Are you finished with your audition?" she asked.

Yuki shook his head. "Hand him over and I'll take him home. You can stay," Kagura told him, taking him away.

"Thanks Kagura," he said.

He turned around and say people staring at him. "That's our cousin. She was outside waiting for us once it was over and volunteered to take him home," he half-lied.

"OK everybody. Back to their seats. It's number 183's turn," Uo barked.

Akito's smile turned grim. 'D---it! I was so close! Kagura…she will have to pay…"

Yamato was already on stage and ready.

His dancing was really good. Probably one of the best they've seen so far. All the other guys were jealous of his talent.

When it was Yuki's turn, Hana, Uo, and Tohru was surprise to see him dance worse than when he did the day they went karaoking. They didn't know why.

Akito, who had never seen him dance, was delighted that the girls' faces weren't impressed by his performance.

About half an hour later, the auditions were over and every guy left except for Yuki and Yamato.

"Yuki," Uo called out before he started leave, "we need to talk."

Yuki sighed. It was probably going to be about his performance. It wasn't good, but he wasn't trying.

"What is it, Uotani-san?" he asked.

Hana and Tohru followed their blonde friend to talk to Yuki.

"We were wondering why was it that you did excellent a few days ago, but now you stink. Don't get us wrong. You were better than some, but it wasn't your best," Uo asked.

Yuki gulped. He saw Akito staring at him with Yamato by his side. He didn't have a good reason, but why not blame it on the cat?

"Um…well you see, once Kyo collapsed onto the stage, I wasn't really well focused. I was worried about him and our cousin. Family problems," he fibbed.

Uo wasn't satisfied with the answer, but let it go. "Fine, but just you let you know, you're making it to the next round, but you didn't hear that from me. You are one weird guy. Last time I checked, you hated Carrot Top," Uo said before heading back down to Akito.

"I don't know what happened, but I'm sorry if it's my fault. Maybe dancing with you that day threw you off," Tohru said.

"No…no, it's not your fault Honda-san. I guess I was a bit nervous with all that's happened in one day," Yuki said.

"I hope your day gets better then. I'll see you next week then," she said.

Once Tohru was out of hearing range, Hana said, "Something troubles you. Your waves give off two different waves struggling to find an answer. Your heart is pure, but Akito's is the exactly the opposite. His shows greed, power hunger, and evil. He lies a lot. Her life has been traumatizing, but it's not my place to tell you about it."

Yuki stayed quiet. "I hope your waves figure out the path before too late. Love can make you do anything for the other person, and love can defeat any obstacles in life." With that, Hana left the rat.

He slowly left the station. The rain was lightening up. It was only drizzling, but he couldn't shake off what Hana said.

'Maybe I should stay in the contest. I mean, I did do horrible at today's audition, but I still made it to the next round. Who says I'll make it next time? Hanajima-san said Honda-san's life has been traumatizing. I want to know. Could it have been as bad as mine could? There are so many things I want to know about her, but should I be selfish? Should I let her get hurt because of me?' he wondered. 'Hanajima-san said that love makes you do anything for other person, and love can defeat any obstacles in life, but how am I going to defeat Akito? Even if I do past Akito, what about the curse? She'll never love a guy who can turn into a rat. She would probably think I am hideous,' Yuki thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Hana was back into the front, they started to begin eliminating people.

Akito was about to begin, but Uo cut him.

"Yamato, you can't be here when we're doing this. Why don't you wait outside the auditorium?" Uo said.

Yamato looked mad, but obeyed. He had to do everything little thing right so he could win Tohru and please Akito.

"I think that number 23, 39, 75, 99, 101, 123, 151, 163, 182, and 202 should be disqualified," Akito said.

"Those were the ones who tripped, threw the microphone in the air, and in Kyo's case, fainted," Uo agreed. Hana nodded in approval.

"Ten down, forty to go."

"Let's choose the ones who definitely made it," Tohru suggested.

"Yamato," Akito said abruptly.

"You really want him to win, huh?" Uo said suspiciously. "I agree he's dancing was the best, but Tohru gets to decide at the end."

Hana knew something wasn't right. "Number 14, 16, 28, 48, 50, 60, 88, 98, 181, 183, 184, and 191 were I think the best out of everyone," Hana spoke up.

Akito flipped through them. He really didn't care as long as Yamato was in and Yuki wasn't. When he saw Yuki, he made a disgusted look.

"Yuki? He wasn't good," Akito disputed.

"Yeah, but you didn't see him when he went karaoking. Tohru and Yuki looked perfect together, and his dancing was in harmony with her. Not bad for his first time with her," Uo defended.

Tohru blushed when she heard this. 'Uo-chan must really like him if she's standing up for him. I wonder what Hana-chan thinks.'

"Akito, it's two against one. He's going to make it whether you like it or not. What do you have against him? He's your family," Hana said.

"I'm only thinking of her best interest. I don't think he is good enough for her. Yamato is perfect," Akito said.

"Yamato is perfect. That's all we hear," Uo barked.

"PLEASE stop arguing! Let's pick twenty-five guys and get this over with. We can argue later, but we promised to have the list by one and it's twelve," Tohru said.

Hana looked through the list. "We've picked twelve guys so far and ten are eliminated. Twenty-eight to go," Hana said. "Thirteen more spots left."

It was almost one when they finished. The last couple spots were really hard to choose.

When they exited the auditorium, they found Yamato waiting patiently with flowers in his hand.

"These are for you," he said, handing them to Tohru.

"Thank you. You didn't have to wait here for me," she said.

"I know, but I was hoping we could go out for lunch," he said.

"I don't know. I was going to have lunch with Uo-chan and Hana-chan," she said.

"They can come along too," he said.

"What do you say? Do you want to have lunch with him?" Tohru asked her friends.

"Sure."

"Akito, are you coming?" Tohru asked.

"No, I have a meeting with someone. I'm sorry. Maybe next time," he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura took Kyo to his home. On the way, he transformed into a cat. Luckily, no one was outside because of the weather.

When she arrived to Shigure's house, she was glad it stopped thundering, but it was still raining. She felt bad that he probably wasn't going to make it to the next round.

She pulled the covers over Kyo in his cat form. All he needed was sleep. She should probably cook something so when he wakes up, he'd probably be hunger.

"I wonder where Shigure is," she said aloud, heading toward the kitchen. "I think I'll make his favorite dish."

She started preparing the fish.

Kyo woke up to the smell of fish. It was his favorite dish. He was still a bit tired, but he didn't feel right. He pulled the blankets off him and realized he wasn't wearing any clothes. He groaned. He didn't know what happened, but he knew that he wasn't going to be seeing Tohru any more.

Once dressed, he walked downstairs seeing Kagura cooking. He was thirsty and wanted milk. He opened the refrigerator.

"Kyo, you shouldn't be out of bed. Are you still tired?" Kagura asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, but what happened. I remember falling during my audition," he said.

"I don't know, but it was really pouring. Yun-chan was going to take you home, but I was there so I took you home. On the way, you transformed," Kagura said.

Kyo's face turned disbelief.

"No, don't worry. No one saw you. I'm sure you're hungry. I cooked your favorite dish. It's almost ready. Why don't you go wait in the dining room," she told him.

"So you've been taking care of me?" he asked.

"Yup. I don't know where Shigure went, but I'll leave once he returns," Kagura said. "Looks like it's ready. Here," she said, handing him a bowl.

Kyo was about to take a bite when he looked at Kagura. She was sitting across from him looking at him with a happy face.

"Aren't going to eat?" he asked her. "It doesn't feel right eating when you made it and you're not eating it."

"No, I'm not hungry," she replied.

Suddenly, her stomach growled. She blushed.

Kyo moaned. He placed his bowl in front of her.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Take it," he muttered.

She didn't take it.

"Take it, d---it! I'll get another bowl for myself," he ordered.

Kagura didn't obey.

Kyo sighed and placed the bowl in front of her. He went to the kitchen for another bowl for himself.

The two ate in silent. Once Shigure came home, Kagura left.

'Why did she take care of me? It felt kinda nice, but why wasn't she all over me like usual? I wonder what's up. I think that I kinda like her, but only as a cousin. Maybe this feeling isn't so bad,' Kyo thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Motoko, how are things with Yuki?" Akito asked. They were in his house and it gave her the creeps.

"ERGH! You're cousin is so hard to get. He is too stubborn, but so sexy. I even confessed to him I loved him, but he rejected me. You know, I'm beginning to regret this, but I remember that he's so sexy and I love him," she yelled, punching the couch.

"Yes. At today's audition, he was so close of not making it to the next round, but our cousin had to show up. You see, Kyo was unconscious and he was going to take him home and forfeit, but things didn't go as plan,' Akito told her.

"Why must things not go the way we plan? How's Yamato doing with his part?" she asked.

"I don't know, but after we picked the next twenty-five, he was outside with flowers inviting the girl and her friends for lunch. I don't know what he sees in her," Akito spat.

"She probably thinks she's all that having Yuki in her clutches. She could have any guy she wants, but picks my man," Motoko said, folding her arms.

"If you don't keep your end of the bargain, I wouldn't be calling him 'your man'," Akito said. "Besides, you wouldn't want Yuki. You need a better man who's 100 man. He can be very disgusting sometimes, but not as bad as the ca…Kyo," he told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"If you find out, you're going to regret it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yamato took the girls out to the fanciest restaurant in town. The girls stared in astonishment at the place.

It was enormous! It was a three-story and six-star restaurant. (**A/N: **I made it up to explain how fancy and expensive it is) The tables had white tablecloth with gold china. A small red rose was placed at the center on the table. The chairs were black with red cushion. The columns were made of marble with gold trimmings reaching to the third floor. On the second and third floor, there was a gold rim so no kid would fall down. A clear elevator was in the middle of the room. The carpet was red. Chandeliers were glistening the room.

The hostess led them to their table, which happened to be on the third floor. People eating lunch noticed the pop sensation and wanted to meet her, but were afraid of her friends.

Once seated at their table, you could see that there was a big window by every table on the third floor where you could look outside and enjoy the view. From their table, they could see the ocean. It was shimmering for the reflection of the sun.

"WOW! It's so gorgeous! You really didn't have to take us here," Tohru said sincerely.

"It's no big deal. I'm just glad that you like it," he said, flashing a smile.

"She's right. You're gonna be spending big bucks here and the contest isn't over," Uo said.

"Tohru's rich, but we never go to fancy places like this," Hana stated.

"Well, then it's time for you to enjoy it. It's on me and don't feel nervous about the price," he said.

When the girls opened the menu and saw the price, they gasped.

"$5 for water alone? That is nuts," Uo said.

"$50 for a lobster?" Tohru exclaimed.

"$500 for a bottle of wine?" Hana said.

"Are you crazy!" they yelled. The yelling grabbed many of the customers' attention. They were wondering what the outburst was about.

"Don't worry. I know it seems high, but I've been here before and it's OK. I can afford it. It's only expensive because the food is perfect. Nothing out of place, the water is fresh and pure." Yamato said.

"It's not about affordable to you or not. I know you're trying to impress Tohru, but we never go into fancy places like these because we're not like you. We like simple and plain. Maybe a restaurant here and there, but not like this," Uo told him.

"Will you please calm down? It's only for today. Next time, I won't take you guys here," Yamato said.

The girls finally gave in after the argument. Once they return to their hotel, Uo burst.

"Tohru, I know he's trying to impress you for Akito, but that was too much."

"I agree. Just because you're rich doesn't mean that he had to try and top it," Hana said in her monotone voice.

"Uo-chan, Hana-chan, you have to give him points for trying. I wasn't really comfortable eating it, but I didn't want to be rude," Tohru said.

"Hey Tohru, would you choose him in the end?" Uo asked a few minutes later.

Tohru looked at her. It was a surprised question. "I don't know. There are the other contestants," she said slowly.

"Like Yuki?" Hana pointed out.

Tohru didn't say anything, but her face told all.

"I'd thought you'd like to know that his waves today were strange," she began.

"Another wave report from Hana," Uo joked.

"It seems as though he is troubled by something. From his waves, it was his heart torn by two sides: love and pain. I have a suspicion that Akito's up to something," she stated.

"Speaking of Akito, I've had an idea for awhile. He's beginning to get on my d--- nerves. Why don't we get a new contractor after the contest?" Uo suggested.

"But…wouldn't be unfair?" she asked.

"Yeah, but he's being unfair to you. Let's get revenge. Any company would love to have you," Uo insisted.

"I don't know. He was the one who started me into being famous, but is it worth it?" she asked.

"Just think about it Tohru-kun," Uo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: **Things are going to heat up. Just wait until ten remain. Let's see what they'll do to get her attention, but what about our devious trio? Will they win? Everyone just has problems with love, but destiny has a funny way of working!

Sorry about the grammar mistakes if there are any! At least I updated right?

R&R!


	8. An Unsuspected Date

Author's Note: If you'd notice, I've changed the summary of the story AGAIN! I really suck at summaries and I think/hope it'll be the last change unless you have something better than I'd like to hear it.

Reviews:

KaguyaEvenstar: Thanks for 'singing'! Yup $5 without refills!

Pearl Dragon: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. I hope to be getting some songs soon. I also know where I'm going to put "My Boo"

Catherine b: Of course I'm gonna finish my story. I would never leave my readers hanging. And YES! GO YUKI!

Cat-eyed Princess: Haha! That would be too easy! That's cool that 14's your fav number.

One Winged Angel Sami: Thanks for the review!

Chapter 7 

--An Unsuspected Date--

It was early in the morning. The three girls were already up and ready to meet Akito.

"Special delivery for Tohru Honda," someone said from outside the door.

"Huh? Who would send you something this early?" Uo asked.

Tohru answered the door.

"Hello, are you Honda-san?" the delivery girl asked.

"Yes, that would be me," she replied.

The delivery girl handed her the something.

"Sign here please," she said. "OMG! You're THE Tohru Honda!" she screamed, waking up the other rooms.

Tohru gave a weak smile. "Yes I am," she stated, signing the paper.

"OMG! Can I have your autograph?" she asked searching for a piece of paper.

"Excuse me, but we're busy right now and I'm sure you have other deliveries to make. Don't let us be in your way," Hana said, closing the door the moment she found a piece of scratch paper.

"What'd you receive, Tohru?" Uo asked, stepping out from the bathroom.

Tohru glanced at her gift. It was a big fuzzy brown bear holding a white vase with a red rose.

Hana picked up the card taped on the vase. "It seems that Yamato sent this to you," she said.

"Does it say anything else?" Uo asked.

"It says, I'm sorry about yesterday. Please take this as an apology gift. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to take you out for a tour of the city. Just meet me at Stars Café at noon. If you don't show up, I'll know that you're still mad," Hana read aloud.

"So are you going to meet him there?" Uo asked.

"I guess…I mean, it would be rude if I didn't show up," Tohru said.

"You're still going to meet him after yesterday?" Uo asked with a surprised tone.

"Sure. He was being thoughtful even if the prices were high," Tohru answered.

"Well, I'm sure Akito had something to do with this," Hana spoke up.

"Speaking of him, we have to meet him at his house remember?" Uo said.

The girls left to meet Akito. It was going to be their first time at his house.

The limousine pulled up to a BIG house. The yard was small, but who would notice the yard when the house was fifty feet from you. The house looked comfy and spacious from the outside just like any regular house, but once they stepped inside, it was another story.

Inside of the house was eerie and mysterious. The house was dim and everything was a dark color. The stairs looked rickety for it was made from wood and visible holes could be seen.

There was a portrait of Akito in the hallway that gave them the creeps. The furniture was blood red and the tables were black. The floor was probably the only good thing about the house because they were nice, shiny marble tiles.

"You wouldn't think a person would need a house this big," Uo whispered.

"It's very dark and creepy," Tohru added.

"I like it," Hana said. "The waves here are very interesting and the color is to my taste. I wonder if the house was built over a cemetery," she stated.

Tohru's and Uo's face showed a bit of surprise and a bit of predicament.

"Welcome everyone to my humble home. What do you think of it?" Akito asked once showing them the main parts of the house.

"It's different," Tohru said politely.

"You know, Akito, I think you need more colors," Uo said. "Black and red are out right now."

"I like it. It suits you, Akito," Hana said.

"Thank you, Hana. Now, we must go to the studio to talk about lyrics and music for the new CD. Yes, I know that you haven't picked yet, but we might get started so that everyone won't be waiting long once you pick your prince," Akito said. (**A/N: **Sorry that Akito's OOC, but that's the way it is for this part)

In the limo, Akito asked about their date with Yamato. Of course he was pleased that they went, but he didn't know that Tohru was going with him today…alone.

"So how was it yesterday with Yamato?" the head of the Sohma asked.

"It was fine though he shouldn't have taken us to that restaurant though," Tohru said.

"What was wrong with it?" he asked.

"I don't know, Akito. Maybe it was the fact that it was the most expensive place in the world! $5 for a glass of water! I hope it wasn't your idea. It was the worst situation for us, d---it!" Uo cursed.

The four arrived at the studio twenty minutes later. Everyone who helped Tohru with her other songs were already here.

"Hi Tohru-chan!" said lyric writer, Cassandra. "Geez, with your contest, I haven't seen you around lately. Have any guys caught your interest?" she asked, nudging her.

"You'll have to wait and find out, Cassandra," the singer replied.

"You're no fun, Tohru," she whined. "Anyway, I can't wait to start. I have some great ideas for the next album. Of course you remember the Grants who played the music last time," she reintroduced.

"Kay, Cassandra, I think we've done enough chitchat, Tohru-kun has plans with someone at noon, so if you don't mind," Uo told her.

"Ooo…plans with whom?" she asked being nosy. "It's a guy, isn't it? Do you like him?"

"Yeah, it's a guy, but I don't know if I really like him. There's so much more to learn about him. Besides, there are other guys left in the contest, but he just happens to be more outward and Akito-san likes him," Tohru replied.

"It's Yamato Nakano, isn't it?" Cassandra abruptly said.

Uo nodded her head in annoyance. It's not like she didn't like him, but he was too much into pleasing her and what Hana said that day on the interview.

"Tohru-chan, you didn't tell me that you were going to meet Yamato again. I'm please that you two are spending more time together," he said happily. "You said you have to meet him at noon? Well, it's nine and we have a lot of work to do. Let's hurry so you won't be late," Akito insisted.

'I guess that dimwit isn't as useless as I thought. Just slow on taking charge with Tohru. Hmmm…I wonder if I could get dear Yuki to 'bump' into them on their date. He would be mad, but he'll finally see that Tohru isn't the one for him,' Akito thought.

"Where are you meeting him?" Akito asked.

"At the Stars Café," Tohru replied. "He's supposed to take me around town and visit some sites."

"I see. You can start without me. I need to make a phone call," Akito said, walking out of the room with a smugly grin.

"Someone pick up the phone, d---it!" he murmured.

"Hello?"

"Hello Yuki. It's Akito. If you're not doing anything today, why don't we go to the Stars Café and have a little chat. I'm sure you don't what to disappoint me again. Meet me there at noon."

Yuki's face turned paler than usual, but he agreed.

"That's a good boy. See you then."

Akito hung up and had face of 'what he want, he got'.

'No one would dare defy me,' he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki hung up in bewilderment. What was he going to do now? If he didn't go to meet Akito, then he might do something to Tohru. What choice did he have? Besides, he didn't want to go back to the black room.

"Stars Café…noon…" the rat muttered, heading to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OK Tohru-chan, I want this next album to be about love since it seems perfect for you since your having a contest," Cassandra told her. "Before I start writing the lyrics and stuff, I need a little information. Some of these songs should be base from your experience. So tell me something about your love life, your feelings…things like that."

Tohru thought about it. She never really understood love and her feelings about love, but she knew one thing and that was to follow your heart.

"Well…I guess you should follow your heart to find someone and always like him for himself no matter what. It doesn't matter how the guy looks, but I guess his appearance makes the guy more attractive. I hear my heart thumping louder and faster every time when I'm around a few guys. Sometimes my legs feel weak," she added, remembering the time when she danced with Yuki.

"It's SO KAWAII! Of course it's normal to feel like that, but it's your first time to experience love, ne Tohru-chan?" Cassandra said, scribbling ideas down.

Tohru blushed and nodded.

Once they were finished with the meeting, it was almost twelve. Akito insisted that Uo and Hana go with her to the café with. The only catch was that Akito would be joining them and then leaving.

When they arrived at Stars Café, Yamato was already there and pleased to see that Tohru had excepted the date. Unknowing to them, Yuki was a block away when he saw Yamato handing flowers to Tohru.

Blood boiled inside of him as he continued walking toward Stars Café. He was at opposite ends of the café hoping that no one would see him.

'Akito set me up,' he thought.

"Hello Yuki. I hope you didn't wait too long," Akito whispered, scaring the rat.

"No, now if you don't mind and tell me why you wanted to meet me here today?" Yuki inquired.

"Isn't it obvious?" Akito gave a smirk. "Don't you see our two love birds over there?" he asked.

Yuki didn't have to turn around. He knew. He saw them and the thought angered him.

"If this was it, then may I please be excused? I have some studying to do," Yuki said calmly.

"You're excused, but before you go, don't you think it's time for you think about what's best for Tohru-chan?" Akito asked as Yuki was standing up about to leave. "I'm sure that Tohru-chan is happy with you, but look at her right now. Look at her laughing. Have you seen her laugh that hard? You're just in the way, Yuki. Don't be in the way of her love life," Akito stated.

Yuki didn't reply or say anything. He took a glance at Tohru and knew that Akito was right. She had a cute laugh, but too bad she never laughed for him. Always a smile, but never a laugh.

"You know, I'm sure she won't even understand us. The burden we must go through for being a Sohma. You don't want to have kids with her; especially if they turn out to be cursed ones. Look at Momiji's mother for example," Akito stated.

This hit Yuki hard. He never thought about it like that. He didn't want her to suffer like Momiji's mom. She had to have her memories erase because it was that bad. He didn't want his kid to grow up knowing that his/her mother didn't like him/her because of the curse.

Yuki said nothing and left with a quick pace. His head lowered not paying attention to his surroundings.

'This is going perfect. Making Yuki feel guilty better knock some sense to him. Motoko is a fool. All of her plans failed. Since she hasn't done hers, then I shouldn't let her have Yuki,' Akito thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tohru stepped out of the limo to be greeted by flowers. Yamato offered her his hand, which she hesitantly took.

"These flowers are for you, milady," Yamato said, handing the flowers to her.

"Well, it looks like Yamato is here. I have to meet someone. It looks like he is here," Akito stated, as he left to meet his person.

Uo and Hana weren't allowed on this date, but gave an intimidating glare before heading elsewhere.

"I've already gotten a table for us," Yamato started, ushering her the way to their table.

"So…." Yamato began as he pulled her chair out for her, "I'm sorry about yesterday. Usually when I take a girl out, she loves all the fancy places. I guess you're just different," Yamato grinned.

"It's OK," Tohru said. Suddenly she started laughing uncontrollably.

"Tohru-chan, what's wrong?" Yamato exclaimed about to stand up.

"HAHAHA…It's….there's…HAHAHA something ti…tickling HAHAHAH me!" Tohru laughed louder as people within the café and the pedestrians staring at the demented girl.

"WHAT!" Yamato asked, confused.

"It's…it's wet and…tickling my…foot," the singer told him, calming down a bit.

Yamato gave her a weird look, but looked under the table to see what was bothering her. Yamato gave a light chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Tohru asked once she finally was relieved of the feeling.

"This little cutie was your attacker," her date said, revealing a little light-brown puppy with big black eyes.

Tohru gave a wide smile. "Aww, it's so cute!" she exclaimed, picking up the dog from Yamato.

The dog started licking her face as she giggled. "I wonder if this little fellow belongs to someone," Tohru thought aloud, searching for a collar. "Jesse…" she read from the tag. "It doesn't seem to have an address though…" she muttered to herself. "What are we going to do with him?"

"I guess we could give him to the animal shelter and let them deal with it," Yamato shrugged.

'D---it! This mangy mutt is getting in the way of my d--- plans! Just as I was about to take her on a one of a kind guide of Tokyo, he comes along and now we have to take him to an animal shelter,' Yamato cussed.

"You know Tohru-chan, I'm sure that his owner is around here somewhere. Why don't we just let him go?" he asked nonchalantly.

Tohru looked at him baffled. "You mean you don't like Jesse?" she asked, almost to the point where she would cry.

"No. No! Don't get me wrong, but I was hoping that it would be the two……I mean I was hoping that it would be fun if we got to visit all the sites, but I guess we can cut down a few for this special guy," Yamato corrected himself. If she knew what he was thinking, then his chances with her would go down the drain.

"That's fine as long as he's safe," Tohru said, playing with his little soft paws.

Once the two finished their lunch, and ordering something for Jesse, Yamato drove them to the nearest animal shelter.

Upon entering the shelter, they could hear sobs and crying from the inside.

"…And you see, he ran away. I tried to run after him, but he kept on running through the streets and cars were driving by. I was going to run after, but he stopped me. I really miss him and it would be great if you found him. Here's a picture," a little cute girl with tears staining her face. A boy around her age stood next to her in comfort.

"I'm sorry little girl, but no one has brought a dog like that. Maybe you should wait a few days and see if anyone found him," the clerk said, feeling sorry for her.

"Excuse me, but we found a dog," Tohru interrupted.

The two kids turned around and saw Jesse. Jesse barked around and left Tohru's hold. He barked happily being reunited with his mistress, but the ironic thing was that Tohru knew the kids.

"Kisa, Hiro!" Tohru exclaimed once Jesse calmed down a bit.

"Hello, Tohru-chan. Thank you for finding Jesse," she said, giving Tohru a hug.

"Well, I'm glad that I found him. He's so cute! Plus, I don't like seeing you cry," Tohru said, drying her face.

"Well, I guess you're not bad as I thought you were," Hiro interrupted. "You know, I'm surprised to find you here with him," Hiro said, pointing to the confused Yamato. "I thought you were going pick my cousin, Yuki, but I guess not."

"Onee-chan (big/older sister)…" the tiger slowly began.

Tohru kind of twitched, but a smile lit her face. "I'd like it if you'd call me that, 'kay Imouto-chan (little, younger sister, I think)?"

Kisa nodded her head and continued, "I thought you liked Yuki. You two were so happy when we went karaoking. Do you not like my cousin?" Kisa asked in a whisper.

"NO! I like your cousin, but I still like to know the other guys better so I know who I like the most," Tohru defended herself.

Kisa nodded wishing that she would pick Yuki.

"Well, if that's it, Yamato-kun promised to take me around the city," Tohru said.

"….Can…can we come too?" Kisa asked abrutly.

"I don't know…Let me ask," Tohru said, turning around to Yamato. "Yamato-kun, I know how you wanted to show me around town, but can we take Kisa and Hiro?"

Yamato gave an annoyed and astonish look. First it was the d--- dog's fault and now the little monsters? This date could not get any worse!

"Of course," he grunted.

So the four spent some time together, but it was mostly Tohru and Kisa who enjoyed it. At the end of the 'date', Yamato drove Kisa and Hiro home leaving the two alone.

"I'm sorry that we had to take Kisa and Hiro. Thank you so much for being considerate!" Tohru said.

"No problem. I'm just glad you had fun," Yamato fibbed. At least he was just winning her heart. After what he's been through, he better being getting points for this.

The whole entire date was more like babysitting to him. He paid for everything they wanted, tickets, ice cream, souvenirs, etc. It's not that money was ever a problem, but it was just who they were for/ how it was spent on. Kids weren't what he'd use his hard earnings with.

But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the huge pick stain on his BMW leather seats. The kids spilled strawberry slush and it left huge pink spot. It was still a bit sticky too.

Just as he thought his day couldn't get any worse, he got a ticket for parking near the fire hydrant.

"So Tohru-chan, do you want to catch a movie since it's only seven?" he asked.

Tohru's head was leaned on the window and she gave him a tired look. "I'm sorry, Yamato-kun, but I didn't have much sleep last night. I kinda want to go back to the hotel," the brunette said sleepily.

"Uh…if that's what you want…" the blonde man said, looking at her perplexed. She was so hyper and happy when the brats were here, but now she could barely stay awake.

In twenty minutes they arrived at the hotel. Yamato gently pushed her trying to get the sleeping girl awake, but it didn't work.

Yamato sighed. It looked like he was going to have to carry her in himself. He got out of the car and opened the passenger side. Unbuckling the seatbelt, he lifted her carefully bridal style. The people walking by were staring at them wondering if they were just married or something.

Whispers could be heard saying how cute they were, which pleased Yamato. A few who got a good glimpse of the girl recognized her as Tohru Honda, the international singing sensation. Those who recognized her thought she loved him and picked him from her contest. They walked away giggling and spreading the news to their friends.

The bellboy helped him find Tohru's room and pressed the button to the right floor.

Before the bellboy left, he said something about scoring the chick in his arms.

Just as Yamato was at the door, the door burst open revealing two very angry women. One had a pipe in her hands with the look of kill in her eyes while the other gave a glare and raised an eyebrow.

"That's it mister. What did you do to Tohru?" the ex-thug asked, tapping the pipe.

Yamato backed up a bit, hitting the wall. "N…Nothing," he stuttered. "We were going to go to see a movie, but she said she was tired and wanted to go back to the hotel so I took her back," he explained.

"So Hana, what do ya think? Should we let him off the hook that easily?" Uo asked.

"First, please hand over Tohru-kun." Yamato did so and placed her carefully on the bed.

"See…No harm done, right?" Yamato said, inching closer to the door to leave.

"I'll be nice today. Your actions are making me suspicious, but I don't want Tohru-kun to be mad at me," Hana said, sending electrowaves at the man.

Yamato's face turned pale as he started screaming his way out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki had a miserably walk. All he could think about was Tohru and Yamato laughing. All the couples walking by reminded him of those two. He had never been so anger before, but now he wanted to beat up someone. Sure he's gotten frustrated with Kyo every time he wanted to fight with him, but this was different.

Yuki opened his book studying for his test. All the words weren't sinking through his head. All he could think about was what Akito said to him at the café. The vision of Tohru and Yamato appeared too.

'Great,' he thought. 'Now, I'm going crazy because I'm…jealous? Who would have thought me to be jealous? I hope that maybe…just maybe she'll fall in love with me, but will she ever understand the burden of my rat form? I don't want to bring misery to anyone I care about like what Akito has done to me…' the rat thought.

He gave up on studying and prayed to do well tomorrow. How could he think with all of this emotion in him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: **I don't know, but 10 pages is pretty long so I didn't want to add more. Poor Yuki! It looks like Yamato is actually doing some stuff right to please Tohru, huh? But something is going to be exposed in the next chapter! I wonder what it is…

BTW, I'm thinking that this story will have about 18 chapters, but depending on how long I write them, it might go up.

R&R!


	9. Audition III Elimination

**IMPORTANT Author's Note: **I have one comment before I go on with the reviews and story. What do you think of the story so far? (don't really have to answer the question in the review) I'm asking you guys, as my dear readers, if you think the story is flowing so far. I'm not very good with the evil stuff. So far, as you can see, the evil stuff really isn't connecting is it? I'm trying, but it makes it weird, but instead of deleting this story or rewriting the chapters (which you would have to go back and read if I did), but going to try harder with the rest of the story, K? So I really hope you like this chapter.

THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! Seems like I'm getting less every chapter. (tears) But as long as I have faithful readers that like it, then I'm happy to finish it.

Chapter 8

--Audition III—

ELIMINATION!

"NO, NO, NO!" Uo yelled at all the news crew from different stations.

The blonde looked as if she was ready to kill. It had been one very, very boisterous week! And it all started because of Yamato.

The next day of Tohru's and Yamato's little date, newspapers, magazines, and TV stations had the top story on the front page and were talking about it nonstop. The topic: Tohru and Yamato love?

They all talked about her date with him. The paparazzi told the people that Kisa and Hiro were kids at the hospital that came from poor families. (**A/N: **In chapter 1, it said Yamato liked to spend time with children in the hospital. Since they knew nothing about Kisa and Hiro, they made that up.) The paparazzi made things up like how they heard them say that Tohru was definitely going to pick him in the end and they both love each other. News crews were spying on them every time Tohru stepped out of the door and into the streets.

Uo and Hana, of course, were angry and started threatening the producers and the TV workers. They managed to get some of the paparazzi's name and let's just say; they'll stop stalking Tohru after some consequences. With all of this controversy, Uo and Hana managed to talk to channel 14 TTC producer to squeeze them in with lots of arguing. TTC producer would was letting them on air for two hours because of his mistake when he realized it wasn't true.

Too bad all the other stations weren't like that. They thought that Tohru didn't want a big deal out of this and was lying.

Akito, on the other hand, had nothing to say. He was enjoying this. He 'bumped' into Yuki once and saw how forlorn the rat was. Yuki looked like as though he didn't have enough sleep a couple of days. Akito couldn't wait until Tohru saw Yuki.

The next round of the contest was going to be determined by the people of Japan. They all will have to perform on stage in front of an audience and all of Japan will be watching and will be voting for their favorite ten. (**A/N: **Imagine American Idol) The twenty-five guys weren't expecting that. They were thinking of something along the line of it being private like the other rounds.

Uo was already upset about this week and she asked for more security so the news team couldn't come in bugging any of the contestants or Tohru, but nope, the security didn't really work. Maybe it was the fact that no one listened to her order. There was only one guard on duty, but it would seem that he got trampled by all of the news crew. Now, they were backstage messing around with the equipment and trying to ask the contestants questions.

"Hana," Uo screamed.

"Oh my," Hana said once she got there. She saw so many of those annoying news people and knew why Uo called her. A few moments later, all of those people starting screaming and running away.

"Ya know, those waves kinda come in handy sometimes," Uo chuckled. "Brings some entertainment in this insane week," she sighed.

Hana didn't say anything. "Do you think we should tell the guys what they're going to have to do today?" Hana said, abruptly.

"I guess we do, don't we?"

A few minutes later, all twenty-five young men were all whispering about what they had to do today and wondering why they were at the TTC station.

"All right, all right!" Uo screamed. "Now, you're all wondering why you're here what you're supposed to do."

The guys immediately closed their mouth.

"What you're going to have to do today is perform in front of a live audience and it's going to be taped so all of Japan is watching," Hana started.

Groans and complaints could be heard. A few started panicking because they had stage fright, but that's what show biz was about.

"But that's not it. We won't be picking the next ten, but Japan will. Those who will be watching will ring in after the show and pick for their favorite. The top ten will go on," Uo said.

"Not only well you have to sing, you're gonna have to dance to," Tohru added.

More groans and complaints were shouted out. About a third of the contestants who passed the previous round made it because the other guys couldn't dance. These where the ones who could get a decent rhythm and did not trip over his feet.

"By the way, there will be a question like on the first audition. Better answer wisely. Each will have a different question. You have half an hour until show time, so I suggest you get ready," Uo added before leaving.

The congregation started to leave, but Yuki was the last to leave.

Tohru noticed how depressed his expression was and tried to cheer him up.

"Sohma-kun," she called.

Yuki gave a surprised look and turned around to see a smiling Tohru.

"You look kinda down. Are you sick?" Tohru asked with concern, touching his forehead.

"No Honda-san, I'm not sick. I guess it's just the fact that I'm going to be performing in front of strangers," Yuki lied. The truth was, it was about the rumor about Tohru and Yamato. It really did bother him. At least Akito wasn't going to be judging. As long as Akito wasn't judging, he was going to be less worry.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I was like that. Could you believe it though?" Tohru said carelessly with a light laugh.

Yuki gave a small chuckle. "I can't, but I'm glad that you over came them. You have a nice voice," Yuki whispered.

They both were to embarrass to notice that they were both blushing and embarrassed.

"I'm sure you must get ready so don't let me be in your way. Good luck," Tohru told Yuki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our special show for tonight, _Singing My Heart Away_. (**A/N: **Yes, I used the title of the story 'cuz I didn't know what else to use) This is going to be a once in a lifetime show where you get to pick for your favorite singer in the Tohru Honda Contest. (**A/N: **Lame, I know) I'm sure everyone knows what it's about. But for those who don't, it's a contest to choose who Honda-san's partner for her duet should be. The top ten will be going on to the next round. So please ring in and vote after the show. And here are our hosts, Akito Sohma, Arisa Uotani, Saki Hanajima, and the one and only, Tohru Honda!" the announcer said with enthusiasm.

The crowd cheered as those four entered the stage. People watching at home were ecstatic that they were able to vote and see the cute guys.

"Yo dudes and dudettes! I'm sure you're ready to meet our contestants, but first we have a little show for you," Uo said as the light dimmed and the screen was pulled down.

The screen revealed little clips of the eliminated contestants. It showed guys singing terribly to guys tripping over their own feet. These ex-contestants who were watching it at home were embarrassed and cursed under their breath.

"I'm sure you enjoyed it," Hana spoke as the audience began to calm down. "Now, would our remaining contestants please come out."

The participates came on to the stage from both ends and met in two rows in the middle.

The audience applauded and the contestants left the stage.

"Those twenty-five young men's fate are in your hands whether or not they make it to the next round. I'm sure you'll make a wise decision," Tohru chimed in. "So let the contest begin!"

Akito was going to be the one calling the guys out one by one to perform. The other three were going to seat on the left side of the stage.

As the first contestant took the stage, you could tell he was nervous by the fact that he wouldn't look at the crowd, and he tripped on his way out.

The music began and he sung. He could sing, but he was sweating profusely that he forgot how to dance. He tried to forget about the millions of people watching him and do his best, but he somehow went too far and fell over the edge of the stage, falling into a couple of people.

It took a few minutes to make sure everything was OK before asking him a question and heading on to the next contestant.

The next few weren't so bad as the first. They got through it easily overcoming their stage fright and their response to their question was approved. The audience was really please. Before you know it, it was Yamato's turn.

Of course with the recent news, everyone…I mean EVERYONE knew him and loved him. They were happy that they were going to see how great this guy was.

Yamato walked onto the stage with confidence: no sweating, no tripping, no nothing. He gave a wave into the audience and winked at the girls, which immediately made the girls swoon.

All the guys had a microphone on them for easy movement to dance. The music began and he started singing the words first and then started moving his body with the music.

The ladies' faces were already blushing at the sight of how handsome he was and his voice was alluring.

At the end, his cheer was the loudest. People not only clapped, but whistled. The other guys knew they had no chance now. Yamato was probably going to have the most votes being so famous in this week. Yuki was next and it was a tough act to follow, but he had to do his best for…Tohru.

Even if she didn't like him, at least he met her.

"Ah…young love," someone whispered from behind, wrapping his or her arms around his neck.

Yuki turned around at the familiar voice. "Onii-chan! What are you doing here?" he hissed. "Only the producers and contestants are allow back here."

"Well, I told them I was a contestant and they believed me. I mean, look at me. How could I not be a contestant?" Ayame joked even though he was being serious.

"Will you stop kidding around? It's almost my turn," Yuki said sternly.

"Aww, com'on Yuki, I allow wanted to give you some advice," Ayame said carelessly.

"The last and only time I ever listened to you was when I was six and you told me that rocks were really candy. I bit into one and broke a tooth. It was also disgusting," Yuki argued.

"No, that's not true. What about the time when on your eleventh birthday? I told you that if you put your face really close to the candles and blew them out, your wish would come out faster. And did it?" Ayame disputed.

"It was a coincidence that I got less time in the black room that week, but after I blew out the candles, you _accidentally_ bumped into the table and the cake went flying into my face," Yuki's face was red from embarrassment of that memory. Shigure got it all on video too.

"Well…that was because Shigure dared me to. He wanted to tape something on his new camcorder he just got," Ayame explained.

Yuki knew this wasn't going to get anywhere and it was almost his turn to perform. "I give up. What did you want to tell me so you can leave me alone?" Yuki said desperately, wanting him to leave.

"Did you hear that? My loving, little brother actually volunteered to listen to my advice. One of these days he'll be just like me. Look, we already look alike," Ayame rambled on next to a random person next to him.

"ONII-CHAN!" Yuki said harshly.

"Oh…right. I just wanted to tell you that I know Akito has been talking to you…and you don't know if the rumor is true. Knowing Akito, he probably had something to do with it. You still have a chance as long as you wow the people of Japan. It doesn't end until Tohru chooses the last person. You can't give up, mon petit frère (my little brother in French). I've never seen you have your heart set out for a girl," Ayame told him.

"Another wise thing coming from your mouth? Did someone invent wise pills for you to take?" Yuki kidded though he didn't sound like it.

"Actually…I got that from Haru. He was talking to someone about it…He told me to tell you," Ayame laughed.

'Great. I knew it was too good to be true. I need to thank Haru later,' the rat thought.

Yamato brush passed by, bumping into Yuki. Yamato gave a brief evil smirk, which gave him the feeling of 'I'd like to see you beat me'.

"And now, for our next contestant, Yuki Sohma," Akito announced.

The audience started whispering. "Sohma? Isn't that Akito's last name? Are they related? If they are, then Yuki must have made it this far because of that," they said amongst themselves.

Yuki took a deep breath and walked onto the stage. When he appeared, the audience applauded for him, but it naturally wasn't as loud as when Yamato appeared. But the large crowd and knowing that all of Japan was watching was really nerve wrecking. He had to do better than last the last audition. All this week, he had been practicing every day and minute he had a chance. You never might know what you had to do for the next round and he did things he thought they would do. He knew Haru, Kagura, Shigure, and the others had confidence in him. If he was second best in this round, that was fine with him. The next round was the round that Tohru would get to choose. He really, really liked Tohru, right? There was no doubt in his mind…well…maybe a bit doubtful, but still. It was the first girl (besides Kisa, Kagura, and Rin) that he'd ever really cared about and grabbed his attention. She wasn't like those other girls who liked him because he was popular and handsome. She liked him for him, right? Well…maybe not like _like_, but it was still a start.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Tohru mouthing something, and he gave a small reassuring smile that he understood it. Yuki nodded, signaling the guy controlled of the music to start it. The music started and he listened to the beat. (**A/N: **I don't own this song, but you'd probably know that. It's Hear Me by Kelly Clarkson)

_You gotta be out there_

_You gotta be somewhere_

_Where ever you are_

_I'm waiting…_

(**A/N: **Err…this is the part where Yuki's dancing to it, but yeah…I don't know how to write it so let's use your imagination and imagine him dancing someway…)

_Cause there are these nights when_

_I sing myself to sleep_

_And I'm hoping my dreams bring_

_You close to me_

_Are you listening?_

Hear me I'm crying out 

_I'm ready now_

_Turn my world upside down_

_Find me_

_I'm lost inside this crowd_

_It's getting loud_

_I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you to please_

_Hear me_

_Can you hear me?_

_I used to be scared of_

_Letting someone in_

_But it gets so lonely_

_Being on my own_

_With no one to talk to and_

_No one to hold me_

_I'm not always strong_

_Oh I need you here_

_Are you listening?_

_I'm restless and wild_

_I fall but I try_

_I need someone to understand_

_(can you hear me?)_

_I'm lost in my thoughts and baby I've fought_

_For all that I've got_

_Can you hear me?_

Yuki sang with emotion. All the words that came out of his mouth had feeling into it. Something that Yamato didn't have. His dancing wasn't bad either. It wasn't fancy like Yamato, but it fitted the song. This impressed the audience. They couldn't tell that he was singing with his heart out, but it was just the aura feeling surrounding him that made the song had so much more meaning.

The audience was cheered pretty loud. The cheering died when he walked toward the podium where Akito was. Akito had switched with Uo and Hana. Uo and Hana did the questions.

"So Yuki, looks like you didn't do too bad, huh?" Uo started.

"Are you ready for your question?" Hana questioned.

Yuki nodded.

Uo and Hana whispered amongst themselves trying to figure out what to ask him.

"Hmm…if you were just walking on the street and see someone walking across the street to the other side and saw a maniac going 80 miles per hour heading toward that person, what would you do?" Uo asked.

Yuki let the question absorb the question and thought about it for a few seconds and replying, "I…I would run as fast as I can to try and save that person. If the car were going sooner than I thought, then I would push him/her and I guess let me be the one who got hurt."

"Is that your finally answer?" Hana inquired.

Yuki nodded, then the crowd clapped again, and he left the stage.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

All of the contestants had finally sung, danced, and answered a question. When all of the participants had finish, they had ordered all twenty-five to go on stage at once again. When the contestants revealed themselves to the audience, the show ended with Tohru saying, "Now remember to vote for you favorite singer. The top ten will be announced in two days, but you only have 24 hours to get your vote in. So ring in!"

Once the curtains closed, someone shouted where the results would be posted. It was going to be announced on the news two days from now on channel 14 TTC News at six.

A few minutes later, the contestants left the studio. They all wondered if they would make it. Some started praying. These next two days were going to be crazy. The wait was going to be suspenseful. They knew Yamato was going to make it. Only nine spots left. It was less than forty-eight hours of waiting. Forty-eight hours until they knew who would make it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During this time, Kyo was at the dojo talking to his master again. It was about Kagura again. Why was she d--- nice to him that one day?

"Shishou (master)," Kyo started, "why is Kagura nice to me even though I'm a totally jerk to her? I mean she was the only one who was there with me when I was little. She's like an older sister to me. That's only it, right?"

Kazuma was surprised at the dense cat. Kyo was always angry and expressing himself, but now he was confused and seemed helpless as kitty stuck in a tree.

"Kyo, I told you to come back once you knew the answer, but I see that it wasn't possible," Kazuma said calmly.

"What'd'ya mean? I did. I think Kagura is like a older sister to me," Kyo asked, getting frustrated and raising his voice.

"Are you sure? Are you just denying your heart because you don't want to know the truth?" he stated.

Kyo thought about this some more. His heart was tore between yes and no. Yes…well cause maybe he did care about her and lo…like her, but no because he didn't want that right? No…it was because he wasn't ready for the truth. All these time that she annoyed him was only because she cared, but he never liked her. But who was really there for him? Ever since he was little, it was always her. Yuki…the d--- rat would never cooperate with him. Haru was following the rat. Everyone ignored him except Kagura. Reality hit him. Kagura…she was always there for him…she cared about him. She never avoided me because I was cursed with the spirit of the cat. He had to admit it. He was in love with Kagura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two days past by. All of Japan waited excitedly for the top ten to be announced. It was 5:50; only ten more minutes. Everyone was waiting patiently on the edge of his or her seats as six o'clock appeared on the news.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure this is the moment you've all been waiting for," the newscaster started. "The announcement of the top ten of the Tohru Honda Contest, but instead of me announcer them. Tohru Honda is here to tell you."

"Hello Japan! I'm sure you all have waited long enough so coming in number ten is Yakumo Yang. Number nine is Tetsuya Tojo. Ryo Midori came in eighth. Daisuke Yura came in seventh. Coming in sixth is Ginta Terada. Nachi Kai came in fifth. Number four is Sano Kamono. Third is Julian Smith. Second place, losing by one vote, is…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: **And it's a cliffie! I don't think I've done a hangcliffer on this story so I was tempted on this chapter. Well…the more reviews I get, then I shall update faster and you will know.

R&R PLEASE!


	10. Top Ten to Top Five Part I

**Author's Note: **Do any of you guys play Kingdom of Hearts: Chain of Memories? The final battle when you play Riku is freakin' hard! Have you defeated it? Is there a possible way?

BTW, I'm gonna try and update once a week now since school is over! Enough babbling and onto the story.

**Reviews:**

**Pearl Dragon: **Thanks so much for helping and stuff! You already know the answer to your review.

**Catherine b: **Boy you are one smart cookie! Thanks!

And for everyone else, I didn't know you guys liked it that much. THANKS! Ya'll are the best!

Chapter 9 

--Top Ten to Top Five Part I--

"…Second place, losing by one vote, is Yamato Nakano and that leaves first place to Yuki Sohma. CONGRATULATIONS to our top ten! For those of you who are interested in how the rest of the contest will go, I will be eliminating until there is one. So those ten will meet with the others and me on Saturday at ten at the radio station," Tohru Honda announced before leaving.

Those who waited for the top ten only, turned off the TV either ecstatic or depressed, but a few people on the other hand were furious or confused with the result…

Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and all of the other cursed Sohma were at Shigure's house. Once the results were announced, they all cheered except for Yuki. How in the world did he beat Yamato and by one vote?

"Yun-chan, aren't you happy? Say something?" Kagura said, pulling his arm, trying to make him move because Yuki was standing still as if he was a statue.

"My dear brother! I knew you could do it! Now, how about we go to my shop and let me make an outfit for you," the snake said excitedly, trying to drag the rat out the door.

"ONII-CHAN. NO," Yuki said, clenching his teeth.

"Hmph, but I want to give you a present as a token of congratulations," Ayame persisted.

"How about 'congrats'? That's better than a present from you."

"No, that's too simple. I want to give you something that'll express the token of my love too. That's why you must come to my shop and let me make you something," Ayame argued.

"ONII-CHAN!"

"Aya, that's enough. If he doesn't want you to make or do anything for him than don't," Hatori butted in.

That shut the snake.

"Ahhh…young love. I knew you could do it, Yuki. After all, I based a story on you and it has to come true," Shigure said with a mischief grin.

"YOU PERVERT!" Kyo and Yuki shouted whacking him over the head.

"Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun…" Shigure started, faking sniffs, "that hurt."

"Ugh, all of this whining and arguing is giving me a headache. I'm leaving. See ya," Rin said, giving a small wave.

"I'll walk you home," Haru said, following her. "Good luck on tomorrow, Yuki," he added.

Then, one by one, the others said their 'congrats' and 'good luck' before leaving. At the end, only Kyo, Kagura, and Yuki were left. Shigure was going to hang out with Hatori and Ayame.

"I'll see you later, then Yun-chan. Good luck on tomorrow. If you need help, then you know where to find me," the boar said before leaving.

Kyo obviously wasn't going to say anything to the rat. He was too concern with his feelings and why Kagura wasn't all over him as usual. He, for once, wasn't going to mind her hugging him and going crazy over him. He hadn't spoken to her ever since she came over, and she didn't say one word to him except for maybe 'hi'.

Kyo was going to offer to walk her home like what Haru did for Rin, but he wasn't sure. With the strange awkwardness, he didn't know if he should walk her home. He didn't even know how long the tension between them would last. What if it lasted forever? What if Kagura had 100 given up on him, just when he finally figured out he…he loved…her? ARGH! He couldn't take this anymore. The only other person Kagura was close to was…uhh…the d--- rat. He had to know what was wrong with Kagura. The one day he would ask the d--- rat was…now.

Kyo grumbled as he walked up the stairs. He was _that _desperate, wasn't he?

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Yuki stared at the words from his law book. He wanted to be a lawyer, but the words weren't sinking in no matter how many times he read it.

'Second place, losing by one vote, is Yamato Nakano and that leaves first place to Yuki Sohma.'

'How did I get the most votes? Am I really that good?' Yuki thought. 'But at least now I know that I don't have to worry about Akito any more. It's just Yamato and the other contestants.'

A knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Who is it?" Yuki asked.

"It's me," the voice replied. Yuki knew that voice and was shocked as to why the baka (stupid) cat would want to talk to him.

"Listen, I know it's weird for me to ask _you_ this, but I need some help and since you're the closest to Kagura, I thought you would know," Kyo said, opening the door to where he could see Yuki.

Yuki glared at him and the orange head glared back. "Huh, the baka cat asking me for help? That's a first. Who knocked some sense into you…Shigure?" the purple-eyed man insulted.

Kyo wasn't going to argue back like always. This was really, really important, and he was in serious mode with Yuki for the first time.

"OK you da…Yuki, for once can we settle our differences. I'm not in the mood to fight you and take your insults," Kyo said desperately. His temper was rising, but remained calm for the sake of his relationship with Kagura.

Yuki looked at him startled. "You're actually serious?" he said the statement in a question, raising an eyebrow.

Kyo nodded as Yuki motioned him to come in.

"So what do you want?" the rat said coldly, feeling uneasy.

"I just want to know if Kagura has said anything to you about me?" Kyo said to the point not wanting this to last longer than it has to.

The first thing that popped into his mind was what Kagura told him on the day of the second audition.

"_I know you two don't get along, but please? I don't want to stop him from what he wants and if he likes Tohru, then I shouldn't stop him," she whispered. "I know he'll never return the feeling."_

"I shouldn't be selfish for myself. It's not love if it's one sided," Kagura said as if she read his mind. "I want him to be happy even if I'm not. I might be the one getting hurt, but at least it won't be him."

'Should I tell him?' Yuki thought. Kagura was one of his favorite cousins, but the baka cat was his enemy. He remembered how the boar was after that day. She wasn't herself. She seemed sad and emotionless, but she didn't want to worry people. Kagura'll like him back, right?

"So…did she tell you anything?" Kyo asked once more getting impatient and really annoyed. Was the d--- rat doing this on purpose to get on his nerves?

"Yeah, she told me something on that one rainy day when you could barely keep awake for the audition," Yuki started, getting the cat's ears interested, "but….I don't know if I should tell you. It's really her personal matter."

"You d--- rat! Tell me!" Kyo said, grabbing the silver haired man's collar and his fist was ready for a punch.

Yuki gave a smirk. "You care about her? After all this time, yelling and running away, you care?" Yuki asked.

Kyo released his hold on the collar and looked at him in the eye saying, "Yeah? So what? For all of your life, you've known how if feels to have people care about you. H---, you even have fan club. What do I have? No one and it's because of the curse. It's because I'm the cat. When I finally realize I have someone that cares about me for the first time, I don't want to lose her."

Yuki's eyes widen. "So barging in my room and asking about Kagura was because you love her? And because she's been acting strange lately makes you wonder even more, right?"

Kyo's face flushed, but nodded.

"All right, but you're not going to like what you hear," he began, telling the orange head about how she had given up on him because of the contest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT?" Yamato screeched. "How in the world does an amateur beat me?" he shouted at the TV. He grabbed anything he could get his hands on and threw it at the walls. "I'm the popular one! I'm the most handsome one! I'm the one who's supposed to win!"

"It was only one vote. You don't have to get so temperamental. At least you made it," an eerie voice said.

"Akito?" He turned around to see an angry Akito.

"Hmph, but I'm ashamed that you couldn't beat him so I suggest you better act like a gentleman on Saturday. I don't care what place you got as long as you did better than Yuki, but I guess that shows that I was wrong," the black hair man hissed. "Besides, you're only doing this contest for the money right? It's not like you really love her, but you've been with lots of women to know what they want."

"The money and Tohru. I'll be glad to be Tohru's first and last boyfriend. And then, the fortune will be ours," Yamato summarized the plan. Are you going to tell me what they're planning?" Yamato said, smirking. "I won't let that amateur beat me anymore."

"Of course. To make it end in our favor, I suggest you prepare to…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wondrous announcement a few days ago was still in the air. At the station, people were crowding outside trying to get in, but police officers were on guard making sure that no one got in except the workers and the contestants.

Yuki some how managed to squeeze through the crowd to the front. There the main officer noticed the newcomer and asked for his name. Yuki was surprised at the question, but figured it was the only way in.

"Yuki Sohma."

The main guard had a stack of paper looking through it. Yuki recognized it to be the forms that Shigure filled out with his picture.

"You can go in," the officer said, making room from the entrance so Yuki could squeeze in.

Inside, most of the guys were already there. Once all ten arrived, they all shushed up to here what they had to do this time.

'Yuki Sohma, you are going to regret ever getting this far and beating me,' Yamato thought, glaring at him once he entered the door.

"Congratulations to those who made it this far, but today could be your last day seeing Tohru so close up. Today you'll be place in one of two groups so five in each. Each group will spend some time with her. The first group will have from ten thirty to three thirty. The second group will see her from four to nine today. By then, Tohru will probably know which five were her favorites. Tomorrow, you will come back here for the results and more details for those five. On Thursday to Monday, those five will each have one day to spend with Tohru. Three will be eliminated leaving two. Those two will have an entire week with Tohru, minus nights. That will be the last elimination and will determine Tohru's duet partner," Uo said, talking really fast so that only some got what Uo was saying. Others got parts like five get day or two get week.

"It's OK if you didn't get that," Tohru piped up once seeing the some of the guys confused faces. "We'll repeat them later when it comes closer."

It was Hana turn to speak. "The group will be divided according by the place you got on the votes. All the evens will be in the first group. The odds will get the later time. We have prepared the day so I suggest you use your time wisely," Hana said, her eyes giving off a glare of 'if you hurt her, I'll hurt you'.

"So group one will leave at ten thirty. Everyone else can leave, but must return at three forty-five," Tohru told them.

Yuki, Julian Smith, Nachi Kai, Daisuke Yura, and Tetsuya Tojo all went home until three forty-five came.

As for our other five, they got to spend sometime with Tohru, but it wasn't what they were expecting. The young men thought it was going to be them alone with Tohru and having fun, but her physic chick friend and Yankee thug went along.

All eight of them squeezed into the limousine. Two were hoping to sit next to Tohru, but her friends got there first. If you wanted to make it to top five, don't mess with her friends.

"OK guys, why don't we introduce ourselves first?" Tohru happily spoke up.

The guys just nodded along.

"I guess I'll start," Tohru said, seeing that no one was going to start. "I'm Tohru Honda and these are my two bestest friends, Hana-chan and Uo-chan," she said, pointing to them.

The blonde decided to go next. "I'm Arisa Uotani, but you can call me Uo-san. If you do anything that Tohru doesn't like, you're gonna have to deal with us, right Hana?" she said, showing them her bloodstain pipe.

"Hello. My name is Saki Hanajima. I suggest that if you do anything unpleasant, I shall have to punish you. Last time I did that, I put someone in the hospital. I think he's still there after six years," she said in her monotone voice, scaring the guys.

Seeing that no one was going next, Hana said next in a creepy voice, making all the guys talking at once.

"SHUT UP!" Uo screeched. All the guys immediately closed their mouth. "Now, you there," she said, turning toward the guy on her left. "why don't you start and we'll go around that way?'

He gulped and nodded. "My name is Yakumo Yang. I'm twenty-two years old and…and…I'm attending Tokyo University," the black long hair man said nervously. Yakumo had gray eyes. He was handsome, not muscular, but not scrawny either. His voice had a husky sound to it, but it was hard to tell since he was nervous. Yakumo was wearing a blue buttoned up long sleeve shirt with khaki pants. He had a pair of nice, matching shoes.

Next was a guy who had brunette colored hair with tinted blue-green eyes. He was the tallest guy out of all the guys there. He had a nice figure and a deep, soothing voice. "I'm Sano Kamono, and I'm twenty-four years old. This is my first year as a fourth grader teacher," he told them. Sano was wearing a turquoise short sleeve buttoned up shirt over a white sleeveless shirt with blue jeans.

"The name's Ginta Terada. I'm twenty-one. I'm half Japanese, half American. I lived in America, but since I'm part Japanese, I wanted to finish my studies here," said a black hair young man with light blue eyes. He looked very athletic. His hair had a nice cut to bring out his face structure. It was like Shigure's hairstyle, but a little longer. He was wearing a nice blue shirt with jeans.

Then it was Yamato's turn. He smiled inside. He might as well mention all the things he put in the registration form, but then he remembered what Akito said about not bragging so much or else that would only make him look snotty and her friends would know something wasn't right.

"My name is Yamato Nakano. I work at Nakano Corp. My father is European, but my mother is Japanese. As you can see, I look more European than Japanese, and I am twenty-three years old," he said so sure of himself. Today, he was wearing khaki pants with a green long sleeve buttoned up shirt. He sleeves were rolled up to his elbow.

Last but not least was Ryo Midori. "Hi, I'm Ryo Midori, and I'm twenty-two years old. There's nothing special about me. Uhhh…I'm attending Tokyo University. I'm hoping to major in engineering to take over my family's company," he said with a cute smile. His silver eyes glistened in the light, and he had black hair. He looked skinny and weak, but in reality, he was strong.

After he finished, there was an awkward silence. A few minutes later, the driver broke the silence by saying that they were at their destination. They were at Tokyo Teen. The young men were surprised at why Tohru had picked such a place, but knew better to argue.

Tohru, Hana, and Uo knew what they were doing and led them up to an upstairs room. It happened to be the same room that they had last time.

When everyone was seated, someone rudely asked why they were here, and it was one big mistake.

Uo pounded the table and quickly stood up. "What'd'ya mean why are you here? You should already glad that one: you're spending time with Tohru and two: the music company has volunteered to pay for all the expenses for this contest, meaning your meal for today," she barked at him, getting ready to pounce.

"Geez, sorry I asked," Ginta Terada muttered.

"Uo-chan," Tohru whispered to her, "maybe you shouldn't have yelled at him. I mean, I think the others are wondering too."

Uo took a long sigh meaning fine.

"Well, since you asked, isn't it obvious? We're going to do duet karaoke. I'm going to sing with each of you individual for at least a song. Then we're going to have lunch here and then play a game," Tohru told them, putting her hands together as a sign of contentment.

So each of the guys took turns singing with Tohru. Not dancing because they didn't want another incident to happen as they recalled Ritsu trying to dance, but failed horribly and smashed the karaoke machine.

The order went by the highest rank to the lowest rank. That meant Yamato was lucky number to be the first to sing with Tohru, but boy was he wrong.

Yamato flashed a smile, sweet talking Tohru saying, "My, my, what luck I have. I get to be the first to ever sing with the beautiful Tohru-chan."

"Don't be so sure of yourself," Hana spoke up.

"What do you mean?" he asked, being curious.

"Oh, she means that one day when we shared this room with Sohma-kun and his family," Tohru smiled.

"You mean that Yuki fellow?" Yamato asked.

"Yup! I couldn't say no to little kids and besides, it was fun. He's a really good dancer too," Tohru said as her smile widened as she recollected her memory of that day. It felt so nice having someone's arms around her waist. She had to admit it was her first time dancing with a guy.

'WHAT! How could someone nobody steal her away from me?' the blonde young man thought. He had to win her back, but he couldn't dance with her because that would be disobeying her orders, which would look bad for him.

"So what song do you want to sing too?" Tohru asked, breaking him away from his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, I get to pick?" Yamato asked. He flipped through the selection and picked one that he liked.

Yamato:

There's always that one person  
That will always have your heart  
You'll never see it coming  
Cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo

Tohru:

I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock

Yamato:

_Do you remember girl  
I was the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl  
I was the one who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and  
People screaming your name  
Girl I was there when you were my baby  
_

_It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo  
_  
Tohru:

_I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo_

Yes I remember boy  
Cause after we kissed  
I could only think about your lips  
Yes I remember boy  
The moment I knew you were the one   
I could spend my life with  
Even before all the fame  
And people screaming your name  
I was there and you were my baby  


Yamato:

_My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo_

Tohru:

_My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo  
_

Yamato:

_It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo_

Both:

_I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock_

_  
_

When they finished the song, all the guys were jealous because they were together, looked good together, and didn't mess up. It was perfect for their first duet together.

'That show off. I'm going to do better than him,' each young man thought as invisible steam came out of their ears.

So much for doing better than Yamato, the other guys messed up except for Ryo. Ryo was the only one who had a chance to do better than Yamato.

The second time around, Yamato messed up while the others mentally smirked. Overall, the second time was better since they understood the way it worked, and when Yamato made a mistake, their chances of impressing her grew.

After all the young men sang twice with Tohru, it was already lunchtime. They all ordered something they liked and split it with the whole group.

No one really talked during the meal except for the three young women, and the occasional 'Pass the…' and 'Thank you's'.

"So Honda-chan, is the niratama dish your favorite?" Ryo asked, noticing it was her second serving of leeks and eggs.

"You're observant, aren't cha?" Uo pointed out.

"Hehe…I guess," Ryo said, flashing out a little smile.

"Actually, I don't have a favorite dish, but you can say that niratama is one of my favorites. I love cooking on my spare time," Tohru said cheerfully.

"Really? I'd really love to try something you can make," Ryo added.

"Oh? I'm not really good."

"Tohru-kun, don't be so modest. She makes us breakfast almost every day, and it's the best thing you'll every taste," Hana told them, making Tohru blush.

"If you want…I guess if you make it on to the next round, I'll make you something you like," Tohru agreed, as her red face stayed that way for a few minutes.

Ryo opened his mouth to answer but Yamato butted in. "Tohru-chan, you don't have to cook for anyone I mean, you are the famous singer. We should be the one serving you," Yamato said, trying to stop Ryo from getting closer to Tohru.

Ryo's face turned red; not because of embarrassment, but because of anger. His head boiled, as he wanted to punch Yamato, but cooled down, knowing that it wasn't a smart move to do.

"Um…actually…I don't really mind," Tohru muttered, wondering why Yamato was being weird. He wasn't like this during their date.

"Well, if you don't mind, then that sounds fine with me," Ryo accepted her invitation if he made it to the next round.

The other guys tried to squeeze in a conversation with Tohru now and then, but Yamato would always counter it. That would make Tohru confused and angry. Her friends knew that Yamato was jealous and trying to impress her, but it wasn't working.

Uo was tempted to yell at him, but she liked the way it was going. The faces are the other guys were hilarious. Some were shocked at the fact that Yamato interrupted them that their jaw touched the ground, while others faces were red and about ready to fight him, but calming down was hard after Yamato was mocking them. One was ready to jump him. He was on the edge of his seat and then stood up, but then sat down.

After lunch, instead of going somewhere else to play the game, they stayed there. You really didn't need much to play this game, just paper, pen, and questions.

"Sooo…what kind of game are we playing if we don't have to leave here?" Ginta asked. He was hoping to get to go to places all over Tokyo today, but his hopes were crushed. They stayed at Tokyo Teen since the moment they got there. It wasn't that he did not enjoy it; it was because he wanted to see Tokyo. Ginta had only been at Tokyo for three years and still didn't know his way around and wanted to see the sites and all of Tokyo. After he graduated from college and before he was going back to America, he was going to visit every single place in Tokyo.

"I really want to get to know you guys better so this game is going to let me know you better. We're going to take turns picking a question from this cup," the singer started, placing a little cup in the middle of the table. "The person who picks it will read the question, and we all have to write it down. Then, we have to answer it based on our opinion. We'll share answers later, K?" Tohru said, happy that she was finally going to get to know them better. Yamato was the only one she really knew out of all of them.

"If none of you'll start, I will," the ex-Yankee said, taking charge. She pulled a random question from the cup and smirked. "If you had three wishes, what would you wish for?"

After a few minutes of answering the question, it was Tohru's turn to ask a question. "What is your favorite room in the house and why?" she read the question.

Hana was next. "What is your favorite color and why?"

The guys scribbled something down and Ryo picked a question. "If you could have any superpower in the world, what would it be and why?"

The game went on like this for an hour. By that time, Hana glanced at her watch and knew that it was almost time to leave.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's already two, and it takes us a quarter of an hour to drive back. Why don't we share answers now?" Hana said in her normal mysterious voice.

"Really Hana-chan? Wow, time sure flies. OK, I'll go first then," Tohru said, reading off the first question. "If I had three wishes, I would wish for one: my parents to be here with me," Tohru paused as Uo, Hana, and her had a moment of silence for them. "Two: everyone to be happy and not have to bear so much pain. Three: I hope that Hana-chan and Uo-chan can find someone that they'll love the most like they are doing for me."

Hana and Uo burst out in tears and hugged Tohru. No one dared disturbed them. After they broke the hug and stopped shedding tears, it was Hana's turn to answer the question. "I would wish for my friends happiness and that they would never change, hope that Tohru will find someone that she'll love, and live in peace knowing that my friends will be with me forever.

"Hana-chan," Tohru said, as she started crying again. A few minutes more, it was Ryo's turn. "Err…I would wish for my family to be safe and healthy, find the person I'm destined to be with for the rest of my live, and wish for us to be happy and healthy." He really meant that because his family might own a company, but his mother wasn't doing well. She's been in the hospital for a month now and hasn't recovered. His dad had been taking too many days off and everything else was getting put back because of that.

Yamato looked at his paper. He had wished to win Tohru and be famous. He couldn't think of another wish so he left the third blank for the third wish blank. He thought that Ryo had made up his answer to impress Tohru. Well…two could play at that game.

"Nakano-kun, what did you wish for?" Tohru asked, turning her attention to him now.

"Nothing much. I just said I wanted world peace, all the diseases to be curable, and all the children could have loving parents that didn't have to leave them,' Yamato lied. While the rest answered, Yamato quickly changed his answers that showed him to be really, really greedy and selfish.

Hana raised an eyebrow, but no one noticed. She knew that his waves had a feeling for nervousness and a hint of what he said was unsure to him. That only meant that he was lying.

After Yamato was Sano. He wanted kids to be eager to learn, teachers should get pay more, and everyone to be happy.

Yakumo's reply to the question was he wanted to pay off his college loans, wanted to get a girlfriend, and want to be rich. It was selfish, but at least he was telling the truth. Yakumo was a little ashamed to answer because he knew that all the others who went had something decent that didn't evolve them.

The last guy to go was Ginta. He wished to be a pro basketball player, get more money, and his family to be safe and healthy.

Last, but not least was Uo. She wished for pretty much what Tohru and Hana wanted. She wanted her friends to be happy and always here for her, Tohru to find a guy to settle down with, and a car. The blonde was tired of riding around in a limousine. It caused too much of a scene. A nice red convertible will do. She could take Tohru and Hana anywhere without causing fans to act up so often.

This time, Tohru and Hana didn't cry, but just hugged Uo for what seemed like forever, but it was in fact ten minutes. Those ten minutes, Tohru noticed the time and gasped.

"OMG! Hana-chan, Uo-chan, it's almost three-thirty. We have to be there at three-thirty," Tohru said as she started freaking out.

"Oh, I guess time flies when you're having fun. Anyway boys, pass the paper down so we…I mean, Tohru-kun, can read them later," Uo ordered.

Everyone passed it down without much of a care except few were embarrassed on their answer on some of the question.

'Good thing I changed my answers,' Yamato thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: **And so ends another chapter. I DON'T own the song 'My Boo'.

Speaking of, this chapter is dedicated to **Pearl Dragon** because she is so freakin' awesome as to help me! THANKS A BUNCH TO YOU!

R&R SIL VOUS PLAIT!


	11. Top Ten to Top Five Part II

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update! Summer school sucks! And NO, I'm not in trouble/failed a class. I'm doing it to get a head start on my high school credits, but ever freakin moment I have, I'll work on this story, K? They give us so much dang HW! But three weeks for a sememster credit isn't so bad.

THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! And since I'm in a good mood, this chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed in the last chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 10

--Top Ten to Top Five Part II—

The first group returned a little after three-thirty. The ride back was quiet except for the occasional flipping of the papers, reading each response carefully, and sharing answers to her friends.

Yamato and the other contestants sat watching her all wondering what she was thinking. Once the limousine arrived at the station, everyone got out of the car and waited for the last minute announcement.

"Just a reminder that the results are going to be announced here tomorrow at four in the afternoon," Uo shouted. "Now you can leave."

It was a little over three forty-five and all five of the remaining contestants were already there. Three were in a group talking amongst themselves while the other two were just standing around waiting patiently.

"Huh? I guess these guys are punctual. Why don't you go mingle with them, Tohru?" Uo insisted, seeing that they had about ten minutes until they leave.

Tohru obeyed and walked over toward one of the guys standing around. He looked really handsome with his green hair and yellow eyes. His yellow short sleeve shirt revealed nice arm muscles that went well with his baggy forest green pants.

"Hi!" the singer said cheerfully, tapping him on the shoulder and scaring him half to death.

He jumped and turned around.

"Oh, sorry…I didn't mean to scare you like that," the brunette said with a very apologetic face.

"Errr…It's OK. By the way, I'm Julian Smith," he said a bit more calm and friendly.

"Well, you probably know who I am, but I want to introduce myself better. My name is Tohru Honda. Nice to meet you," she said, sticking her hand out for a handshake. Julian shook her hand. His grip was firm, but soft.

"So…you look nice," complimenting her white knee-length skirt and pink top. She had on matching pink high heel shoes.

Tohru blushed. Even after all these times, she still wasn't used to compliments.

"Thanks."

A few minutes passed by, and they were just standing next to each other in awkward silence.

"Sooo…ummm…" they both started at the same and then stopped with their faces red.

"So what were you going to say?" she asked.

"Oh no, you can go first," Julian insisted.

"That's OK. It wasn't important. Please, go ahead," Tohru persisted.

Instead of neither of them saying something, Uo interrupted everyone in that room.

"Listen up. Everyone who is in the Tohru Honda Contest, odd numbers, please head out to the painting shop across the street," Uo instructed.

The eight people crossed the street and went into the shop. The guys were wondering why they were there.

The shop had paintings hung on the walls and about twenty canvases for people to paint.

"Ah, I see you are here," said an old man in a kimono.

"Hey, Aishawa-san," Uo greeted.

"Thanks for letting us use your shop for today," Tohru said graciously, bowing.

"It was no problem, Honda-san. After all, it isn't every day when an old man gets to help beautiful women," he said.

"You sick b------!" Uo shouted.

"And I'm getting paid double too," he added.

'Ehh…he reminds me of Shigure,' Yuki thought, being disgusted.

"Well, um…why don't we get started? We're going to have our own canvas and paint something that represents stuff about us. For example, I like to cook so maybe an apron and add more stuff," Tohru said excitedly.

"Out of all the things we could do, why this? I can't even paint to save my life," someone grumbled.

"I don't want to hear your complaints. I can't either so I'm just gonna do my best for Tohru-kun's sake so shut your d--- mouth!" Uo shouted.

No one else complained and went to work, picking colors, and started thinking of what to paint.

Yuki really didn't like painting, but went along with it since he made a promise saying that he was going to do anything for Tohru for her happiness and love. He really didn't know what he was doing. The rat thought about painting a garden somewhere, a mouse, a judge's hammer and briefcase, and a plate of leeks and livers with a background of blue.

The silver hair man sighed as he looked at his picture of a garden. The garden wasn't bad, but it wasn't vivid. The red, yellow, and green were messing with each other to form a brownish color.

"Maybe I should've let it dry first," the rat mumbled to himself. There was no point in starting over.

Yuki started outlining a rat shape with gray colored paint. It was probably the most recognizable shape on the canvas. Then, he sketched out a hammer and briefcase. Making sure that he couldn't mess up anymore, he started outlining the sketch and filling in the hole. At the end, it was fairly distinguished compared to the garden.

The only thing left was to paint the plate of leeks and livers on the canvas and background.

It took him awhile to draw a nice round circle. The leeks and livers were easy enough to paint. All it was were streaks of green and brown on the outlined plate. Now, last but not least, the background. He brushed on some blue on the empty spaces that didn't have any color. He left some of the canvas revealed on the silhouette of the four pictures.

Yuki sighed. He had finished ten minutes early. This was something he was going to do in a once in lifetime experience. He glanced around and was relieved that his wasn't the worst one. A contestant's mural had blobs of yellowish-brown and black lines. Yuki assumed that the black lines were just an outline of something that he couldn't tell. The yellowish-brown blobs weren't even painted inside the line. It was slowly dripping down the page.

Those ten minutes flew by quickly as the guy with the horrible painting cussed and was about to throw the canvas out the glass window.

"I hope everyone's finished. We're going tell us a little bit about yourself and share your painting so we get to know each other better. It's OK if your mural isn't perfect or what you wanted it to be. It was fun, right?" Tohru smiled as she waited anxiously to see what they painted. "And…to see who goes first, let's draw from this mug," she told them as she randomly drew a name. "Tetsuya Tojo."

Tetsuya was a young man with black hair and yellow eyes. He was a little taller than Tohru by a few inches and had a thinner body figure than most men his age.

"As you can guess, I'm Tetsuya. I'm twenty-three years old, and I'm a senior at Tokyo University. I have an older sister and a little brother," he started. Then he moved a bit to the side and removed the cloth covering his picture.

His picture wasn't that bad. It wasn't very good, but it was perceptible. Everyone in the room could easily tell that he had a kendo stick, a hamburger, and books.

"I am still learning to master the kendo stick, but it's my favorite thing to do except reading books. My favorite type of food is American, but hamburgers are my favorite. My favorite color is yellow as you can tell by the background," Tetsuya told them.

"Julian Smith, you're next," Tohru called.

The green hair young man stood up and walked next to his mural. "My name's Julian Smith and I'm twenty-two years old. I'm attending Tokyo University also studying to be a doctor. I have five siblings," he introduced himself. Pointing to each picture on the mural, he explained it, "I have a soccer ball because my favorite sport is soccer. I'm captain of the TU's (Tokyo University) soccer team. The three flags represent my culture. I'm a fourth Japanese, half-German, and a fourth Korean. I love jazz as you can tell by the saxophone, but I can't play one. I can play the piano though. Lastly, the temple shows that I'm Buddhist and that's pretty much it."

"Uo-chan, it looks like you're next," Tohru read from the scrap of paper in her hand.

"Great," she muttered. "The name's Arisa Uotani. NO ONE can call me by my first name. As you can see, I'm one of Tohru's best friends so if you hurt her, you're going to be hurting a whole lot more," she threatened. "Now, for my picture, it looks like c--- so I don't need you to laugh.

She walked over to where her painting was and was right. It was all messed up and you couldn't tell what it was. The canvas had the red and black and other colors you couldn't identify smeared around the whole thing. Not a spot was left blank.

"Now that you've seen it. None of yours could be worse. I'm just going to explain myself without you getting hurt on trying to find the picture. I was in a gang, but then I quit because Tohru's mom, Kyoko-san, helped me understand that it was time to move on and I shouldn't be so angry at things. I admired her since she was the leader of her very own gang and was nicknamed the Red Butterfly. She even gave me this trench coat," Uo told them, showing off the black trench coat with a red butterfly on the back and red words on the sleeves.

"That's all I'm telling you about myself," Uo grunted, sitting back down.

"Nachi Kai," the singer said.

Nachi was the same person who griped on painting. He was also the same one that Yuki noticed after he was finished. He couldn't blame him for whining since his painting was no better than Uo's.

Nachi was a head shorter than Yuki and had brown hair and brown eyes. Nothing seemed special about him exact for the fact that he had made it this far, but probably was not going to make it any farther.

"I'm Nachi and I'm twenty-four years old. I graduated from Tokyo University a year ago and have a job at Mr. Smiley's Dental Care," he started. "As you can see, I'm not going to even try pointing at what I painted. I'm just going to tell you. I'm half Chinese and Japanese. I love noodles, and that's all about all I had time to try to paint," he told them.

"Hana-chan, you're up," Tohru told her.

"My name is Saki Hanajima. I don't know what to say except I wouldn't mind zapping you with electropoison waves if you hurt Tohru-kun," she said, her eyes gave a slight quick glare. "As for my picture, it's black. My favorite color is black. It was never black, but because of personal problems, it's black now."

The guys were sitting with one thought in their mind, 'Personal problems….?'

"It looks like I'm next," Tohru said, standing up and handing the mug to Uo. "You already know who I am, but let me introduce myself properly. I'm Tohru Honda, and this is my mural. I love cooking so I painted a pot with food cooking in it. Since I'm a singer, I have a microphone. These stick figures are supposed to be kid stick figures because I love kids. They are so adorable! Pink is my favorite color," she told them. Her painting wasn't bad compare to Uo's and Nachi's, but it wasn't good as the next person.

Next was Daisuke Yura. He was tall and handsome. He didn't have muscles, but looked really fit. He had black hair with blonde highlights and blue eyes. He looked like he was really shy to be talking about himself, but did it anyway.

"I'm Daisuke. I'm twenty-two years old. My minor at Tokyo University is art. I really want to be an artist, but my parents want me to be a pharmacist so I'm majoring in that. I love animals too, and errr…my favorite food is dumpling. I don't know what else to say except I know that we had to paint something about ourselves, but I wanted to paint something that had feelings and emotions. So…I…err…painted a portrait of Honda-chan," he said nervously since he didn't follow the directions and was embarrass of what they thought.

Daisuke removed the cover covering his picture. When everyone saw it, they gasped. It looked so lifelike and captured her perfectly. All the right curves, eye color, and even the outfit she was wearing right now.

"I hope you like it because I want you to have it," he whispered shyly.

"WOW! It's REALLY good!" Tohru exclaimed, jumping off her seat. Then, the words that he said hit her. "Oh no! I couldn't. I don't want to keep something so beautiful and…I just couldn't," Tohru shouted.

"It's not really good," he said modestly. "You can have it. I'm sure it's not every day you get a portrait of yourself," he insisted.

At the end, Tohru accepted the painting of herself.

"Yuki Sohma, you're the last one," Tohru called out.

Yuki hesitantly stood up and walked over to where his picture was. "Hello, my name is Yuki Sohma. I'm twenty-one years old, and I go to Tokyo University too. I have one annoying older brother also," the rat rolled his eyes. "I am majoring in law because I hope to be a lawyer. Leeks and livers is my favorite dish. In my spare time, I like working in my garden. I guess you can say it's like a hobby. I was born in the year of the rat, and my favorite color is blue," Yuki explained, pointing at each picture so they knew what it was.

"Well, now that we all know everyone else a bit better, let's get some dinner!" Uo said as her stomach growled loudly. Everyone chuckled, but Uo looked like she was about to jump someone. Uo on an empty stomach was like her PMSing.

The limo was already parked in front of the shop so everybody went it and drove off to the restaurant. The restaurant that the company picked out happened to be the one that Momiji owned. It was only a minute drive away, which surprised everyone.

When Yuki stepped out of the limousine, he was surprised that they were eating here.

"Surprised?" Tohru asked, popping out of no where.

"Eh…yes. I didn't expect to eat here with you and your friends again," Yuki told her.

"That's because your cousin insisted that we do eat here. He was going to give us a discount, but I told him no because the company was paying. I really hate this company and Akito," Uo said.

"Well, if you hate is so much, then why not find a new music dealer and company while you're at it?" the rat asked.

"Tohru's thinking about it. She doesn't want to because Akito was the one who made her famous, but he's a real jerk if you asked me. Hopefully after this contest, we can find a new one. I probably shouldn't be telling you this since you're his cousin, huh?" she said.

"Just because he's my cousin doesn't mean I like him. No one in our family likes him. I rarely talk to him," Yuki said with hatred.

"Hmm…so it'll be good if you do win for Tohru to get a new music dealer, huh?"

Yuki blushed. "That's IF I do, but I doubt it."

"Nah, you don't have competition except for maybe that Yamato Nakano and Julian, Oh, and that Daisuke probably got extra credit with that picture of his," Uo said, putting her hands behind her head. "You DO like Tohru, don't you?"

Yuki looked startled. He didn't only like her, but love her. He never told anyone about and wasn't going to until he told Tohru, but that depended on how far he would make it. "Of course! Why would I enter if I didn't like her?" he said, as his face grew redder. Actually, it was Shigure who entered him. He wasn't fond of the idea, but it didn't turn out to be so bad.

The ex-Yankee noticed his face and smiled. "Don't worry, lover boy. I ain't telling her what you said," patting his back really hard making him trip over his feet.

When they entered the restaurant, instead of having a worker seat us and take their orders, it was Momiji. He insisted on seating and waitering them.

"Hello! Come in! I saved the biggest room for you," he said excitedly. "I'm gonna be your waiter too!"

He ushered Tohru, who was in front, to the middle room on the right side and started talking to her. Once they were all seated, Momiji was still talking to Tohru. Those two were oblivious to the fact that all seven people in that room was staring at them.

Yuki coughed to get their attention. "Momiji, don't think we have a lot of time so since you're our waiter, do you think you can take our orders?" he asked nicely.

"Whoops, sorry, Yuki. OK, what do you guys want?" Momiji looked sad at first, but then his expression changed to serious. Momiji started scribbling stuff down. "I'll be back with your drinks in a minute."

After about an hour of eating and talking, everyone was full. Momiji managed to squeeze in and talk with them from time to time. This bunch was more talkative and loud than the first group. It was probably the fact that Momiji was with them, making it more fun.

Soon, it was time to leave and do something else. Before Yuki left, Momiji pulled Yuki aside to talk to him.

"So haven't told her about us, have you?" he whispered.

Yuki nodded.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know. If I do, I'm going to be wondering what she'll think. You remember how it was when we were little. All of those kids had to get their memories suppress. I'll never forget what they said," Yuki mumbled, remembering what had happened years ago.

"Even if she does think we're disgusting, Hatori could always suppress hers. It's who we are. She's going to find out sooner or later," he mummered.

"I…I don't want her to forget; especially the fact of meeting me, every second we spent together. It hasn't been much, but those moments that we were together, I've never felt happier," Yuki told the rabbit

"You love her, don't you? Hehe, Yuki is in love. Yuki is in love," Momiji sang.

"Momiji!" Yuki growled.

The eight people headed straight for the limo once more and now they drove back to the station. The contestants still had about two hours left with Tohru. They were curious as to why they were back here early.

"The last thing you guys are going to do with Tohru is sing. Each of you will get at least two chances to sing with Tohru, and on the second time, you can dance with her if you choose," Hana said in her eerie voice before anyone could whine saying that the first group got more time with Tohru.

"The order is determined by the place you got on the last audition," Hana spoke up as if she was reading their mind.

First of was Yuki. He got to pick a song and then those two sang in unison like before except they weren't dancing. They took turns holding the mike. The other guys were envious. They weren't going to do it perfect like Yuki. How in the world did they know when they would sing which part since it wasn't a duet song or when to pass the mike off?

Next was Julian. He was pretty good. The other guys were relieved that he wasn't perfect so that when they messed up, it wouldn't look totally bad.

They thought the duet was bad, the dancing was even worse. Yuki and Tohru sang and danced perfectly with each other. Julian kind of tripped, and it all went downhill from there. Nachi was so horrible, that it made the rest of the guys not want to dance with her, but rather sing.

Nachi tripped over himself and then somehow managed to trip him and Tohru. The last line before the song was over, he tripped over the cord. This didn't happen before. It was probably his nerves, but how nervous was it to sing and dance with Tohru in front of six people rather than the whole world and by yourself?

Before you know it, it was nine. The guys slowly left the station, but after Uo reminded them to come back here tomorrow at four for the results. Yuki decided to let all the other guys go first seeing that he didn't have a rush to go home. His brother was probably over there at Shigure's house waiting for him so he could ask questions like before. Now that he thought about it, he really didn't want to go home.

"Sohma-kun," someone shouted his name.

The rat turned around, surprised to see Tohru jogging towards him.

"Whew, I'm glad I caught you. I just wanted to ask you if you had fun this afternoon," she questioned, smiling at him.

"Yes, but now I really don't want to go home," he sighed.

Tohru thought that he was talking about leaving her so she blushed.

"My onii-chan is probably going to ask me a million questions. If I don't answer, then he's probably going to talk to Momiji and get the wrong idea from my cousin," he told her.

Tohru's smile left her face. "I see, but you must get along with your brother now and then right?"

"Actually, it's once in a blue moon we would agree on something," Yuki stated.

"Oh…well then, can you do me a favor?" Tohru asked.

"Sure."

"Momiji-san didn't want us to pay for the dinner today, but I feel bad so do you think you can give him this money. I know it's not much, but I don't know how much the food cost," Tohru whispered, as she handed him a wad of money.

"Sure, but I don't know if he'll take it," Yuki replied, taking the money. "He can be very stubborn when it comes to these things. What do you want me to do with the money if he doesn't take it?"

"Give it back then unless you want the money," Tohru said nonchalantly.

"OK."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

That same day, after lots of thinking that made his head hurt, the cat finally figured what to do about the problem. He only hoped the boar still loved him.

On the way to her house, since she lived outside, he bought her some lilies, her favorite flowers. When he arrived on her street, he was about to turn the corner. Instead of finding an empty street, he saw Kagura laughing with a guy. It wasn't that that made him mad, but the fact that she went into his car and drove off together.

"D---it," he cuss as he picked a direction and ran. 'WHY? Why was this happening to me?' he thought. He had never cried since he was little, but why did he start now? He had to do something. Something to get his mind away from his troubles. Something that will relieve whatever he was feeling. Something that he could take all the frustration out. He wanted to fight Yuki, but knew that one: he had helped him and two: he was at the contest thing so the only place left was the dojo.

All these emotions were all new to him. He's either angry or happy. What was this feeling now?

Every time he would feel this weird feeling, he was going to go to the dojo and burn it off there or fight Yuki. That was the only solution. He wanted to tell someone, but they would probably laugh at him. If fighting was going to take his mind of things, so be it.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The three young women were back at their hotel. After a day's work, they were all tired.

"Hana-chan, Uo-chan," Tohru said softly just in case they were asleep.

"Yes, Tohru-kun," Hana replied.

"You're not asleep?"

"How can we when you're talking to us?" Uo spoke up.

"I guess you're right. I just wanted to know how exactly am I going to pick five?" Tohru asked her best friends.

"Tohru-kun, it's easy. Which five do you like the most so far? Which ones do you wish to continue to get to know them better? This isn't only for your next CD, but your life." Hana turned to face Tohru.

"Hmmm, thanks Hana-chan, but I only got rid of three. I need to get rid of two more though. I guess I can think about it tomorrow. I just hope I'm making the right choice," Tohru said, closing her eyes.

"Who are the three you don't like?" Uo asked curiously.

"It's…"

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

As anticipated, Ayame was at the house. The moment he opened the door, Ayame jumped on him with questions. Shigure decided to join in and ask him some very personal questions being the pervert he is. Yuki didn't get one minute to relax.

Unfortunately for him, Ayame slept over. Yuki was too slow to lock his door so Ayame slept in his room. In the middle of the night, Yuki sneaked down to the living room to sleep there. The snake noticed and crawled down the stairs and flung his arms around Yuki's neck and fell asleep. Yuki didn't get an ounce of sleep.

At three o'clock, Yuki went early so that he could visit Momiji at his restaurant. After a very long debate, Momiji took the money since Tohru was kind enough to offer. He didn't want her to feel bad.

Yuki had about fifteen minutes left to wait. He sat down inside the lobby of the radio station. The lists from the previous auditions were down. Now there were bright colorful ads placed there.

"Aw, if it isn't my dear cousin, Yuki," Akito hissed.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki spat.

"Well, I am Tohru's music dealer. I deserve to know who the top five are." Akito placed his fingertip on Yuki's chin to raise it to his eye level. "I suppose you want to make it. I heard from Hatori that Shigure entered you. It's not that you like Tohru, is it?"

"I do," Yuki said with confidence. "I like her. It wasn't so bad as I thought it would be. Honda-san is nice and pretty. She doesn't deserve you as her music dealer," Yuki muttered.

Akito grabbed him by the neck and raised him up to the wall. "What did you say?" Blood boiled in his veins. "As I recall, I was the one who gave orders in this family. I was being nice enough to let you live your own life for the past few years and this is what I get? Maybe I should take control once more. Show you were your rank in this family is. I am the head. I rule all. I told you that I wasn't going to hurt her if you would just quit, but I guess I will have to."

"I don't think you'd hurt her. After all, it's because of her you're filthy rich. It's because of her that you still have your job. I'm sure the owner of the company would fire you instantly, but you have one thing he wants and that's Honda-san," Yuki argued.

"My, my, I see that you've learned how to disobey orders and talk back. I thought that a week in the black room did some good, but I guess not," Akito smirked.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would."

Purple eyes glared at the cruel black ones.

"You know…maybe the room isn't enough. Maybe exposing your form will teach you a lesson," Akito chuckled.

"Reveal the curse? Are you mad? You always told us that people would hate us if they found out," Yuki whispered so that no one except Akito heard.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. They don't know that I'm cursed. I have no other form than this. Besides, I could make it look like you're the only one cursed. Just have Hatori fix their memories," Akito sneered. "Wouldn't you like that? To have people hate you because of the rat. Just like when you were little except this time, it won't be for mere minutes, but for all of your life."

"No…No..NO!" Yuki screamed. Those memories. No one understood. Always taunting him. He wouldn't be able to face Tohru then.

"But I guess we'll see depending on if you win at the end, huh?" With that, Akito left.

Yuki fell to the floor, looking down at the turquoise carpet.

"Sohma-kun! Are you alright?" Tohru appeared out of nowhere. She kneeled on the ground, trying to see if she could help him.

"Honda-san! I…I…I can't do this," he cried out.

"Do what?"

"This. I can't do this contest anymore."

"But you have to. You made it to the top five," she said calmly.

"I don't care. Please, I can't."

"Sohma-kun, I want to learn more about you."

"No you don't. I might be normal to you right now, but I'm not," Yuki whispered.

"That's silly. Of course you're normal."

"No I'm not. I can't tell you. Not right now, anyway. You'd think I'm disgusting."

Tohru didn't say anything. She had never seen him like this. She wanted to help him, understand him more.

"Sohma-kun, if you don't want to do this anymore, then just let us be friends. I still want to get to know you better. I promise that I won't pick you for the next round, but please don't quit yet," Tohru said, trying to ease him.

"Friends…" he mummered as a smile formed. "I'd like that." 'But I rather want lovers,' he thought.

Tohru offered a hand and he accepted.

A few minutes later, Tohru announced the top five. Akito watched from a distance and smirked. Yuki was failing. He wasn't going to stay and win, not after that incident.

"And the top five, in no particular order, are…."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**Author's Note: **Perhaps I went too far with the Akito thing…hmm…I really wasn't planning that. Anyway, Kyo's jealous, but he doesn't know that. HAHA!

R&R PLEASE!


	12. A Change of Heart

**Author's Note: **Here's another chapter of Singing My Heart Away. Just a bit of a warning, but Tohru is a little OOC. Sorry!

**Reviews:**

**math-nerds-unite: **Hey! Glad to have another reader! Thanks for the review!

**keepoath: **Well…at least someone said something about the Akito thing. Thanks! It gave me more confidence and I'm glad I did it.

**Aria's Star: **Wowzers, you keep on changing your penname. I think I'm gonna get confused one of these days. Thanks for the review! And of course Yuki won't fall out…yet…

BTW, since FF added the hits, I know about how many of you read this story and I am surprised. I have a lot of readers (I think) than I thought would have. So for those who don't Read&Review, I hope you like this story, and it would make me very happy if you told me what you think of this story.

Chapter 11 

--A Change of Heart—

"And the top five, in no particular order except alphabetical, are Ryo Midori, Yamato Nakano, Julian Smith, Yuki Sohma, and Daisuke Yura," Tohru announced.

Those who didn't make it starting muttered under their breaths. Most of those five really didn't care about the contest anymore. They had found a girlfriend ever since their performance on TV.

"Whoever didn't make it, please leave," Hana ordered.

Once those five who didn't make it leave, Uo told them what they had to do next. "Each of you will get a day with Tohru alone so I suggest you use your time wisely. The final two will be announced next Friday."

"Of course you're all wondering what day you'll have your date, you can sign up here." Hana pointed to a sign up sheet on the wall.

All of them ran to the wall fighting for the pen. Yamato was the first one who grabbed the pen and wrote his name on Thursday. Yuki really didn't care what day he got as long as it wasn't a weekday. He stood leaning against the way until the others were finished. Once the last one signed up, Yuki took Sunday.

All this week, all Tohru could think about was the incident with Yuki. Tohru remembered the day when the top five were announced and how strange Yuki was acting. She really would like to get to know him better. There was something about him that made him mysterious. He seemed so alone and in so much pain. She was hoping to relax on this date and forget about it.

The week had been nice so far. Nothing but sunshine. Not everything was perfect as expected. The forecast predicted rain for the weekend. When Thursday arrived, Yamato was supposed to meet Tohru in the lobby of her hotel.

Yamato was relieved and happy that her friends weren't going, but unknowing to both of them, Hana and Uo were going to follow them.

Yamato arrived at nine o'clock sharp. Tohru was already waiting for him.

"Sorry. Did I make you wait long?" he asked.

Tohru shook her head. "I just got here."

"You look gorgeous." He winked at her.

Tohru blushed, muttering, "Thanks."

"So what do you want to do?" Yamato asked her as they left the hotel.

"I don't know. Anything is fine. I just really want to get to know you better," she said, flashing a smile.

He smiled back. 'What is wrong with me? All this week, I was so happy getting to go on a date with Tohru, but why? When I first entered, I was doing it for Akito and the money. Now every time I think about her or see her, my heart is racing.'

"If you don't mind, we can go to the hospital for a bit to visit the kids. Maybe you can sing them a song or something." He rubbed his chin as if he was thinking.

"That sounds fun!"

So Yamato drove them to the Tokyo Children's Hospital. Since he helps out frequently, everyone knows him, but they were surprised to see Tohru. You wouldn't think that someone famous like Tohru would have time to spend with the kids.

Yamato knew some special, particular kids who would love to meet Tohru. He ushered Tohru to the elevator and pressed button for the second floor. Then, he led her to a room around the corner.

"Stay here for a sec," he whispered to Tohru.

He gently opened the door to reveal a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes laying on the hospital bed with machines connecting to her. She could barely move, but she was able to see Yamato.

"Hi…Yamato," she said softly. The little blue eyed angel had an oxygen mask so it was hard for her to speak.

"Hey there Joy. How are you?" he said, bending down a bit.

"I'm fine. I haven't had a good day though. I had oatmeal for breakfast," she said with disgust.

"Well then, we'll just have to make it better won't we?" Yamato shouted out the door.

"Yamato, who are you talk…" she began until she saw Tohru enter the room.

"Is…is…is that TOHRU HONDA!" Joy shouted with excitement as she tried to jump and hug her, but the wires held her back. She gasped for breath.

"Joy, are you OK?" he jumped from his seat and rushed to see.

Joy gave a small nod.

Tohru walked over and patted her head. "Hello Joy, it's nice to meet you. Yamato-kun told me that I'm your favorite singer."

Joy smiled and nodded. "Can…can I… can I have your autograph?" she whispered, still not believing that she was actually talking to Tohru.

"Hmm…I have a better idea. Once my duet CD comes out, why don't I give you a free copy with my autograph?"

"Really? I would like that," she grinned.

"I'm gonna leave you ladies alone for awhile. I'm going to go see the other kids," Yamato stated.

"K."

Once the door closed with a click, Joy immediately jumped to a question. "Tohru-chan, who's your favorite guy so far in the contest?"

Tohru was startled. She wasn't expecting this question from her. "Umm…I don't really know. I guess the guys who made it to this far are. I really want to get to know them better."

"Is Yamato going to make it to the final round?" she asked innocently, fingering something on the bedspread.

"I don't know yet Joy. The final two will be determine on the personality. Yamato is very kind, but there are others who are kind too," Tohru told her as her mind drifted off to a certain silver hair man. "So how often does Yamato-kun visit you?"

"I dunno. Anytime he's available. I have a question. Why do you call put 'kun' after Yamato? It's so formal." This was bothering her for quite some time now.

No one had ever asked her that before. "Hmm…I really don't know, but I guess it's because my dad was like that. My mom told me that he was like that. She was the laid back one while my dad was the formal one."

"Your parents sound like they are opposites. How can they love each other so much?" the curious girl asked.

"I don't know, but they make each other happy so I guess that's all it matters, happiness and love," Tohru said cheerfully.

They talked for about another twenty minutes until Yamato appeared and said it was time to go. She said good-bye to Joy and promised to bring her new CD when they finish the recording after the contest was over.

"So did you like her?" the blonde hair young man asked.

Tohru nodded her head, giving a big smiling. "She's so precious and adorable."

"Yeah, Joy is one of the favorites of the nurses and doctors," he commented as they headed to the red convertible.

"Yamato-kun, what happened to your black BMW?" Tohru asked, entering the car.

"Oh you know, I was getting tired of that car, and I thought since it was a nice day, we could take the roof off the car," he half lied. The truth was he sold the BMW for a reasonable good price, especially with the pink stain. He didn't use that money to buy another car for he already had three others.

"Are you hungry?"

Tohru blinked. It was only ten, and he was hungry. "Umm…not really. Did you not eat breakfast?"

"I was too excited to eat breakfast. Why don't we get some brunch?" he turned his steering wheel to the right and turned right.

"That's fine."

Yamato had this whole day plan out just in case Tohru didn't care or have plans. He drove to a nice restaurant near a lake. It was called Touch of Western.

"You probably haven't been here so I thought it would be nice. The food is great," Yamato said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Well if you like it, then I'll try it. Because of the contest, I haven't seen much of Tokyo except for the day that you took Kisa-chan, Hiro-kun, and me around." She got out of the car and followed Yamato to the door.

It was an American food place. Inside, it was small as a diner, but instead of smelling greasy meat and coffee. It had a nice odor of all sorts of food from eggs to toast and burgers to pizzas. The restaurant tables and booths ready and clean. The whole place was like a country style restaurant with wooden chairs and tables. The lower part of the wall was covered with wood while the remaining upper part had a forest green shade of paint. There were cowboy paintings on the wall. Even the light fixture had something to do with cowboys.

Tohru's head lifted as she took a whiff of the smell. "It smells delicious."

Yamato grinned, holding the urge to kiss her on her forehead for her cuteness. "Table for two, please," he told the greeter.

As they walked to their table, they saw families eating brunch here also.

"It's a popular place to eat for the people who come visit and stay at the inn across the street," Yamato stated, as if he was reading her mind.

Once they were seated, Tohru instantly sat down. A few seconds later, she stared at Yamato who was standing up waiting for her.

"What?" Her big eyes blinked twice as if she was still a kid.

"What are you doing sitting down?" Yamato asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought this was a restaurant. Isn't there supposed to be a waiter?" she asked, tilting her head a bit.

Yamato started laughing. His laugh attracted the other customers as they stared at the laughing man.

"What? What's so funny?" the singer asked, her face turning red. She tried to hide under her seat so no one could try and recognize her for an autograph or anything. These five days with the guys, she really didn't want anymore publicity.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you. This is a buffet restaurant. There aren't any waiters unless you want something specific," he told her as he started to calm down.

Tohru muttered an 'oh' and stood up slightly embarrassed. The other customers, who were staring at them, drew their attention back on their family and meal.

Tohru wasn't hungry, but to be polite, she had to eat something since Yamato already paid. She had tried American food when she was touring there and someone had told her it wasn't good for her because it was greasy and fattening. Since she was a singer, it wasn't good for famous people to get fat. The taste was good though, but she preferred Japanese food any day.

Tohru slowly ate what was on her plate. She grabbed a strawberry jam toast and a piece of omelet. Yamato was too busy stuffing his face to notice that Tohru was barely eating, and she was glad.

After ten minutes, Yamato had stuffed himself so full that he couldn't move; much less get up. It was then when he noticed Tohru and her plate.

Her plate had scraps of food left. She only used one plate, while he had his used plates stack onto the side of him.

"Tohru…how much did you eat?" he asked, unsure whether brunch was a good idea or not.

"Just a bit. I was still full from my breakfast. Uo-chan and Hana-chan insisted on me eating every single bite. Today was one of those few days where they would make me breakfast," Tohru said.

"You don't mind waiting a bit before we go do something else, do you?" he started, clutching his stomach. "I don't think I can move," he chuckled, patting his stomach.

After Yamato digest some of the content in his stomach, the two of them set off to do something else. He deliberately led her around the lake.

Since they were a few meters away from the lake, they could see ducks swimming, and fish swimming around. At the far end of the lake, they came to a place where it let you rent a boat and row around the lake. A few people had rented a couple and looked like they were having fun.

Tohru gazed at the people. She wanted to go on a boat ride. It looked like fun.

Yamato smiled as his eyes moved from Tohru to what she was looking at. "Do you want to take a ride on one?"

"No—that's OK! It's probably expensive, and we still have a whole day to spend," Tohru stated, as she started panicking. Sure they were on a date, but that didn't meant that they had to do something so grand (in her opinion).

"Come on," he remarked, taking her hands and dragging her to the shop. "If you want to, it's fine. Remember, I have no trouble with price."

Tohru zoned out when he said the last part. She was trying to free herself from Yamato's grip so she could stop him, but it was too late. So now she found herself wearing a bright orange lifejacket, sitting on a brown rowboat. Yamato was doing on of the rowing. She tried to help, but Yamato wanted to row it by himself.

Unknown to our unsuspected 'couple', Hana and Uo disguised themselves, and were pretending to be pedestrians that just happened to be walking the same way they were rowing. They saw everything from the hospital to the boat ride. Such a pity they had to waste money of the restaurant when they didn't eat anything. They were watching Tohru and Yamato the whole time…Well…Hana was. Uo grabbed some food muttering something about a waste of money if you don't eat. Uo glanced up now and then, but that was it.

So far, they were both pleased with the date. Tohru wasn't complaining. Yamato treated her well. Even Hana noticed something about his waves that seemed different, but that she wasn't going to say anything until later.

They were allowed to rent the boat for an hour, which was plenty of time to go from one end to another. Tohru got a close up of the dirty water and saw tadpoles swimming around. The ducks and geese flew away as they got closer.

"Ahh…my arms hurt!" Yamato complained once they turned in their boat and walked back to the car. He started massaging his sore arms.

"I told you to let me help you row. I'm sorry! Maybe if I didn't want to take a boat ride, your arms wouldn't hurt," Tohru said with an apologetic face.

"Nah. It's OK. It's our date. Besides, I wanted to try it too," he tried to reassure her. "So what next?"

"I told you where ever is fine as long as long as I get to know you better," she said with a hint of annoyance for a brief second.

"How 'bout a movie? We never got to go to the movies when I took you out last time," Yamato proposed.

"What will we watch? It's been awhile since I've been to the movies."

"Why don't you pick once we get there?"

A few minutes later, they were at Yamato's convertible. Yamato drove them to a theater on the other side of Tokyo. With it being lunchtime and the streets crowded with cars and pedestrians, it took them twice as long to get there. The movie Tohru picked when they arrived was sold out that they had to wait for another three hours for the next. After about three hours of walking around the block, they were able to watch the movie, but the whole story gave Yamato a disturbance.

The movie was set in a medieval time period where the High Chancellor was trying to take control of the kingdom. The king and queen only had two children, a princess and a prince. The princess was the older one and was fitting to be the heir except for two reasons. One: she was a she. The heir had to be a boy. Two: She had to be married. Since they had a son, he overruled the princess and just had to be married.

Before the ball to choose a wife, he went on a hunting trip and was killed so the princess had to marry and follow her husband. So another ball was held, which the High Chancellor and his son plotted together to take over the kingdom. The princess was already in love with a peasant, but wasn't allowed. At the ball, she met another man and fell in love, but it just so happened that the High Chancellor's son was also falling for her. It wasn't in the plan, but then he felt bad that he was lying and cheating on her so he told her the truth.

He told her about the plan and how her brother's death was the High Chancellor's fault. She immediately cried and cancelled the wedding admitting that she never really loved him that much. She had still loved the peasant.

At the end, the High Chancellor and his son were thrown to the dungeons. The whole kingdom decided that the princess could marry the peasant since they knew she would be a great queen.

Ironically that was how Yamato's life was except he had no competition. Tohru didn't love anyone yet. He wasn't going to be stupid enough to actually tell Tohru about their plot against her. He didn't want to go to jail for who-knows-how-long. That would ruin him.

"That was a good movie! I felt bad when the High Chancellor had try to take over the kingdom and when they were just using the princess. Then the poor peasant boy, I can't believe he got whipped and beaten up for saying that he loved the princess. I started crying at that part. I was glad it was a happy ending though," Tohru sniffled a bit. Her nose was runny.

You could tell Tohru had been crying because her eyes were a bit redder than usual, and her face was a bit puffy. She wasn't the only one though. Yamato looked around and saw that other women had cried too. The men just nodded along, regretting ever seeing that movie.

In a corner, he saw two mysterious women staring at them. When they notice he was staring at him, they turned their heads. Yamato thought they were just staring at him because he was Yamato Nakano, heir of Nakano Corp so ignored them, and Tohru was a famous international singer.

"I'm sorry…" Tohru tried to say something else after, but starting getting the hiccups.

"It…hiccup…was a g…hiccup…good movie. Hiccup…I hoped y…y…hiccup…you didn't cry…hiccup, but then ag…hiccup…again, you're…hiccup…a man."

"Hey Tohru, I have the ultimate hiccup remover. Say 'great horned owl'." Yamato changed the subject.

"Great horned owl."

"Keep on saying it, but more slowly and clearly."

"Great horned owl. Great horned owl." She stopped after the third time. Her eyes widen. "Hey, it worked!"

"I told you."

"But how did you know?" Tohru asked.

"That's a secret." Yamato gave her a wink. Tohru blushed like before.

'She's so cute,' he thought.

Tohru's stomach gave a small grumble. She tried to hide it, but Yamato heard it.

"If you're hungry, we could have an early dinner," Yamato offered.

"No." Tohru shook her head. "I don't want to if you're not hungry."

"Actually, after rowing so much and walking, I'm kinda hungry. I was hoping we could have a picnic," Yamato slyly suggested.

"OK."

"Good. I know the perfect spot."

The couple headed off to the red convertible once more. The picnic place was just around here. When the sun set, it was a perfect place to watch it.

"It's just up that hill," Yamato told her when they reached their destination. Yamato opened the trunk first and got out a cooler and a picnic basket. He had made sure that the food he packed was going to last the whole day.

"Hmm…it seems like you planned this all along Yamato-kun," Tohru stated, offering to take the picnic basket.

Yamato didn't say anything. They walked up the hill. It didn't look long, but in reality, it took them longer to get there than they thought. But when they did, the view was magnificent.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Tohru gaped at the sight. You could see part of the ocean from afar and the gleaming lights of the city.

"I hoped you'd like it," Yamato said, setting up the blanket and food.

"You did all of this for me?" she asked, awing at the food.

"It's not much."

"Not much?" He had packed several drinks and had sandwiches, chickens, fruit salad, regular salad, and other occasional picnic food.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I packed everything I could…" he explained.

They ate and talked until it was almost dark. For the remaining of the time, they had already packed up and were watching the sunset. The blue and pink were blending together to make purple. Sparks of orange could be seen. It was a gorgeous sight.

"Want to go back to your hotel?" Yamato asked, once the view was over and the sun was no longer visible.

"K. I'm kinda tired. I have to get ready for tomorrow. I promised Midori-kun that I'd make him something so he could try my cooking." Tohru yawned.

Behind a tree, Uo and Hana heard this and rushed down the hill, hoping to catch a taxi before they saw them. They almost got caught, but thanks to their disguise, they didn't get caught. They were glad that he didn't do anything to her, but it was a tiring day chasing after her. They knew the next four days would be like that.

On the way to the hotel, somehow her mind wandered off to Yuki.

"_You'd think I'm disgusting. I might be normal to you right now, but I'm not."_

"What did he mean by that?" Tohru muttered in her breath.

"What? Did you say something?" Yamato looked at her.

"Huh? No, nothing."

About a half-hour later, Yamato was at the hotel. He walked her to the lobby and they said their good-byes. He was so tempted to kiss her luscious lips, but was able to contain himself.

'I'm only using her, right?' His heart pumped faster and his conscience was full of guilt as he left the hotel lobby. Then, the picture of the High Chancellor's son in the dungeons appeared.

'Er…I don't what to get whipped and beaten up. Wait…they don't do that in this time period. Hmmm… I could stop this charade. I love her and no one else in this stupid contest can beat me except that Yuki guy, but if Akito somehow gets him to quit, it'll be good for me. I won't let Akito kill Tohru. Of course that means I'd have to tell him that I'd doublecross him…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: **For those of you who don't know what a High Chancellor is. He's a high ranked person in the castle. I think he's under the king, queen, etc. And the plot of the movie is mine. I didn't copy it from any movie or book at least I don't think so…

Also, about the 'great horned owl' thing, my friends made that up, and it works like half the time. So if you need a cure for hiccups, say it! Tell me if it works!


	13. The Truth

**Author's Note: **And another chapter is here. I know there aren't much Yukiru moments yet, but I promise you that chapter 14 will have some.

Summer school has been SOO STRESSFUL! But don't worry, I'm still updating. And...it's the last week! YES! Hehe...2 days left...And then 3 days until HP 6! Can't wait!

BTW, I've changed my penname if you'd noticed. I wanted to change it after a yearlong writer at FF. So now I am going to be **Light's Blue Blossom **from now on.

I can't believe I got six reviews! You guys are AWESOME and make my day during all my stress.

**Reviews:**

**Aria's Star: **You'll just have to wait and see if Yuki falls out or not. Glad to know you like the movie plot. THANKS!

**math-nerds-unite: **Yup, you'll have to see how interesting it gets. THANKS for the review!

**Pearl Dragon: **So much compliments from you! THANKS! And who would actually like seeing Tohru and Yamato go on a date? I don't, but you gotta have some twists in stories.

**flutey: **Hehe…keep reading and you'll see who Tohru will fall in love with. Glad that you reviewed!

**keepoath: **The next stage would be 2 people left. So if Yuki did go on, the other person would win if he dropped out, but you'll have to keep on reading to find out what'll happen next. THANKS for the compliment!

**Animefreak: **Thanks for the tip. I'll try it next time I have the hiccups. Thanks for your review! And GO YUKIRU 4EVER!

Chapter 12

--The Truth—

Kazuma was curious as to why Kyo started coming to the dojo every day. He sensed anger and frustration from the young man as he was punching. The strength of the punches was stronger, but he wasn't concentrating.

Kyo had challenged him to a match on Saturday, and he naturally accepted, but the cat was missing the simplest martial arts mistake.

Every day after his classes, the master of the dojo would always ask Kyo why he was coming to the dojo every day, but Kyo always had the same reply, 'Because I want to get stronger and beat the d--- rat.'

In truth, Kazuma knew that wasn't the reason. Kagura had been by in the afternoon once. She was visiting to talk about her new boyfriend, Kensuke and saying how happy she was.

At once, Kazuma knew exactly what was bothering Kyo. He wasn't going to let all the anger in the cat build up and change him back to how he was when he was little. Even though the change was little, it was an improvement.

"Kagura, does Kyo, by any chance, know about you and Kensuke?" the gray hair man asked.

"I don't think so," she said slowly and unsure. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," he said plainly.

"I'm sure he'll be very happy when he finds out though. Can you tell him for me, Shihan (master)?" she asked, hoping that he was going to say yes. Telling Kyo would be kind of awkward. After all, she had been chasing after him since they were kids. It would be weird if she told him she didn't like him.

"Sorry Kagura. I can't do that," he replied abruptly. "Listen, Kyo's been practicing every day after his classes. Why don't you wait and tell him then?"

"Heh heh…sure. I guess Kyo would find out sooner or later," the boar hesitantly agreed.

Later that afternoon, Kyo stopped by like the days before. He was already in this white martial arts uniform.

After thirty minutes, he was sweating profusely and decided to take a break. That was when the entrance of the dojo slide open.

He naturally turned around, hoping it was his shishou (master), but it was only Kagura. He really didn't want to see her. He was trying to stop thinking about her, and this wasn't helping.

"What are you doing here?" he sneered, giving her a dirty look.

Kagura was a little taken back. She had never heard Kyo sound like that before. She knew Kyo didn't love her, and she was annoying sometimes, but that sounded as if he hated her.

"Kyo, what's wrong? I've never heard you like that before," she whimpered.

"What's wrong? Why don't you tell me? Listen, just tell me what you're here for and leave," he spat.

"I…just wanted to tell you that you don't have to be annoyed by me anymore. I'm going to stop bothering you because I…I…ha…" Kagura tried to say, but got cut off by Kyo.

"Is that it? You just stop by to tell me that you have a d--- boyfriend?" Kyo hissed.

"You know? I…I'd thought you'd be happy since I won't be bugging you and hugging you…" Kagura was slowly inching away from Kyo to the door. The way Kyo was acting was scaring her.

"Does he know about the curse?" Kyo said with a more calm and gentler voice, but still had a hint of anger and jealousy in his tone.

"If that's all you're worrying about, then yes, he knows about the curse. He's a Sohma too. Not a cursed one, but he knew about when we lived in the main house."

"And he's OK with it? He's not disgusted or anything?" Kyo twitched a little. Saying 'disgusted' only brought back memories of what Akito and everyone else in the Sohma called him. The cat wanted him to be disgusted so that he would back away from Kagura.

"Yeah."

"Fine. Go and have fun with your new d--- boyfriend. See if I care," Kyo said briefly.

"Do you want to meet him?" she asked unexpectedly.

Kyo was startled. Why would he want to meet him? He took away the one thing he was happy about just as he was about to grasp it.

"No."

Kagura didn't know what was wrong with him, but wanted to know. She didn't know if he was jealous or happy with her relationship. The only reason she was doing it was because of him.

He was the one who never showed any feelings for her. He was the one who pushed her aside when she was trying to make them become closer. He was the one who was reluctant to do anything with her so she had to threaten him and beat him up. Because of that, she had given up on that cat.

"Kyo…I don't know what's going on with you, but you're still family, and I care about you. Tell me what's wrong, Kyo," Kagura whispered.

"You, care about me? Let me tell you something, Kagura. I HATE YOU!" he shouted.

Kagura was now a few inches from the door. Her eyes grew bigger when she heard this. The last three words did it. She ran from the dojo. She didn't want Kyo to see her crying. She was confused as to why Kyo had changed.

Kyo didn't mean to say it. It just slipped out, but why should he care? She was the one who made him miserable first. She should feel the same why he does. The pain and heartbreak of someone you care about leaving you for someone else.

'She can go cry to her d--- boyfriend for all I care. It's not like after this she'll forgive me, but I want the pain to last in her heart as it's been doing in mine all this week,' the cat thought as he continued to 'practice'.

Unknown to him, Kazuma was next door and heard the whole thing. He was glad that Kyo had blossom and understand his feelings, but he just didn't know what to do. If he kept on acting like what he's been doing, he'll know nothing but hatred for the rest of his life.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

And it was another day for Tohru and her best friends. Luckily, Uo and Hana had arrived five minutes before Tohru did yesterday. They knew that making Tohru eat a big breakfast wasn't such a smart idea, but they were still going to follow her.

Tohru looked at the sign-up sheet. Today she was going out with Daisuke. She was happy that he had painted a portrait of her and was going to put in her room once they were back home in Kyoto.

The singer quietly sneaked out of her hotel room carefully so that it wouldn't wake up Uo and Hana, who were still sleeping. She wrote a quick note saying that she was with Daisuke in case they were wondering.

When Tohru reached the lobby, she saw the young man waiting for her. He had a black bag with him, but figured it was for their date.

"Hi Yura-kun! Did you have to wait long?" she asked.

"Oh, not really."

An awkward silence fell upon the couple. "So…uh…you look nice," Daisuke said softly.

Tohru decided to be casual and wear jeans with a yellow tank top that had a pink flower on the side. She had yellow flip-flops and her hair was tied half way up with a yellow ribbon.

Tohru could barely hear him, and replied with a smile, "So do you."

"Honda-chan, do you have a place in mind to go?" he questioned. He wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do. It was rare for him to go on dates since he was shy.

"Anywhere is fine. Maybe we should have told you to plan the day. Yamato-kun kept on bothering me about it," Tohru told him.

"I'm glad because I sorta planned it. Have you been to the arboretum in Tokyo?" Daisuke stuffed in hands in his pocket as they walked toward the exit of the hotel.

Tohru shook her head.

"Good," he smiled. "Uh…I don't have a car so we'll have to take the cab," he said with embarrassment as his ears turned red.

"We could always take my limousine," Tohru suggested as she signaled for her limo.

"OK."

During the limousine ride, Tohru couldn't help but wonder what was in the bag. She didn't want to sound nosy, but she was supposed to get to know him better, right? Besides, what if it was a bomb or something.

"Yura-kun, what's in the bag?" Tohru asked.

"Oh this? I have my sketch pad, some color pencils, and things like that. I was hoping to sketch some things at the arboretum." Daisuke shrugged.

"Oh."

That was all that they said to each other during the whole ride.

'Yura-kun seems nice, but he's too obsess with drawing and painting,' Tohru thought. She wondered how in the world he made it this far if he spent most of his time with art stuff. He had to have practice singing and know dancing, but it didn't seem like he did.

Tohru stepped out of the limo and in front of her was a huge, clear glass building without a roof. The entrance had _The Arboretum_ in green. There were pots with various types of flowers and colors outside the entrance to attract visitors.

"I've been here a few times. It's pretty nice and big," the young man commented, leading the way through the gate after he paid.

Daisuke grabbed Tohru's wrist and led them to a tree filled area with flowers here and there. Tohru didn't get much of a view on the part that they past, but he promised that she was going to see it later.

The path disappeared as a clearing came visible. The trees were planted to make an 'O' shape clearing where you could relax and have a picnic, or let kids play around.

Daisuke released his hold as they stopped. Tohru closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The breeze grew a little stronger, playing with her hair. The air was cleaner and was more refreshing than the city fill air even though the arboretum was a few miles from the street.

"I feel so calm." Tohru opened her eyes so see Daisuke smiling.

"I was hoping you would feel that way. I thought that after all of publicity and contest things you have to handle and deal with, a break would be nice," he started as he sat down and leaned against a tree.

Tohru followed his move and sat crisscrossed on the soft grass facing him. "I have to admit, it is nice."

Daisuke took out his sketchpad and a pencil. He looked around and saw kids playing tag. He took the opportunity to imagine the site in his head. He had a photographic memory. Once the picture was clear in his head, he opened his eyes started sketching.

Tohru was looking around and some time later, her gaze turned to Daisuke who was concentrating really hard.

"What are you drawing?" she asked innocently, moving next to him and leaned over.

Tohru startled him as he flung his pencil up and threw his sketchpad.

"You scared me," he gasped, reaching out to pick up his sketchpad and pencil.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please forgive me." Tohru started bowing.

This was a very awkward position for the young man. No one had ever apologized to him. Maybe it was because most people always ignored him.

"It's OK. It's OK. It was an accident," Daisuke said, uncertain if he should touch her, but did it. He lifted up her chin so their eyes could meet.

"So what were you drawing?" she asked a second time.

"Those two kids who were playing tag so I thought it was a nice picture. I only draw whatever inspires me, or if it…I don't know… has a nice or tranquil aura. It's hard to describe." Daisuke tried to explain, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tohru nodded her head.

"I'm going to finish it, and then you can look at it, K?" Daisuke told her.

"OK."

Tohru leaned her head on the tree that Daisuke was leaning against. She didn't know how long it would take him to finish the picture so she just closed her eyes for a minute or so she thought.

Meanwhile…

"D---it! How in h--- did we oversleep?" Uo cussed, hastily brushing her hair.

"I don't know," Hana answered the rhetorical question, making a fast change.

"Great. Tohru left 'bout an hour ago. They could be anywhere in this city!" Uo burst out. "I don't think your waves could find her."

"No, but we could ask around," Hana proposed.

"Alright, but tomorrow, we are going to make Tohru wake us up with her," Uo stated as they both left the room.

"Hey you, did you see where Tohru went this morning!" Uo started yelling at the clerk at front desk.

She was quivering, being afraid of the ex-Yankee. She nodded her head.

"Well, where did she go?" Uo spat.

"I…I saw her with a black hair man with blonde highlights…leaving together. They didn't say where…but I saw a limo picking them up," the clerk stammered.

"Hana, do you think it's our limo?" the blonde asked quickly, as they both hurried out the hotel.

"Possibly. If we don't see the limo, then I guess they did. We should call his cell then," Hana said in her monotone voice.

Uo snapped her fingers. "His cell. Why didn't we think of it before?"

Back to the date…

"_Come here. I have something to show you," a mysterious voice shouted, waving a hand. He was standing at the edge of a cliff._

_They were in a valley or hill. The scene was gorgeous and everything was fresh and alive; trees, flowers, animals, you name it. _

"_Ah, slow down. I can't run in this," a woman figure ran, trying to catch up. Her long skirt-like dress made it hard for her to run._

"_It's just a bit more. You have to see this," he urged._

_When the woman finally caught up and saw the view, she gasped. "Oh, it's so beautiful."_

_What they were seeing was a big waterfall on the opposite end. The falling water and the reflecting sun made a rainbow. There were tons of flowers on both sides of the bottom of the waterfall, and trees could be seen miles away. The water was clear and clean that you could see the fish swimming in it. Birds were chirping happily, and other animals were chasing each other._

"_Do you like it?" the man turned to her and asked._

"_I love it! It's so beautiful."_

"_And it's our special spot," he added. "Tohru, I love you."_

_His lips inched closer to hers._

Tohru felt pain in her neck and opened her eyes.

"Ehh…" she managed to mutter and blinked a couple of times. She remembered her dream and touched her lip. "It seemed so real. I wonder who he was. Remember," Tohru scolded herself. A face of a silver hair man flashed through her head.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Daisuke appeared in front of her with a drink and hotdog in his hands.

"What? I fell asleep? Why didn't you wake me up? What time is it? Our date!" Tohru started panicking as she forgot about her dream.

"Slow down, Honda-chan. It is only noon so I bought you something to eat and drink. You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you up. I told you today was a day of relaxation for you." The black hair man with blonde highlights handed Tohru her lunch.

"Thanks." Tohru happily bit into her hotdog and then took a sip of her diet coke.

"You know, I never thought someone would actually let me sleep and tell me to relax during a date," Tohru started, throwing away her trash. The two started walking around, gazing at the view and site around them, "I've always thought that he would try his best to impress me."

Daisuke didn't say anything until they stopped in front of an area that let you see the ocean.

"Honda-chan, I have to tell you something," he paused and took a deep breath.

"What is it?"

"I…don't really care for this contest much. I was surprised that I made it this far." Daisuke turned around, not wanting to face Tohru.

"Then why did you enter?" she asked, walking over to face him, but Daisuke wouldn't look at her.

"I didn't. My friends put my name in and filled out the application. They told me that I should try and get a life outside of my studies and painting." The young man sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Don't get me wrong. I think you're nice and pretty, but I don't like you like you," he explained, looking at her now. When he realized what he just said, his face turned red.

Tohru's face was already red, but she remained calm. "In that case, we can always be friends just hanging out today. We can forget about being on a date together."

"I'd like that."

So for the rest of the day, they went to the mall, watched a movie, and do things that friends would do together.

Daisuke was more relaxed and open when he thought Tohru of a friend. Tohru had fun and didn't have to worry about the contest since she knew that he didn't like her like her.

Uo and Hana finally tracked down those two, but only to realize that there was no spark between them when they heard Daisuke saying 'friend' after one of his comments and went back to the hotel.

"Hey Tohru-kun, how was your date?" Uo asked casually once Tohru entered the room.

"It was fine, but I wouldn't call it a date. Yura-kun said that he only liked me as a friend, and his friends signed him in the contest," Tohru told them.

"Tohru-kun, tomorrow when you wake up, wake us up too," Hana stated.

"Eh? Why?"

"Because we want to see you off on your date with that Ryo Midori man," Uo answered for them.

"OK."

"And wake us up on Sunday and Monday for your other dates too," Hana added.

"Sure thing." Tohru went to the bathroom and changed into her pajamas without suspecting a thing.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Author's Note: **Sorry that it's shorter than the other chapters, but the whole point of it was the one part where Daisuke told Tohru how he felt, and the Kyo and Kagura thing.

Oh, and if you're a CCS fan, check out my CCS story!

Don't forget to R&R!


	14. Caught Redhanded

**Author's Note: **Summer school is over… HAHA! I'm super happy, but school is starting soon for me…sigh. Less updates, but you know I'll try my best.

And I'm going to change the **rating up to T** again just to be safe, but I'm not gonna write the cuss words out. It's because of the Shigure and Ayame pervertness and future violence scenes.

**Reviews:**

**herzlied: **Course! YUKIRU ALL THE WAY! Stupid Machi… And I don't plan on making a sequel. Gosh, I don't even know how I would make a sequel out of this. I'll probably have an epilogue though. I'm glad you like this story. THANKS!

**Aria's Star: **I'm glad you love it! Thanks for your review!

**keepoath: **Geez, can't write that fast you know? THANKS!

**Pearl Dragon: **Thanks! Yeah, the Kagura and Kyo part was sad, but I had to write it. And you'll have to wait and see, but I'll give you a hint. If there were such wonderful place, wouldn't Yamato already shown it to her?

**DemonSaya: **I'm glad you like it! THANKS!

**FurubaFanatic: **OK, OK, I updated. LOL Thanks for the review!

**flute4ever330: **Liked your review. It was pretty funny, and don't worry. After this is a Yukiru moment though I hope you don't hate me when you see what happens. THANKS!

RRE (Read, Review, and Enjoy!)

Chapter 13

--Caught Red-handed--

This morning, Tohru kept her promise and woke her best friends up. The three girls left the room five 'til ten. To their surprise, he was late.

"Hmm…he's late. It's not looking too good for him. Too bad. I kinda liked him," Uo remarked.

Just then, they saw him running toward them.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said, gasping for air in between. "I promised my mother I'd visit her before coming here since the hospital is in walking distance of the hotel."

"Well, the important thing is that you're here," Uo commented.

"Uo, why don't we leave now? He is here. We told Tohru we just wanted to see her off," Hana said in her monotone voice.

"All right."

The two pretended to head back to their room, but instead, ducked behind large bushes near the entrance. People coming in and out stared at the weird sight, but ignored them.

"Midori-kun, before we leave, I want to talk about my promise," Tohru started.

"First off, call me by my first name and don't even add the 'kun'. What promise?" Ryo raised an eyebrow.

"You forgot? I promised that I would cook you something. You said you wanted to try some of my cooking," Tohru reminded him. "Unless…you don't want to…"

"Huh? No. of course I would love to, but I don't mind. If you want to, then you can," Ryo said without a care.

"OK. What's your favorite dish?" she asked.

"Hmm…let's see. My favorite would have to be okonomiyaki. It's not to complicated, is it?" Ryo asked abruptly.

"No, no, of course it isn't." Tohru waved her hands in the air. "Umm…where am I to cook it?"

"My apartment, unless you have a place in mind."

"And do you have the ingredients at your apartment?" Tohru asked.

"Sorry, no. I'll tell you what. First we're gonna go to an amusement park, then we can leave early, go to the supermarket, back to my apartment, and then I'll take you home," Ryo told her the plan.

"An amusement park?" Tohru squealed in delight, putting her hands together.

Ryo nodded. "You seem excited."

Tohru nodded her head like a child. "I've never been to an amusement park," the singer admitted as her face turned pink.

"Really? Then that settles it, I _have_ to take you to one, but the thing is…I don't have my car with me…" It was his turn to be embarrassed.

"That's OK. We can take the limo. I'm sure Uo and Hana won't mind," she chirped as she waved for the limousine.

Once the two got into the limo, Uo and Hana jumped out of their hiding place and hopped into the nearest cab.

"Hey! That's my cab!" a woman cried out when Hana and Uo were in it.

"Sorry miss, but this is an emergency," Uo lied.

"What's the emergency?" the woman argued.

"Listen, if you don't want to feel the wrath of her and her electrowaves, then I suggest you get another cab," Uo barked, getting impatient. "As for you," she turned to the driver, "step on it and follow that limo."

Both the woman and driver too afraid of the electrowaves, they did whatever Uo said. The woman backed off and closed the door of the taxi. Then the driver hit it and followed the limousine.

"Hey, hey, hey, not too close or else they'll know something's up," Uo spat.

"OK, OK," the driver muttered, getting annoyed by her rudeness.

Meanwhile in the limousine, Tohru and Ryo were talking about their family.

Tohru had brought up the question as to why his mom was in the hospital. They each took turns asking and answering questions. Tohru had to admit that the date had started out better than yesterday's date until he asked her a question about her mom and dad.

"My parents are died…" Tohru said stiffly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Ryo regretted asking her about her parents.

"I don't know much about my dad because he died when I was very young, but I know that my mom was the best. She worked hard to support us, but then she died in a car accident a year before I became a singer. Then, I had to live with my grandfather. I owned him so much. I was going to pay him back for all the things he had done for me, but he died right after my first CD was release."

Tohru wanted to cry. She didn't want to recollect on sad things, but she knew she couldn't run away from it.

Tears began to form, but she wouldn't let it out. She held them it by closing her eyes.

Ryo slid over closer to Tohru and placed a hand over hers for comfort. Now he really regretted asking her if she was going to cry.

Neither of them spoke until they arrived at the amusement park.

When they stepped out of the limousine, they heard screams from rollercoasters and other various sounds coming from the rides.

Usually there were tons of people coming in, but today, there weren't tons of people as usual. The sky was bleak, cloudy, and looked like it was going to rain. There was no hole for the sunlight to come through, but darkness was covering the city.

"Oh, do we need to bring an umbrella?" Tohru asked about to grab it, but Ryo stopped her.

"Nah, some water won't hurt. Besides, it might not rain at all. Com'on." Ryo led her to the entrance and paid for the tickets.

"So where to first?" the silver-eyed man asked.

Tohru didn't hear him. She was too busy gawking at her surroundings. Everything was so new to her here. She was like a little kid that had never been outside before. The shops intrigued her as to what it might sell. The rides were so much bigger than she had expected.

"Hello? Tohru? Earth to Tohru." Ryo waved his hand in front of her eyes.

"Huh? Did you say something?" she asked still in a daze.

"I was wondering where you would like to go first." Ryo handed her a map of the park.

Tohru opened it, and her eyes widen at the selection. There were so many rides. She thought it was big as the area of her concerts, but it was bigger.

"There's so many," she muttered. "I don't know which one to choose."

"In that case," Ryo gently took the map away from her, crumbled it up in a ball, and threw it away, "pick a direction and whatever ride we hit first that you want to go, we'll go on."

"Let's go on that one," Tohru pointed.

Him and his big mouth. The one that Tohru picked first wasn't a good one for a beginner. Sure the screams made it sound fun, but after the ride…you'd regret it.

He should know. He rode it with his friends, and they were puking after the ride. The ride was announced the highest rollercoaster in the entire world. Besides that, there were so many sharp turns, loops, upside down, and yes, there was even a straight drop. One part of the ride even went backwards.

"Honda-chan…are you _sure_ you want to go on this one?" he asked as beads of sweat fell from his forehead.

"Of course. It looks like fun, and the line is short," Tohru said cheerfully.

'Wonder why the line is short,' he thought.

He reluctantly got in line with Tohru. He didn't want to disappoint her.

After a quick wait, they were finally seated in the ride waiting to take off.

It started out slow, and it went up…and up…and up. Then it went down really fast, but instead of going straight down, it went through three loops. After the third one, it made a sharp turn and went upside down through loops and sharp turns. Finally, it went up backwards and then there was a 100-foot drop straight down. The ride made one last loop going backwards and then a few seconds later, they were back at the platform. Tohru had screamed through the whole ride.

Everyone behind them was already out running toward the nearest trashcan or grabbed a barf bag that the workers were passing out. Ryo glanced at Tohru. Her face was green. The singer tried to stand up, but her feet were wobbly. Ryo helped her walk out and to the nearest bench.

Once they were seated, Ryo felt better. The second time wasn't as bad as the first. He was less dizzy, but still felt like he was going to vomit.

Tohru was leaning over, but then suddenly tugged on Ryo's sleeve. Luckily, he had taken two barf bags before leaving. He immediately handed her the barf bag, and she started throwing up. Just as he thought he was fine the sound made it worse. He grabbed the other one and started copying Tohru.

The site and smell disgusted people walking by, but they immediately knew which ride they were just on.

After some time, Ryo and Tohru felt a lot better though still dizzy.

"Ryo, I'm sorry. It was my entire fault that I wanted to go on that ride. I didn't know it was that bad," Tohru said with guilt.

"Honda-chan, actually, I've been on that ride. I knew what was going to happen, but you were really excited to go on it so I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry. It's not your fault," Ryo admitted. He was afraid that Tohru was going to get mad and hate him forever.

"It was fun," Tohru said slowly with a hint of kindness.

"Right…" Ryo said sarcastically. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Do you want to get something to eat?"

Tohru's stomach answered for her.

They walked to the food court, but unfortunately, it was crowded because it was lunchtime.

Ryo grabbed the singer's hand so they wouldn't get lost as he made his way through the crowd, trying to get into a line.

"What do you want to eat?" he shouted.

Tohru could barely hear him. She skimmed through the menu and decided to get a pizza and diet coke.

When they finally got their food, Ryo immediately dug into his food.

"You must be really hungry," Tohru commented as she took a small bite of her pizza.

Ryo looked up, and Tohru tried hard not to laugh. His mouth area had some pizza sauce.

Ryo nodded as he grabbed the nearest napkin to wipe his mouth. His face was slightly pink. "You can't blame me. We just got our stomach emptied," he defended.

It took Ryo about ten minutes to finish his five slices of pizza. Tohru slowly ate her one piece, and she took longer than Ryo.

After lunch, Tohru was a bit hesitant to go on rides, but Ryo assured her it was going to be OK. She was still reluctant, but agreed if they only rode one more roller coaster and the rest can be anything, but roller coasters.

Ryo led Tohru to other rides first before heading on a roller coaster. She enjoyed the rides, which put Ryo at ease. For the roller coaster, Tohru was afraid, but at the end, she had fun.

Ryo and Tohru walked around the amusement park and occasionally went on a ride. Tohru mostly wanted to visit the shops.

On one of the rides, there was a man-made waterfall in the middle of a water ride. It was like déjà vu because the scenery was almost the same. There wasn't any trees or animals, less flowers, and there wasn't a vibe to it.

Tohru then remembered the man who said 'I love you'. Her face turned pink, and she tried to avoid Ryo's gaze.

'It couldn't have been Ryo," Tohru thought. 'But all of the waterfall and…' Her thought stopped as Yuki's face appeared. Tohru's face changed to 50 different shades of red.

"Honda-chan, are you OK? Your face is red," Ryo asked concernedly.

"I'm fine. It's just the heat," Tohru lied.

Ryo raised an eyebrow. There was no sun out, but he didn't want to push it.

The last thing that they did was going to the arcade. Ryo insisted that they play some of the games. He told Tohru that they weren't going to pay, which made her confused.

"Why aren't we gonna pay? I thought we were going to play," she asked.

"We are, but I have a different way in mind," Ryo said with a mischievous gleam in his eye. Ryo told her that they were going to pretend to play. He explained that they were going to pick a game and hit random buttons and make sounds as if they were playing. He told her that it was going to be funnier without paying.

After some games, the manager kicked them out for not paying and 'distracting' others. Tohru admitted that it was fun.

"So where to next?" she asked, looking at Ryo.

"How 'bout the market?" Ryo told her.

"Huh?"

"It's about five, Honda-chan. I thought you were going to make me dinner," Ryo pouted.

"Already?" she pretended to whine.

They two walked out of the park, and the limo drove they to the nearest grocery store around Ryo's apartment.

When they got there, Tohru insisted that he go back to the hotel just in case Hana and Uo wanted to go somewhere.

The driver was a bit hesitant because of Uo's threat yesterday on the phone when they were trying to find out where Tohru and her date was, but an order was an order.

Just when Tohru and Ryo had entered the store, he saw Uo and Hana in a cab staring at him. He didn't know if they had heard what Tohru told him, but he wasn't going to stay and find out. He left and headed back to the hotel.

Hana and Uo were in their cab waiting patiently. Uo was about to kill the manager when Tohru got kicked out of the arcade.

Both young women ducked down into their cab when Ryo and Tohru went out. Luckily, they knew where he'd lived from the application he had to fill out and gave them a twenty-minute head start since they were walking.

The two had bought three bags of grocery for the okonomiyaki. Ryo carried the two heaviest ones. Just as they were half way home, it started to drizzle. In a few minutes, it started to pour. Ryo and Tohru quickened their pace, but didn't run too fast because they might slip and fall.

Tohru and Ryo finally arrived at his apartment. Ryo quickly took out his keys, fumbling with it, as he wasn't sure how to put the key into the hole with his hands full. He accidentally dropped a bag and fortunately, nothing was ruined or broken.

A small click was heard, indicating the door was unlock. Both stepped into the apartment, and then sound of their soggy feet squeaked.

Ryo hastily took off his soak shoes and went to get some towels. It took them some time to dry off. The black hair man insisted Tohru to change into some of his old, small clothes so she wouldn't get sick. He lent her the smallest T-shirt he had and the only pair of pants he had that could possibly fit her was sweatpants with an adjustable waist.

Tohru took awhile in the bathroom, but when she came out, he knew why. The shirt went down to her thighs so she had to adjust it by rolling the shirt up to her waist and tied it. The pants were obviously too long for her so she rolled it up. The adjustable waist was tightened all the way, but it was still big.

"Errr…maybe I should lend you a belt?" Ryo offered.

After Tohru was more comfortable, she began making okonomiyaki. Ryo was the assistant since he didn't feel right letting her do all of the work.

Ryo did what he was told and chopped up some of the vegetables after Tohru had washed them. The singer was now preparing the noodle and some seafood items that were going to be added.

After about forty-five minutes, everything was ready. Tohru placed the noodle into to pancake-like shape. Once it looked ready, she flipped both of them and waited for the other side to be fried.

When it was ready, Tohru carefully put the noodles on to two plates and then put the toppings on.

Ryo took the first bite. "Mmmm…this is good," he complimented.

"Really?" Tohru exclaimed, touching her fingers.

"Yup, your friends weren't lying. If you get tired of the showbiz stuff, you should open your own restaurant."

During the meal, they talked about other stuff. It was mostly about their present things that their were interested in.

It was still early when they finished eating and cleaning up. Ryo popped in a movie for them to watch until the rain died out. He opened the curtains so they could see when the rain stopped.

Unknown to them, Uo and Hana were right outside the window watching them from when they were eating to now. Watching them eat made Uo hungry so she went to the nearest convenience store to buy something for the both of them.

The rain wasn't pouring, but Uo was grumbling at the rain and her stomach. She had to hold her angry in until she bought the food.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and crashed into a person carrying lots of bags of food.

"ARGH! Watch where you're going," she spat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there," he apologized.

Uo looked at her surrounding to find bags of chips around her but no basket.

"Uh…don't you have a basket?" she asked raising an eyebrow and getting a good look at him.

"A basket? Oh of course," the mysterious man stated as he went to go get a basket. Uo helped him pick up his chips and placed it in the basket.

She couldn't believe that there was someone who was clumsy and dense as Tohru. He was so much like her. He was even polite.

"Well, I better get what I came here for," Uo told herself as she went to get some food. She grabbed whatever that was convenient and didn't need a microwave.

When she got in line, someone grabbed her arm. Being cautious, she dropped her basket and grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"Ow! I didn't mean to startle you, but will you please let go?"

Uo looked up at the man. It was the same person who had crashed into her. She slowly let her hold on him go. "Well then next time, don't go grabbing people's arm by surprise."

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to pay for your food as an apology," he said with a smile.

"Uh…sure," Uo agreed. 'Yes! Free food,' she thought happily.

"I would've left the store, but when I first saw you, you looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place it. Now I remember," he said aloud.

"You know me? Are you some type of stalker person?" Uo asked, slowly stepping away from him.

"No! No! I'm a Sohma, and I was there when we went karaoking," he refreshed her memory.

Uo stared at him for a while trying to think. "Now that you mention it, you do look familiar, but there were so many of you guys, I really don't remember that well."

"I'm Kureno Sohma."

"The name's Arisa Uotani," she said.

"Isn't this a little too much for one person?" he asked once he had paid.

"Yeah, but it's also for a friend of mine. She didn't want to come with me," she lied.

"I see. Well, where do you live? Maybe a can drive you back," he asked.

"That's OK. I live right here in this apartment building," she pointed to the one that Ryo lived in.

"Let me at least walk you to your place," he insisted.

"Uh, no that's OK. I'm fine. Bye," the blonde said as she quickly turned around and walked to the back to Hana.

When the ex-Yankee got back, she told Hana about her encounter with the mysterious man while they were eating.

"So do you like him?" Hana asked.

"What? I don't know. He was nice and seemed a little dense, but handsome though. I doubt I'll ever see him again," Uo remarked, taking a bite of her food.

"If you do see him again, what would you do?" Hana asked.

"I don't know," Uo shrugged.

Then, the two heard the door open and Tohru and Ryo's voice.

"D---!" Uo cussed as both of they scrabbled to clean up their mess and leave.

"Hana, Uo?" they both heard Tohru's voice.

"Eh…he…he…hey Tohru!" Uo said.

"What are you doing here?" Tohru asked densely.

"We wanted to surprise you and pick you up," Uo lied, but Ryo knew better but didn't say anything.

"That's so nice of you Uo-chan, Hana-chan. I guess you don't have to take me home then, Ryo," Tohru said cheerfully. She didn't see the disappointment on his face, and he was glad.

"See ya," Uo waved to Ryo.

"Bye," Tohru said.

"Sorry about this," Hana whispered as she had to hurry up and catch up with the others.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kazuma had to talk to Kyo. Spending every day at the dojo and sweating him until he was out of breath was ridiculous. Kyo could kill himself by practicing that hard.

Ever since Kagura had talked to him at the dojo, Kyo had gotten angrier and had a short temper.

"Kyo, why don't you take a break?" Kazuma asked him calmly.

"No, Shishou, I'm not tired yet," Kyo said in a monotone voice, punching a punching bag. The bag was nearly ripping.

"I would like to talk to you if you don't mind," Kzuma tried again.

Kyo gave a few more punches and collapsed on the floor. "What is it, Shishou?"

"Kyo, I happened to overhear what you told Kagura yesterday," Kazuma started. Kyo knew where this was heading.

"I'd thought you'd be happy for her, after all, she won't be in your hair anymore," Kazuma said.

"I am happy," Kyo said with disgust.

"You don't sound like it," he commented. "It sounds like you do care if Kagura is with another man. It sounds like you are jealous."

"I'm not. I don't give a d--- care who Kagura loves," Kyo argued.

"Is that so? Then wh do you keep on coming here every day?"

"I want to beat the d--- rat!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Are you sure? It seems to me that you are training too much. You have never trained this hard to beat Yuki so why now?" Kazuma questioned.

Kyo didn't say anything. He was too busy thinking about it himself.

"Kyo, I'm going to close the dojo this week because I have some things to do so I'm not going to be here. I've already told all my other students so please don't come this week," Kazuma lied. "I'm sure you have to catch up on your studies as well," with that, he left.

Kyo didn't feel like practicing anymore. He got his stuff and went home, thinking about what his shishou had said. Was he really jealous? What did jealousy feel like anyway? He didn't know, and he didn't want to find out. His master was right though. He needed to catch up on his studies.

"I guess a week off couldn't hurt me," Kyo grumbled to himself. "I have to get over Kagura. I'm not jealous. Going to the dojo doesn't seem to help me forget Kagura. This has to be a way for me to forget her," he mumbled on the way home.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Somewhere that night…

"Before I start taking a drastic measures, you still have the tape, don't you Motoko?" Akito asked.

"Of course. I've been waiting for you to let me do something," she smiled, revealing the tape.

"Good. I want you to follow Yuki and that Tohru Honda until you find a perfect chance to let Tohru hear the tape. After that, leave so my dear cousin doesn't see you. I suggest you wear a disguise," Akito told her.

"Of course. It'll be my pleasure to destroy whatever their relationship. I still get Yuki, don't I?" Motoko asked.

"Sure, if everything succeeds. Once Tohru leaves him, you can be there to comfort him, but I'm not promising that he'll like you. That's up to him. I'm just giving you permission to go out with him," Akito stated.

"I know. I know, but what if it doesn't work? What if I don't get Yuki? I want a foolproof plan that I get him," Motoko commanded.

"Hmph, all you think about is Yuki. I recommend you don't think so highly of him until you know the whole him. Speaking of, you will get Yuki no matter if Tohru is alive or not." Akito laughed.

Motoko joined in and laughed with him.

'Huh, stupid girl. No one will get Yuki, not even you. Yuki is mine. You'll just have to have an unsuspected death after this whole thing is over, won't you?' Akito thought.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**Author's Note: **So what'd'ya think? Tohru is so dense, but that's OK. And hopefully you guys know Akito plans by now. If not, tell me and I'll explain it in the next chapter.

I'm not sure if I want a UoKureno coupling, but if you guys do then tell me or else!

**Okonomiyaki: **It's like a Japanese pancake, but the only thing that okonomiyaki and pancakes have in common is that it's round and flat. Okonomiyaki is noodles and you can add veggies, seafood, and meat. I got it from Tsubasa so I'm not really sure how it's made so I kinda made it up.

**Yukiru's date is next!**


	15. Unexpected Predicament

**Author's Note: **I don't know when Tohru's b-day is. I only know that she's a Taurus so I made up her b-day. AND IT'S A YUKIRU MOMENT THAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! (reviews at bottom of the chapter for today)

Enjoy!

Chapter 14 

--Unexpected Predicament—

"OMG! I just remembered something!" Uo woke up in the middle of the night shouting.

"Ah! What is it Uo-chan? Is there a robber?" Tohru panicked, quivering under the covers.

"No. No. I remembered that today is your birthday," Uo said calmly.

"What? My birthday's on April 24th. Today's not April 24th," Tohru defended.

"Tohru-kun, you've already forgotten the days," Hana smiled as she looked at the clock, which also told the date.

"So it really is my birthday," Tohru said astounded.

"Our Tohru-kun is going to be 20. D---it! We can't spend time with you," Uo cursed. "Do you think Yuki would really care if we interrupted your date and maybe tie him up a bit?" Uo thought out loud.

"Uo-chan!" Tohru hissed.

"Alright, we won't tie him up, but we'll still crashing your date," Uo made up her mind.

"Uo-chan, that wouldn't be fair for him. I had a date alone with the other guys, why can't I with Sohma-kun?" Tohru scolded.

"Uo, let Tohru-kun spend time with him. We can spend Tuesday to Thursday with her, a girls night out except with just the three of us. She wants to spend her birthday with Yuki, right Tohru-kun?" Hana's grinned widened.

"Wah…? You know that I want to spend my birthday with…with…you guys. I…I…don't know what you're talking about," Tohru defended, but her flushed face told all.

"All right. You better not make plans on Tuesday through Thursday," Uo complied.

After the long discussion, the three fell back into their slumber.

Three down, two to go. Two more days until the brunette young women would have to make her decision on the final two. So far, she only had two to worry about since Daisuke confessed to her about his feelings.

Tohru remembered the day when the top five were announced and how strange Yuki was acting. She really would like to get to know him better. There was something about him that made him mysterious, and she was going to try and figure it out today.

After the rain yesterday, the weatherman said there was only going to be a thirty- percent chance of rain. The rain had made the day cooler than usual for a spring weather.

Today, Tohru wore a white knee-length skirt with a pink top that had a white flower sticking out on the top. She had matching pink sandals and ribbon in her hair.

Hana and Uo were already awake and waiting to meet Yuki in the lobby. When they got caught yesterday, both young women were reluctant to follow Tohru because if she saw them again, she would know something was up.

Unlike Ryo, Yuki was on time. He was waiting patiently for Tohru. He had never really been on a date before so wasn't sure what to do or where to take her, but that was the least of his problem.

The thought of what Akito had talked to him about last week was repeating itself over and over in his head. Should he tell Tohru about the curse? What if he disgusted her? He wanted them to be friends if they couldn't be together, but how would she react with the curse? Hatori could erase her memories of the curse, but what if Akito made him erased memories of him?

So many thoughts were rooming his head that he didn't notice that Tohru, Uo, and Hana were already there and was right in front of him.

"Yo, Yuki!" Uo shouted for the third time.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was thinking about stuff," he said, getting his attention on the three young women. "You look very pretty."

Tohru blushed. "Thank you. You look don't look too bad either," she complimented his outfit.

Today, he wore a black Chinese shirt with white pants.

"So are you ready for our date?" Tohru asked.

"Sure, but I'm new at this. I've never been on a date like this before," Yuki told her as his face turned pink.

"Really?" Tohru's eyes widen. "I mean, you're so handsome, I would think that you would've gone out with lots of girls," she blurted out by accident and quickly covered her mouth.

Yuki's face turned red. "Well, what about you, Honda-san? I'm sure someone famous and pretty like you has had many boyfriends."

It was Tohru's turn to turn pink. "Actually, no. The reason Uo-chan and Hana-chan did this contest was for me to find someone," she whispered.

Uo and Hana were still standing there amused. They hadn't seen Tohru fluster in awhile, and it was an entertaining sight.

The two were oblivious to notice that Uo and Hana were still there, and that neither of them was talking.

"Well, I'm sure you two would like to start on your date," Hana broke the silence.

"Huh? Oh, right. Let's go, Honda-san," Yuki said, as they walked out of the hotel.

"Bye Tohru-kun. Happy Birthday!" Uo and Hana said before pretending to leave.

"Huh? It's your birthday?" Yuki asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Tohru said without a care.

"But then why are you going with me? I'd thought you'd like to spend your birthday with your friends," Yuki asked, confused.

"I always spend my birthday with them, but I guess sometimes we need a change," Tohru said, giving him a light smile.

Yuki's heart skipped a beat. Had his ears deceived him or did he really hear that Tohru would rather go on their date than with her friends on her birthday? Somehow it made him happy, and he wanted to grab her and kiss her.

"So do we need to limo?" Tohru asked as her limo drove up.

"I don't know. I'm not sure where to take you unless you have a place in mind," Yuki told her.

"Nope. I'll go anywhere you take me. I don't mind. I just really want to get to know you better," Tohru said with a smile.

"In that case," the rat started, "I'll show you to my secret base," he said with a gleam in his eyes as he grabbed Tohru's wrist and led her. Both were blushing.

Behind them were Uo and Hana, walking on the other side of the street. Unknowing to them, Motoko was in a disguised, dressed as a guy and following the couple building to building.

Motoko wanted to run toward them and rip his hand off her wrist, but she would break one of the Prince Yuki Fan Club rules.

"Did you say a secret base, Sohma-kun?" she asked.

Yuki turned his head and nodded.

"Wow! Really? I've never been to a secret base. When I was little, all the boys would stay away from me and wouldn't let me play with them during recess. They said no girls were allowed, but now I'm allowed. I'm so happy," Tohru said excitedly as she was jumping up and down like a little kid.

Yuki chuckled. "It's not what you think it might be."

Walking took them longer to get to his 'secret base', but it was worth it. He didn't want anyone else to find out about the base except for Tohru. It was going to be like their own little special spot even though it wasn't romantic.

What was he thinking? It wasn't like he could ever be with Tohru. Today is a one-time thing. 'It's not like she'll ever remember me, much less this spot,' Yuki thought.

"And we're here," he whispered.

"Oh wow! A garden! Did you grow these yourself, Sohma-kun?" Tohru shouted eagerly as she bent down to take a closer look.

"Yes. I haven't had time to tend to it this week so I thought you could help me," Yuki said as he pulled at a watering can, some gloves, and small shovels.

"Can I water them?" Tohru asked.

Yuki nodded as he began checking on the plants.

"So is there anything ready?" the singer asked once she finished watering the plants.

"The strawberries are almost ready. Just a few more days should do it," Yuki stated.

"Yum! I love strawberries. Oh, but I'm probably not going to be able to taste them, am I?" Tohru said sadly.

"Don't worry. I promise I'll save some for you. I'll bring you some on Friday since that's probably the last time we'll see each other," Yuki grieved.

"Thank you so much, Sohma-kun! But how do you know that Friday is that last time we'll see each other?" Tohru asked.

Yuki blushed. "I mean, I told you that I can't continue, and I can't tell you why because you'd be disgusted. I'm not normal," he whispered.

Then the memory of when the top five were announced refreshed her memory. She remembered how vulnerable he was. He said something about being disgusting and not normal. She was determined to find out whatever he meant.

"So where to next?" Tohru asked.

"I don't know about you, but how would an early lunch sound?" Yuki glanced at his watch.

"OK."

Yuki led her to a nice French bistro. Yuki led her to an outside table with an umbrella hovering above them.

Being a gentleman, Yuki seated Tohru, and they waited for a waitress or waiter.

Uo and Hana were sitting in a back table inside the bistro, watching them intensely. They had changed into something different in the bathroom since the couple was going to eat there. It was plenty of time for them to change and was lucky that Tohru never came in.

Motoko was pretending to walk back and forth on the sidewalk. Tohru and Yuki had picked a table that was next to the sidewalk so it was going to be easy for her to play the tape to Tohru when he left. All she had to do was wait. He was going to have to leave to the bathroom sooner or later.

"Hello! My name's Georgia, and I'll be your waitress today," a cheerful voice perked up. "So what would you like to drink?"

"Water is fine," Yuki told her. "And you, Honda-san?"

"Umm…I guess water's fine," she replied.

"Would you like to hear today's lunch special?" Georgia asked after scribbling something down.

Both nodded their head.

"OK. Today we have the tuna special. If you don't like tuna, we have salmon. If you don't like either, then maybe some type of meat will fit you. It's pretty much the same except for the cost. We have other selections if you don't like the special," the waitress chattered on.

"What would you like, Honda-san?" Yuki asked.

"Errr…I can't make up my mind. I like both tuna and salmon, but I think I'll get the…salmon" Tohru scratched her head, trying to make up her mind.

"In that case, I'll get the tuna, and we can split if you don't mind," Yuki suggested.

"Are you sure?" Tohru asked shyly.

Yuki nodded. "The tuna and salmon special, please."

"All righty! Two specials coming up!" Georgia left and came back a few minutes with their drinks.

"I was wondering why all of the people here didn't jump on you and ask for your autograph." Yuki casually started a conversation.

"Yeah, Uo-chan and Hana-chan were on the news once and threatened everyone," Tohru smiled, not finding it weird.

"Since today's your birthday, is there any place you'd like to go?" Yuki changed the subject, taking sip from his drink.

"Anywhere but the arboretum and amusement park is fine," Tohru chirped.

"I guess we could walk around the city and window shop," Yuki said. "Ah, but you probably don't want to do that. It's probably too boring, huh? I'm still new at this. How about a movie?" Yuki rambled on with ideas.

Tohru just nodded along, but she wasn't really soaking the information in. She was thinking how handsome he was when he was unsure of things.

"And I need to get you something for your birthday too," Yuki added, but Tohru still wasn't paying attention until Georgia came back with their food.

"One salmon and tuna special," she said, placing them in their respective places.

"If you need something else, feel free to call me," she added before leaving them to their meal.

The special consisted of a grilled fish with other appetizers.

Tohru was the first to take a bite of the salmon dish, and then Yuki took a bite of his tuna.

"Uh…" Yuki made a face. "This tuna is really salty."

"Huh? Let me try," she said, taking a piece of tuna. She made a gagging noise. "It's not that salty," she gave a weak smile.

"What kind of cook is he/she?" Yuki wondered out loud.

"If you want, we can share my salmon one," Tohru offered.

"No, it's your food, Honda-san. I think I'll manage…" he grunted, taking another bite.

After a few bites, Yuki starting gulping down his water. After about five minutes, the waiter was getting annoyed on the refills.

"Umm…Sohma-kun, I really don't think I can finish this," Tohru started. "We can share it, and you won't have to eat the tuna," she blushed.

"That's very kind of you, Honda-san, but…" Yuki was interrupted when Tohru stuck her chopsticks in his mouth.

Both their faces turned into fifty different shades of pink and red.

"Gomen (sorry)," Tohru whispered, taking the chopsticks out of his mouth as he started chewing the piece of salmon.

"It's OK," he mumbled through his food. "This is pretty good, but why couldn't the chef do that to that to the tuna?"

"So we'll share?"

"Fine, but first I have to go to the men's room," Yuki said briskly. "Stupid salty fish," he mummered on his way to the restroom.

Hana and Uo were nerve-racking when they saw Yuki stand up and walk toward the restroom. They were afraid that they were going to get caught again so they ducked under the table.

"Ahum," someone coughed.

Uo and Hana looked up to find a very angry person.

"Listen, if you two aren't going to buy anything then leave," the manager growled.

"Fine, fine. We'll order two Coke," Uo told him as they got up from the table.

They heard him grumble something under his breath when he left.

During the time Yuki was in the restroom, Motoko used that chance to intervene. True she was the one who poured salt in his tuna, but how else was she going to get a chance? She couldn't believe that the stupid chef fell for her fake phone call.

"Excuse me, Tohru Honda?" Motoko asked, dressed in her man disguised.

"Yes?" Tohru replied politely, answering a 'man' dressed in a light brown trench coat and hat with khaki pants. Big dark sunglasses covered 'his' eyes.

"I know about your contest, and I thought you might want to know this." Motoko took the tape recorder out and gave it to Tohru. Doing as Akito told her, she quickly left with a smirk.

Tohru was confused, but pressed play.

"_Yuki-san!" _

"_Hello Minagawa-san. How are you?"_

"_I'm fine. Fancy meeting you here, eh? I heard that you're in the contest trying to win Tohru Honda's heart. I never thought of you like that going after a girl." _

"_My cousin entered me. I only went because of him."_

"_So you don't like her?"_

"…_.No."_

Tohru gasped when she heard this. "Wah…what?" Tohru exclaimed. "Is…is this true? He doesn't like me…?" Tohru wailed as tears started to form.

The brunette looked at the doorway where Yuki was standing.

He just got out of the bathroom and heard the last two sentences and what came out of Tohru's mouth.

Tohru cried and ran past Yuki and out of the bistro. She didn't know her way around the city, but she just picked a direction and ran that way.

Yuki was still shocked, but when Tohru past him, his head clicked. The rat quickly pulled out some bills and placed it on the table. He probably did pay a tad too much, but all he really cared about was getting to Tohru. He ran outside the shop and looked at every direction.

Fortunately for him, Tohru wasn't really running that fast, and he could see her head bouncy up and down. The bad part was that it was lunchtime, and the streets were getting crowded.

Yuki made sure he still had an eye on her and ran in that direction.

Just as a waiter was coming with Uo's and Hana's drink. They both saw Yuki leave, but didn't see Tohru. The two figured that following Yuki would lead them to Tohru so they chased him.

"Hey! You didn't pay for your drinks!" the waiter shouted, but the two ignored him.

"Whatever he did to her, I'm gonna make sure he pays!" Uo cursed under her breath. "Now where did he go? Hana, do you think your waves can track down his?"

Hana nodded. "But there's so many people, it makes things harder."

"Great."

"Why don't we split up and call each other when we find her?" Hana suggested.

"Fine."

By that time, Yuki was catching up to Tohru. He tried shouting her name, but she would still run and cry.

Tohru wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. She just wanted to ignore Yuki. The words kept on repeating it over and over.

"_So you don't like her?"_

"…_.No."_

Tohru was careful not to run into people, but one caught her by surprised. She bumped into someone and lost her balance. She as she thought she was about to fall, someone caught her for a split second, and a poof was heard. She was sure that she heard a poof when she had crashed into the first person.

Tohru quickly examined her surrounding, but all she could see were smoke, and people looking at her strangely.

Tohru felt a tuck on her skirt and saw a gray rat and silver snake.

"If you don't mind, could you please pick up our clothes and go into my shop?" the snake asked, being serious for once.

Tohru rubbed her eyes. Did that snake just talk to her?

"Please Honda-san. I'll explain everything to you, but please hurry," the rat spoke.

"…Yuki?"

The smoke was clearing soon, and if she didn't hurry, people would probably start to talk about her. That wouldn't be good for business.

Tohru obeyed and grabbed the clothes and opened the door of the shop that she had crashed in front of. The rat and snake quickly ran/slithered in.

"Miine, please lock up the store!" the snake yelled.

"Boss? I thought…" she started until she saw Ayame and Yuki in their animal form. She gave a quick glance at Tohru and knew what had happened. "I think I'll get some tea."

Miine was a brown pigtail hair and brown-eyed young woman. Her glasses brought out her intelligence. She was wearing a nurse's outfit, but it wasn't your usual color.

"My dear, Tohru-san, won't you be kind as to carry us to the living room? It's just right up those stairs," Ayame pointed with his head.

Tohru had now completely forgotten about her being angry with Yuki. She was too concerned with the talking snake and rat, which were supposed to be Ayame and Yuki. Tohru obeyed and took them to the living room.

"This is awkward," Ayame commented. "I guess she knows about the curse now. I guess we'll have to tell her," he said nonchalantly.

"Onii-chan!" Yuki snapped.

"What? She bound to find out sooner or later if she's to be your bride."

The two started blushing. "ONII-CHAN! How dare you say such ridiculous things?" Yuki spat.

"Now, I'm sure you're probably wonder about this," Ayame ignored his brother. "The Sohma family has been cursed with the spirits of the Chinese Zodiac," he started.

"Oh, you mean like the snake, rat, dog, etc?"

Yuki nodded and said with disgust, "We also have a cat. The Sohma's you met at Momiji's restaurant after auditions are all cursed ones."

"Really?" Tohru said happily. "My mom's told me about the legend of it and how the cat was left out."

"Yes, well, we transform every time we're hugged by the opposite sex or when our body is weak," Ayame continued.

Two poofs were heard after the snake finished his sentence. Miine had just gotten there with the tea. A small 'oh' escaped her mouth as she carefully placed the tea on the table and forced Tohru to spin around.

"When they transform back, they don't have anything on," Miine whispered to Tohru.

Tohru blushed even though she didn't see them naked. She heard them rustling to get their clothes on and was waiting patiently to turn around.

"OK, you two can turn around now," Ayame shouted.

Miine quickly turned around while Tohru took her time. She wasn't used to people turning into animals of the Chinese Zodiac.

Then something hit her. "So this is what you meant by being disgusting and not normal," Tohru gasped.

Yuki nodded and explained to her, "Only few people know about our curse besides the cursed ones. Some of our family do and Miine is the only outside person that knows…well…besides you now."

"Wow! I can't believe I found out about your family's curse," Tohru said, still shock.

"You're…you're not appalled by us?" Yuki asked, his eyes wide open.

Tohru shook his head. "You're still Sohma-kun no matter what form you're in."

"As much as I would like to be happy, well you see Tohru-san, you have to keep our secret. As in, you can not tell anyone," the snake said sternly.

"Years ago, when I was in second grade, a girl ran into me at the park. You can probably figure out what happened next, and everyone there, kids to adults, where sickened by me. They didn't want anything to do with me," Yuki started as his eyes wandered toward the ground.

Ayame gave Yuki a sympathetic look and continued the story. "Hatori had to intervene. He suppressed or erased everyone's memory there. It took sometime to track them down, but Akito's orders are orders that can not be disregard."

"A…kito?" Tohru questioned.

"Akito is our head. He is the one who commands the Sohma family. A few years ago, he mysteriously left and left us do whatever we what and just to be careful not to let anyone find out about the curse," Yuki explained, still looking at the ground. "But now that he's back, he's taking back his control. That's why I must leave the contest."

"Because of Akito you have to leave? Are you sure?" Tohru said as anger built up. She pulled the tape that Motoko had given to her and pressed play.

"_Yuki-san!" _

"_Hello Minagawa-san. How are you?"_

"_I'm fine. Fancy meeting you here, eh? I heard that you're in the contest trying to win Tohru Honda's heart. I never thought of you like that going after a girl." _

"_My cousin entered me. I only went because of him."_

"_So you don't like her?"_

"…_.No."_

"You don't even like me," Tohru snapped.

"No, you've got it all wrong. Hon…Tohru, I love you!" Yuki burst out.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Author's Note: **This date was longer than I thought it would be so I'm gonna make it two parts. I hope you like the Yukiru moment, but don't think it's going to be a happy ending yet.

**I am willing to post the next chapter on Friday if I get 15 reviews for this chapter (by then anyways). If I get 10, then I'll post it on Saturday or Sunday, but if I get less, I might just post the next chapter in TWO weeks. It's your call my dear readers. Review or wait!**

**Reviews:**

**keepoath: **I'm glad that you like it! I bet you loved this chapter! Gotta wait for the next chapter to find out what happens next!

**renyun: **Yeah, I've heard rumors, but haven't seen the actually book/translation/summary or whatever. I won't like Kyoru, but I can pretend its Yuki. LOL Kyo's too rude and obnoxious for sweet, innocent Tohru. YUKIRU 4EVER! Thanks for the review!

**Pearl Dragon: **Julian Smith is last so don't worry. I haven't forgotten him. Don't worry. I don't get mad easily. ) Thanks for the review! (BTW, I got the e-mail that you sent me with the dogs and cats. It was so cute, and I sent it to my friends, but for some reason, it wouldn't send to pplz who have AOL. Weird, but I don't know why. I guess you're not the only one, but we can still talk on AIM)

**furubafanatic749:** You really don't have to write 'UPDATE' so much. I'll update until this story is finish. Thanks!

**Aria's Star: **No promises, but there'll be some UoKureno hintings. I'm not sure about dates and what not 'cux I wasn't really planning that. I think they make a good couple. (I don't know about you, but Kureno is kinda hot, but I feel so bad for him. Have you read book 10? Akito doesn't even let him say hi to the others.)

**?(asterisk): **(Sorry, but FF doesn't show asterisks for some reason) Anyway, thanks for the review! Makes me very happy to know that you like it.

**readingangel105:** Wow, thanks. I'm glad to know that you like it. I guess if people want to sequel then maybe…but I guess I'll have to see how the story ends first, but mostly likely no. Sorry!


	16. A Sad Goodbye

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Mariah Carey song 'We Belong Together', got it?

This chapter is dedicated to **Pearl Dragon** once more 'cux she told me about this song. (and you'll finally see why the song fits!)

**Also, people have been asking for a sequel and I DON'T KNOW! I never planned it, and I wouldn't know how. Heck, I don't even know how I'm ending this story! Once I end this story, I'll tell you guys if I will write one. If I don't and if someone would like to, they can write a sequel and post it because I will give you permission (though you might want to ask so I'll know).**

And I regret threatening you guys about the 15 reviews thing. Two weeks and not update? I can't do that unless I'm busy, but I'm not. Here's the next chapter and sorry 'bout the threat…heh…heh…And I even though I didn't get 15 reviews, I still posted it up today. ENJOY!

Chapter 15

--A Sad Good-bye—

"You don't even like me," Tohru snapped.

"No, you've got it all wrong. Hon…Tohru, I love you!" Yuki burst out.

"What?" Tohru gasped as her eyes widen, and her face turned red.

"I love you," Yuki whispered. He walked over to her and lifted her head so their eyes would meet.

"It's so wonderful! My little brother is in love! Now Tohru-san, don't be afraid. Just say you love him too. But if we're going to be family, I should start calling you Tohru, OK Tohru?" Ayame bellowed. "I have to go call Shigure and Hatori too."

Ayame left the room dragging Miine with him.

"But in the tape…you…" Tohru stuttered.

"The tape said I didn't like you, but it never said anything about love," he told her.

Tohru was still baffled. None of the other guys said he loved her to her, and yet even if they did, something didn't feel right. With Yuki, it was different.

She was determined to find out more about him, but all of this was too much. And yet somehow…she felt as if all her troubles could be erased when she was with him. Everything was new to her.

"I…I don't know, Sohma-kun. I…" Tohru stammered, but Yuki hushed her.

"It's all right, Tohru," Yuki gave her a gentle smile. He was still getting used to calling Tohru by her first name. He never did call anyone outside their family by their first name. It was strange to him, but he forced it out of himself.

Tohru thought she was going to faint when he called her by her first name. She loved his voice.

"Even if you do love me, we can't be together," Yuki's smile changed into a frown.

"Why?" Tohru asked.

"Because…because he promised to reveal the curse to the world. I can't jeopardize my family because of my selfish reasons. That is why you have to pick another person for the final round if you were going to pick me. That's why I can't go on," the rat told her.

Technically, it was true. He just left out another part. He couldn't tell her about Akito hurting her if he continued on. All he could do is let her go and watch from the sideline. He thought he had found the girl of his dreams. Someone who knew about the curse and wasn't scared or sickened by him. Someone kind and gentle but Akito would never let him be happy, much less get marry to someone he loved.

Just then, Ayame and Miine entered the room. They had heard the whole thing, and Ayame was shocked. He wanted to do something for his brother's happiness to make up for the past, but how in the world was he supposed to stop Akito?

The snake was mad because Akito would really threaten Yuki about revealing the curse just because of Yuki's happiness. Akito always said that everyone would be disgusted by them and was careful for us not to reveal it, but here he was trying to.

He needed to call Shigure later to work out a plan. Hatori would just stop them.

"Hey Tohru-chan. You don't mind if I call you Tohru-chan? I bet you haven't notice that this is Ayame's shop," Miine chirped up.

"That's right. What kind of shop is it?" Tohru asked excitedly, changing her confused and sad expression.

Miine an Ayame pushed Yuki and Tohru down the stairs.

"It's a fabric store," Tohru exclaimed.

"It's more than that," Ayame started. "Sometimes we get orders to make some outfits, and I, as the owner, couldn't possibly say no. Here are some of my latest creations!"

Ayame pulled out some short nurse and maid outfits out of nowhere.

Yuki looked disturbed, but Tohru on the other hand was ecstatic.

"It's so cute!"

"In that case," Miine grinned evilly, "why don't you try something on?"

"Huh? I possibly couldn't!" Tohru waved her hands.

"Miine's at it again," Ayame sighed.

"At what?" Yuki yelled frantically.

"Every time she meets a cute girl, she just has to dress her up," he explained.

"Hey Boss, how about we let her try on the special one we just finished?" the brown pigtail young woman asked.

"Special one?" Yuki shouted.

"Yes. That one would look fabulous on her," Ayame agreed, ignoring Yuki.

"Sure thing, Boss." Miine dragged Tohru to a different room with all sorts of outfits hanged up.

"Don't worry, Yuki. She'll be fine," the snake reassured him. "You know Yuki, couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Tohru in there."

"You mean you eavesdropped?" Yuki snapped.

"You can put it that way, but that's not the point. You know, true love only happens once in your lifetime. You really shouldn't let her get away like that even if you are doing a noble thing," Ayame started. "Akito might be the head and manipulate us, but he can't control us every second."

"What are you saying?" Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"What I am saying is that I will help you get Tohru! I will somehow advise a plan to make Akito let you be with Tohru, and he won't do anything to hurt us or Tohru," Ayame exclaimed.

"Onii-chan, don't be stupid. You and I know that your mind isn't capable of planning such a plan. Besides, you're afraid of Akito too so I don't see how you can do anything," Yuki shouted.

"HAHA! Well, it was worth a try wasn't it? You know if I could do something, I would, but the thought is nice. See Yuki, I'm trying to make up for my past," Ayame bawled, hugging him.

"Get off me!" The rat tried to shake of Ayame.

"But I was being serious about the first part. I really do think you shouldn't let her get away so easily. I don't think she likes the other guys in the contest as much as she likes you," Ayame stated, letting go of Yuki.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," Yuki hissed. "Friday is the last day I'll see her. From then on, I'll just watch from the sideline like any other fan," he sighed.

"So you're not going to keep in contact with her?" Ayame questioned as an idea popped into his head.

"No…it'll be better…for the both of us…" Yuki whispered a bit hesitant.

"Hey Boss, Tohru-chan's ready," Miine's head appeared from behind the door.

"Well, let's bring her in!" Ayame bellowed.

Miine opened the door wider and stepped out of the way.

Yuki's jaw dropped to the ground.

Tohru was wearing a light pink Chinese evening gown that showed her curves nicely. The dress had a tight collar around her neck. It was sleeveless, and there was a small slit that went up to her knees on the left side. The singer had matching pink high heels.

"My, my, you look stunning, Tohru!" Ayame yelled with joy. He walked over and studied the details closer. "I wouldn't think it would fit so nicely, but then what do you expect from an experience designer like me?" he praised himself.

"That's what I thought when she tried it on too Boss," Miine agreed.

All the praising from Ayame and Miine flushed Tohru, but she didn't hear anything from Yuki, which made her disappointed.

"Yuki, why don't you compliment Tohru? What kind of gentleman are you?" Ayame nagged. "While you're at it, you can praise me too."

Yuki shot a look at the snake, but knew he was right. "They're right, you know?" Yuki began. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you," she mummered. Her eyes were gazing around the room, trying to avoid a certain someone.

"I'm sure that's all the princess wanted to hear. Now Miine, if you don't mind, please change Tohru back into her normal clothes. We can't ruin their date, can we?" Ayame smiled.

"No problemo, Boss," Miine saluted him.

"Onii-chan," Yuki broke the silence between them once they were alone.

"Did I hear that? My little brother calling me nicely?" Ayame gleamed.

"Don't let it get to your head. I just wanted to know how much that dress cost," he said calmly.

"Yuki! I'd never think you'd be like that! I need to call Hatori to come and take a look at you. Maybe we can get you into those mental hospitals to get you right on track with your romance. My brother a crossdress! Who would have thought that?" Ayame babbled.

Yuki got angry and grabbed the nearest thing to him and threw it at Ayame. "I'm not a cross dresser!" he shouted. "I just wanted to buy it for Hon…Tohru. Today's her birthday so I'd thought it would be nice," the rat said more calmly, but his tone still had a hint of annoyance.

"Oh…well in that case, why don't I give it to you for free, after all, you are my little brother," Ayame nodded.

"No. Just treat me like any other customer so I can pay for it, and you can get money," Yuki told him, taking out his wallet.

"You're right. We can't let Tohru think you're cheap, now can we? In that case, a discount will work!" he said happily. "Who would've thought Yuki would ever buy something from me?" Ayame said as he pretended to cry.

"Just tell me how much it cost!" Yuki bellowed.

"Tsk, tsk. Patience is the key. It'll be $1,000," the snake said briefly.

"WHAT! If that's how much a dress cost, I don't see how you get any customers at all," Yuki glared at him.

"You got me. It's really $450, but with the discount, it'll be $300," Ayame told him.

Yuki reluctantly paid the amount, but knew it was worth it. He couldn't wait to see Tohru's face when he'd give it to her.

A few minutes later, Tohru and Miine came out of the back. Ayame whispered something in Miine's ears, and a happy gleam came across her face as she went to the back again.

"Well, ta ta you two!" Ayame shouted, waving bye to the couple.

"Wait, Yuki!" Miine came rushing out, shouting for him. "Here," she said, handing him a bag. He had almost forgotten the dress.

"Thanks." Yuki gave a slight nod, indicating that he knew what it was.

The two were walking down a few streets when Tohru's curiosity overcame her. She wanted to know what was in the bag so badly. There was pink box in the bag, but other than that, she couldn't figure out what it was. She didn't want to sound nosy so tried her best to pretend to not notice it.

"So…where do you want to go next?" the rat asked.

"I don't know. Say, you said that the other Sohma's that I've met are cursed with the Chinese Zodiac spirits. Which Sohma is which? I know that it can't be the rat or snake," Tohru asked.

"Oh. Well…" Yuki began, but was interrupted by a few familiar voices.

"Yuki!" various voices shouted.

"Huh?" Both Tohru and Yuki searched around trying to find whoever was calling for Yuki.

Yuki felt an arm around his shoulders. At first he thought it was Tohru, but she was too short to reach his shoulders.

Then, he noticed the color of the skin. It was light, but the rings and bracelet were familiar.

"Haru!" Yuki said though his clenched teeth.

"Yo Yuki, didn't expect to see you here," Haru commented.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, I'm taking Hiro and Kisa around town. You can say I'm their supervisor for their date," Haru told them.

"Kisa and Hiro are here?" Yuki said with surprised.

"Onee-chan!"

"Imouto-chan!"

Tohru and Kisa were happily hugging each other while Hiro had an annoyed look on his face.

"Well, since we're all here, why don't we just spend the day together?" Haru suggest.

"I don't mind. Do any of you?" Yuki asked.

The girls shook their head, but Hiro gave a long sigh before agreeing, seeing how Kisa was going to be with them.

"Stupid cow. Now its the stupid woman's fault," Hiro said under his breath.

"Oh, by the way, which animal are you?" Tohru brought up the question, which surprised everyone except for Tohru.

"What? What do you mean?" Hiro barked at her, trying to keep his cool.

"I mean which cursed animal are you," she persisted.

Kisa, Hiro, and Haru looked flabbergasted.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. She found out about the curse. Don't worry. She won't tell anyone, especially Akito," Yuki told them.

"Great, another outsider who knows about the curse," Hiro said with a hint of sarcasm.

"That's great that Onee-chan knows!" Kisa said happily. "I'm the tiger, and Haru is the ox…well…cow actually, and Hiro is the sheep."

"Ah…I'm sure you make a very cute tiger, Kisa," Tohru called her by her name. "And you too Hiro. I mean, you're probably a cute sheep."

Hiro didn't say anything. All he did was give her a glare.

"Hey Yuki," Haru whispered. "How did she find out about the curse?"

"It's a long story," the rat whispered back.

"Well, I'm sure we'll have time," Haru remarked as they found themselves at a school festival.

"Aw, let's go in here!" Kisa and Tohru exclaimed as they went in. Hiro rolled his eyes and followed them.

'Stupid woman,' he repeated over and over again in his head. 'Can't have a single day alone with Kisa.'

That left Yuki and Haru alone to talk for awhile. He told the cow what happened from the beginning of the when Tohru ran off to Ayame's shop, leaving out the 'I love you part'.

"That's quite some story," he commented once he heard the whole thing. "But are you sure that we can trust her? I mean, she's famous, and if she expose us, the whole world will know in a minute."

"Don't worry. She won't. Tohru isn't like that," Yuki defended her.

"Tohru, eh? Calling her by her first name now?" Haru grinned.

Yuki blushed. "Well, you see…Tohru…I…," he stammered. "Look, they're back," Yuki changed the subject, getting up and avoiding Haru.

"Look what I won, Sohma-kun!" Tohru rushed toward the rat, holding a big, brown stuff bear in front of her. The bear had wide, black eyes with a blue ribbon around its neck.

Yuki chuckled. "It's looks like you three had fun."

"Hiro won me this sheep," Kisa said timidly as her cheeks turned pink. "And Onee-chan bought me this bracelet. She has a matching pair too."

She showed them a silver chain bracelet with the twelve Chinese Zodiac animals as charms.

Hiro gave a slight grunt.

"You better hope that Kyo doesn't see that," Haru commented.

"The baka cat is used to it by now," Yuki retorted.

"Oh, Kyo Sohma-kun is the cat?" Tohru asked.

Everyone nodded.

"I see…Before we leave, can we see the talent show? It's starting at four," Tohru asked.

Yuki smiled. "Sure. It sounds like fun."

"Kisa, Hiro, do you want to watch?" Haru asked them, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Why would we want to watch a stupid talent show? I bet we can do better than any of them," Hiro mocked.

"I want to go see," the tiger spoke up.

"Fine," Hiro changed his mind and sighed. 'Stupid woman,' Hiro told himself once more.

All four Sohma and Tohru went to the area where the stage was set up for the show. Rows of plastic chairs were placed. The seats were being taken up quickly. The five quickly hurried to find seats so they wouldn't have to stand.

A lot of people noticed Tohru and started pointing and staring. She was getting awkward because Uo and Hana were always there to scare them off.

"Just ignore them," she heard a warm voice whisper in her ear.

Tohru's eyes glance over to Yuki. She saw him give her a light smile. Tohru grinned back.

When they finally got seats, the talent show began.

They saw people playing instruments, singing, dances, magic tricks, and other different acts.

"That was fun," Kisa commented.

"Yes. I'm glad the girl who did all of those gymnastic tricks won. She was really good," Tohru remarked.

"I'm glad you liked it, Tohru," Yuki stated.

Hiro and Kisa were surprised that their cousin was calling someone outside their family by their first name, never less a girl's.

"Hey Kisa, Hiro, why don't we go home and have some dinner?" Haru offered, breaking the Yuki's awkwardness.

"OK. Bye Onee-chan." Kisa gave Tohru one last hug before leaving.

"Finally, I don't have to deal with that stupid woman anymore," Hiro thought out loud.

"You…don't like Onee-chan?" Kisa whispered shyly.

"Uh…I mean, she's just…uh…" Hiro stammered. "I…"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Hana had found Tohru entering the school festival. She felt a happy wave coming from her. It was just like Tohru to be happy, but there was something else pleasant about this wave compared to other times.

Hana knew Uo was probably looking for Tohru, but today, for her birthday, maybe they shouldn't follow them.

Yuki wasn't so bad even though there was something strange about his wave as well as the other Sohma's. He seemed to really like Tohru, but something was troubling him.

Hana took out her black cell and pressed Uo's number. After the day of trying to find Tohru and Daisuke, they both bought a cellphone.

"Hana, did you find them?" Uo yelled suddenly through her end.

"No," Hana lied, but Uo couldn't tell by her monotone voice.

"I couldn't find them either," Uo sighed in frustration.

"Tokyo is a big city. Why don't we just stop trying to find and follow them? We stopped following Daisuke the other day," Hana proposed.

"H--- no! What if that Yuki does do something to her?" Uo barked.

"He won't. His waves are sincere," Hana defended.

"What about that weird wave that you told us about?" Uo argued back.

"All the other Sohma's we've met have strange waves too," Hana said with a hint of determination.

Uo knew this wasn't going anywhere and trusted Hana. They both cared about Tohru and knew she wouldn't do anything to hurt Tohru.

"Fine," Uo caved in, "but if anything bad happens to her. You know I won't forgive you."

"Don't worry," Hana reassured her.

**XXXXX**

Back to the couple…

Tohru and Yuki were once more in the streets of downtown Tokyo. They told each other some things about them.

Tohru was still holding her bear tight. Pedestrians were staring at her as if she was a little girl. They thought that Yuki had won it since Tohru was holding the contest.

In the middle of a conversation, they both heard a stomach growl. Yuki's and Tohru's eyes wandered at the direction from where the sound came from. Their eyes landed on Tohru's stomach.

Tohru's face turned slightly red and tried to hide it by placing a hand over her stomach.

"How about dinner?" Yuki chuckled.

Tohru nodded. Yuki led them to a nice, not too fancy, not too cheap Chinese restaurant.

The restaurant was dim with dragons and phoenix painted on the ceiling. The walls were red with gold carvings. Plants were place in several places. There was a tank full of Chinese fish swimming around. Red covers covered the table. Black wooden chairs went around the tables.

Tohru awed at the restaurant until she felt Yuki nudged her to follow the waitress.

The two ordered a few dishes to share together. The two slowly ate their dinner as they casually talked.

Tohru had to admit that being with him made her feel safe and warm. Even their conversations were enjoyable and more natural compare to other guys she's talked to.

Then she remembered what Yuki had told her at Ayame's shop. She really liked him that she would choose him at the end for him to be her boyfriend, but she shouldn't be selfish. She was already lucky to have found so much about him, and shouldn't jeopardize his family, but there was something in his eyes that told her there was more to him.

After dinner, it was already dark, and the moon was out. A few stars shined through the night.

"I want to show you a special place," Yuki said in hushed tones.

Tohru blushed at their closeness and agreed to go wherever he wanted to go.

Yuki grabbed a taxi and whispered their destination so Tohru wouldn't here where they were going.

When they stopped, Tohru was surprised to see them near the edge of a forest like area.

"What are we…" Tohru started, but Yuki hushed her.

"You'll see," he gave her a mysterious grin. He clutched her wrist and led her to a clearing in the forest. "Look up," he pointed to the sky.

Tohru gasped. "It's so beautiful!"

She could see tons of stars. A lot more than what you could see in the Tokyo streets. The stars were glittering in the dark sky. The full moon stood out more.

Tohru stretched her hands out as if she was trying to touch the stars.

Yuki couldn't help but smile at the site. Too bad this was the last time he'll ever see her like this. There wasn't anyone out there who was kind and understanding like her.

"The taxi is waiting for us," Yuki interrupted her fun.

Tohru pouted, but knew Uo and Hana were expecting her back soon. "All right."

The taxi drove them to Tohru's hotel.

Yuki and Tohru got out of the taxi and stood in front of the hotel doors.

"Sohma-kun, what's in the bag?" Tohru blurted. Her curiosity got the best of her.

Yuki looked at the bag and smiled. "I'm glad you asked. It's your birthday present." Yuki handed her the pink box.

"What? No, I couldn't," the singer shook her head.

"It's okay. If you don't want to take it as a birthday present, then think of it as a last memory of me, and my love to you," Yuki insisted, as his cheeks turned pink.

Tohru blushed too and accepted it. "Thank you."

"Well…open it!" he said excitedly.

Tohru carefully opened the box and was surprised at what she saw. "It's the dress that I tried on!"

"Yeah. I thought the dress looked beautiful on you so I bought it. Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes, very much!" Tohru jumped up and down. "Hmm…maybe I should ask Ayame to be my designer. He's very talented."

Yuki didn't say anything.

"Well…I guess this is it, huh?" Yuki started, staring at Tohru's turquoise eyes. "Good-bye, Tohru."

Just as Yuki was going to walk away, Tohru yelled, "Wait!"

Yuki quickly turned around. "Here," she said softly, handing him the bear she had won. "This is for you…as a last memory of me."

With that, Tohru walked to her hotel room, trying so hard not to cry. When she got to her room, she bawled on the bed.

Uo and Hana didn't know what happened, but Uo was ready to jump Yuki.

Yuki miserably walked home. At least he had something to his first and only love.

Ayame had called Shigure and told him not to bug Yuki. Kyo was still depressed with the Kagura thing to care about Yuki anymore.

That night, when Yuki was still moping, and Tohru had stopped crying, they both turned on the radio to the same station…

(Ooh, ooh, sweet love, yeah)

I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you, so  
I should have held on tight  
I never shoulda let you go  
I didn't know nothing  
I was stupid, I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I could not fathom that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself  
Cause I didn't know you  
Cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt

'Sohma-kun,' Tohru thought.

The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here, cause baby  
(We belong together)

'We belong together, Tohru. I don't know how I'm going to live my life without you know that I've met you,' Yuki thought.

chorus

When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
Cause we belong together

Who else am I gon' lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together

I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Saying to me  
"If you think you're lonely now"  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep (too deep)  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface  
"I only think of you"  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart

"I know what I'm doing is right for you family, but is it right for us? When you told me that you loved me, I didn't know what to say, but now I do…" Tohru whispered to herself.

I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things, crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
It ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life, baby

"Tohru…I need you no matter what…I don't care if Akito threats me, but I can't let you get hurt…"

(chorus)  
When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
Cause we belong together

Who else am I gon' lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby

(chorus)  
When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
Cause we belong together

Who am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together

'Yuki-kun…I love you too,' Tohru said sadly.

**XXXXX**

**Author's Note: **It's so sad. I think I'm gonna cry…But I'm not 'cux there's always a happy ending. Long chapter…I think…And that's the all the Yukiru moment for right now.

Hoped you liked it!

**Reviews:**

**flute4ever330: **I never knew you could win like that with the claw machine. I suck at that game. P And no promises, but there'll probably be UoKureno hintings, but I'm not sure 'bout other stuff. Thanks for the review!

**Aria's Star:** Well, it works and that's all that matters. XP I hope you didn't wait too long for this chapter. Thanks for the review!

**furubafanatic749: **I'm glad you like it! I guess I can't stop you from writing 'update' so many times so do whatever you want on your review.

**FurubaFanatic3036: **So another person does have the same name as you…only thing different is the number. Hopefully you didn't have to wait too long.

**keepoath: **I'd knew you'd like it. Of course it'll be Yukiru. I would NEVER EVER write a Kyoru fic. Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter!

**orlando-bloom-luver:** LOL You already told me that, and I'm sorry and I forgive you since you were sick.

**silveryuki06: **It makes me happy to know that you like it! Thanks!

**Pearl Dragon: **Thanks for the compliment! I've had my penname changed for awhile now, but that's OK that you just noticed it now. Geez, I wish all reviewers were like you. I was wondering if they were going to say something like that about the 15 reviews thing. You know I would never do that to my readers, and if I did, you would really convince me (not that you already didn't).

I haven't really told anyone 'bout my e-mail problem though I probably should, huh? LOL I should probably e-mail all of the AOL pplz on my list and see if I can still e-mail them. Weird how I can receive e-mails, but not send them. Not only can we talk on AIM, we can sorta talk here LOL but it's not the same. AND, you finally get to see where the song fits. Hope you like it! And you're welcome for the dedication.

**inu-yuki lover100:** I'm glad you like it! 

**math-nerds-unite: **Yup, he confessed, but as you can see, it wasn't really a happy ending. Keep reading to find out what'll happen next!

**yoshiru:** I'm glad you like this story, and yes, I do have her CD. My favorite song is Behind My Hazel Eyes

**HanajimaFan3036:** Is this soon for you? I hope you enjoyed it though it wasn't really a happy ending. Thanks for the review!

**Er…hmm…:** I hope this was soon. Thanks!

Don't forget to REVIEW!


	17. And so the Last Date Ends Here

**Author's Note: **Don't own Howl's Moving Castle and you'll see why. And this chapter is going to be rushed because I'm getting lazy. p

WOOOOOOOO! I have over 100 reviews! I never thought that I would get 100 reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH MY READERS! Now if I'd get 200 reviews, I'll be ecstatic, but I doubt it. 100 is already a lot so THANK YOU! This chapter is **dedicated to ALL OF MY REVIEWERS**!

**Reviews: **

**silveryuki06: **I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to get confused. This story isn't over yet. The last chapter would be a bad chapter to end it. When you it saying 'The End' then it's over. I'm glad you like it!

**furubafanatic749: **If FurubaFanatic3036 is your sister, then wow! I didn't expect siblings to read this story.

**Aria's star: **Nope, you didn't offend me. Besides, what you said in your last review gave me a better idea for something in the future chapter, but I won't say what. X I'm glad you liked the dress too! I was trying for something different than the book, and I guess I got it.

**keepoath: **I agree with ya 'bout Kyoru couplings. Anyway, there's ALWAYS a happy ending. I just didn't want it to come TOO soon.

**Pearl Dragon: **You give me so much compliments. (blush) I'm not that good, really. Oh, and since it seems like we can e-mail each other, then we don't have to do this as often. LOL Anyway, if I don't reply for a long time, then it's probably 'cux it won't send so I'm sorry in advance if it happens AGAIN.

**FurubaFanatic3036:** Akito's evil no matter what. What did you expect from him? Here's the next chapter!

**HanajimaFan3036:** OK, I'm typing the chapters as fast as I can. I have another story I'm working on so please be patient!

**FirePhoenix36: **I hope this was soon. Thanks for the review!

**Er…hmmm…: **Umm…I like reading reviews, but don't worry. I'm still writing this story.

**inu-yuki lover100:** Nope, not the end yet. If it were, then a lot of people would be made at me right now. LOL I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

**flute4ever300:** Thanks for the fact. I wish I knew exactly how it looked like. Anyway, I'm sure pplz would be made if you do that.

**Bunnyluver3036:** You'll just have to wait and see what happens.

**math-nerds-unite:** They'll get back together….but you just gotta wait! As for Kagura's feelings, you'll find out in the next chapter…I think.

**DemonSaya: **I'm glad you like it…I think….

**Mint Aizawa36:** You're **FurubaFanatic3036**, right? I'm so confused!

**FurubaFanatic3036**,** HanajimaFan3036**, **FirePhoenix36**,** Er…hmmm…**, and **Mint Aizawa36:** If you are the same person, then just review once please! If you do review more than once for a chapter, then **use the same penname** so I won't get confused like I am right now. If you five are all different pplz, then let my say I'M SORRY! (acts like Ritsu) PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

RRE (Read, Review, and Enjoy!)

Chapter 16 

--And so the Last Date Ends Here—

"Everything worked as planned, correct?" an eerie voice said.

"Of course. I won't fail you like Yamato," his accomplice replied.

"It's nice to know I can trust _someone_," Akito commented.

"Thanks, but it's note over. We still don't know what happened after that," Motoko added.

"We'll find out soon enough. And when we do, I expect not to see you anymore. I assume you will be jumping on Yuki?" Akito gave a mischievous grin.

"Yup. I'll be there to help him overcome his misery," Motoko smiled. "He's mine…all mine. Now if you'd excuse me, I have to plan out how I'm gonna to win him."

"Have a safe trip," Akito told her. 'Because you're going to need it,' he thought.

Motoko briskly stood up and walked out of their meeting, which was held in a dark, old storage building in a deserted part of town. Akito had always called them up there late at night whenever they had to talk in private so it was just her alone in the streets that night…

"There's nothing to be afraid off," she told herself when she heard trashcans banging, and the wind howling louder. "It's probably just a stray cat looking for food. You'll be fine, after all, you've been here numerous of times with Akito."

Something fell and made a loud clattering noise when it hit the ground, and to make matters worse, the light on the lampposts went out. "But now I'm alone," she whimpered to herself.

"My, my…what's a pretty little girl like you doing here?" a low, masculine voice interrupted her thoughts.

Motoko gasped and turned around to see five masked, dark, buff figures. They were each carrying a weapon except one was had a big bag.

"Wah…What do you want?" she stammered, trying to slowly walk backwards to run and escape, but the men caught on.

One of them grabbed her, and the others bound and gagged her and stuffed her in the bag…

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Tohru had cried herself to sleep, and when morning arose, she was feeling a little better and had told her friends the general reason she had cried. She told them that their date had gone horribly except for the present he had given to her, and that he wasn't her type.

Hana and Uo knew this wasn't true, but didn't want to ruin her cover up.

While they were getting ready to leave the room, Hana opened the TV.

"…the bag floating in the water turned out that there was a young woman in it. She was bound and gagged. The police had identify her to be Motoko Minagawa, a senior at Tokyo University…Anyone who has any knowledge of her death, please contact us…"

Hana closed the TV once she heard this. "We must make sure our Tohru-kun never ends up like her," Hana told Uo.

"Naturally, seeing how we're her best friends."

"K, I'm ready to go!" Tohru said excitedly. Her face and eyes were slightly pink, but everything else was fine. Just dab some makeup on her cheeks, and it looked fine, but nothing could cover up her eyes.

Today, she wore regular jeans and a purple tube top. She had on purple heels, and purple ribbons were tied on both side of her hair.

"Last date for you and tomorrow we get to spend some quality time tomorrow and the next day!" Uo shouted, raising her fists. "We should've planned it better, huh? Stupid contest ruining Tohru's birthday and you didn't even have a nice birthday. I'm going to get that Yuki back."

"Uo-chan, don't. I mean the date was horrible," she lied, "but that's how some dates are. Let's just forget about it." Uo and Hana noticed that her happy face was depressed by just saying his name.

Soon, the three girls were in the hotel lobby. Julian was already there with flowers in his hand.

"Hello," he asked politely.

Tohru plastered a happy face, "Hi!"

"These are for you," the green hair man said, giving her the flowers.

"Thanks. They're so pretty," Tohru smiled.

"Not as pretty as you," Julian said as Tohru blushed.

Uo snorted. "Lame pick up line," she said under her breath so that only Hana could hear.

"I guess we should leave then…" Julian gave a nervous grin as he felt Uo's and Hana's eyes bore his.

"OK. See ya then, Uo-chan, Hana-chan," Tohru waved before following Julian.

"We're following them, right?" Hana whispered.

"Of course. Let's just make sure we don't loose them like yesterday," Uo replied in hush tones.

"I'm guessing that you don't have any plans, right?" Julian asked nervously, slightly shifting his feet.

"Nope. You can take me anywhere as long as I get back tonight. Hana-chan and Uo-chan would get mad if I returned really late," Tohru jabbered.

"I know it's early so how about we go to a movie. I'm sure it won't be crowded there," Julian suggested.

"That's fine. Do we need the limo?"

"I have a car," Julian shook his head, taking his keys out. He had a silver Honda Accord.

He drove them to the nearest Movie Theater. Just as he predicted, there weren't many cars in the parking lot compare to the evening.

"So what do you want to watch?" Julian stuffed his hands in his pocket as they walked up toward the ticket counter.

Tohru stood there, looking at the ads of the movie. She really liked the one movie Yamato had taken her too, but seeing something new couldn't hurt.

The singer stared at each of the choices for a few seconds, but couldn't make up her mind. "I don't know. There's so many that I want to see. Um…how about that one?"

Tohru pointed to an anime movie called Howl's Moving Castle. "I know it's a kiddy movie, but it sounds really good."

"All right then, Howl's Moving Castle it is," Julian said as he went to buy the tickets.

A few minutes later, Hana and Uo bought tickets to that movie. They were in their disguises once more.

Two hours later, the movie was over, and Tohru came out happy. "I loved the ending! Sophie and Howl are so cute together! Sophie's mom was kinda mean to betray her daughter though."

"I'm glad you liked it. I know where we should go for lunch," Julian changed the subject. Truth be told, he didn't like that movie very much.

"OK. I'm getting hungry," Tohru admitted. "So where are we going?"

Julian smiled. "You'll see."

The car trip was long, and as they got closer to their destination, Tohru could smell the sea breeze.

When Julian parked the car, and they got out, Tohru exclaimed, "The ocean!"

They were at the ocean, but that wasn't the only thing there. There were outdoor numerous booths and shops. Ships were honking now and then, and seagulls cawing could be heard.

"Wow!" Tohru cried out. Lots of people were walking around and looking at the shops. The singer could smell some different fragrant of foods blending in the air.

"Eat or browse?" Julian asked.

"Uh…browse," Tohru said excitedly.

The two walked around, and Tohru carefully gazed at the objects they had for sell. There were trinkets, antique stuff, clothing, stuff animals, etc.

While they were looking around, a necklace caught her gaze. It had a thin silver chain with a rat on it. Tohru cautiously picked it up. It looked so much like Yuki's rat form that she was about to cry, but immediately placed it back where she found it.

Julian noticed what she picked up and peeked behind her. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"I just thought it was interesting," Tohru lied.

"I see. Well, if you see anything you like, feel free to tell me," Julian winked.

"No! I couldn't ask you to buy something. I have money. If I want something, I can pay for it, see?" Tohru said as she started to panic and grabbed the nearest thing to her, which happened to be the necklace with the rat on it.

Tohru's eyes widen as she saw what she grabbed. 'Out of all the things,' she thought as she went to pay for it. She wasn't going to cry now, not in front of Julian.

"Here, let me put it on you," Julian offered, taking the necklace.

"Thank you."

When Julian put it on, his eyes wandered to her hand. "It sort of matches your charm bracelet too."

Tohru looked at her wrist. She had forgotten it was still there. The twelve charms representing the Chinese Zodiac, and how she was trusted with their secret. Of course she couldn't tell Akito or anyone.

"You OK?" he asked, waving his hand in front of her.

"Huh? Sorry, I'm fine. I was thinking about stuff," Tohru plastered a fake smile. "Come on. Let's go to the next booth!" Tohru said cheerfully, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the next shop.

While they were browsing this store, Julian's stomach growled really loud, catching everyone's attention.

Tohru let out a giggle. "I think it's lunchtime."

Julian and Tohru went out the shop, trying to find something to eat.

"So what do you want to eat?"

"I've never been here so whatever you'll have, I'll have," Tohru said.

The two decided to have some dumplings and miso soup. After that, for dessert, they had some crepe. Then, they spent some more time looking through the shops and booths.

After a few hours, it was time to head back to the city. On the way home, Julian noticed a fair. They stopped there, hung out and ate dinner.

Julian and Tohru played some games. Julian mostly played to win Tohru some prizes as souvenirs.

Before heading home, Julian led the singer to a nearby park. They strolled around and talked.

All day, Tohru kept on fingering her necklace, and he noticed, but didn't say anything. She tried not to remember yesterday's experience, but it was really hard to when you love someone, but it was never meant to be.

"How were the other dates you had?" Julian causally asked.

"It was fun, but it's going to be hard to choose," Tohru replied. She saw Julian's face sadden. "Oh, but it's not going to be so hard. I only have to pick from three because the other two didn't want to continue," she added, biting her lower lip.

"I see," he stated with a smile. His face brightened up a bit. "I can't believe I even made it this far, you know? It was nice to meet you even if I don't make it to the next round." He gently grabbed Tohru's hand and kissed the top of it.

Tohru's face instantly turned red. "I still don't know how I'm going to pick. You and the other two are very handsome and kind."

It was Julian's turn to blush.

He walked her to her hotel, leaving his car at the park.

"Bye," Julian said before leaving.

"Bye, Smith-kun. Thank's for the date," Tohru waved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at Shigure's home, Kyo was still angry, but his anger was slowly decreasing. Not going to the dojo had helped him a lot, but he still couldn't stop thinking about Kagura with another guy.

Now, he was moping around in the kitchen, trying to get something to eat.

Yuki was studying again, but his eyes kept on wandering off to the bear that Tohru had given him.

He had to get out of that room for awhile. Every since he got home from his last class, the rat had been cooped in his room.

Yuki's stomach growled. He finally had an excuse to take a break. Hoping to be alone, he found Kyo in the kitchen.

"Oh, it's only you," Kyo snapped. His tone was a little warmer than usual.

"What's that supposed to mean, you baka cat?" Yuki grabbed some food from the fridge.

Kyo muttered, "Nothing." The cat left to the living room and flipped on the TV. Yuki followed him after he got his dinner.

"…_And so the police suggested that Motoko Minagawa was kidnapped by some thugs. The thugs then supposedly raped her (indicated by the bruises and cuts) and then drowned her so they wouldn't be found…Next up…"_

Kyo flipped the channel. "Who would've thought she would get kidnapped? I guess your fan club is going down," Kyo commented, not turning around to face Yuki.

"Minagawa…" Yuki mummered. "It was her!" he exclaimed.

"What? What are you talking about now, you d--- rat?" Kyo quickly turned his head around, annoyed.

"How did I forget? She was the one who recorded me," Yuki mumbled, not feeling hungry anymore.

"Recorded you?" Kyo raised an eyebrow.

"It's none of your business, baka cat," he snapped at the cat as he stood thinking for awhile. "Akito!" Yuki growled.

"Yo, rat, are you going delusional?" Kyo spat. "You talking to yourself is getting on my nerves."

Yuki motioned Kyo to close his mouth, which, surprisingly, he did. "Akito and Minagawa-san probably were working together so I can either forfeit the contest or get Tohru to hate me. It was probably her who gave Tohru the tape, and after that, Akito probably didn't have any use for her so hired men to kill her," Yuki analyzed, placing his chin on his hand, which was being held up by his other arm. "It makes sense…"

"Woah…woah…woah," Kyo got up from the couch and stood up. "Are you saying that Akito killed her? Then why don't you turn him in and then you and your girlfriend could live happily ever after?"

Yuki nodded his head. "It would only make sense, but I have no evidence. Besides, why are you siding with me all of the sudden?"

"I dunno. We both hate Akito, and if you can figure out that Akito murdered what's her name, then you can probably help me," Kyo said.

Yuki raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Again…?"

Kyo nodded.

Yuki gave a long sigh. "What is it now, you baka cat?"

"It's…me, I think," Kyo started.

Yuki held in his laugh when the cat started and politely nodded.

"I've been going to the dojo ever since I found out that Kagura had a boyfriend."

"Really? All this time I was seeing less of you here, I thought you were with Kagura," Yuki remarked, seeing how serious Kyo was actually being.

"No! Just because you see less of me doesn't mean I'm with Kagura. If you haven't noticed, I'm a lot angrier now, but I don't understand," Kyo's blood boiled as he clenched his fist. "When she told me she had a boyfriend, I told her I hate her."

"Do you?" Yuki asked,

"Do I hate her? No. I love her, but I couldn't tell her that when she has a boyfriend," Kyo said rudely. Yuki was surprised the cat would ever be able to say those three words.

"Anyway, the only reason I'm going to the dojo is because I'm trying to take my anger out, but somehow I'm only getting angrier. Shishou said the dojo was closed this week so I can't go. Weirdly enough, I feel less angry, but I can't stop thinking about Kagura with another guy," he finished.

"You need a psychiatrist," Yuki said plainly.

"Don't make fun of me 'cux I don't see you happy with your girl," Kyo bellowed, ready to punch Yuki.

"My reason is different. I've already told her how I feel, but Akito's the only thing standing in the way," Yuki stated. "Akito's not standing in your way, is he?"

Kyo glared at him. "No."

"Of course not. The only thing in your way is Kagura's boyfriend, your true feelings (saying 'I hate you' made it worse), and your jealousy," Yuki explained before heading back to his room. "Knowing Kagura, she still likes you, but because of your lack of consideration, you are too late."

"If she still likes me, then why is she with another man?"

"Because you've made her wait too long and the fact that you never showed much care for her."

Kyo stood there in silent. 'The d--- rat was right,' the orange hair man thought. 'I am jealous. I haven't shown her compassion. If Kagura can deal waiting for me for over fifteen years, I guess I can wait for her. If she can forget me, then I can forget her. Her happiness is all that matters now…' the cat moped.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The three days until she had to announce the top two went by fast. Those three days, she had forgotten about it since Uo and Hana were making sure she had the best birthday ever, even though it was late. It was only until Uo had reminded her the night before Friday that she remembered.

"Hey Tohru, do you know who the final two are?" Uo asked, as they were about to head for bed.

"Yikes! I have to announce it tomorrow, don't I?" Tohru panicked.

Hana nodded. "I thought you already knew? I'm guessing that Daisuke Yura and Yu…" Hana stopped. The last couple days, saying his name only made her feel like crying.

Tohru knew what Hana was going to say. She was thinking about it right now. Tohru played with her necklace. She hadn't taken it off ever since her date with Julian. She didn't take of the charm bracelet either.

"I don't know who to pick. Yamato-kun, Ryo-kun, and Julian-kun are all very kind," Tohru thought aloud.

"If you like all three of them, then write their names on a sheet of paper and draw two," Uo suggested.

"That's a great idea, Uo-chan!" Tohru exclaimed, as she went to get three scraps of paper and a cup.

"Hana-chan, Uo-chan, why don't you pick the two," Tohru proposed, when she had the three names written down and mixed it in the mug.

Uo and Hana drew one each and read it out loud.

"I drew…"

"And the other one is…"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**Author's Note: **Cliffie! Don't worry, it's not that big of a deal since Yuki's not going to be in the next round. sigh.

Anyway, have any of you seen Howl's Moving Castle? (Not many pplz have heard it) It's SO GOOD! You gotta go see it. (I feel like a kid 'cux it's an anime movie.) Sophie and Howl 4ever!

**Review please!**


	18. Down Memory Lane

**Author's Note: **I'm sure you all rather want some more Yukiru moments than get bored with all of this so I'm going to skip a few years for the this chapter. I'll recap what happened in those years.

BTW, I'm like REALLY SORRY, but High School is a pain in the neck. SOOO MUCH HW! Updates will take longer, but please don't fret. First day of school and had homework! Stayed up 'til 10/11 so please understand! I didn't even have time to write anything this week! (I wrote this before I started school 'cux I knew this was going to happen)

**Reviews:**

**silveryuki06:** I haven't read it, but I love the movie!

**Aria's star:** ;; Um…I've done that before. I forget whatever happened in the previous chapter so I have to go back. It's OK.

**math-nerds-unite:** I'm sorry. I didn't think it was that big of a deal for the cliffie since Yuki's not going to be in it. And I was so mad to find out it was only showing in some theaters, but I still saw it. Howl is pretty cute, but I think Yuki is better looking.

**yoshiru:** Here's the next chapter! And you have to go see it 'cux it's so good!

**keepoath:** I'm sorry, but I have lots of things on my mind. I don't think I can write a chapter in two days unless it was really, really short. BTW, is the reason you asked that because you're starting school? I am anyway.

**animefreak749: **Alright, alright. I updated, happy? I told you I don't care if you keep on writing 'UPDATE' so many times, remember?

**FurubaFanatic3036:** I forgive you! And I'm going to update whenever I can. It's not like I was discontinuing it.

**inu-yuki lover100:** Keep reading and you shall find out if it'll end happy or sad! As for the Yukiru moments, that's why I had to speed things up a bit. Er…you'll see.

**Different Child:** Ah, the questions will just have to be answered in this chapter and future chapters.

**flute4ever330:** Yes it would, but Akito will just make his life miserable.

**Phoenixperson17: **I like getting reviews! Anyway, you'll find out who the last two were in this chapter!

**Pearl Dragon:** Hehe…maybe I should've warned you guys (the readers) 'bout the recapping part… ;; I'm sorry if you wanted me to write the whole thing out on the final two contestants, but I'd thought you'd like to see more Yukiru moments. (Besides that, I'm getting lazy and need to end it!)

**Akumi:** I'm glad you like it! And I really don't know 'bout the older/younger brother/sister stuff. I know 'Onii' and 'Onee' were older brother/sister, but I didn't know if I put 'chan' or 'san'. And the 'Nii' stuff w/o the 'O', I don't know. (I used Onii-chan 'cux I got it from CCS, but in Fruits Basket, they have 'Nii-san so I'm confused.) Also, I'm a big Digimon fan and the stories I've read, little brother is something else and little sister is Imouto-san/chan. So now I'm confused! YUKIRU 4EVER!

Chapter 17

--Down Memory Lane—

It had been four years since the contest. Four years since she had last seen _him_, but it seemed like it was yesterday…

Tohru, Uo, and Hana were at the station once more. It was almost time to announce the top two.

_Tohru stood on the stage, fidgeting. Yuki was already there, sitting down, his head bent down. She longed to stare into his eyes now that she knew she loved him. She wanted him to kiss her and just be near him._

_From the corner of her eye, she saw Akito standing with Yamato. She couldn't believe he was the same man who would threaten Yuki and his whole family._

"_Since everyone is here, we'll make the announcement quick," Uo spoke up._

"_The final two will get a week with our dear Tohru-kun," Hana added._

_It was time to announce the two. "And the final two are Ryo Midori and Yamato Nakano. Could you two please come up so we can talk?" Tohru said in a monotone voice. Her cheeriness was gone. It was finally over._

The last time she had seen him was that day. He kept his promise and had the fresh strawberries from his garden with him, but he gave it to Hana and told her to give it to Tohru.

She never got to talk to him. She never saw him again. The only thing she had in memory of him was the dress and charm bracelet and necklace if you counted those two.

"That Yamato!" Uo broke her thoughts. "I can't stand him! Why did he have to win?" Uo snarled.

Tohru, Uo, Hana, Akito, and Yamato were travelling for their world tour. Their duet CD had been out last year and was a huge success, not only profit wise, but for Yamato as well. He had changed dramatically.

"You two are going to spend a week with me. It'll be either this Monday through Sunday or next week," Tohru told them.

"_How are we going to decide?" Ryo asked, surprised that he was one of the ones that she picked for the finally two._

"_Heads or Tails?" Hana simply asked, taking out a coin._

"_Heads," Yamato called out._

_Hana flipped the coin and caught it. "Heads it is. Yamato, you get this week while Ryo gets next."_

"_We decided to accompany Tohru's date this time. A week with Tohru without any supervision won't do," Uo told them, smirking._

"_In this week, you're allowed to take me anywhere as long as we're back here by the deadline," Tohru added._

"_That being said, Yamato, we are going to go to Kyoto," Uo said._

"_What? Why? I thought I was the one who could choose?" Yamato yelled rudely._

_Uo and Hana shot him a glare. "Tohru picked it," Uo and Hana said in unison, through the clench of her teeth._

_Yamato's face turned red. "Sorry."_

"_Ryo, you get to choose since Tohru doesn't really mind," Hana told the other man._

"_Why does she want to go to Kyoto with me?" Yamato asked in a more polite way._

"You'll see," Uo spat, not liking Yamato that very minute.

During that week, Tohru wanted to go to Kyoto to visit her mom's grave; after all, another year would pass since her mom's death. Yamato had been so understanding and caring when she told him about her past. He made sure that she had a nice time in Kyoto for that week, and she did except for the fact that Yuki kept on running through her mind.

She remembered when he had told her what he truly felt for her.

It was the last day of their date. Yamato had managed to get some alone time with Tohru.

_He reached over and grabbed one of her hand. Tohru tightened when she felt his touch. "Tohru-chan, I know we haven't known each other very long, but from what I know about you…I think I love you," Yamato whispered, rubbing her hand._

_Tohru's eyes widen. She still hadn't gotten over Yuki and didn't know if she ever would. The singer instantly pulled her hand away from his and started quivering. "I'm…I'm sorry, but…but…I don't feel the same way…" Tohru replied as she started playing with her charm bracelet._

Tohru stared at the charm bracelet on her wrist. She had never taken it off. Every since that day, Yamato had change.

"Why couldn't you pick that Ryo dude?" Uo shouted. He was getting on her last nerve.

With Ryo, he was just like Yamato: kind, caring, and understanding when she had told him why she went to Kyoto. The only difference was that he never told her that he loved her, which was a good thing.

Ryo didn't do anything special during his week with her. He just did whatever he felt was right: nothing too fancy or cheap or something that would make her uncomfortable.

"Uo-chan, you know very well that Tohru didn't pick him," Hana said sternly. "Why did you have to draw him? You very well could've put his name back and draw," Hana stated.

"How am I going to choose?" Tohru complained after her last date with Ryo.

"Can I choose for you?" Uo asked earnestly.

"No, that's not the plan, but if you would choose, who would you choose?" Tohru asked.

"Ryo. He seems like a good guy. Hana, you have anything against him? Or should I say your waves?" Uo told them.

"No. He seems like a normal guy," Hana commented.

"What's wrong with Yamato-kun?" Tohru asked, wondering why they weren't even suggesting Yamato.

Uo and Hana had already talked about this when Hana had said something about his wave. They knew better than to tell Tohru about this so made a cover up story, coughliedcough.

"Nothing," Uo and Hana said in unison. Thank goodness Tohru was dense or else they might have had to tell her the truth.

"We just prefer Ryo that's all," Uo quickly added.

Tohru was still unsure about whom to choose, but then she remembered what she did last time. "Let's draw again!"

The ex-Yankee and psychic woman gave her a surprised look. They didn't think that Tohru would actually do that again, but then again, she didn't really love either of the guys, but Hana knew deep down, Tohru had favored Yuki and kept it to herself.

"OK, here goes," Tohru said as she randomly picked a piece of paper from the cup. "Yamato Nakano."

"I didn't know that it would end up like this," Tohru said as her face showed sadness.

"It's OK Tohru. No one expected this to happen." Uo cheered up her. "It's only for a couple of more months and then we can ditch him."

"That's if Akito will allow that," Hana spoke up.

"What'd'ya mean?" Uo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"With all the attention Yamato is getting, it's increasing sales. You know how Akito is. If it brings in money, there's no way he's backing down from it," Hana explained.

"That's it! Tohru, we are going to either find a new music dealer, and if we can't, then how about quitting show biz and starting fresh," Uo suggested, slamming her fist on a table.

Tohru didn't say anything.

For these past years, ever since she told him that she didn't like him that way, Yamato had changed from being kind and caring to player.

With all the extra publicity when the media had found out she didn't think of him as a boyfriend and only did it for the CD, more girls started to hang around him.

"Ugh. Look at him," the ex-Yankee said with disgust, as she pointed out from the window.

Yamato was being crowded with more girls, all sucking up to him.

"Thinks he's all high and mighty. Well if it weren't for the contest he'd probably still be in Tokyo filing papers," Uo remarked.

"Maybe it would've been better if we hadn't done it for Tohru's love life," Hana declared, as she looked out of the window. "Maybe if we had only said it was for her duet CD and then just keep the boyfriend part to ourselves."

Tohru was listening and knew it was her fault that this was happening. "I think I'm going to take a walk," she told them.

Tohru quickly changed into her disguise. She needed some time to think.

"Be careful," her friends shouted before she left.

They were in Paris right now. They only had a few more stops on the tour before heading back to Japan. The singer longed to see Yuki again. The only time she could see him is in the pictures in Ayame's shop.

Once Uo and Hana had seen the dress Yuki had bought for her, she suggested hiring him as her designer. Of course they agreed, but Ayame didn't seem like the type of person to actually be a designer when they had met at Momiji's restaurant.

'What if I never came a singer? Things would've been a lot different. I probably would've never met Yuki,' she thought as she walked down the streets of Paris.

"But I wouldn't have to worry about things like this. Uo-chan's right. I should probably stop being a singer and start fresh like opening a restaurant or something. Then maybe I can see Yuki again!' Tohru thought excitedly as she nearly jumped up and down.

'Yuki…I haven't forgotten you. Have you forgotten me?' she wondered as her excitement eased down.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

After seven years of college, he was finally a professional prosecution attorney. On his fifth year, his professors had recognized him to be a promising lawyer, and they had recommended him to a law firm as an intern.

His internship was at the most famous law firm in Japan, Tsukishima and Son. He helped in some cases in his two years, and it had been obvious to them that he was going to be one of the best lawyers ever. During internship, Tsukishima-san had already reserved a spot for him in his company.

Today was Yuki's graduation. All the cursed Sohma's except Kyo were there, celebrating his graduation. The day was perfect: no clouds, sunny and bright, and most importantly, no Akito.

Everyone would expect Yuki to be happy, but he wasn't and hasn't been for four longs years.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, the moment all of you Tohru Honda fans out there. The moment where Tohru Honda has chosen her duet partner AKA boyfriend. Now, live with Sadie at the announcement."_

"_Well, as you can see, there's quite a crowd here. I've managed to find out that the last two were Ryo Midori and Yamato Nakano. Wait…Tohru Honda is coming out now with her friends and music dealer, Akito Sohma."_

"_I'm sure you all have been waiting long enough. Tohru," Akito started it off as he handed her the mike._

_Tohru gave them a smile. "It was a hard decision, but my duet partner is going to be Yamato Nakano."_

_The audience was now cheering. Yamato got up from his seat and kissed the back of Tohru's hand._

"_As you can see, everyone is excited about the announcement, and I guess the number one bachelor is taken," Sadie started, as she made her way to the front to ask Tohru and Yamato some questions._

"_Yamato-san, how do you feel about winning the contest and Honda's heart?" Sadie asked, sticking the microphone in his face._

"_I'm very honored that Tohru picked me, but I didn't win Tohru's heart," Yamato said, pretending to look confused._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I told her a loved her, but she said she didn't feel the same way," Yamato explained._

"_So you are still single?"_

_Yamato nodded his head._

"_Honda, what can you say about this?"_

_Tohru flustered. She hadn't expected this to happen. Not that soon anyway. "I know that we were holding the contest for my duet partner, but my friends thought it would be a perfect opportunity for me to get a boyfriend, but as you can see, I didn't manage to find one."_

_Sadie gave a laugh. "Ladies and gentlemen, Tohru Honda and Yamato Nakano are still single so don't give up yet for those of you who have a crush on them. So what…"_

_Yuki closed the TV. 'It's over now. Even if she's still single, Akito will somehow manage to make things worse if we got together,' he thought sadly. 'The one good thing that has happened to me is taken away. She was the only one who didn't think I was disgusting.'_

_Now with the contest over, he didn't have to worry much. Yuki glanced at the bear that Tohru had given him. 'I will never forget you, Tohru.'_

Somehow, within the years, he had slowly changed. All the Sohma's noticed it. Yuki had wanted to be a lawyer to help innocent people, but now even if he did win the case, it was only for his reputation. He didn't care about the people anymore.

"CONGRATULATIONS, my little brother!" Ayame shouted with joy as he started showering Yuki with flower petals.

"Stop it!" Yuki said sternly, shaking the petals off him.

"First Sohma to graduate if you don't count Kyo!" Shigure added. "And as a present, here's my latest book."

A shiver went down Yuki's spine. "That's OK. I don't need it…" Yuki turned down his 'gift'.

"Yun-chan, congrats!" Kagura exclaimed, handing him a present.

"Thanks, Kagura."

"What? You take her present, but not mine?" Shigure pretended to cry.

"Never fear, Gure-san! I will happily take it!" Ayame spoke up.

Soon, once everyone else ignored the two, Yuki was showered in presents.

"It's party time!" Momiji shouted as they drove to his restaurant.

"I'll be there later," Yuki called out. He was going to drop his gifts at his new apartment. With a job, he had moved out of Shigure's house and into an apartment near his work.

"It has been four years now, hasn't it?" a familiar voice spoke up, surprising Yuki.

Yuki grunted. "So what? It's been four years for the both of us," Yuki retorted, turning to face Kyo.

Kyo was now a dojo master and had moved away from Tokyo three years ago after he had graduated.

Surprisingly enough, the rat and cat were getting along. There were occasional fights here and there, but it was a big improvement compared to when they were little kids.

"I know," the cat grumbled. Kyo was now more muscular, and he grew his orange hair a little longer. His red eyes were still the same, but sadness could be seen deep down.

"You haven't talked to her since then, huh?" Yuki asked, taking off his cap.

Kyo nodded.

"So are you going to go to Momiji's restaurant?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know if I'm ready to see her," Kyo whispered. "Is her boyfriend there?"

"Probably."

Kyo sighed. "I guess I can deal with it for a day. Can't stay away from the dojo for too long. So how's your life?"

"Fine," he muttered.

"Yeah, right. I've heard the rumors. I know you've been winning some cases before you've even graduated Good job, but that's not the point. I meant your love life," Kyo gave him a friendly punch.

"Nothing. Same ol', same ol'," Yuki shrugged, showing no emotion.

"I see…" Kyo said under his breath.

"I didn't figure you would actually show up for my graduation, baka cat," Yuki smirked, changing the subject.

"Wanna start something, d--- rat?" Kyo sneered, getting in his fighting stance.

"I don't think you'd have the nerve. You know you'll never beat me. Besides, I don't think you'd want Kagura to see a bruise on your pretty little face," Yuki spat as he brushed past Kyo, bumping him on his shoulder.

Kyo smirk turned into a slight grin as he made his way to Momiji's restaurant.

'How are they going to react? I haven't contacted any of them in three years,' the cat thought.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Author's Note: **I know nothing really happened, but I just really wanted recap what had happened within the four years that past. And I should've warned you about the OOCness on Kyo and Yuki.

BTW, I don't know much about lawyers so please just bare with me. I know the general overall of a trial, but I don't know when a person needs a prosecution or defense attorney. (You'll see why I put Yuki as a prosecution attorney soon)

**Note:** I started school this week and so my free time is getting cut back. I'm REALLY SORRY, but I don't think I'll be able to update once a week like I've been doing. PLEASE DON'T BE MAD! Every free second I have, I'll think/work on my stories ('cux I have more than one going on).

**BTW, for all of you who've read my one-shot, Aishiteru, I've posted up a sequel so please check it out! For those of you who haven't read it, then CHECK IT OUT! The sequel is REALLY KAWAII!**

Review PLEASE!


	19. Surprising Revelations

**Author's Note: **Another chappie! Sorry 'bout the lame chapter last time, but this one is going to be more interesting!

**I'm REALLY SORRY REVIEWERS! I can't reply to your reviews anymore 'cux FF made a new rule thing saying how we can't and if you do, then you'll get in trouble. Sigh. Stupid rule. I don't understand why. I'm sure you guys would rather want my story to be up and running than for me to reply and discontinue the story 'cux of the rule. ANYWAYS, IF YOU HAVE WOULD LIKE FOR ME TO ANSWER A REVIEW/QUESTION, CONTACT ME AT:**

**AIM: OhDangItsTang OR E-mail: thienthanh514 (at) hotmail (dot) com (no spaces in between)**

**I'm always open on meeting new friends so please contact me! THANKS and sorry for the inconvenience! (BTW, I don't really know if they did, but I got an e-mail saying they did and just to be safe, I'm not going to answer you guys, sorry!)**

Chapter 18

--Surprising Revelations—

A few days passed, and Kyo was still in Tokyo. He was staying at Shigure's house at the moment. He was going to go back to the dojo tomorrow. The visit went better than he thought it would've. He was still jealous and in love with Kagura, but what could he do about it?

Kyo lied on the bed staring at the ceiling. He was too depressed to do anything. After the four years, he was hoping that Kagura was one again single, but who would've have thought that they would last that long together?

Suddenly, the phone rang. Shigure was who knows where, and that left the cat alone by himself.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Um…Kyo?" the other person asked.

Kyo raised an eyebrow. He had no clue who the person on the other end was. "…Yeah…" he replied slowly.

"Oh, Kagura told me that you were here visiting. Anyway, do you think that you and Shigure can come to Restaurant de France at seven?" Kagura's boyfriend, Kenji asked.

"Oh, it's you," Kyo spat.

"Listen, I think we got off on the wrong foot, and I'm sure it'll make Kagura happy if you were here today," he added.

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Fine." It wasn't like he was going to ever see them again. He might as well never come back to Tokyo again after today.

"Great. Don't forget to tell Shigure. Thanks."

Kyo cursed under his breath. He wrote a note to Shigure telling him about the plans for later that day. He was going to take a long walk and meet everyone else at the restaurant.

That evening, Kyo arrived promptly at Restaurant de France. He spotted most of the other Sohma's there including Kagura and Kenji holding hands.

"Yay! Kyo came!" someone shouted behind them.

"Yeah, well it's my last night here, and it's free food," Kyo explained.

"That's a lame excuse," another person voice entered the conversation.

"Do you want to start something, you d--- cow!" Kyo spun around to face Haru and Momiji.

"No, I don't want to embarrass you in front of the family," Haru retorted.

"Last time I checked, I was better than you!" Kyo argued. "Besides, I train every day since I own a dojo."

"Train every day, huh? I bet that training doesn't help since you still can't beat Yuki," Haru taunted.

"What? I'll beat Yuki someday," Kyo yelled, his face getting red from anger.

"Then prove it. You have to get pass me first," Haru roared. He had turned black.

Haru started things of my punching Kyo. Kyo answered and starting fighting him back.

"You're just a weakling. A weak little cat that needs him mommy," Haru taunted. By now, all the cursed Sohma's were there watching the fight.

"If I was a weakling, then I wouldn't be the one flying," Kyo retorted, and with that, Haru flew for a few feet and landed on his back.

Everyone was waiting for Haru to stand back up and continue the fight, but Haru just stood up and wiped the dust of his clothes.

"That was a good fight, Kyo. I still need training. Come on. Let's go inside. I'm hungry." Haru led them inside the restaurant. No one argued and followed, leaving Kyo standing there shocked.

"D--- punk!" he cursed.

After that incident, nothing big really happened during dinner except for the occasionally 'I'M SORRY' from Ritsu.

It was only at the end of the dinner when something really exciting happened. Everyone was about to leave until a soft, soothing music starting to play. They all stopped, trying to figure out where it came from and before you know it, Kenji was on one knee, and Kagura was standing.

"These last four years have been the greatest moments of my life, but it would be even greater if you will be my wife. Kagura Sohma, will you marry me?"

Kagura's eyes didn't tear up as any other woman. She just gave him a light smile and said yes. The boar helped Kenji stand up, and their lips locked. Everyone was cheering, excited for the future husband and wife except of Kyo.

The cat snuck out of the crowd, went to Shigure's house, grabbed his luggage, and left for the airport early, crying. He didn't care who saw him. All he cared for his to have Kagura in his arms. It was supposed to be him who was to propose to her. Him who was destined for her, and yet all he cared about now was her happiness.

Kagura saw Kyo leave, and her eyes sadden. Not one-day pass when she had hoped for him to love her back, but knew it was too late. He said he hated her, and that was that.

Sure Kenji was now her fiancée, but she never did and never will love him the same way she loved Kyo.

That night, both of them cried their heart out, longing the other, but only wished for a brighter, better future.

**XXXXX**

The days on the world tour were finally over. Uo and Hana couldn't wait. Anymore time with Yamato, and they would pull their hair out.

Now, Tohru, Hana, Uo, Yamato, and Akito back in Tokyo. With the duet thing over, it was time to talk to Akito about their future plans. The three women had already discussed it over in their hotel room before leaving. It depended on Akito's plan first before deciding what to do. He had told them to spend the rest of the day resting and to meet him in his office tomorrow morning.

"Home at last!" Uo said, plopping down on the couch of their hotel room.

"You call our hotel home?" Hana asked in a monotone.

"Well, technically it is since we have a habit of staying in a hotel," Uo replied hastily. "Once we talk to Akito, we are going to go apartment searching and get a real home. What do you think, Tohru?"

"You mean you want to live here?" Tohru asked as her excitement went up.

"Sure, why not? Then maybe you can go find Yu…I mean then you can go find a nice guy and settle down," Uo let the words slip out of her mouth.

Hana gave her a glare, but surprisingly, Tohru didn't seem to react in a negative way.

"That sounds perfect!" Tohru said happily. It was going to work well for her plan to find Yuki, but what if he had forgotten her? What if he had found another woman? What if he was married? Her enthusiasm went down as she fell down and was on her knees.

"Tohru-kun, what's wrong?" her friends asked, but she didn't answer them right away.

"It's nothing," the singer or soon to be ex-singer replied weakly. "I guess I shouldn't have stood up for too much. Jetlag." She hoped that they would buy that, but since her friends didn't say anything, she thought she had fooled them.

"If we're going to go apartment hunting, then we should start looking at the possible apartments. I'm going to go get the newspaper," Uo spoke up, leaving Hana and Tohru in the room.

"You still love him, don't you?" Hana spoke up a few minutes later.

Tohru stopped what she was doing and froze there. She turned around and nodded, her eyes filled with hope. "I want to find him, and once I retire, I can finally be with him."

Hana's ears wiggled. "Finally be with him?" she repeated slowly, not sure what she meant by that.

Tohru forced a smile. She was going to keep her promise and not tell anyone about what Akito did to Yuki and about the curse. "It's nothing."

"OK, I got today's newspaper!" Uo shouted once she entered the door. Uo had the leasing apartment page open and slapped it on the table so they can all look at it. "We can circle the ones we want to go to and check them out tomorrow."

They spent the next few minutes looking through possible choices and circling them. At the end, they had sixteen choices for tomorrow.

**XXXXX**

Early next morning just liked Akito ordered, the three girls arrived at his office and his secretary rang them in.

Tohru, Hana, and Uo stepped into his office to find him sitting behind his desk on his black leather chair. Yamato was standing on Akito's right side, his arms across his chest.

"Hello ladies. I'm glad you were able to make it. You probably know why you're here, correct?" Akito smiled, his fingertips slightly touching.

The three women gave him a forceful nod.

"Yamato here has decided to continue his music career. He's going to have his own album. Now, what about you, Tohru-chan? Another CD? How about a music video?" Akito jumped her with questions.

Tohru took a deep breath. "Actually Akito-san, I was thinking of retiring. After three albums, I think I should do something else in my life. I don't think my singing career will last for the rest of my life. Fans will get bored of me sooner or later. I need something that'll ensure my future," Tohru explained, looking straight into Akito's dark beady eyes.

Uo and Hana were observing the two men's face expression, trying to read their emotion at this.

Akito's eyes flared with anger for a second. His muscles tighten as if he wanted to break something, but stopped himself from doing so. Yamato's eyes widen for a second as he dug his nails in his palm. He bit his lower lip so he wouldn't burst out profanity.

"I see," he said coolly. "What do you plan on doing?"

"I don't know." Tohru shrugged. "Get an apartment. Find a job. Then maybe, settle down one day and have a family," she told him.

"Well, I guess I can't stop you. Your last contract was to do the duet CD, and since that's over, I have no hold on you. Once you step out of the room, you will no longer be a singer. Course the media is going to fuss over this, but I guess I can manage something," Akito told her.

"Thank you." Tohru bowed.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Akito urged her one last time.

Tohru nodded her head. "I guess this is good-bye, Tohru-chan, Hanajima, Uotani," Akito nodded at each of their name. After that, the three left without a word.

When the women were outside the building. Uo took out the newspaper from yesterday. "So where to first?"

"Oh no! I forgot my purse!" Tohru cried out. "I have to go back and get it. You two wait here."

Just as Tohru took a step, Hana stopped her. "Why don't I go get it?" she offered.

"No, that's OK." Tohru waved her hands in front of Hana.

"That's fine. I wanted to tell Akito something, but I forgot," Hana lied as she quickly went back to the building and up the elevator.

When she got there, the secretary wasn't there. Hana guessed that she was on her break and was going to ring herself in, but she heard Yamato and Akito's voices talking very loudly. Luckily for her, they didn't close the door all the way so there was a crack.

Hana quietly sneaked over and placed her ear close to the door and listened.

"Ergh! I knew her friends were no good! They were the ones who probably convinced her to retire! When she does, you know what she'll do!" Akito yelled, knocking over the things on his desk without a care.

"…No." Yamato replied nervously, inching away from him.

"Stupid. Tohru eagerly agreed because that'll mean she'll get to do what she wants, and what she wants is my cousin, Yuki!" Akito shouted.

"Really?" Yamato said with interest. "Why would she want him? I'm so much better looking and famous than him."

"Well, I thought you don't like Tohru anymore after she stood you up," Akito commented.

"She's still pretty cute, but what's one woman when I can gave tons?" Yamato remarked.

"Good," Akito mummered, smiling. "Then you won't mind if she disappears for awhile?"

"Disappear for awhile?" Yamato repeated slowly, unsure of what Akito was meaning.

"More like forever," Akito said calmer than he was in the beginning. "You know what I mean."

"I know, but I like the hard to get type women. I don't want to her die yet, if that's what you plan on doing. Besides, don't you think it's a little too drastic?"

"No. I can't…I mean, we can't, let her ruin our plan, can we?" Akito said slyly, walking closer to Yamato.

"What plan? You already got the money from the duet CD, and since she's retiring, I don't think killing her will get you more. It'll probably go to her friends," Yamato said, confused.

"Fool! You think I still care about the money? I don't. I care about my dear Yuki. I don't want that little wench taking my family away from me!" Akito gave an insane laugh.

"Look," Yamato started, getting afraid for the man, "it looks like you have some family issue. I don't think I want to be apart of this anymore."

"Listen, you were the one who wanted Tohru, and it won't be over until you get her. You're not leaving me yet. Besides, if it'll make you feel better, we can prolong her death and give her a little warning...You are my partner, after all, and I would like to know what you want or think," Akito whispered.

"Are you sure?" Yamato raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "What happened to Motoko?"

"She was getting too close to Yuki. I have a thing about an outsider getting too close about my family," Akito said plainly. "That's why I want that Tohru away no matter what. You'll live if you don't get close to my family."

'It seems like you care more about Yuki,' Yamato thought.

"If you there's anything you want, tell me," Akito ordered.

Yamato thought for a moment and smirked. "There is one thing."

"What?"

"Tohru."

"In that case, a little kidnapping won't hurt."

"And once I'm bored with her, you can do whatever you want," Yamato's grinned got wider. They both gave an evil laugh.

Hana gasped as she heard all of this. 'If anyone hurts Tohru, they will pay!' Hana thought. 'That b------! I was wondering why he liked Yamato so much during the contest.'

Suddenly, she heard them walking closer, and she quickly crawled under the secretary's desk. She watched their feet walk out of the room in into the elevator. Then, Hana quickly and quietly went into Akito's office again and grabbed Tohru's purse with only one thought: Yuki.

"Hana-chan, what took you so long? We were starting to get worry," Tohru asked concernedly as Hana got out of the building.

"It's nothing, but I just found out that I have something important to do. You two can go apartment searching without me. I'm sure the apartment you pick will be a good choice," Hana told them hastily as she briskly walked toward Ayame's shop.

"Uo, don't let Tohru out of your sight!" she added.

It took her a good hour to figure out where Yuki live and find his apartment. Ironically, the apartment building his was living in was one of their sixteen choices. Hana hoped that she wasn't going to bump into them or else it might ruin her investigation.

Now, she was in front of his apartment. Luckily, it was a Saturday, but she still didn't know if he was home. She raised her hand and knocked on the door. To her luck, the door open and there stood a taller Yuki. He looked the same as he did four years ago.

Yuki's eyes widen in surprise. "Ah, hello Hanajima-san. What brings you here all of the sudden?" he asked, stepping out of the way and open the door wider so Hana could come in.

"I'm glad you remember me," Hana commented, giving him a nod. "It's been four years now."

Yuki reply. He saw Hana sit down and knew she was going to be staying for awhile. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked politely.

"No thanks. I'm sorry for coming by unexpectedly. I'll try to make my visit short, but I need your help," Hana said getting to the point.

"Help with what?" Yuki asked, sitting down across from Hana.

"I haven't told anyone this so I ask of you to keep it a secret for now," she began. "First off, Tohru-kun is retiring from her music career. Her duet CD was the last thing."

Hana paused for a moment to look at Yuki's face, trying to read his expression, but his expression didn't change.

"To make things short, I overheard Akito talking to Yamato. What I heard was not very pleasant. Akito wants Tohru dead because he doesn't want her to get close to your family. I don't really understand why, but what I figured out is that he doesn't like _women_ getting close to _you_," Hana emphasized.

Yuki felt his palm getting sweaty, and he was getting nervous. 'Did Tohru tell them? No, she wouldn't do that, would she?' Yuki thought, putting on a calm face. Being a lawyer and keeping cool was really helping him through this.

Hana continued, "I also found out that Akito was the one who killed someone named Motoko. Ring a bell? Anyway, I'm sure you heard about Tohru rejecting Yamato when the winner was announced. Ever since that day, he's changed, and thanks to Yamato, Tohru was be spared for awhile. So instead of killing Tohru for now, they're going to kidnap her for Yamato. Once he's bored with her, Akito's going to kill her."

Hana stopped once more. She could sense that he was anger, which was a good thing. She knew that he still cared about her.

"I don't know what Yamato plans on doing with Tohru, but I don't think it'll be good." That was the last thing Hana told him. She waited patiently for him to say something.

Yuki looked at his hands and then at Hana. "What can I do to help?" he asked. "Akito is going to far now! It's time that we put him in jail. I can't believe that I let him roam free for these last four years."

Before Hana could answer him about his question, she wondered what the rat meant by the last comment. "What do you mean?"

"I've only told Kyo this, but I didn't have proof. Now that I have your word, I'm more confident about my theory," Yuki said and then he explained to her about his theory on Mokoto's murder.

"I see," Hana nodded. "Then we're going to need proof, but how?"

The two sat there thinking how to catch one of them in action. Akito would catch on so Yamato was their only choice. Yuki then remembered about the tape, and how Motoko had tricked him.

"A tape?" Yuki muttered. "No, that's not good enough, but something more advance would." Then it hit him. "Come with me."

Hana followed him to what seemed to be a closet, but with a press of a button, it revealed all sorts of gadgets and TV monitors.

Yuki grabbed something small as a ladybug and showed it to her. "This here is state of the art. It's a tracker and video camera. Tiny little thing, but it's hooked up to here so we can watch every of his movements. I have it taped too so we can go back and rewind and stuff."

"That's perfect, but how did you get all of this?" Hana asked suspiciously.

"One of my cousin is a spy. Comes in handy for my job too," he said broadly.

Hana didn't question him any further.

"Now, the only thing to do is to put it on him. That's always the tricky part," Yuki stated.

"How do you put it on?"

"See this button? Just press it and sticky stuff will come out and it'll stay on. The best part about this is that it can camouflage into your clothing or wherever you put it. The bad part is that people change clothing so it can only for a day unless you put it on something that they'll have with them every second," Yuki explained.

"Say, do you think we can convince one of your girl cousins to do it?" Hana wondered aloud.

"Maybe, but why a girl?"

"Yamato's a bit of a playboy if you don't mind me saying that," she said simply.

"Oh, then Rin would be the perfect choice, but I don't know if I can get her too," Yuki told her hesitantly.

"Well, you better find a way or else Tohru's life is in stake. Once we get proof, it'll be over, and you can be reunited with Tohru. That's what you want, don't you?" Hana added.

Yuki blushed and nodded.

Hana smiled. "I thought so. Now, I must be leaving. Here's my number. Call me when you have the evidence." With that, Hana left.

Yuki stared at the number wondering if he could reach Tohru with it, but first thing was first, convincing Rin.

**XXXXX**

**Author's Note:** WOAH! Another chapter finished! Things are just getting interesting! Now…we just need to get Tohru and Yuki to see each other face to face, but when? I know, but you don't.

Can you believe it's almost ending though? In a few chapters, this story will be finished! Hopefully I'll finish it before January. I don't like taking a year on a story. And I lied about this story lasting 18 chapters. I didn't expect for some chapters to be so long and I wanted to add some other stuff.

**Review Please!**


	20. No One's Sleeping Tonight

**Author's Note: **Another chapter ready and posted! School sucks! I'm staying up 'til 11/midnight every day pretty much. You can see how little time I have for stories, but fret not, 'cux I shall finish this! Not update that fast, but I will finish it.

THANKS SO MUCH 4 ALL OF MY REVIEWS! Keep on being awesome readers and review!

Chapter 19

--No One's Sleeping Tonight--

Yuki gave a long sigh. Yesterday, all he did was think of a way to convince Rin, and he got nothing. Rin was a very stubborn, independent woman. The only way she could possibly be convinced is by Haru since they were going out.

'It's worth a shot,' Yuki told himself as he went to make a call to Haru.

"Yo," Haru said at the other end.

"Hey Haru. I was wondering if you can do me a big favor," Yuki said nervously.

"How big? If you want me to kill someone, just say it," Haru stated.

"Haru, you're a spy, not an assassin," Yuki scolded.

"I can still dream it, can't I?" Haru said plainly, shrugging on the other end.

Yuki ignored him. "Listen, I was wondering if you can convince Rin to do my a favor?"

"What's the favor?"

"I need her to wear something revealing, but not too revealing. Just whatever she usually wears is fine," Yuki started.

"What? Why? So you can take her away from me?" Haru started accusing Yuki of things and turning Black. "Listen Yuki, you might be my first love, but Rin is mine, got that?"

"Great," the rat said under his breath. "Listen Haru, I need you to calm down."

"Calm down? How can I when you're trying to steal the woman of my life away from me?" the cow hissed.

"Haru, I don't love Rin like that, and you know it," Yuki yelled, getting frustrated.

"Oh, so are you saying that she's not good enough for you now?"

Yuki couldn't see what Haru was doing, but he did hear something break and winced.

"Haru, d---it! I love someone else, and I just need your help!" Yuki shouted, trying to get through Black Haru.

"Oh, OK then. Why didn't you just tell me that first?" Black Haru changed back to normal. "Why is Rin in this?"

It took Yuki a few minutes to explain the situation to Haru.

On the other end, Haru sighed. "I'll see what I can do but no promises."

"That's fine. I just need her to somehow put the device on something that he will always have with him."

"Like what? If I convince Rin, then I might want to tell her where she should stick it too," Haru asked.

"I don't know. Just tell her notice if he has any jewelry on," Yuki suggest. "The little bug is bound to fit on it and camouflage so that he won't notice anything."

"Got it. I'll call you to tell you if she'll do it or not." With that, Haru hung up.

"Let's hope so," Yuki hoped.

Ask and you shall receive for Haru called back an hour later saying that Rin would do it and was coming over. The only thing Haru didn't mention was that Rin wanted something out of it.

The doorbell rang, and Yuki quickly opened the door. Rin was standing there, wearing a black mini skirt and black halter-top with her black boots.

"Come in," Yuki ushered. Rin went it and immediately went down to business.

"So where's the picture?" she said briefly.

"Picture…?" Yuki repeated, confused.

'What did Haru tell her?' Yuki wondered.

"Didn't Haru tell you?" Rin asked.

Yuki shook his head. "I'm only doing this if you hand over the picture that you took of me when we were little. The one that you promised not to show anyone," Rin explained.

Yuki gave a light laugh. "Oh that one. Well, if it'll make you do the job then I'll give it to you _after_ you complete the task."

Rin cursed under her breath. "Alright. Give me the device so I can go do my job and get that picture back."

Yuki gave her they tiny device and told her not to lose it. Rin had worked with Haru in some of his cases and knew how to work it. The bug was placed inside a handkerchief for now until she spotted Yamato.

"By the way," Rin began before leaving his apartment, "where is Yamato Nakano now?"

Yuki gave a small cough. "You know what? That's a good question. Hold on." He went to go call Hana that instant.

When Hana heard who is was, she was hoping that he had the evidence, but was disappointed to find out that he was calling to find out if she knew where Yamato was.

"You should try walking around the Mikayu Music Company since he works there. Hanajima-san said that he's going to be starting his own CD. It's almost lunchtime so you might want to hurry," Yuki told Rin.

The horse growled, but hurried to the Mikayu Music Company. She got the little device out and waited for Yamato to come out. It was almost noon, and she was standing there like any idiot, hungry.

"Where is he?" Rin whispered, walking back and forth and glancing at the doors. Then, a pair of doors opened, and there he was walking out, but he wasn't alone. Akito was with him.

"D---it!" she cursed. 'Go away Akito. Come on Yamato, get alone,' she thought to herself.

To her luck, she saw them waving bye to the other and went their separate ways. Now was the perfect time to catch her prey.

"Hello," she said in a flirting manner, quickly scanning him to see if he had on any jewelry.

"Why, hello there, babe," he said, grabbing her hand, and looking up and down on her.

"My…Yamato," she whispered in a seducing way, "you have nice muscles." She was clinging on to his arm. "Do you work out?"

"Of course." He showed off and flexed his muscles. When he was flexing his muscle, that was when Rin noticed a ring on his right hand and decided to put it there.

The blonde man was about to put his arm around Rin's waist again until she quickly held his right hand.

"My, you have a strong hand too," she gave him a flirtatious smile.

Then, using her other hand with the bug, she quickly pretending to be playing with his hand, but she was really doing it so it won't seem suspicious when she touched his ring.

"That's a nice ring you got there." The horse pointed, touching the ring. She used that time to play the bug in the middle of the ring and stick it on there.

"Thanks. Would you like to go out for lunch with me?" he asked, leading her to a nearby restaurant.

"I'm sorry, but I already have a boyfriend. I've always wanted to meet you since you're so famous, but you're not my type, loser," Rin told him in a same flirting, but then spat at him in disgust and walked away.

'Yuki, you owe me so much,' she thought as she headed to her home. She just wanted to take a nice long shower to get his germs off her. Never in a million years would she ever do that again.

After her nice long shower, she headed back to Yuki's apartment to claim her prize AKA picture.

**XXXXX**

Yuki was wondering what took Rin so long. How hard could it be to get close to Yamato and activate the camera? He paced back and forth in his living room, holding the picture that Rin wanted.

He could see why she wanted the picture so badly. It was just her and some guy friend when she was around ten, and they were holding hands. It was Rin's first boyfriend, and if Haru knew, then…who knows what'll happen.

After about two hours of pacing, the doorbell rang. Yuki instantly went to open it, hoping it was Rin, and it was.

She was standing there in a new outfit, glaring at the rat.

"So did you do it?" Yuki asked anxiously.

"Do you have the picture?" she asked. Yuki handed her the picture, and she nodded.

"You're lucky I didn't ask for more, but you owe me big time!" she yelled. "I went home and took a nice long shower and burned the outfit I was wearing. DON'T EVER ask me to do something like that again."

"It couldn't be that bad," Yuki insisted. "It's not like you had to kiss him or anything."

"Alright. It wasn't that bad," Rin replied, rolling her eyes.

"So where did you put the device?" Yuki asked.

"Ring," she replied, simply.

"Thanks so much, Rin. If you ever need anything, feel free to ask me," Yuki told her as she left.

Once Yuki slam the door, he opened his closet and started watching Yamato. Nothing interesting happened. Just idle chitchat with fans, talking 'bout his new CD, but nothing 'bout Tohru.

Some time later, his eyes were getting tired and slowly closed, putting him into a deep slumber. True he fell asleep, but during his nap, nothing interesting really happened until…

Yuki woke up hours later by a loud noise and realized that he had fell asleep. He looked out his window and saw that it was already night. The rat thought that he had missed Yamato talking about the plan and was about to rewind the tape, when the proof to get Akito behind bars was right in front of him.

In the screen in front of him were Yamato and Akito in a dark place, talking. Yuki quickly turned up the volume and inattentively listened.

"_Did you get them?" Yamato asked, excitedly._

"_Of course. I had to pay a little extra because of her nosy friends, but they said they were going to try to do it tonight," Akito replied._

"_Tonight? But won't she be asleep?" the other man asked._

"_She would be, but I'm sure they managed to figure out a way to get her alone. They're going to bring her here."_

"_Really?" Yamato's face lightened up. "I hope they hurry already. I can't wait to have some fun with her."_

"_How long will you have fun with her? I can't let you have her alive for too long," Akito grimaced._

"_Don't worry. A couple of days will do. I think my longest girlfriend latest a week."_

"_Very well. I just tell them to come back in two days to dispose the evidence just like four years ago." Akito gave a malicious laugh._

"_How come no one figured out that it was the thugs you hired that killed Motoko?" Yamato asked. "I mean, they did find one of the thugs, but he didn't say a word so he got executed."_

"_Exactly. These men were trained to keep everything a secret and not to spill. That's why they cost so much more than other men."_

"_You really have this plan out, don't you?" Yamato said, impressed._

"_Naturally. I don't want to get caught. You don't want to get caught. It would just ruin our reputation and the hearts of your fans if they found out," Akito added._

The two continued to talk, but Yuki ignored it for now. It was all on tape, and he could replay it any time. Then something hit him.

"What did Akito mean by getting Tohru alone tonight?" Yuki panicked as he grabbed the phone and punched in Hana's number.

**XXXXX**

Yesterday, the two women had narrowed their apartment choices to five. They were going to go back and look at the five choices with Hana today. The day had gone by fast, and the three had picked out a nice apartment. With some talking and deals, the three had made a deal with the landlord. Tohru, Uo, and Hana were going to move in tomorrow and then go buy some furniture.

Sure it might be normal to go buy the furniture first, but they would have to pay for another night at the hotel.

The three went back to the hotel early that day because Tohru wasn't feeling well. Everything else was going perfect until that night.

Tohru lied in the middle of the bed, wide-awake. She couldn't close her eyes and go to sleep. Something was churning in her stomach after dinner, but when they got back in the hotel, it was fine.

Just then, Hana's phone rang, waking up the other two.

"Ugh. Who would be calling in this hour?" Uo complained, throwing a pillow at the phone.

Hana hastily grabbed the phone, wanting to yell at however it was for calling so late until she saw that it was Yuki. She was confused as to why he couldn't have waited but answered.

"Why are you calling so late?" Hana hissed as she quickly went to the bathroom so Tohru and Uo could go back to sleep.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to ask you if Tohru's with you," Yuki said quickly.

Hana raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

"Good. You can not let her out of your sight. I just heard Akito talking to Yamato about kidnapping her tonight so please be careful," Yuki warned.

"You have the proof?" Hana asked, her voice getting excited.

"Yes."

"In that case, I'm coming over," Hana stated.

"What?" Yuki exclaimed.

"I'm coming over to get it. Then I'm going to show Uo and Tohru after," Hana told him as she quickly went get something to change.

"But it's the middle of the night!" Yuki said, still shocked.

"If you have the decency to call in the middle of the night, then I can come over. Once Tohru knows about this, then she'll be sure not to live our sight," Hana explained. "Now, I'll see you in twenty minutes." With that, she quickly changed, wrote a note saying where she went, and left.

Unknown to her, Tohru heard some of the conversation. She didn't know what Hana meant, but some time after Hana left, Tohru decided to take a walk around the hotel. Slipping into her robe, she slipped out of the room and went outside in the streets.

Tohru decided to walk around the premises of the hotel. Her eyes wandered to the sky and stared at the stars, remembering the place where Yuki had taken her to see the stars on their date.

"Where are you now, Yuki-kun?" she whispered, touching her rat necklace. The ex-singer continued to walk around the hotel, trying to get tired, but she still wasn't tired.

She walked around the premises once more not knowing that men in black were watching her every move in the shadows. They were so swift and quiet that Tohru couldn't hear them in the silent night.

Just as Tohru was about to head back, the men in black came out and seized Tohru. One of them immediately tied a piece of cloth around Tohru so that she wouldn't scream. Two other ones tied her hands and feet together, leaving Tohru helpless. The only good thing about this was that they drugged her.

'I'm getting kidnapped!' Tohru thought as she tired to struggle free, but there were too many of them, and they were too strong. 'And Hana-chan and Uo-chan don't know where I am!'

Tears started to form in her eyes. 'I might get killed, and if I do, I'll never get a chance to see Yuki-kun again!' Tohru thought.

"Some one go get the car!" one of them hissed.

'Please! Please! Someone find me!' Tohru prayed. Just then, a black sedan drove up. She heard some one say, 'Stuff her in the trunk', and they stuffed Tohru in the drunk.

The terrified woman didn't know what happened, but she heard a screech, and the car sped off. Tohru heard shouts saying 'What the h---?', 'Hey!', Come back here!', and other inappropriate things.

Tohru didn't know how long they were driving, but it seemed like forever. Soon, she felt the car stop. Someone was coming closer to the trunk, and Tohru's body froze. Before she knew it, the trunk was opened.

'This is it,' Tohru thought. 'I'm a goner.'

"Tohru," someone called her name and started untying. It was a familiar voice and was confused as to why she was being untied. Tohru slowly looked up to see whom it was.

"…oo?" Tohru muffled. Her eyes widen with gratitude and relieved as she saw one of her best friend.

Tohru pulled the cloth over her mouth out when Uo had freed her hands. Uo continued to untie the rope bounding her feet. Once Tohru was free, she got out of the trunk and saw that they were in front of Ayame's shop.

Tohru was going to ask why they were there, but Uo gave her a bear hug and started yelling at her. "Why didn't you wake me up before you left? I don't know what I would do if you got kidnapped! How would I tell Hana? You're lucky that I saw you creeping out, but I probably wouldn't have been awake if Hana's d--- cell didn't ring."

"I'm sorry!" Tohru started crying. "I was so afraid. Thank you for finding me and saving me!"

The two women's loud voices woke up the whole street, including Ayame. A few minutes later, they heard Miine and Ayame yelling at them until the two saw Tohru and Uo standing out his shop.

"Good heavens! Why are you two doing here so late? And yelling and…crying?" Ayame yawned, ushering them in. "Care to explain why you two nearly woke up the neighborhood?"

"You see…" Tohru started.

"It's a long story," Uo finished, "but I think Hana knows more about this than we do."

"Hana-chan? But she wasn't here. She didn't see what happened," Tohru commented.

"I know, but she left us this note." Uo fished the note out of her pocket and showed it to them.

Tohru, Uo

If you're wondering where I am, I'm at a friend's house right now. I'll be back before dawn and I'll tell you why in the morning. Uo- DON'T leave Tohru ALONE! It'll all be explained later. Don't worry about me, just worry about Tohru.

Hana

"But how did she know?" Tohru asked.

"That's what we're going to find out," Uo said. She pulled out her cell and called Hana's cell.

After a few rings, Hana answered her cell. "What is it, Uo?"

"I think Tohru and I deserve to know what's going on since Tohru nearly got kidnapped," Uo snapped.

"What?" Hana exclaimed.

"You heard me. After you've done your little errand, come to Ayame's shop," Uo ordered.

"OK. I'll as soon as I can."

Ayame and Miine sat and listened to Tohru's and Uo's side of the night's event. After they finished, the four sat in silence, waiting for Hana.

Hana came soon enough, but instead of having a nice entrance, she was bombarded with questions. The questions kept on coming after another, and she didn't have time to answer one.

"Stop it!" Hana roared, scaring them and shutting up. "First off, I can't tell you where I got this information, but I can tell you that the answer lies in this tape."

"A movie? This isn't a time for a movie," Ayame spoke up.

Hana sent him a glare. "We're going to watch it. It's not a movie. Now, where's the VCR?" she commanded.

Ayame led them to the living room upstairs. Hana put the tape in, and then the rest of them watched as they first saw Yamato and Akito talking. They heard everything Yuki had heard and more. All of them were surprised at what they were hearing.

"That d--- b------!" Uo cussed after they saw heard the whole conversation. She slammed her fist on the coffee table.

"I'm enraged too, but please don't destroy my property," Ayame said. "I'm his cousin, family, but I would never have thought Akito would go as far as to _kill_ someone." The snake shook his head in disbelief.

Tohru's face was now white as a sheet of paper and was shivering in fear. Everyone in the room saw this.

"It'll be OK, Tohru. We promise not to let anything happen to you," Uo tried to soothe her.

"That's right. We're going to turn the tape in to the police tomorrow, and Akito and Yamato will be put in custody…maybe jail," Hana added.

"Yeah, but he probably has enough money for a bail," Ayame commented.

"That's not helping," Uo hissed.

"Well, it's true," the snake defended. "Unless you can some how find a way to make him bankrupt, of course."

"Now that's an idea. How 'bout we sue him?" Uo shouted.

"Sue him for what?" Hana asked.

"For attempting murder," Uo said confidently, nodding her head. "And Yamato is an accomplice!"

"You've been watching too much detective shows," Tohru and Hana said in unison.

"No, I think that's possible," Miine agreed with Uo. "And I know a perfect prosecution lawyer!"

"Who is it?" they asked at the same time.

"You kn…" she began, but Ayame interrupted her.

"It's a close friend of ours, right Miine? He's very good. Just started being a professional lawyer, but he was named the #1 intern in Japan. If you want to hire him, I'll happily set a time and place for you to meet him."

"I don't know…" Tohru said.

"Come on. We can finally get our revenge on him!" Uo said with her fists in the air. "Not only will we be richer, but we own something like a shop or something."

"How 'bout a nice restaurant? Tohru can be the chef," Hana added, liking the idea.

"And we advertise each other's shop," Ayame joined in.

"We can create their work uniforms too, Boss!" Miine brought up.

"I guess I'm out numbered," Tohru sighed.

"That's it! We are suing Akito and Yamato!" Uo exclaimed.

"Now that that's cleared up. Let me go call him." Ayame left the room to go call his dear little brother.

"But…" Miine tried to stop Ayame. "It's the middle of the night…" The snake didn't hear a single word out of her mouth because he was too busy acting all goofy again.

**XXXXX**

Yuki was relieved. Why? Because Tohru was safe and Hana had just came over to get the tape.

Yuki fiddled with the spy equipment for awhile before he went back to sleep. The rat had given Hana a copy of the tape just in case the one she had was accidentally destroyed.

He couldn't wait 'til this whole mess was over. Maybe he would finally be able to see Tohru again, but he had changed so much. He became a lawyer to help people, but now it was for the fame and money.

What had changed him? It was because he had lost Tohru, but once she was back in his life, he would return back to his old self. He would be the kind, caring, and humble man he once was.

Yuki decided now was not the best time to be thinking about that. There was still five hours until he had to go to work. Four hours of sleep wasn't enough, but it was better than nothing was. He changed into his pajamas and was in bed. After fallen asleep for five minutes, the phone rang.

"Who would be calling?" Yuki mumbled. "It can't be Hanajima-san."

He picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Ah, hello there, Yuki!" a hyped up Ayame shouted, bursting Yuki's eardrums.

"Onii-chan, do you have any idea as to what time is it?" Yuki said sleepily.

"Yup, and I'm tired just as you are, but I have a very important announcement to tell you!" Ayame exclaimed.

'He's not tired. No man would be shouting if he were tired,' Yuki thought. He wanted to pound the phone and go back to sleep.

"What's so important? I have work tomorrow," Yuki said.

"I have a new client for you!" he said happily. "Well, aren't you happy?"

"You called me three in the morning for this?" Yuki spat.

"I usually wouldn't, but these are very important clients, Yuki!"

"They?"

"Yup. Three people to be exact. It's for the same case, don't worry."

"And who are they?" Yuki questioned.

"I can't tell you," the snake said mysteriously. "I can tell you that you'll love me once you see who they are."

Yuki grumbled something under his breath. "Is that all?"

"Yup. So what time should you meet them tomorrow?" Ayame asked.

"What?"

"It's best if you start on their case as soon as possible," he insisted.

"Alright. Noon at Summer Sun."

"OK then. Bye, my dear brother!"

Yuki was happy he could finally get some sleep, but to make sure there were no more disturbances, he pulled the phone plug out and went back to sleep.

**XXXXX**

Ayame bounced back into the living and told the three women the news.

"I guess we better get some sleep then," Tohru yawned.

"Let's go back to the hotel," Hana said sleepily.

"No, no, that won't do," Ayame shook his head. "You three can stay here for tonight. The sofa pulls out to be a bed."

"I'll go get some pillows and blankets," Miine spoke up.

"But I don't want to impose!" Tohru argued.

"No. Tohru, you are like family to me, and I insist you stay here," Ayame disputed.

'Hopefully she really will be family some day,' he thought, smiling. He couldn't wait until he saw Yuki's face when he realized who his new clients are.

**XXXXX**

**Author's Note: **I'm so happy! This ending is so much better than my first one. Yes, I had to RETYPE the ending from when the tape was played until the end. The first one I had sucked. I glad you don't have to read that icky ending.

Anyway, this story is almost over. Can you believe it? Just a few more chapters left. (3-5 I hope) I just keep on saying that over and over, but I'm excited! And I don't think I'll be able to update next week or two weeks 'cux I wrote this before school started so yeah.

Don't forget to review!


	21. Prelims to the Case

**Author's Note: **SO SORRY that I haven't been able to update sooner, but thank you ALL for being so understanding and I WILL finish this story. Because of my lack of time, I will have to start rushing some things so I can finish this up and have less chapters to write. Now onto the story!

Chapter 20

--Prelims to the Case—

The next morning, everyone in Ayame's shop overslept. By overslept, they slept 'til 11:15. Pedestrians walking by could hear shouts and scrambling coming from the inside, wondering what was going on.

"D---it! How did we oversleep?" Uo swore, scratching her head and looking at the clock.

"We're going to be late!" Tohru panicked, running back and forth, unsure as to what to do. "Plus, we don't have any of our regular clothes here."

Hana looked at Tohru and Uo. The ex-singer was right. Hana was the only one dressed properly to go outside since she went to Yuki's, but Uo and Tohru were still in their pajamas.

"Never fear, Ayame is here!" the snake appeared, laughing like a psychopath.

"Boss…don't you think you're wasting more time by not giving their clothes?" Miine remarked. In her arms were three pairs of fresh clothes, one for the each of them to change into.

"Right, right. My dear--- I mean, the lawyer will be very testy with me if you guys are late. I'm sure he'll want to spend every second on his lunch break with you guys," Ayame added, handing the women their outfit to change in and left.

An eyebrow shot up when Hana saw what Ayame had handed her. "I refuse to wear this!" she hissed with disgust, showing her friends what Ayame had given her to wear.

Any other woman would have been delight to wear what Hana had, but her taste in black clothing was a lot stronger than something with bright colors for the whole outfit consists of pinks and yellows and whites.

"I think it looks cute!" Tohru piped up cheerfully, unbuttoning her nightgown.

"I would too…if it were in black. You know I don't like wearing any other color except black," Hana argued, thrusting the outfit on the floor.

"You don't really even need to change," Uo added, putting on a pair of jeans.

"You're right. I'll just wait for you two. I should probably give Ayame back the clothes." Hana gathered up the clothes that she threw on the ground and went to give it back to Ayame. Of course she didn't let him off the hook that easily. She scolded him and threatened him with her waves, which made Ayame beg on his knees, acting like Ritsu.

During the time Hana threatened Ayame, Tohru and Uo had finished changing and were running down the stairs.

"Come on, let's go!" Uo ordered as her friends followed her lead.

"Not so fast! Since it was my fault that you slept in, let Miine and me walk you down to Summer Sun!" Ayame said brightly, locking the store when all five of them were in the streets.

Uo grumbled through her clenched teeth, "It's OK…really," hoping to get rid of the maniac as soon as possibly but failed.

They barely made it on time to Summer Sun. Ayame was looking franticly for Yuki. He wanted to surprise him as much as he could, and he found him in a corner table in the back.

Beaming with delight, Ayame turned around to the others. "I found him. Just follow me!"

The snake led the way to Yuki's table, but a few tables, Ayame yelled, "My glorious little brother!" and waved his hand in the air, getting his attention/embarrassed him.

Yuki's hand clenched when he heard his brother. "Why is he here?" Yuki said under his breath, turning his head at Ayame, but instead of his eyes landing on the snake, he saw a familiar set of eyes.

"To—Honda-san?" Yuki choked out. His purple orbs grew bigger as she came nearer. The rat couldn't believe that right in front of him was…well…the woman of his life. She hadn't change a bit; same eyes, same height, everything was the same.

"Yu—Sohma-kun…" Tohru whispered as her turquoise eyes were captured in his. Yuki's bangs grew out a bit longer, but other than that, he looked handsome as ever.

"Hey, well will you look at that, it's Yuki," Uo shouted. "You set this up, didn't you? He's not really a lawyer, is he?" Uo gave Ayame a suspicious look.

Ayame gasped dramatically. "How could you say that? Moi, lie to you? I would never do such a thing! Go on Yuki, show them your master's degree," the snake interrupted the two lovebirds.

"Onii-chan, would you like to explain this?" the rat grunted coldly to Ayame.

"Explain what?" the snake asked nonchalantly, playing with his long, silver hair.

"Explain why you set us up without our consent," Yuki clarified firmly.

"Oh, I just thought since you guys knew each other, then it wouldn't hurt for you to work with them on a case. Besides, it was about time for you two to have a little reunion." Ayame winked at the last statement, grinning broadly at Yuki.

"How ironic," Hana commented with a mysterious twinkle in her eyes.

Yuki's eyes landed on Hana and Uo, now noticing them along with Miine. "Ah…Hanajima-san, this is rather unexpected." Yuki rubbed the back of his neck, wondering what exactly the case he had to deal with if it involved Tohru since he sort of saved Tohru's life.

The others had befuddled expressions on their faces. 'What were they talking about?' they wondered.

After the group started plopping down on a seat and ordering, Hana explained to the others that it was over Yuki who provided the evidence.

Even though that mystery was explained, another one aroused in Ayame's mind. "How were you able to get that taped?" Ayame asked with a bit of curiosity.

"Haru," Yuki answered with one word before changing the subject. "Now, why don't we get down to business. What exactly is the case that I'm supposed to help you with?"

"Oh, that's easy. It already seems as if you know what the case is already," Uo commented, slouching back in her seat.

"And that is…?" Yuki asked once more, confused as to what she meant by him knowing what the case was.

"Isn't it obvious? We're suing Akito and Yamato for attempted murder and almost kidnapping Tohru," Uo replied.

"I can understand the attempted murder part since I can confirm that but almost kidnapping To-Honda-san?" the rat emphasized the three words and registering the fact that he was going to have to go against Akito.

"Yeah…I got kidnapped last night by these men, and Uo-chan saved me!" Tohru said cheerfully.

Yuki's eyes widen as he heard this. 'Thank goodness she's OK,' he thought. He wouldn't know what he would do if she fell into Akito's hands.

"I see…" Yuki tried to act as cool as a cucumber so he wouldn't alarm anyone. "I have another case I'm working on, and the trial's tomorrow. If you three can wait for a few more days, I can work with you and do all of the procedures I have to do and tell…" Yuki sighed, "Akito that he's getting sued. My lunch break is almost over, but I'll call you three ladies later."

Yuki stood up and was about to leave, but he turned his attention to Ayame who was looking at himself through the reflection of the napkin container. "Onii-chan, if you don't mind, I'd like a word with you."

Ayame giddily jumped up and followed Yuki outside. "Yuki, you don't have to be so embarrassed. You could've thanked me in there," Ayame spoke before Yuki could say whatever he was going to say. "It's a duty for me, as your big brother, to do things like this for you. Since we're out here, you might as well praise me for setting you two up and for giving you another case."

"Onii-chan…" Yuki said sharply as blood boiled in his veins.

But of course Ayame didn't hear. "You're too kind Yuki. No need to th-Hey! Why aren't you down on your knees, thanking me?" the snake noticed.

"Maybe it's the fact that I didn't want to drag you here to give you appreciation? I wanted to know what were you on when you gave me that case?" the silver hair man hissed, sending glares of annoyance to the snake.

"Me? I wasn't on anything. How could you think so poorly of your brother, Yuki?" the gold-eyed man pretended to cry. "It hurts to no that your one and only brother that of you like that."

"Will you stop that?" Yuki shouted, trying to ignore the looks and whispers that the pedestrians were giving the two. "Why did you give me that case? That'll mean that I have to go against Akito! Are you nuts? He'll think it was my idea. He'll make T-Honda's life, not to mention mine, a living h---!" Yuki bellowed and muttered, "Some older brother you are. You haven't change and aren't trying to."

Those last sentences hit Ayame hard. His carefree nature suddenly changed to hurt and was being serious.

"I was only thinking of you…Don't you want us to be free? We would be able to do whatever we want," Ayame whimpered like a dog, begging for food. "That would mean that you'll get your chance with Tohru. You still love her just like four years ago. Your feelings for her haven't changed, and I really am trying to make amends for my past," he added.

Yuki couldn't believe what he just heard from Ayame. It wasn't the words that astonished him, but his sincere and honest tone for once instead of being conceited. The rat let out a deep breath.

"Fine, Itrustyou," Yuki said hastily, "but what am I supposed to tell Akito? 'Hello? Akito? Honda-san and her friends are going to sue you, and I'm their lawyer?'"

"That's a thought…"

"Baka (idiot)!" Yuki snapped. 'Oh well, I have a few days to figure it out,' he thought.

**XXXXX**

Those few days flew by quickly then he had expected. True he was victorious in the trial, but no still had no clue how to tell Akito that Tohru, Uo, and Hana were suing him and Yamato.

Today was another day of work. Tsukishima-san was a little annoyed when he discovered that the purple-eyed man had a new case without confronting him. Being one of the best, Tsukishima-san let it slide this time.

Now, the rat found himself in his office, unsure as what to do, but somehow he unconsciously started dialing Hana's number. It was only when Hana answered it that he realized what he was doing.

"Uh…Hello Hanajima-san," Yuki stumbled. "Just like I said, I can meet up with Honda-san, Uotani-san, and you today. If you're not doing anything, drop by so we can get started."

"Very well. I'll go tell the others." The black hair woman was about to hang up when a question slipped out. "You wouldn't have happened to won your case yesterday, did you?"

Yuki was a little taken back by the sudden question but remained a professional. "If you are asking me this because you are doubtful of my ability because I can assure you that I won, and I promise you that I don't plan on losing to your case."

Hana grinned. She researched him and knew that he hadn't lost a single case yet, and this time, it'll be the same. "I'll see you soon then."

The three women arrived at Tsukishima and Son in about half an hour later. This was a huge surprise to everyone who saw them entering and walking down to Yuki's office.

The male lawyers were envious of whomever she hired; wishing that she would have picked one of them instead. The females were either surprised that she was here and was willing to help her or jealous of her fame and fortune.

Whispers and rumors quickly spread because the public knew about Tohru's retirement, but why did she need a lawyer?

"Maybe we should ask someone…" Tohru said to her friends, getting uneasy by the stares and whispers around her.

"We've past this hallway for the fifth time," Hana added, scaring off some of the people around her with her waves.

"Alright," Uo sighed in defeat, "but let's do it quick before I change my mind."

The trio went up to the nearest person that didn't seem much of a threat or annoyance.

"Excuse me, but do you know where Yuki Sohma's office is?" Tohru politely asked a woman around her age, getting coffee.

"Oh of course! Who in this building _doesn't_ know where his office is?" she commented, turning around. "Every woman here, even married ones, tries to get as close as she can with him, but he just politely asks us to leave or changes the subject. As far as I know, he's single and everything, and I sure he doesn't like anyone. Such a pity." She shook her head.

"Listen, we asked where Yuki Sohma's office was, not who his was or what's his status among the women," Uo grabbed the woman's arm, scowling at her.

"Last I check, this was a business place, not a place where you can flirt with men like Yuki Sohma," Hana added. "I'll have you know that we're close friends with him, and I guarantee that he isn't single, or not yet at least. BTW, there is a woman that he's interested," Hana muttered so that Tohru wouldn't hear what she just said, and giving the woman a little sample of her waves.

That did it. The woman shut up, didn't say anything, and quietly led them to Yuki's office without a fuss.

"It's straight down there to your right. You might have to tell his secretary who you are first." With that, the woman hurried back to her office.

"Great, probably another crazy lunatic he hired but just didn't no it," Uo muttered as they knocked on the secretary's door.

"Who is it?" a feminine voice asked in a robotic way.

"Um…Tohru Honda, Ari--," but Tohru immediately got interrupted for the door shot open. All three women peered into the room to see a grinning Yuki and no one else.

"Glad you could make it."

Uo grunted an 'uh-huh'. "Didn't we just hear a _woman's_ voice?" she emphasized, an eyebrow shot up in cynicism.

"You did," Yuki answered bluntly.

"Then…?"

"The knock sounding transmit into this computer, and it is voice activated to ask that question or say something else," he explained. "Now, let's get down to business, shall we?"

He ushered them in his office, sitting himself behind his desk; the others sat in front of him. The rat asked them to explain their side of the story, making sure every detail he knew was true, nodding his head along, indicating that he understood.

"…And that's pretty much it," Tohru ended the long story, nervous on the whole case and the fact that Yuki was right in front of her.

"OK, let me make a call to Akito then," Yuki said with confidence even though he wasn't confident. The women watched him profoundly as he picked up his phone and punched in Akito's office number, setting it on speaker so that the others could hear.

"Hello, Akito Sohma, music dealer," his eerie voice picked up the phone.

Yuki shuddered and cough. "Hello, Akito," he said icily.

"Ah, Yuki, and to what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me…so willingly?" Akito smirked from the other end.

"Please Akito, I'm not calling for pleasure, but in a matter of business," Yuki commented coldly.

"Business?" Akito repeated curiously.

"Yes. I'm sorry to inform you, Akito, but the reason that I'm calling you is to—to tell you that Honda-san, Uotani-san, and Hanajima-san wants to sue you and Yamato for attempted murder." Yuki paused, waiting to hear him yelling, threatening him once more.

Maybe Akito thought he was being recorded for he calmly replied, "I see, but I don't understand why?" he acted innocently. "I never tried to kill Tohru-chan."

"Cut the c---, Akito. We have evidence so I suggest if you want to defend yourself, then get a lawyer."

Akito's smirked turned grim. How in the world did they get proof…unless they were bluffing…

"You're lying."

"No I'm not. If you think we are, why don't you listen to this." Yuki played the tape and turned up the volume for him to hear.

"She would be, but I'm sure they managed to figure out a way to get her alone. They're going to bring her here."

"_Really?" Yamato's face lightened up. "I hope they hurry already. I can't wait to have some fun with her."_

"_How long will you have fun with her? I can't let you have her alive for too long," Akito grimaced._

"_Don't worry. A couple of days will do. I think my longest girlfriend latest a week."_

"_Very well. I just tell them to come back in two days to dispose the evidence just like four years ago." Akito gave a malicious laugh._

"_How come no one figured out that it was the thugs you hired that killed Motoko?" Yamato asked. "I mean, they did find one of the thugs, but he didn't say a word so he got executed."_

"_Exactly. These men were trained to keep everything a secret and not to spill. That's why they cost so much more than other men."_

"You really have this plan out, don't you?" Yamato said, impressed.

Yuki stopped the tape there. "I'm sure you heard that," he smirked.

They heard Akito curse on the other end. "Fine. I'll hire I lawyer. I want to hire you, Yuki."

"Akito," Yuki said exasperatedly, "I can't be your lawyer for you because I'm on a case, and you need a defense attorney. I'm on the prosecution side."

Akito hissed on the other end, "Alright, I'll get a lawyer, but at the end, you are mine."

Akito hung up, leaving the four grinning widely.

**XXXXX**

**Author's Note: **It's short, but at least it's getting exciting, ne?

Next chapter: Skipping to AFTER the case and something exciting will happen, but it is for the good? (like I said before, I'm trying to finish it up)

R&R PLEASE!


	22. One Case Close, Another Begins

**Author's Note: **Wrote this chapter during Fall Break! WOO! Lots of time to work on my stories! Anyway, I'm writing it when I'm sick so please excuse the sucky chapter! (Sorry it took me so long to post it. I was hoping to write another chapter before posting it, but I haven't had time and I promised a reader so yeah)

ENJOY!

Chapter 21

--One Case Close, Another Begins—

The man in the white wig stepped out of the small room. He kept a straight face so that no one could tell what the final result could be. Suspense filled the air as he walked to the podium and sat down. The old judge cleared his croaky throat.

"Akito, I hereby sentence you and Yamato to sixty years of life in prison for murder the murder of Motoko Minagawa and attempted kidnapping of Tohru Honda with 100 hours of community service per year. And because of the amount of money you have, it's enough to bail yourself out. Since you made your fortune from Tohru, you will give her fifty-percent of your fortune. Forty-percent will be donated to several foundations. You will be allowed to keep the last ten-percent. I'm sure it will be a reasonable amount once you finish your sentence."

The judge banged the brown gravel, making notice that the case was over. He strained himself from grinning when he saw Akito and Yamato's face turn pale when they heard this. On the prosecution side and audience, cheers were heard along with high-fives.

"We won!" Tohru exclaimed happily, about to hug Yuki but stopped when she remembered the curse.

"Not only that but you're richer," Uo commented.

"CONGRATS MON FRERE (my brother/it's in French)!" Ayame yelled, jumping on Yuki. The other Sohmas rushed toward Yuki.

"Imagine forty years without him to stop us," Momiji stated, dazing out, wondering at all the opportunities in store for them.

"Another case to add into the books," Haru spoke up. "You haven't lost your touch yet."

The others wanted to say something, but someone ushered them outside where Akito and Yamato were standing in handcuffs with reporters surrounding them.

"Akito, how do you feel abo…."

"What about you, Yamato? After losing…."

Yuki and the three women walked closer to where Akito and Yamato were, and the reporters immediately asked them some questions.

"How does it feel like to…." one began to ask until Akito butted in.

Dark black pupils gazed with hatred at purple orbs. He had warned him not to interfere, he had told him not to disobey him, he had even given him a little demonstration of what might happen if he butted in, but alas, the d--- rat didn't listen.

"The whole world thinks you're so high and mighty, _dear cousin_, but just because you haven't lost a case, didn't mean you're perfect," Akito commented loudly so that everyone around them could hear. He smirked into the camera and added, "Before I leave, let me give all of you a little gift. It's to get to know Yuki and some of my other cousins a little better."

Akito inched closer to where Tohru was and hastily grabbed her and pushed her on Yuki. Then, the head of the Sohma was grabbed by the guards and was thrown into the vehicle that was going to drive them to the prison.

Without looking back, a poof was heard and Akito smirked.

**XXXXX**

News of the case was spread all over Japan and the whole world. Kyo watched appallingly when he had saw the live view of the scene at his home. He was happy that the rat had won, but this…this was going too far.

Kyo's face turned white as a ghost once he heard the shrills of the people once the smoke cleared away. Right in the middle of the courthouse was a small, gray rat. Yuki's clothes were on the ground, surrounding him. The news reporters were drastically running around, unsure of what just happened except for the fact that the Yuki Sohma was gone and a mouse was in his place, drawing to a conclusion that Yuki had turned into a rat.

With all of the chaos, no one was really looking carefully to where they were running, bumping into people, a few who happened to be Momiji, Ayame, and Kagura. More screams filled the air as the Sohmas started panicking.

"My place!" Yuki shouted so that the Sohmas and three women could hear him as he dashed out of the building. Luckily, they heard and followed his lead.

Kyo started sweating. Hatori would not be able to suppress everyone's memories. What if they found out about…gulped…him and his true form? Another problem to add into his life. If the world found out, everyone would hate him, they would think he was even more disgusting. His hard work on his dojo would be going down the drain. Life was so unfair to him, not because of his job, but also…Kagura…

Tears formed in the orange eyes as he looked at a pink envelope lying on the coffee table. It was Kagura's wedding invitation; no, Kagura and Kenji's wedding invitation along with a letter from Kagura asking him to come and wondering if she did anything wrong to hurt him.

He wanted to be there at her wedding, but he wanted to be the groom, say 'I do' to her, exchange vows.

Kyo grabbed a handful of hair. She never did anything wrong, it was him. He was the one who was too slow to react, too late, but too in love with her. The wedding was going to be in about three months. He had that long to think about it. He had to at least tell her he loved her, but what about her happiness?

The cat lied on the couch, continuing to watch the special report and thinking about Kagura.

**XXXXX**

Yuki panted. He was still in his rat form along with Momiji, Ayame, and Kagura in their Zodiac form. The other members and Tohru, Uo, and Hana followed them back to Yuki's apartment. Unfortunately, the crowd began to pursue them.

"Split up and meet back at you know where!" Hatori barked. Everyone obeyed and went their separate ways, getting the reporters confused.

"This way!"

"No, over here!"

"Look, there's Honda-san!"

All the groups made different turns, sprinting for their life, making the crowd die away.

Just when Tohru, Hana, and Uo made one last turn, they found themselves at a dead end.

"I was hoping it wasn't going to come to this, but…" Uo smirked and walked closer to the pesky reporters. She faked a punch and kick, scaring them away. The ex-Yankee threw in screams to add into the effects.

"Come on. Let's go," Uo commanded, as they sprinted to Yuki's apartment hoping that the others were as lucky as they were.

It was about a five minute run away, and when they arrived at their destination, most of the Sohmas were already there. The rat, rabbit, snake, and boar were still in their Zodiac form, waiting impatiently to transform back.

"Mission accomplished," Haru commented once the last two (Hiro and Kisa) arrived, huffing for air.

That precise moment, several poofs were heard and lots of smoke appeared. Tohru naturally screamed and turned around. The other Sohmas followed her lead. Kureno, who was standing next to Uo, gently grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around.

Uo began coughing and yanked her arm away. She turned towards him with a glare. "What do you think you're doing?" It was only then when she got a good look at him and grinned mischievously. "Didn't I tell you to never grab people's arm by surprise?"

"Listen, just tell your friend to turn around too. Trust me. Even Tohru-san is doing so," he politely said. The bird was a little happy that she remembered him four years ago. She was still the same spunky woman he had met. He grinned a bit, but she didn't notice for she was too busy telling Hana to turn around.

The smoke slowly cleared and fortunately, the smoke detector didn't go off.

"Please tell me _someone_ grabbed our clothes," Yuki grumbled sternly, his face turning red from embarrassment.

"Don't worry." The seahorse handed them their respective clothes, and they immediately dashed into the bathroom, a bedroom, or the closet.

"Would someone like to explain what's going on here?" Uo snapped once the four were changing.

"Yes. I think Uo and I are the only ones here who have no clue as to what is going on," Hana said in a calmer manner.

"Huh? Tohru knows?" Uo looked at Tohru with a 'why-didn't-you-tell-us' look.

"Well…you see…" The ex-singer started fidgeting, not looking at her friends. "I wasn't supposed to find out, but I did and so I had to keep it a secret. You saw what happened when the reporters found out. They were afraid of that happening so I just couldn't tell you guys just in case it slipped out by accident to the public," she explained.

"I guess I can forgive you for not telling us, but what exactly it this?" Uo asked, wondering why they turned into different animals.

It took them several minutes to explain their curse and how they transform, etc. Yuki, Momiji, Ayame, and Kagura had finished changing in the middle of the others telling Uo and Hana about their curse. Once they were finished explaining to Uo and Hana, surprisingly, they were calm about it, taking no repulsive attitude about it.

"Even if you three don't mind our curse and don't think of us as disgusting little creatures, the whole world will," Yuki spoke up. His purple orbs showed fear, the calm Yuki they knew was about to break down. Everything he…and the whole family had feared about was the curse leaking out, people panicking, being sickened by them, isolating them from society and mankind.

"He's right," Hatori quickly jumped in. "There was one other time when our curse leaked out, but it was only at a playground. I could easily track those families and suppress their memories, but the entire world, I can't do."

"Now you know how the public will react. All of our dreams and hard work will be gone down the drain in a matter of hours," Haru said sadly.

Tohru never realized, but it was true. Momiji's restaurant, Ayame's shop, and Kyo's dojo would probably have less, probably no, customers/students, making them go bankrupt. Hatori, Shigure, Haru, and Yuki might be fired and anyone with the last name of Sohma could be hated and lose their jobs. And what about school? Would Kisa and Hiro be teased and left out just like she was?

Tohru's head whirled with the numerous possibilities.

"I guess I'll have to say good-bye to my restaurant," Momiji whimpered.

"Aw, com'on, it can't be that bad!" Uo shouted, trying to cheer them up. "I'm sure we can do something to make sure that nothing will change your careers!"

"Yes, just tell me their names and I'm sure my little brother will be delighted to put a curse on whoever it is that's bothering you," Hana added.

"Thanks for the thought, but do you really think you three can actually do enough so that we don't have to suffer. I mean, it's not like you can suppress people's memories or build a time machine or anything special like that," Hiro said in his rebellious manner.

"I'm sorry! I'M sorry! I'M SORRY! IT'S ALL MY FAULT THAT THIS IS HAPPENING! I BRING NOTHING BUT MISERY! I SHOULD JUST BE DEAD! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE ON THIS EARTH!" Shigure poked the monkey on his side, and Ritsu, who surprisingly was wearing men's clothes, immediately calmed down.

Silence filled the air. No one spoke. They all had weary expressions. No one wanted to leave the apartment because news reporters and police officers were surrounding the ground level. A helicopter flew around the building, making the loud whirring sound.

Yuki quietly and cautiously grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on.

"We are here live at the apartment complex where the famous Yuki Sohma lives. Early, we had found out that he, along with some other Sohmas, can miraculously transform into different animals; four including a mouse, bunny, serpent, and pig. There has been no word as to where Yuki Sohma and the other Sohmas present at the T. Honda vs. A. Sohma case are now. We don't know what other possible threats they hold and are advising that you contact the police if you spot one of them. For those of you who had just tune in and have no clue what is happening, here's a clip of this morning's incident…"

Yuki switched off the TV too ashamed to see it. Turning into Zodiac animals, how could they be dangerous? If anything, they (everyone out there) were the dangerous ones. They were the ones with guns and weapons. They were the ones that would think of them as disgusting aliens and would have nothing to do with them.

"We can't stay here forever," Kagura whispered in the silent room as she uncurled herself from a ball. Kenji moved closer to her and put a loving arm around her, being careful not to hug her.

"We can't hide forever either," Rin added.

The cow punched the wall. "D---it! This is all Akito's fault!"

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," Momiji said quietly, looking up at the ceiling. "I guess we just have to go out there and see." The half-German young man was about to open the door to leave when Yuki stopped him.

"It might be better if you take the fire escape route," Yuki said lightly, giving him a smile.

Momiji nodded and discreetly fled out of the window and off in the shadows. Soon, the others followed, taking Momiji's courageousness as a sign.

Tohru, however, didn't want to leave. She didn't want to leave Yuki, not yet. After these four years, she had found him. The one man in her life that she wanted to be with, and now that Akito was gone, she was going to make good use of it.

The brunette young woman stood up and whispered something to Hana and Uo. Uo's expression changed, but her eyes showed understanding as Hana nodded. All three women hugged and two left the apartment, leaving the third there with Yuki.

**XXXXX**

Kureno waited patiently and apprehensively for the three non-Sohmas, particularly Uo. There was something about her attitude that made him fall for her so hard that he kept on wondering about her these past years.

Two thumps made him break away from his thoughts as he saw Uo and Hana brush away any dirt when they had fallen.

"And to think, once Tohru gets her chance as happiness, something wrong happens to Yuki," Uo commented, putting her hands behind her head.

"And what about you, Uo?" Hana said in a mysterious, teasing voice.

"What'd'ya mean?"

"I mean…" Hana started, but stopped once she saw Kureno standing in front of them. A small smile grew on her face.

"Hello Kureno-san. You wouldn't have happened to be waiting for us…I mean, Uo, would you?"

Kureno's calm face turned red and shocked. "Wha…what? No, of course not. I was just…"

"Hana, what do you think you're doing?" Uo hissed in Hana's ears as the two ignored Kureno for a second.

"Nothing, but it seems like I forgot something at the courthouse. Kureno-san, why don't you walk her home? I can go get my black shawl by myself." Hana instantly left, leaving the two speechless.

"Hanajima!" Uo mumbled her full surname with anger. Uo stomped out of the alley, Kureno quietly following her.

After some time, Uo turned around and said, "Look, you don't have to walk me home if you don't want to. I have no clue what Hana was thinking, but…."

Kureno cut her off by placing a finger on her mouth. "I want to, but I was thinking, we skipped lunch so how 'bout it? My treat and we can get to know each other better." Kureno bit his lips once he realized what he just said.

'Yes! Another free meal from him!' Uo exclaimed happily in her head. "Alright, but I get to pick the place." The ex-Yankee thug unconsciously grabbed his hand and dragged him to a nearby restaurant she liked.

They arrived at Piazza Food, which was an outdoor restaurant. There was a rooftop that can be placed on top with a push of a button for cold and rainy weathers. The restaurant had various types of food from American to French to Japanese.

Uo and Kureno were ushered to a table immediately since it was after lunch and before dinner. A waitress came by taking their orders.

An awkward silence fell between the two.

"What…"

"How…" They said at the same time.

"Sorry, you can go first," Kureno politely offered.

"What animal do you transform into?" she whispered, glancing around to see if there was anyone around them.

"I'm supposed to be the rooster, but I turn into a bird instead," he said ashamedly. "Did you really mean it when you said you're not afraid or disgusted by us?"

"Yup. I've been through a lot and I don't see how I can be afraid and disgusted by all of you. You're still you on the inside too."

Then, their drinks arrived. Uo took a sip of her soda before asking, "What was it you were going to ask me?"

"Oh, that. I was just wondering how your tour was?" Kureno asked.

Uo began telling him stories that happened to them. They talked about other stuff that happened to them as well as other things to get to know each other during the meal.

Everything was going perfect; a nice day, a nice meal, a nice conversation until the bill arrived.

Kureno gazed at the numbers on the total. The meal wasn't expensive, but he didn't have enough cash to pay so credit card was the only choice. He sighed and fished out his card and placed it on the small black dish.

The waitress came by and took the dish. She slid the card in the machine and went to give him the receipt to sign.

Kureno scribbled his name and handed back to the waitress.

The waitress looked at the signature. 'Sohma…' she thought as she turned back around stare at his retreating figure. He looked familiar. Then it hit her, he was one of the Sohmas at the Tohru Honda case, meaning he could possibly be the one that can transform.

"Hey, you! You're a Sohma aren't you!" she started screaming at him and chasing after him.

Kureno heard all of this and gulped. He grabbed Uo's hand and they both started sprinting. It didn't help that the waitress was screaming it so loudly that everyone around them heard and started chasing them.

Once again, Uo found herself at a dead end.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault," Kureno whispered. He gave her a gentle kiss on top on her head. "If something happens to me, I just want you to know, I love you."

Uo's eyes widen, her face turned pink. "That's it!" Uo faced the crowd with determined eyes. It was about time she stood up for what she believed in. 'If Tohru can saved me. I can save him,' she thought.

"Listen up!" Uo roared, getting everyone's attention. "If you don't leave him alone, you're going to get a piece of Arisa Uotani, who is Tohru Honda's best friend and personal bodyguard!"

Everyone staggered, looking at her with fear. Rumors of her and Hana, almost everyone feared them, especially the physic chick who could use her waves. No one knew what that was exactly, but rumors said it was a horrible feeling to feel.

"I guess if no one's going to move, there's gonna be some blood!" Uo ran towards them, but this time, she grabbed the top of a trashcan to show that she meant business.

"AHHH!" The crowd instantly ran the other way, trying to escape the woman's wrath. After a few minutes of screaming, light kicking and punching, the crowd disperse.

Uo was now sweating and gasping for air. "I think we're safe."

Kureno looked at her with amazement. He had never had someone stand up for him before. Akito would always order him to do things, but he had never had someone do something for him.

"Thank you." He walked up to her and offered her his hand, which she gladly accepted.

"It was nothing, but I think we better leave before the police comes."

The two dashed the scene, and the bird took Uo home. They were at the doorstep, meaning that they would have to leave each other soon.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye." Kureno shifted his feet and stared at them, not wanting to look at Uo. "If you don't mind, how about another date some time?"

Uo had unlocked the door to her apartment. She smiled, still remembering what he had told her before. "Sure, call me." Uo stepped into her apartment and was about to close the door until she murmured something. "And what you said before, I love you too."

**XXXXX**

**Author's Note: **Sorry if there's lots of characters that are OOC! Sorry if the ending of the chapter sucked too!

Next chapter: Another Yukiru moment

Probably won't be able to update until either Thanksgiving break or Christmas because that's when I'll have break from school.School and my extra activities are killing me so I don't have time to work on any of my stories! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	23. Relief from Pain and Misery

**Author's Note: **OMG! YOU GUYS ARE FREAKIN' AWESOME! I have over 200 reviews! I never would imagine I'd get over 100. THANK YOU SO MUCH! And thanks for being patient! A/N continue later.

Chapter 22

--Relief from Pain and Misery—

Purple orbs gazed at the window where everyone had left from and sighed. He was alone now, just like when he was when he was little.

Yuki passed his hand through his silver hair and went to go lock his window. The sound of the crowd could be heard, but luckily, the helicopter was gone. The small thump and click assured him that the window was down and locked, and a grumbling sound came from his stomach.

'At least no one heard that,' Yuki thought as pink crept on his face and headed to the kitchen to find something to munch on. Unexpectedly, he heard the sound of clashes in his kitchen, and instincts took over. The rat dashed to the kitchen to see what had happened and who was sneaking around in his apartments.

His calculating eyes glanced around his kitchen. Since day one of his apartment, he was determined to keep it clean, and he had. His surprisingly clean kitchen was the same except one cabinet door was open and the floor was covered with silver pots and pans along with a certain brunette woman with a huge pot over her head.

"To—Honda-san! Are you all right? What are you doing here? I'd thought you'd left." Yuki threw one question after another at her as he quickly rushed to remove the pot over her head and help her stand up.

"Yu-Yuki-kun?" Tohru managed to say without even realizing she was calling him by his first name. The rat, on the other hand, immediately blushed, hearing his name escape her lips, but the pots and pans had hit her whole body, leaving her a little numb and wobbly. Tohru had to grab onto Yuki's shoulder in order not to fall.

The prosecution lawyer slowly took Tohru to the couch and carefully set her down. "Are you okay?" Yuki asked with concern once he handed her an icepack.

Tohru nodded her head and took the icepack and placed it on the small bump on her head.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you had left with your friends," Yuki questioned, deciding to sit down next to Tohru.

"I didn't want to leave y—I mean, I thought I should stay to thank you for helping me. Since we didn't have lunch, I'd figure you'll be hungry," Tohru explained, scolding herself in her head for almost sort of telling him that she still liked him.

"—And that's why I heard a crash and found you like that. It was because you were searching for something to cook in, right?"

"Yes. I'm really sorry if I ruined anything," the ex-singer added. "Let me go pick up the pots and pans and cook you something right away."

Tohru abruptly stood up and quickly walked toward the kitchen but tripped over a pan.

"Honda-san!" Yuki shouted. He had followed her and was lucky that he did so for he caught her and pulled her into him, but a poof was heard followed by a thump.

"I'm so sorry, Sohma-kun!" Tohru kneeled in front of him, pushing herself. "I'm such a klutz. I keep on messing up at everything I do."

The smoke had cleared away, and Yuki, now in his rat form, looked at her and saw tears forming in her turquoise eyes. "Honda-san, it's okay. I'm fine, and besides—," Yuki paused for a moment, "I—you…you wouldn't be adorable if you weren't like that."

A blush crept on both their faces, but Yuki remained calm as he noticed how cuter she looked like that. Then he felt a tuck in his heart. He had to tell her, even if she moved on.

'It's now or never,' he thought as he slowly placed his small paw on her hand, and both their faces turned to forty shades of red.

"Ho—no, Tohru," the rat corrected himself, "I…I don't know if you feel the same way, but--," Yuki took a deep breath and nervously continued, "I still love you, Tohru. My feelings for you haven't change in these past four years." He looked at Tohru's face, hoping to find an answer from her silence.

"Soh—Yuki-kun, I…I love you too." Tohru burst out into tears. "Every day, I would always think about you, wondering how you were doing. I always dreamt of being reunited with you, but I never thought it would actually come true but wearing my charm bracelet and necklace, I never gave up hope."

Yuki didn't understand what she meant by that comment until he saw the charm bracelet that she bought on their date and the necklace had a rat pendant. Then, he realized what Tohru had said, she said that she loved him!

"Tohru, I—," Yuki tried to begin, but another poof was heard as smoke appeared. Tohru let out another small squeak and turned around, looking at another direction. The silver hair man scrambled, putting on his clothes.

Then, Yuki quickly faced Tohru and grabbed both of her hands and lifted them to his face and planted a kiss on them. "I think this calls for a celebration."

"What does?" Tohru asked, confused and blushing.

"Well, one for our victory on the case, and two, having a late lunch/early dinner together," Yuki happily replied.

"You mean like a date?" the ex-singer questioned in a soft voice.

Yuki shyly nodded his head. "I'll help you cook the meal that you planned on making."

"How about going to a nice restaurant?" It slipped out without Tohru thinking, not knowing or realizing the situation if Yuki went out public, eating with her.

"Tohru, as much as I love to, but…but one step outside the apartment, people will talk about me, boo me, throw things at me. They'll hate me even if I'm one of the best lawyers in Japan."

Tohru saw dishearten purple eyes, and she sort of knew how he was feeling, the feeling of being isolated from people or in this case, society. Smiling with determination, the brunette grasped Yuki's pale hand to get his attention.

"My mom always told me that 'It's okay. There's nothing to be ashamed of.' Even if other people/the whole world think your disgusting, there are people who won't like Uo-chan, Hana-chan, and me. Who cares what they think as long as there are people who'll accept you for they are the ones that'll be true to you," Tohru told him in a caring manner.

Yuki stared at Tohru's kind, smiling face, the one he loved seeing. She was always cheering him up no matter what the case was with her optimistic nature. That was one of the reasons he loved her, but he was still a little reluctant to go outside.

"Please Yuki-kun? It'll be the two of us like old time sakes, and if rumors spread out about the date, I won't mind what they think about me because I have you, Uo-chan, and Hana-chan," she added, trying to reassure the rat.

Yuki placed his other hand on top of Tohru's hand. "OK, just for you, I will." He gave her a peck on her cheek. "After you, milady," Yuki joked, standing up and sticking out his right arm, which Tohru graciously accepted and off they went to face the world.

Once outside the apartment complex, the crowd of reporters and police had died down, but there were still some waiting for him to ask numerous questions and accuse him of things.

He felt his legs tense up, his hands getting sweaty as surprisingly, they weren't getting closer to him, but he could hear whispering and see pointing aiming for them. His quick, sharp mind had frozen, but fortunately, the rat could feel Tohru's warm touch, giving him some sort of comfort.

"Ignore them," Tohru whispered, quickening her pace as well as dragging Yuki along. Obediently, he followed her, trying to disregard the attention he was getting.

Flashes from cameras blinded the couple, but they continued to move on until Tohru led them to nice, not too fancy or cheap restaurant nearby his apartment. Outside, you could tell that it was an Italian restaurant with the green, white, and red flag in front. White letters spelt out the wordsLuigi's on dark green cloth, which was displayed on the top of the entrance, getting pedestrians' attention.

"How 'bout we eat here?" Tohru asked, turning around, asking Yuki, still holding onto his arm.

"If that's what you want," he agreed.

The two entered with Tohru leading. Inside, the restaurant was pretty big. There was a mini bar arranged in the center of the place, in a circle. Lots of green plants filled the restaurant. Tables and chairs of light brown-ish tan surrounded the bar. The click clack sounds coming from the waitresses' high heels echoed on the cream tiles. White columns stretched from the top to bottom, and gold edges made them shine.

"Good afternoon! How many people?" the usher immediately asked them with a wide smile. The usher wasn't really paying attention to the customers until Tohru said two.

A gasped let out and the usher started to point, being rude on accident. "You're…Him…Umm…" she stuttered harshly. "Right this way," she, slightly disgusted, led them to a table, and other customers threw curious and appalled glances at them. "A waiter will be taking your order in a few minutes." She passed out the menus and quickly left to go to her boss.

"You know, there's still time to run for it," Tohru whispered once she left, realizing maybe it was a bad idea.

Yuki firmly shook her head. "Tohru, as long as you're here, I don't care. People can be throwing rotten tomatoes at me, but I still won't care because of you. As long as I get to spend time with you and be by your side, I don't care. You taught me so much and brought so much more meaning back to my life now that you're here."

Tohru's face turned slight red, and she smiled at him with love.

The ordering and meal went by a little bit more friendly than imagined because once they had ordered, it took a few minutes for their food to arrive than the usual twenty to thirty minutes. Yuki had a hunch that it was only to make them leave as soon as possible.

Instead of taking a taxi home, Yuki walked Tohru all the way to her apartment hand in hand. It was some walk, but they both didn't mind. It just meant that they wouldn't have to separate just yet.

Once the couple was in front of Tohru's door, neither wanted to leave. Purple orbs met turquoise eyes as they got lost in each other's eyes. Yuki felt an urge tugging in his heart to lean closer to her and kiss her. Without realizing so, he obeyed and soon felt soft lips on his. The ex-singer was shocked at first but melted in the kiss.

Yuki knew it wouldn't be smart if he hugged the brunette woman, but just like the kiss, he couldn't resist. The lawyer wrapped his long arms around Tohru, and immediately was expecting the poof but none came. Instead, a bright blue orb emitted from his heart, pulling the two apart.

**XXXXX**

Kyo was at his dojo, exhausted. Phone call after phone call, parents wanted to know his relations with Yuki and the others. He was lucky enough to get away with saying it was a common name and that he wasn't related to them, but sooner or later, they would find out the truth.

Locking up the dojo, Kyo stared at the sky wondering how the others were doing, especially Kagura, but his thoughts were interrupted when a red orb appeared from his heart, flew around him and them off somewhere else.

**XXXXX**

The Madubachi Trio were hanging out, laughing and talking about the past.

"And remember when…" Shigure tried to say, but silver, gold, and purple light emerged from their hearts, awing the three.

The three spheres floated respectively in front of the trio and then left to the sky.

**XXXXX**

The rabbit was in his office in the restaurant. Thankful for his loyal employers, they didn't really care about his secret because he was a really good boss. Plus, the pay here was really good.

Momiji was looking through his pictures of his mother and sister when a yellow light filled the room. In one second, he saw the yellow light escape to the dark sky.

**XXXXX **

Rin and Haru were on a date. It was going pretty well minus the looks and whispers they were getting from the people around them.

Rin had enough of the pointing and was about to explode. Black Haru arrived some time ago, but luckily she was able to calm him down, but this was the last straw.

The horse clenched her hand and was about to punch the nearest person when a dark brown light blinded her, making her lose her train of thought for a moment. She glanced at her boyfriend and saw that a light was forming around him except it was black and white.

The light took shape into an orb and both flew to meet with the others.

**XXXXX**

Kagura was crying her heart out on her fiancée's shoulder. Their wedding was going to be the happiest thing in her life, but no one, no one was willing to cooperate with them and help plan their wedding.

The two attempted calling florists, priests, etc., but they all hung up on them once they heard the name 'Sohma'.

"Shh…It's OK Kagura. I'm sure there'll be people back home that'll be willing to help," Kenji whispered soothingly.

Kagura was going to bury her face in on the dry part of his shirt and continue crying, but the way she was positioned, she would be transforming, but she didn't care. In a second when contacted, she expected to transform but didn't.

A green sparks flew from her heart to form a bright green sphere. Kagura was about to touch it, but it flew away and to the sky.

**XXXXX**

For the tiger and sheep, it was late. Hiro was sleeping over at Kisa's house because his mom was taken to the hospital, something about his mother and her condition with his unborn baby sister. His dad drove them to the hospital since Hatori was out with Shigure and Ayame.

Hiro couldn't sleep. He was too worried about his mom and sister. He might be cold outside, but that didn't mean he wasn't worried. The sheep turned around to see Kisa sleeping peacefully on her bed, and his eyes soften a bit.

Hiro tried to close his eyes for some rest, but then he felt himself getting hot and opened his eyes. A white light was shining from him and Kisa had a yellowish-orange.

"Hiro…what's going on?" Kisa woke up in panic, as she stared at the two lights.

"I don't know."

The two just gawked at the two balls forming and then leaving their sight.

**XXXXX**

Lying on his bed, Ritsu was crying. He was crying about the past and how many times his parents had to suffer because of him. He couldn't help it that he felt comfortable in women's clothes.

Ritsu's tears stopped coming when he gaped at the light brown orb in front of him. It danced around him a bit and then left, leaving him awestruck.

**XXXXX**

The bird was content. No more obeying to Akito, and he just had a good time with Uo. His life couldn't get any better.

Kureno was humming a happy song when he saw a tan sphere emit from his heart and then to the sky.

**XXXXX**

Twelve orbs flew to where the blue ball was in the sky. The thirteen balls were visible to Tohru and Yuki and formed a circle. Doing some type of ritual, the thirteen spheres fused together, creating a big, bright colorful one.

Moments later, a grayish-black sphere came, and the colorful one engulfed it whole. The big orb exploding, making what it seemed like fireworks to others was really the end of the curse.

"Yuki-kun…what just happened?" Tohru asked, being naïve.

The now fully human Yuki grinned and just hugged Tohru and she understood what had happened.

**XXXXX**

**Author's Note: **NOPE, not the end! It would be the end if I didn't have to worry about the Kagura and Kyo problem, but I do.

My opinion of the chapter: It sucked because it seems like I rushed the chapter somehow. I like the ending though.

**Next Update:** probably in Christmas time if lucky. All major projects are done and have been turn it. Thanksgiving Break writing this along with practicing my 197 measures solo piece for violin. Of course now it'll mean exams for school soon.

REVIEW PLEASE! LOVE TO HEAR YOUR COMMENTS!


	24. Happy Endings

Chapter 23 

--Happy Endings—

"Kagura, you look so pretty!" Tohru chirped cheerfully.

Four months had past since the curse was released. Everyone's lives had changed in such a short period of time because all the Sohma's and Tohru, Uo, and Hana's life was normal or better. The businesses were booming for those who already had jobs, and for the three young women, they opened a nice restaurant near Ayame's place.

The world now thought that the little trial incident was a 'hoax' planned by Akito to make everyone Sohma a failure just like him.

"Thanks Tohru. You really have to thank Ayame for making the dress and Miine for doing the makeup," the bride replied. She looked at herself in the mirror, and she had to agree she looked drop dead gorgeous in her simple beaded white gown and glove. Her hair was curled up with white flowers in it. Everything today was perfect, the weather and the decoration, everything except for one tiny thing: Kyo.

He wasn't going and he made sure of it by not responding to anyone here. No one knew where he was or how he was doing. They didn't even know if he was still alive! Secretly, if she could change the past, it wouldn't have let Kyo go, but it was all over now. She was going to be married to Kenji, someone who

"Tohru, one of these days, I'm sure you'll have your special day." Kagura winked at her who immediately turned red.

"Are the bride and bridesmaids ready yet?" a familiar, perverted voice asked.

"Shigure, go away! You'll see her when we all do!" Yuki shouted from behind the door, trying to make sure he wasn't going to peek.

"I was just asking a legitimate question," he defended.

Yuki raised a brow.

"Fine, fine, I'll leave, but don't you dare do what I was gonna do you sly dog."

Yuki shook his head in disbelief. No matter what, Shigure will always be the same, but that wasn't important now. What was important is today: the wedding.

Since the cat and rat rivalry wasn't really necessary anymore, it was time to make amends, starting with the finding him, which was a hard part, but luckily, he managed. Next, finding out the truth about his feelings for Kagura wasn't so hard, especially with his lawyer skills. Now, after hitting some common sense it him, the last and only move was his if he was going to do it.

"_How did you find me, you d--- rat?" the angry man shouted._

"_Does that really matter? Look, we're neither a rat nor a cat anymore. I'm here to figure out something."_

"_What do you want then?"_

"_The truth."_

"_Of what?"_

"_Your feelings of Kagura."_

"_What? I hate her."_

"_Do you really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_So I'm guessing you're going to enjoy watching her marry someone that she doesn't truly love then."_

"…_What are you talking about? She loves him. Why else would she marry him?"_

"_Why do you care all of the sudden? Not like you like her."_

"…"

"_Admit it, Kyo, you like her."_

"_No, I love her," he mumbled._

"_It's your move, and you know it. Don't let your pride take the best thing you've had away from you. Last chance is coming up or else."_

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The church bells were ringing. That only means one thing: the wedding had just begun. Kyo sat in few meters away from the church ground in a tux, debating what to do. His least favorite cousin turned out to be the one who knocked some sense in him. He hated to admit it, but if it weren't for Yuki, he wouldn't even be here, confused as to what to do.

Seconds turned into minutes. After awhile, he got up and began to run.

XXXXX 

'It was almost over,' Kagura told herself. They had already exchange vows. Now it was time to say the two simple words that will bound them together.

"Kenji, do you take Kagura to be your wife in sickness and in health 'til death do you part?" the priest turned to him and asked.

"I do." He smiled.

"Kagura, do you take Kenji to be your husband in sickness and in health 'til death do you part?"

"…Ah…Ah…"

'Why can't I say it?' she cried in her head. 'Two words. Why?'

'It's because you don't love him,' a voice in the back of her head taunted.

"Kagura, Kagura," Kenji whispered, bringing her back to the real world.

"Do you take Kenji to be your husband?" the priest asked again.

"…I…I d—"

The big brown mahogany doors bang open. The bright sunlight shone strong that it was difficult to make it out who it was, but the orange hair answered the question.

"Kagura, I love you!" he shouted before collapsing on his knees and crying.

Kagura felt butterflies in her stomach when she saw him. Ever feeling she had for him returned, and she loved him even more.

"I'm sorry Kenji, I can't. I can't marry you." Kagura didn't want to see his crushed expression and ran towards Kyo and hugged him.

"I love you too Kyo," she whispered.

Kyo wiped his tears away and took something out of his pocket. It was a small velvet box. Breaking away from Kagura, he opened the case to reveal a diamond ring. "Kagura, will you marry me?"

"Oh Kyo, of course! I'll marry you right now if you don't mind. Don't want to let this wedding to go to waste." She smiled.

"Sure, whatever you want."

Thirty minutes later…

"Kagura, do you take Kyo to be your husband in sickness and in health 'til death do you part?" the priest asked again.

"I do," she replied quickly this time.

"Kyo, do you take Kagura to be your wife in sickness and in health 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

"If there are any reasons as to why these two should not marry, speak now. Now I announce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The whole chapel applauded when the two kissed. Before leaving for the honeymoon, Kagura threw her bouquet.

"Soon Tohru will be going away," Uo said, standing next to Kureno.

"Oh my. And then after it'll be you, Uo," Hana smiled as the two of them turn red. "I'll be left alone."

"Nah, I'm sure you'll find Mr. Perfect sooner or later."

"And who would that be?"

Before getting a chance to reply, someone shouted, "Yuki just proposed to Tohru!"

Her two best friends and Kureno rushed to see, and there it was. Yuki on his knees, putting a ring on Tohru's left hand with Kagura's bouquet in the other hand.

"I wasn't expecting it to be that soon!" Uo cursed.

Hana didn't say anything and turned around only to bump into someone and fall.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking," she said in her monotone voice.

"Are you OK?" a soothing voice asked, offering his hand.

Hana looked up to see the owner. He was tall with gray hair and eyes. Something mysterious amused her about him.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"I'm Kazuma Sohma."

"I'm Saki Hanajima."

"Would you like to go for something to drink afterwards?"

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot," Hana replied, feeling something unusual and hot. 'So this is how it must be like to blush,' she thought.

XXXXX 

**Author's Note: **I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SOO LONG! It wasn't even worth it because this chapter sucks, but I finished it though. I like so many things and want to do them all that I don't have time to do them.

THIS IS THE END, btw of this story. No sequel or anything.

LAST AND FINAL STORY IS MY CCS ONE THAT I NEED TO FINISH AND THAT IS THE LAST YOU WILL HERE FROM ME.


	25. Epilogue

Chapter 24

--Epilogue—

Three hectic months passed by, most of the attention toward another wedding for Tohru and Yuki for they wanted to get married as soon as possible. All the close Sohmas were invited along with Tohru's family and friends for the summer wedding at a Sohma private lake because the couple agreed to a small wedding.

Luckily, there was a lake house at the lake for the last minute preparations and people participating in the wedding to change. It was going to hold the food for the reception too.

It was mid-day and the ceremony was going to take place in a few minutes next to the lake and under a forest of blooming trees. Plastic pink covers were placed in the ceremony area over the dirt. White wooden chairs were seated in rows on two sides, leaving the middle open facing the clear blue mellow lake. Pink and blue flowers with silk clear ribbon decorated the ends of the rows. A little wooden podium was in the front for the priest to stand. Two white arches covered in fresh flowers and vines were planted the middle of the front and back of the ceremony area. A piano was placed in a corner of the area.

At the front, Yuki was already standing there with the priest anxiously to be one with his soulmate. The purple-eyed man couldn't lie that he had butterflies roaming in his stomach. Most of the guests were eyeing the front staring at him.

Finally, the music began and Yuki was itching to see Tohru in her white dress. First a little girl throwing rose petals in a pale pink dress and a little boy in a suit carrying the rings entered. Next was Ayame in a normal black suit (demanded by Yuki) and black dress shoes and Uo in a pale pink dress and white high heels, which she surprisingly wore willingly just for Tohru. After that were Kyo and Hana in the same outfit as the previous ones. Both the two girls carried a small bouquet of flowers.

Yuki held his breath as he saw a glimpse of white from the corner of the arch. The music changed to indicate that the bride's turn was up. Tohru, like Yuki, had butterflies in her stomach when she heard the music change. Taking a last deep breath, she walked slowly, clutching the roses tighter in her sweaty palms.

The silver hair man couldn't take his eyes off of the angel in front of him walking closer. Tohru's simple white dress designed by Ayame showed Tohru's curves but not cleavage and had ruffles for a little sleeve just beyond her shoulders. The dress had sparkles around the dress at the imprinted design. The dress was long and went to the ground, covering her feet. Her hair was simply straight with a white ribbon. No makeup was applied, but she did wear jewelry and white clear gloves that went to her elbows.

When Tohru reached the alter, Yuki whispered 'You look like an angel', which she immediately blushed.

Thirty minutes later…

"Do you, Yuki Sohma, take Tohru Honda to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" the minister, which happened to be a Sohma, asked, holding a book.

"I do."

"Do you Tohru Honda, take Yuki Sohma to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" he repeated, facing Tohru.

The turquoise eye girl stared at Yuki smiling, uttered, "I do."

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Yuki smiled and leaned over to place his lips on top of hers as they shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you," Tohru whispered once they broke away.

"I love you too." Yuki held her hand and they walked down the aisle together. They were one now and forever.

At the reception, the two clung onto each other as if one was going to die soon, but they had smiling faces of utter content. At a certain time, Tohru threw the bouquet which Uo and Hana both caught, and Kureno and Kazuma (who started dating Hana lately) stared in disbelief that it may be their wedding next.

"Uo-chan, Hana-chan! You two could have a double wedding!" Tohru exclaimed happily, walking toward them.

"Oh dear," Hana uttered.

"Whoever said I was getting married?" Uo shouted, crossing her arms.

"So you don't want to ever marry me?" Kureno asked in a mocking tone.

"Er…haha…I didn't mean it that way. I think it's just too soon if you ask me," Uo explained.

"I would have to agree with her." Hana nodded.

**Ten years later…**

"Daddy, daddy, look at this!" a little girl of seven exclaimed, pointing to a chocolate cake with fresh red strawberries circumscribing the top. She was wearing a purple dress that went to her knees.

"Did Mommy make this?" a purple eye man asked, untying his tie and dropping his briefcase.

"I helped!" she replied proudly. The little girl had long brown hair like her mother's but inherited her father's purple eyes.

"It looks delicious. It wouldn't happen to be the strawberries I planted, would they?"

"Yup! I want to be a chef like Mommy when I grow up," the girl stated.

"Speaking of Mommy, Rika. Where is she?" Yuki asked, grinning.

"She's checking up on Ryu and after that she's helping Hikaru with his homework," Rika replied, flipping through a cookbook.

"Thanks, and I want to hear about your day later." Yuki gave Rika a peck on her forehead before heading to find his wife.

Within the ten years, they bought a two-story house in the suburbs after Tohru was pregnant with the third child. It was homey decorated by Tohru and the lively children atmosphere couldn't do anything but make parents smile and feel complete.

Yuki continued pursuing his lawyer career, but Tohru had to stop cooking at the restaurant and hire someone else as she took care of the kids but she still had a share of ownership at it. Both jobs were successful, making them debt-free.

The silver hair father walked quickly up the stairs and to a blue room with oak drawers, a closet door, a bookcase, and a rocking chair. The bed lay in a corner of the room where a little toddler of three slept quietly and peacefully in his play clothes. He had his father's silver hair and both his parents' eye color depending on the time of day or the amount of light. Then Tohru came out of the bathroom adjoining the room with a usual smile, wearing a pale blue, long sleeve dress that went to her knees.

The parent's eyes met, and Tohru walked over to Yuki to leave the room.

Once the door snap shut, Yuki gave Tohru a kiss and she returned it.

"How was your day, Yuki?" the brunette hair woman asked.

"Tiring. A client went crazy when we lost and then I got piled up with a few clients at once. I'm just good to be home." Yuki put his arm around his wife. "And your day?"

"Oh, just the usual."

"How's Ryu doing," Yuki indicated through the door.

"Sleeping like a baby. We went to the park and he played and tired himself out. He's very energetic."

"Mom! When are you going to help me with my homework?" a tenacious ten year-old-boy shouted through the house.

"Hikaru! Don't shout in the house, especially when Ryu is sleeping!" Yuki scolded a boy wearing baggy jeans and a T-shirt when they reached the end of the stairs.

"Hey Dad. When did you get home?" The oldest of the three kids, he had his dad's silver hair and mom's turquoise eyes.

"A few moments ago. Now, what homework do you need help on?" Yuki asked calmly and caringly.

"History."

"Yuki, you wouldn't mind helping him, do you?" Tohru cut in. "I know you're probably tired, but I have to finish making dinner so when Kyo, Kagura, Uo, Kureno, Hana, and Kazuma come, they won't have to wait."

"That's right. Today's the first Friday of the month." Yuki stood contemplating on a plan. It was Friday, so that meant Hikaru had the weekend to do it. "Why don't you do your history homework sometime this week. It's not every day that your aunts and uncles come over."

"Will our cousins come?" Hikaru asked excitedly, forgetting his homework.

"Of course!" Tohru replied, heading to the kitchen with her little helper ready.

In an hour later, the doorbell rang and echoed through the whole house, waking up little Ryu who was a little confused.

Hikaru dashed to the door first and slammed the door open revealing the three couples and their children.

"Hey Hikaru," an eleven year-old-boy said, entering. He had orange hair and brown eyes and was wearing comfortable baggy cargo pants and a red shirt.

"Hi Sato. I got a new video game, wanna check it out?" he asked eagerly.

"Yeah!"

"Hey, I want to go too!" whined a girl of nine. She had her mother's brown hair, but her father's orange eyes. Unlike Rika, she was more of a tomboy and loved wearing jeans and a tee.

"Sorry Yuri. No girls allowed," Sato sneered.

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"Sato, let her play," Kagura ordered in a 'don't mess with me' voice.

"Fine…" And the three went to the game room.

Then, Tohru appeared with Rika. Both of them had just washed their hands to greet the guest.

"I'm glad you guys could come! Come in!" Tohru chirped, ushering them in to the living room.

"Hey Tohru, do you think I can put Kyoko somewhere while she's sleeping?" Uo asked, pointing to a lump of brown hair and blue eyes peeking through a mass of red blankets of eight months.

"Why don't you put her in Ryu's room? He just woke up, Tohru," Yuki entered, carrying the three-year-old in his arms.

"Okay. I'll show you the way."

These past ten years, much has happened. Hana and Uo had a double wedding, but it took place five years after Tohru's wedding. All of the couples had kids except for Hana and Kazuma because they didn't want any.

"Uncle Yuki! Uncle Yuki!" yelled another seven-year-old, but she had brown hair and orange-brown eyes. The opposite of her older sister yet more like Rika, she wore a skirt and nice blouse.

"Can we play with Ryu?" chimed Rika and Kimi.

"Sure, but be nice and careful," Yuki uttered in an alerting tone.

"You too, Kimi," Kyo demanded. He was still a karate teacher but at a new dojo, closer to his family.

"I hope Tohru made a lot of food," Kazuma spoke up after all the kids left. He was still the same man, but older with white hair blooming in. "It's better than anything I can cook."

"I'm sure she has. The last time we came over here, she had so much leftovers that we all could carry a takeout box," Kureno reminded. He now worked with Yuki to help his cases. The pay was good and they got along because of the wives.

"That is like Tohru though to make sure we have more than enough," Hana remarked. She was the same and still wore black mostly since she felt comfortable in them. The white wedding dress was a pain to her but no one made fun of her or at least had the nerve.

When Uo and Tohru went down the stairs and to the group of adults, they began chatting about new news. Life was good and peaceful for everyone now as they feel complete.

"Mom! Yuri broke my Playstation!" bellowed Hikaru.

"What?" Kagura fumed, her eyes glinting red.

"Yuri, get down here this instant!" Kyo screamed, his fist clenching tightly.

"But they wouldn't let me play!" she whined.

Okay…maybe not that peaceful but at least they were free to do whatever they wanted and live happily ever after.

**XXXXX**

**Author's Note: **Surprise? I am just like all of you readers who are reading this. Thanks to XxBaByKaGoMexX, I felt like writing an epilogue. I guess you got me on a good writing mood because I finally got my little spark of writing back after my long school-year no writing break. But this chapter wasn't even that great so forgive me.


End file.
